Dirty Old Men
by Crimson Siyrean
Summary: After being forced to take seduction classes, the girls decide to take revenge on the opposite sex by showing them just what they've learned about using their feminine wiles. Unfortunately, it doesn't take long to realize that perhaps they've bitten off a bit more than they could chew when getting involved with an older man. Large Ensemble Cast Genma/Hinata Kakashi/Tenten main
1. Womans Classes

All female Chunin go through it at some point in their careers, Seduction Classes, but that doesn't mean they have to like it. The girls of Konoha decide to take revenge on the opposite sex by showing just what they've learned about using their feminine wiles. Unfortunately it doesn't take long for them to realize that perhaps they've bitten off a bit more than they could chew when getting involved with an older man. Perhaps in the end they haven't learned it all...

Love, lies, rumors, and heartbreak quickly spiral out of control as both the girls and the men try to make sense of their confusing love lives. Large ensemble piece. Kakashi/Tenten and Genma/Hinata will be the main focus, Shino/Ino, Sakura/? secondary.

A/N: I'm going to say it right from the beginning, the theme of this story is female empowerment- and that includes looking at those who take it too far as well- It's also all about that time period where the rookies go from being the youngins, to being included as equal peers among the older generation. So many fics tend to skip this time period, personally I love exploring that side of their life. So yes, there's much crack pairings to be had, but also a nice does of character development mixed in as well. (I'm presently rewriting this first chapter because it really is awkward, I appologise for that)

* * *

**Dirty Old Men**

**

* * *

**

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said, smiling while hopping through the window to the now crowded Hokage's office. His smile turned curious when he saw the room was filled with his fellow Jounins. Silently he wracked his brain, trying to remember if he'd forgotten an important date or event that would warrant such a gathering.

"How good of you to finally join us," Tsunade ground out, giving him a scowl as he added himself to the group. "Now that you're all here, perhaps we can begin."

The group looked on expectedly. All present were current instructors, though team leaders may be the proper title, since all of their students were now Chunin or higher. Kakashi observed his comrades carefully. It seemed some understood what this was about and some did not. Kurenai was blushing quite heavily.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you all—"

The door crashed open with a loud bang, interrupting a thoroughly peeved Tsunade. Kakashi turned to see Anko strutting in, a wide smile on her face.

"Are we ready?" she asked, ignoring every ones looks and taking a spot next to the Hokage.

Tsunade frowned. "I haven't even begun yet since we had to wait," she said, looking pointedly at Kakashi. He shrugged innocently, which did nothing to improve her glare. "Anyways, as I was about to say, it seems the village has been putting this off for some time now …"

Again she was cut off, this time by an obviously uncomfortable Kurenai. "It's not Anko instructing, is it?"

"Yes it is," Tsunade snapped, making it clear to the room that she would not tolerate being interrupted again. "Anko is sufficiently qualified, experienced, and has a way with fitting in with the younger generation. A big sister figure would be best, I think."

Now Kakashi was fully intrigued.

There were a few mutters around the group. Some of the men were looking sheepishly out the window, others shuffled away from the intimidating woman, cringing slightly. Anko was a competent Special Jounin, no doubt; it was her reputation in other areas that tended to make some men somewhat uncomfortable in the womans presence. Kakashi smiled at her pleasantly.

He then shifted his focus back to Lady Tsunade. She was going on about something but the man for some reason just found it too hard to concentrate. Seeing so many of them there, gathered around... It reminded him of the fated Chunin exams that took place four years prior, the results of which were still being felt throughout the village. But their teams weren't Genin anymore, now they were all Chunins and capable shinobi. The seeds of the next generation were growing up, it was only a matter of time before they replaced their old senseis' in this crowded room, for what ever reason it was they were there for.

Kakashi frowned, realising that he hadn't been paying the slightest attention to what the woman was saying. But then, it _had_ been a rather early morning for the Jounin, and Mr. Ukki really _had_ needed that special fertilizer he'd picked up from Ino earlier...

"So you all need to inform your female students to meet Anko out side the Academy at nine am the day after tomorrow. Most of your teams will have the next week off for them to complete their training, obviously there will be some exceptions which can't be helped. That is all."

"Uh…" Kakashi interjected, still not knowing what was going on. "I'm afraid I'm still a little unclear as to what this is all about."

"_Women's classes_, Kakashi," she exasperated. "All Chunin over the age of fourteen that haven't yet completed them are required to attend."

"Ah," he answered, knowing a slight blush was forming under his mask. Yes, they were growing up fast, it seemed.

"Isn't fourteen a bit young?" someone in the back asked.

Anko grinned in a way that made a few more shuffle back. "Last I heard the tradition of the Chunin initiation was still alive and kicking, or alive and fu-."

"Enough, Anko," Tsunade interjected.

"Chunin initiation?" Gai asked. "I don't remember anything about there ever being an initiation."

Asuma coughed in a way that sounded suspiciously like a laugh and Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. Though Tsunade had avoided coming straight out and saying it, he had an idea now what '_women's classes_' were about. He was too young when he made Chunin but he knew all about the '_Chunin_ _initiation_', as it had come to be called over the years. Basically it all came down to the fact that a shinobi's life was one that could be short, and nobody wanted to die a virgin.

It was just something joked about and likely had more to do with the age of teenagers making Chunin and the massive amount of partying that usually followed passing the exam, than an actual tradition. He guessed it really shouldn't surprise him that this generation was no different from the last, but they just seemed so much more young than he remembered being at that age. Perhaps he was getting old? But now it would seem his biggest problem would be figuring out a way to tell Sakura she had to take seduction classes without getting knocked unconscious in the process. It was a subject that made him feel thoroughly uncomfortable to think about.

* * *

Two days later Tenten found herself standing out front the academy surrounded by a bunch of nervous looking girls. She sighed, wondering what really was going on here, clearly Gai had no idea.

"Tenten," he had said to her. "Tomorrow you will be undergoing some special kind of training with Anko. Apparently she views you like a little sister and wants to initiate you to her skills."

"She does?" Tenten had asked skeptically. After all, she barely knew the woman. But long years with Gai had taught her it was best not to ask too many questions lest he start waxing on poetically of the vigor's of youth.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Sakura, Ino, and Hinata approach. Perhaps they would know what this was all about. Sakura looked pissed, Ino expectant, and Hinata was blushing a shade which was usually reserved for when Naruto was in the room. This could not be good.

"Finally," Tenten exclaimed, rushing over to them. "Please tell me you at least know what's going on."

They looked at her in surprise. "You mean you don't know?" Ino asked, clearly very shocked and making her feel even more uncomfortable. Obviously Gai had left out something big. "We're here to learn how to use that other weapon god gave us against our enemies."

Tenten went still.

"Is that how Asuma sensei explained it? Other weapon?" Sakura said irritably.

"Yeah, he was pretty uncomfortable with the whole topic. It was kind of funny, him being all manly man and stuff..." She smirked. "I kept making him clarify what he meant, making him all flustered, it was great." The girl paused seeing Sakura's incredulous face. "Oh come on, you know he deserved it. I know you're as pissed as I am about this too."

The blonde paused, if only to catch her breath before commencing her dramatic performance. "I'm like, '_So why aren't Shika and Chouji coming,'_ and he goes, '_It's a female only weapon,'_ '_I don't get it'_ I said. '_Ino you're a girl, you've got something else in your arsenal that men don't._' He then looked at me very pointedly. Of course I knew what he was talking about but hell, if I have to be degraded into taking this stupid class, then he better be man enough to say it."

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "'_I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about,'_ I said very sarcastically. By then he was starting to catch on though." The girl shrugged. "'_Sex Ino, I'm talking about sex'_. He said it loud enough to draw the guy's attention however, so I'm like, '_Fine,_' and turn to leave in a huff, but as I pass them, I say, '_Sorry guys, I won't be able to hang around late tonight. Asuma sensei's making me take a class on how to be a cocktease in the morning_.' Needless to say it had the desired effect. My boys can be a little over protective at times."

All the girls looked at her, impressed and Hinata was even struggling to hide her giggles.

"Damn, I wish I'd thought of that," Sakura said once Ino finished her tale.

"So then how did Kakashi sensei explain it?" Ino asked curiously.

"He was a bit smarter then yours. For one, he made sure Naruto was gone first," she began with a scowl. "He then asked me to stay for a moment and told me about the class without actually saying what it was about. So obviously I asked what exactly it was this was all about, and do you know what he said?"

Sakura took a moment to look over the group of expectant kunoichi, feeling her indignation burned within her. "He said, '_Oh you know, this and that_.' I'm serious, that's actually what he said." The girl cracked her knuckles loudly. "So at this point I'm not really thinking anything of it. '_I know lots of this and that's, could you be more specific_?' I ask."

She paused for a breath. "And he blushes. I'm telling you, I saw Kakashi sensei blush... You'd think that'd clue me in but no. He says, '_Oh not this kind, or at least I hope not, not that it's any of my business, anyways, it's more like a women's this and a man's that and how a kunoichi can use them to her advantage._' He then suddenly remembered an important appointment he couldn't miss and vanished before I was able to piece the whole thing together. I haven't been able to find him since. Coward."

"Damn," Tenten finally said, cringing at the sound of Sakura cracking her knuckles once more. "Perhaps I was the lucky one. Gai sensei would probably have given me nightmares if he tried to explain it."

"No doubt," said Sakura. "Hinata, at least you had a woman. How did Kurenai sensei do it?"

"Oh, well, um…" Hinata blushed. "She was pretty straight forward about it. Said that all kunoichi went through it at some point, but not to worry because when missions of that nature come up they're careful about who they give them to, and only to girls they know would be comfortable enough to pull them off, so I shouldn't be worried or anything like that."

"Your sensei's faith is astounding," Tenten said flatly.

"Oh it's not that! Kurenai sensei's really great and everything, she just knows this is something I'd be really uncomfortable with. I mean I'm not, you know, I can't…"

Tenten looked skeptical. "Still…"

"Hinata, you're a beautiful girl," Sakura said sensing the girl was uncomfortable when being dismissed for anything. "I'm sure you could have half the guys in Konoha wrapped around your finger if you wanted."

"Hell yeah you could," Ino added, catching on. "Tons of guys go for the shy, innocent type. Makes em feel chivalrous and stuff…"

Hinata looked up, giving them all a small smile. "Thank you guys, but still I don't think I could ever, well…"

"I don't think any of us could, to be honest," Sakura said, ignoring Ino's look of indignation. "At least I hope none of us are ever put in that situation."

The girls all nodded at that and then proceeded to enter the building. The following few days taught them far more then they'd ever hoped to learn about the male gender, instilling a fact that many had already been suspicious of.

All men _were_ in fact pigs.

.

In the end, all four found their selves gathered together much like they had on their first day, discussing the rather dubious "assignment" Anko had left them. It wasn't really a proper mission, since there would be no reporting or anything, so much as a suggestion, or joke rather, as Sakura put it. Clearly the woman did it purely for her own amusement.

"Now I'm not going to force you, but I strongly suggest you all go out there and give it a bit of a shot. See how long it takes you to get a shinobi eating out of the palm of your hand. See if you can get him to give you willing kiss, and then pass it off as just part of a mission."

"That seems a little inappropriate," Sakura had muttered.

"Actually, if you really want to test your skill, you should make it an older man, a Jounin would do. The age gap will make it harder, plus they'll be more suspicious of your feminine wiles. Extra points if it's someone I know so that I can laugh at them later."

"I take it back. Now _that seems_ inappropriate."

"Remember, it's not my fault you have to learn all this stuff. You won't see any men being forced to take something like this. Might as well milk it for all it's worth," Anko finished leaving the girls with the distinct impression that any man in this woman's presence would likely feel the need to cross his legs.

And so there they were, all four sitting together on the grass, under a tree, going over their last assignment.

"You know, I don't think she was really serious," Sakura said, not sure why Ino insisted they make it a group project.

"Oh come on, it might actually be fun," Ino said with a grin. "Though maybe a little too easy. If I wanted to, I could probably get a date with a Jounin tonight, I'm sure."

Tenten snorted. "Yeah but you could pull that off before classes too. It hardly counts."

Ino beamed at the complement. "That's why I said it wasn't a challenge."

"Then how can we make it a challenge?"

"Tenten, don't encourage her!" Sakura snapped back, somewhat scandalized.

"Oh come on, don't you get it, we get a free pass here," she replied excitedly.

"How do you mean?"

"Because of what Anko said, don't you see?" Apparently no one had caught on to what Tenten realized this meant. "Anko's the one who gave us this, "assignment." Basically we can do anything, make a pass at anyone, without getting into trouble. Whatever we do, we can pass the blame to her. It is, after all, her mission. Surely you see the possibilities here?"

Ino was grinning like an idiot, Hinata looked stricken, but Sakura had a look of intrigued about her.

"This isn't just about having a bit of fun either," Tenten continued. "But about building confidence and proving we have the guts and nerve to do anything, no matter what the situation. And the situation _could _come up, after the stories she gave, there's no doubt that being a woman can be useful."

"This is because you had Gai as your teacher, isn't it?" Sakura replied.

"No, she's right," a small voice added. They were all startled to see Hinata had entered the conversation. "It _is_ about guts and nerve. We're Kunoichi; we should be able to do anything. Something like this should- should be easy. Our teammates could be counting on us, and if we could get the enemy to drop their guard, if only for a moment, just to get the upper hand… well if we don't simply because we're too shy…"

"Well said, Hinata." Tenten replied, grinning. Hinata blushed in reply.

Sakura sighed. "Alright, alright, look, if we're going to do this, we better go big or not bother. I noticed some of those other girls were giving us looks, the kind that said you don't belong here, since we're the youngest Chunins."

"That's right Sakura, get that competitive spirit on," Ino cheered, knowing that once Sakura had decided to go for something, there was no way she'd do it by halves.

"We need to pick Jounin who would shock everyone," Sakura continued. "No one easy. And we have to succeed."

"Well if we really wanted to cross some lines, we could go for our sensei…" Ino said it, though it was clear the idea really didn't appeal to her.

"No way!" cried Tenten.

Sakura smirked. "No, our own sensei would be a little too awkward, I think. After all, even after the assignment, we still have to deal with them... No matter how much they deserve to be embarrassed and humbled."

"I'm liking the way you say _our own_ there." Ino's eyes were twinkling. "You know, I've always wondered what's under Kakashi's mask."

Sakura grimaced. "Yeah well, if we went that way, we'd still have problems. For one, Kurenai's a girl. Two, Asuma is off limits less we want our asses kicked by said girl. Three, Gai, 'nuff said there."

The girls all nodded.

"Look, it's getting late. We all have tomorrow off so how about we meet at my place, eight tonight to better plan the mission," Tenten said, knowing they'd agree since she was the one amongst them who actually had her own place and something about this seemed to draw the desire for secrecy… oh and the large amounts of liquid courage she kept stored in her fridge for just such an occasion.

* * *

A/N: The first 3 chapters are mainly set up, the real fun doesn't start till chapter 4. Please let me know what you think, I love constructive criticism and am constantly trying to improve, so by all means, critique away. Though this is a humor fic with crack pairings, I'm hoping to pull off an honest look at gen gab relationships.


	2. A Plan in Motion

A Plan in Motion

* * *

Instead of making her way home, Sakura decided it was time to get back at Kakashi for his rather pathetic explanation. Though she sure as hell wouldn't, she was sure one of the girls would pin him for their target, but she wanted to get her revenge first. Grinning to herself, Sakura made her way to the training grounds hoping to find the man still there with Naruto.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura turned when she heard her name called to see Sai running up to her, his stupid smile beaming, and a book in his hand. "Oh, hey Sai. I was just on my way to the training grounds."

"Ah, so your finished your women's classes then?" he asked, taking stride beside her as she walked.

Sakura glanced at him. It didn't seem like he thought anything of the fact that she had just been through seduction training. "So you knew about that, huh?"

"Yes. Naruto was very adamant about finding out where you were," he replied, still smiling brightly.

"And how did Naruto take it?" she asked, keeping her voice level. _Yes! Maybe Naruto already got Kakashi back for me!_

"Hmm, well he was pretty upset for some reason and started yelling at Kakashi. Said he'd kill him if he sent you on those kinds of missions. Which _was_ really silly, since I had just told him that they only send the pretty girls on those."

Sakura stopped in her tracks, and turned to face the boy.

"Is something wrong, Sakura? Your face is looking very unpleasant."

* * *

Kakashi was sitting under his favorite tree, reading while half a dozen Narutos were training in the background. He glanced up just as a rather determined looking Sakura made her way through the clearing. He knew this was going to come sometime, so he might as well deal with it now. Sighing, Kakashi mentally prepared himself for what ever revenge the pink haired girl had planned.

"Sakura! You're back," he heard Naruto call. The clones all vanished as he ran up to the now smiling girl.

"Hi Naruto, how've you been?" she answered once they were beside each other.

"Me? I'm fine, but what about you? Kakashi sensei told me where you were," he added in a hushed voice. The boy started eyeing her critically, as though trying to spot something different about her. "They didn't… you know, make you do anything, did they?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. She was going to kill him.

Sakura let out a strained laugh before replying much too cheerily. "Don't be silly. It was just like any normal class."

Naruto didn't look convinced, but then again, neither was he. So Kakashi decided to stay a few paces back, just in case. "Hello Sakura, I trust everything went well?"

"Yes Kakashi sensei, the classes were very… enlightening." She was still smiling… _not good_. "You don't have to look at me like that. I'm not going to do anything. I'd like to think I'm much more mature than that."

_I'm sure, _he thought cautiously. "You didn't happen to see Sai on the way over here? It's not like him to be late," Kakashi asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I did pass him. But he had to run off to get an icepack…"

"So then what _did_ they teach you?" Naruto cut in. Seeing that his friend was actually fine, he now had a look of awe about him.

"Oh you know, this and that…" she answered evasively, sparing a glance to Kakashi.

Kakashi flinched_.  
_

"Anything you can show me? Like tricks or…" The boy paused when the girl flushed and her eyes darkened angrily. Kakashi shook his head, happy he chose to stay out of fist range. "I don't mean… what I mean is, well… never mind."

_He really didn't get it, did he?_ the girl asked herself._ Might as well make due with what you have..._

Sakura let out a sigh before giving a coy smile. "Any tricks huh? Well I suppose there is something I could show you."

"There is?" he answered, surprised.

Sakura nodded.

A bead of sweat fell from Naruto's brow as she stepped towards him, looking him dead in the eye. Once she had fully invaded his personal space, she spared a glance to her sensei who seemed to be thoroughly examining the landscape just to the left of them.

"You know, there's this new deserts restaurant just opened in town I've been dying try. How about you buy me something sweet and I tell you," she said with complete calm, allowing her hand to brush his arm.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sure! Anything you want Sakura. I'll buy you the biggest desert there is!"

The two of them turned when they heard Kakashi snickering.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "That was a dirty trick, Sakura."

Sakura grinned back at him while Naruto watched the two, confused. "What trick? I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it Naruto," Sakura said with a small laugh. "You don't have to buy me anything. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Huh?"

"She was playing you," Kakashi said at last. "I'm guessing Anko didn't just stick to strictly mission scenario situations?"

"Hardly," Sakura huffed. "Hell, she even had Jiraiya come in and lector us for a bit, which was beyond disturbing, let me tell you. He actually read out passages from his new book to us. Seriously, I don't know how you can read that stuff in public."

"New book?" Kakashi perked up. "Jiraiya has a new book?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. He gave me a copy to give to you. He would've done so him self but had to run off for some reason."

Both Naruto and Sakura eyed at each other knowingly when Kakashi looked as what could only be described as a kid in a candy store.

"You seriously need a new hobby, sensei," Naruto said.

Kakashi ignored him and instead turned expectantly to Sakura. "Well?"

Sakura gave him a look of mock confusion.

"The book, Sakura. Where is the book?" Kakashi looked at the girl, taking in her wide eyes and innocent smile. A sudden feeling of dread overcame him.

"Oh, silly me. It seems as though I've misplaced it." She smiled much too brightly and was looking far too pleased with herself. Kakashi momentarily wanted to punch her in the face.

"You're lying," was all he said in a voice so cold, she actually took a half step back before catching herself.

"Now sensei, why would I do a thing like that?"

_Because you're a cold hearted bitch. _But he chose to keep his mouth shut.

Kakashi clenched his fists and took a calming breath. He could tie her up and threaten to leave her there, but then he'd have to subdue Naruto as well. Remembering what happened last time he took them both on, he decided there was no win to this situation. After all, Sakura had spoilers.

"What do you want?" he asked in defeat.

Sakura smiled. Her victory was near complete. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could start by apologizing for completely chickening out last time we met, promise not to read that smut when your _supposed_ to be training us, and oh, next time we train you have to take us all out for ramen afterwards."

Naruto grinned at her. "Sakura, you really are amazing."

She smiled back at him, waiting for Kakashi's reply. The man was rubbing the back of his neck, clearly undergoing some sort of internal struggle.

"Alright," he said at length. "Sakura, I apologies for taking off on you and not fully explaining your classes. If you give me the book, I also promise not to read it during training and afterwards I'll take you all out for ramen." _Didn't say anything about the other books though, _he thought cleverly.

"Well, ok. Though don't think I didn't catch what you did there, but I suppose it would be too much to expect of you," Sakura said after a moment.

Kakashi smirked.

"But the truth is, I really don't have it with me right now," she continued.

The smile fell.

"But I know where it is. Just come by the hospital tomorrow and I'll give it to you then," the girl finished, not at all missing the instant relief that came over her sensei. "Well I suppose there are worse hobbies," she muttered darkly. "Anyways, I've really got to be going. I'll see you all later."

And with that, Sakura started to make her way over to Tenten's apartment. A new sense of confidence filled her from her victory and she fully intended to make the most of it.

* * *


	3. Slumber Party

Slumber Party

* * *

Tenten eyed her apartment nervously. She'd been cleaning since she got home, even though she knew the girls wouldn't care. Still, it was her first place, and she wanted to show off just how awesome it was to have her very own bachelorette pad. Hopefully the gang will want to come around more often if they knew a place like this was available to hang out in. Being in team Gai meant she just didn't get the chance to see everyone as often as some of the others.

A knock on the door pulled the girl from her thoughts. Grinning, she opened the door to greet a smiling Ino, looking immensely pleased to be there.

"Ino! You came. Come in, come in. Make yourself at home." Ino shuffled her way passed her before scanning the room. "How do you like the new place?" Tenten asked, shutting the door.

"Tenten, thank you so much for inviting us over like this. The place looks great. I would kill to move out," Ino exclaimed, taking a seat on a large couch.

"Why don't you then?"

"Parents would kill me," she replied, grinning widely. "Though that doesn't stop them from threatening to kick me out when ever they're pissed. Go figure."

"I know the type." Tenten continued to smile. She wasn't really sure how to go about playing host yet. "Uh, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be honest. I'm a little freaked out by all this, so…"

"So you figured getting drunk would be a good way to resolve your nerves?" Tenten finished knowingly.

Ino nodded, looking a little sheepish.

"I have to ask you though," Tenten continued, pouring a few drinks in the process. "Why were you so adamant about this? I mean, I kinda… well, I brought it up cause I figured I could use it as an excuse to finally put the moves on Neji… course the game plan seems to have changed…"

Ino raised her eyes in surprise. "You and Neji? I thought you guys were pretty much a done deal. Like you were just keeping it quiet from us."

Tenten sighed. "No. He hasn't really expressed any interest. I mean, I was sure he knew how I felt but then, look at Naruto and Hinata. It's obvious to everyone but him, maybe that's what's going on here… but then again, it's Neji. Do we really want to put him in the same category as Naruto? I just don't know. Now that he's a Jounin, it just seems like we're growing farther apart."

"Well, don't let it get to you," Ino said, trying to lighten the mood. "We're fully certified masters of seduction now… or at least I think that's what we're supposed to be. No man in Konoha can stand before us."

Tenten smiled. "You're right. Listen to me, getting all mopey. Anyways, you're the one supposed to be telling me why you're doing this? It's not like you've ever had trouble getting dates."

"Well since we're doing confessions, and I'm the only one here so far, I'll tell you. And don't you dare tell Sakura or Hinata." Oh, now that caught her interest. "I'm doing it for them," Ino said with conviction and looking far too serious.

"Huh?" That… didn't make any sense. Tenten handed her a glass and sat beside her, giving her full attention.

"Well I figured there was no way we could get Sakura and Hinata to do something like this unless it was a group effort," she began, turning her glass idly between her hands. "Hinata's way too shy. She needs to loosen up around guys, realize that yes, she _is_ hot. I figure if we can get her to do something as nerve wracking as this, then maybe she could at lease manage to stay _conscious_ around a certain blonde haired shinobi."

"Wow, that's surprisingly decent of you Ino," Tenten said, impressed.

"I have my moments."

"But what about Sakura? She's not what I would call shy."

Ino sighed. "Sakura needs to get her ass over Sasuke already! I'm hoping that if we can just get her out on the playing field, she'll realize what she's missing. Plus I'm starting to worry that being so repressed all the time while around Naruto will have rather undesirable consequences," she finished with a shudder.

"So what, it's ok for Hinata to hook up with him but not Sakura?" giggled Tenten.

"Right! Hinata and Naruto would be just so cute together. It would win the most awkwardly adorable couple of the year award. Sakura and Naruto though, no way! I raised Sakura better than that."

"She's not your daughter, you know?" she said with a smirk.

"The girl would be hopeless without me."

Tenten had just opened her mouth to reply when a knock on the door interrupted her. "I bet it's Sakura."

It wasn't. Instead when the door opened, Hinata stood hesitantly behind it, fidgeting her fingers. "I'm sorry if I'm late," a quiet voice said.

"Hinata!" Ino called from her seat. "We were just talking about you!"

Hinata blushed at the sudden attention. "You, were?"

"She lies," Tenten quickly said, sparing Ino a glare. "Come in and get comfortable. Can I get you a drink?"

"I, uh…" She hesitated, eyeing the alcohol suspiciously. "I better not."

Tenten snickered, remembering the last time the girl got drunk. "It was a rhetorical question, silly," she said, forcing a glass into the girl's hands.

"Oh," Hinata muttered, not having moved from the entranceway.

"See what I mean?" called Ino again. "Awkwardly cute!"

Rolling her eyes, Tenten began to usher the girl to her living room only to have a knock on the door interrupt her yet again. Grateful that Hinata was finally taking the hint and moving of her own accord, she opened the door to see Sakura beaming behind it.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, eyeing the apartment and moving through to get a better look. "Wow, Tenten, this is great!"

"Isn't it?" Tenten gushed. "Well, come on in, I'll get you a drink. Now that everyone's here, I suppose we ought to get started."

"Getting right down to business, huh? I thought that maybe you'd have reconsidered," Sakura said, taking a seat with the others. "You do realize how insane this is?"

"You better not be chickening out now billboard brow!" shot Ino. "You were all for it this morning. What happened, did you realize you'd be the last one to win a kiss with me in the room? "

"What! Like hell, Ino pig. You just wait; I'll have my shinobi wrapped around my finger long before yours even knows you exist!"

"Anyways," Tenten cut in loudly, watching the two girls glare at each other. "Back to the subject. I've made a list of the available Jounin I know of, and crossed off the worst of 'em."

"Wow, Tenten," Ino said, reading over the sheet she had just giving her. Her mood was suddenly back to normal. "This is really impressive."

"Scary, more like," muttered Sakura, taking a long sip of her drink. She cringed. "God, Tenten, how strong did you mix this thing?"

"Obviously she's trying to liquor you up so we can have our way with you later," commented Ino, not looking up from the paper. Hinata, who had just taken a curious sip, started coughing.

Ino grinned. "You can't play that innocent act with us, Hinata. We were all at the Chunin party last year."

"Yes, where we all learned the ever so important lessen as to why you never leave a drunken shy girl unattended," added Sakura, rubbing the now bright red girls back. "Whatever happened to that guy?"

"I never saw him again after Kiba and Shino took him out back to have _words_…"

"It never ceases to amaze me how some guys actually take that stupid initiation stuff seriously. Only an idiot would think that actually goes on." Sakura shook her head. "The look on Kiba's face when he asked if he could take you someplace more private… not to mention Shino. I had to heal his hand afterwards; he didn't even realize he'd broken the glass he was holding at the time. You've got a good team there, Hinata."

Hinata gave a sheepish smile. "Yes, I know. They really look after me."

"And so will we," Tenten said loudly. "We're going to finally break you out of that shell and turn you into a full out kunoichi bombshell."

"We are?" asked Sakura only to receive a hard elbow to the ribs.

"Or at least get you comfortable enough to engage in a friendly flirtatious banter with a member of the opposite sex, leaving the participant in a frustrated state of arousal."

The girls all turned to stare at Tenten.

"You memorized it?" Sakura said.

"What? Jiraiya was a very captivating teacher," she replied with a smirk.

"Among other things…"

"Alright," Hinata piped in, gaining every ones attention. The girl looked as though she were steeling herself up for something. "Let's do this."

She then downed the entire contents of her glass, leaving the girls dumbstruck. "I said I would do this and I refuse to go back on my word."

Ino was the first to recover from shock. "Cheers to that."

.

A few hours later and the girls had giggled their way through all the names on the list, going over each ones various attributes, and pros and cons, without coming to any sort of final decision. Though their conviction did seem to rise with every sip they took.

"Ahh, this is going to be too easy!" Ino moaned. "How can I have fun with this if I don't have a challenge?"

"Oh shut up Ino pig, not every man can be won by flashing your tits in their direction," Sakura snapped.

"Jealous?"

"Of what, those melons? I don't know how you can fight without those things getting in the way."

Hinata looked down at her chest self consciously. "I suppose they can be troublesome."

"Hinata, you traitor!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Hinata, stop looking at them, they're _fine_. Ino, are you really serious about wanting a challenge? You don't want to bit off more than you can chew."

"Oh you don't want to know what I can bite off!" the blonde replied causing Hinata to once again cough on her drink. "I didn't mean… oh shut it Sakura."

Sakura was now holding her sides in a fit of laughter. "I knew it! You are such a—"

"So about that challenge!" Tenten cut in.

"You name it, I'll do it!" Ino replied, sending Sakura into another fit.

"Don't you mean, _him_," she snickered. "Oh, Hinata, you should be more careful when you swallow. You don't want to choke."

Hinata's eyes widened as she continued to sputter.

Tenten covered her face with her hand. "You guys, stop it please, any more innuendo and I think Hinata will keel over."

Ino gave a lazy smile. "I'm just saying, as a confidant, attractive, talented young woman, I doubt you could find someone who could—"

"Gai sensei," interrupted Tenten.

"Huh?" Ino faltered.

"Gai sensei. Your challenge, should you chose to accept it, is Gai sensei."

A large smile spread across Sakura's face. "It's perfect."

"I, uh…" Ino stuttered, suddenly looking unsure of her self.

"Don't back down now. I thought there was no man immune to your charms," Sakura said, giving Tenten a high five.

Ino straitened, not wanting to lose face after her previous comments. With a flip of her hair she said, "Fine."

The laughing stopped. Even Hinata was looking at her in awe.

"But, I get to pick Sakura's victim," she added.

Sakura watched her warily. "That's not how it works, you know."

"Chicken?"

"Of _your_ choice? Yes!"

Ino ignored her. "How about… Ebisu sensei?"

Sakura glared. "Naruto calls him a closet pervert."

"Making it that much easier for you. The man's gotta be even more sexually repressed than you." Ino grinned.

"What the hell, I'm not repressed!"

"Uh-huh, you can deny it all you want."

"I can still kick your ass, you know."

"An excellent way to release all that repressed tension, right?"

Sakura's eye began to twitch. "Fine. If it means getting to watch you make a fool out of your self with Gai, it'll be worth it."

Ino smiled in victory.

"Well, now that that's settled. I guess I'm the lucky one to win Kakashi," said Tenten as she marked a few notes down on her sheet. She saw the others eyeing her. "Well someone's got to take him on and we can't feed Hinata to the wolves just yet."

Sakura and Ino shrugged, nodding to each other. Each were obviously thinking the same thing.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked, looking crestfallen.

"Oh Hinata, honey, it's nothing against you…" Tenten began.

"But Kakashi sensei would eat you alive," finished Sakura. "Just trust us on this. He's an... odd man."

"But then… who's left for me?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Don't you worry about that, I've already thought of the perfect man." Ino pulled the paper from Tenten's grip and circled a name, adding a few stars and hearts to it. "Here," she said, pushing it into Hinata's hands.

Hinata's brow furrowed. "Isn't he a bit old?"

"Experienced, Hinata. We prefer to call it experienced," Ino replied.

"Huh? Who is it?" asked Sakura.

"Experienced, practiced, _well seasoned_…" Tenten smiled listlessly. "Who'd you pick again?"

"Genma Shiranui," Hinata answered slowly before looking up at them. "I don't really know him."

"Oh!" Sakura's eyes widened. "He's hot."

"_Nice_ Ino," commented Tenten.

Hinata looked scared.

"Listen to me Hinata. He once tried to pick me up, not knowing who I was, when I was looking for Asuma sensei. He's actually a really nice guy… of course then Asuma caught him and threatened to beat the crap out of him if he ever came near me again… but that's neither hear nor there." Ino shrugged. "But I really think you'll like him."

"Well…" Hinata hesitated. "If you all agree, then I guess its ok."

"Hey, it's not Gai and it's not Ebisu. I think you scored the prize of the group to be honest," Tenten said with a grin. "Now, time for bed. We've got a very interesting day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *


	4. The Power of a Subtle Glance

Th Power of a Subtle Glance

* * *

Ino fell into her chair behind the desk, before looking at the clock. Only 11 and it felt as if she'd been running all day. Phase one of the operation was well under way now but she still had quite a bit of time to kill before she got to engage her male target. Instead she'd been trying to keep tabs on the others progress and playing messenger.

First she had to go to the hospital… No, well first she had to deal with Tentens hangover and Sakura's foul morning temper. Considering that everyone had drank about the same amount, she still couldn't figure out how it was that she and Hinata that woke up bright a cheery that morning, but Tenten and Sakura ended up fighting each other for the toilette. Well stranger things have happened, she supposed.

Anyways, of course Tenten completely freaked out, since she _couldn't be like this _when she met Kakashi sensei, and that _this_ would ruin everything. That of course led Sakura to reminding her who exactly it was that brought the alcohol, and well, considering the two would be in contact during phase one, things got a little ugly there for a while.

Ino rubbed her eyes while feeling around the drawer for some aspirin she knew was hiding there. She still needed to check up with Hinata and then collect Tenten- so long as she and Sakura hadn't killed each other that was.

Phase one; make contact, report back once successful.

Seemed easy enough, but the idea was to make contact in a way that definitely made a lasting impression. And the hope of everyone would be successful today was kind of pushing it too, she thought. Leave it to Sakura to set up some ridicules game plan, though Ino was pleased that the girl had decided to throw herself full force into the mission once she put her mind to it… Of course Tenten having been rather flippant right before her declaration may have had something to do with it.

Ino also didn't fail to notice that phase one allowed Sakura and Tenten, the two lightweights as she would now and for always call them, to be the ones that got to remain stationary while she and Hinata ran around Konoha for them. Well not Hinata so much, she just had to deal with her own target; it was Ino that got to play messenger bird.

First there was Ebisu. What fun that was. The man was so up tight, she almost pitied Sakura… but then she'd just remind herself that it was _Sakura_ and smile evilly. So that morning the shockingly not hung over blonde got to track down the illustrious closet pervert and calmly inform him that yes, his physical _was_ today. Yes, he _had_ been given prior notice. Yes, he _had_ to go, and no, the hospital simply didn't make those kinds of mistakes, he must have forgotten.

Then she met up with Hinata, who was very pleased that she had been successful in her stage of the mission. Ino was glad and rather proud of the girl until she found out what successful actually entailed.

It started with eye contact, this part was fine. She said he'd noticed her so she blushed and walked away. Then a few minutes later she _casually_ tripped into him and fell over. He then was very nice in helping her to her feet and asking if she was alright. This wasn't too bad… other than the fact that no shinobi casually trips over anyone but then this could be to her advantage. Perhaps he caught on to what she was up to and would encourage her. Of course then she blushed and walked away.

But the whole point of phase one was for target to know who you were, so upon realizing this and seeing her mistake, Hinata ran back, poked him on the shoulder and casually said 'I'm Hinata Hyuga'. Genma Shiranui, he had replied, apparently with an odd look. Ino couldn't ever imagine why. And then she blushed and walked away.

So after hearing the girls' confession, Ino calmly told her that no, that would not do and yes, she would have to try again. The poor girl looked stricken but to her credit, she didn't complain and resolutely walked away. No blush was detected.

After that, Ino figured it would be best to check up on her in a bit but in the mean time she decided to just manage the floral shop. Finally finding the bottle of pills, Ino popped back a couple before downing a glass of water. She may not have had a hangover when she woke up but by now she certainly looked like it.

Her attention was drawn back when the tinkle of bells alerted her that someone had just entered the store. Time to go into customer service mode, she thought grimly. Lifting her eyes and giving a wide smile, she looked up.

It was Shino.

"Oh, it's you," she said in a tired voice, no longer caring about customer service mode.

"Hello Ino," Shino replied levelly. "Classes are done then?"

Ino waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Yeah, they finished yesterday. Your team will have Hinata back now."

The boy nodded before turning to examine some plants. Ino watched him intently for a few minutes. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable around him, he was, after all part of the rookie nine, it's just that she never knew what to say. He didn't seem the type for small talk about the weather and hospital gossip was just plain out. Well, she supposed, there was always plants.

"So… is there anything I can help you find?" she asked, coming out from cash desk to stand beside him.

"I've acquired a new breed of beetle. They're especially finicky eaters and only like certain types of flowers. I'm trying to discern which would be best for its diet." He held up a small clear container for her inspection. Inside sat what was probably one of the creepiest looking bugs she'd ever seen. Unconsciously, she flinched back.

"Oh, uh… take your time," she said, deciding she may prefer to remain behind the counter after all.

"I may need to bring him out to taste."

"You mean you'll be opening that thing?" she said in a higher pitched voice, and taking another step back. He just looked at her. Well she couldn't tell if he was looking at her with those sunglasses, but she knew.

"Are you honestly afraid of bugs or do you just find them disgusting?" he asked after a moment. Some times she really wished he'd speak like a normal person. She couldn't tell if he was mocking her, genuinely curious, or maybe even a little ticked off. She certainly hadn't meant to give offence.

"… I guess I'm just not used to them? And I don't fancy the idea of being bitten by any, plus they're small, so I can't tell where they are, and um…"

"So you're afraid."

_No, I find them incredibly creepy and gross._ "Yeah, I guess," she replied tactfully.

"Hmm," he answered, turning back to his inspection, not saying another word. With a sigh, Ino went to water a few plants at the opposite side of the room while his bug sampled the product.

"I believe I've found what I'm looking for," she heard him call after a few more minutes. She walked towards him hesitantly, eyeing to see if his little friend was safely tucked away again. To her relief, it was no where in sight so she relaxed casually at his side.

"So," she began, determined to make up for her earlier awkwardness. "What kind of flower is your little friend? Passionate rose, innocent daisy, drug induced poppy haze?"

He stared at her. Ino rolled her eyes, wishing he would grow a sense of humor.

"Lilies it would seem," he said, running a finger over a white petal.

Ino's heart dropped. She really liked lilies, and the idea of them being used as salad for that _thing _actually kind of upset her.

"You know, those were supposed to be bought for aesthetic appeal, not brunch," she snapped irritably.

"These have already been cut. They would die either way," he answered, paying her no mind.

Already been cut? Oh, he didn't understand the delicate art of flower arranging. "That's not the point. I had to care for them up to this point. How would you like it if you were selling bugs and then you found your buyer was using them as feeder for their pet?"

He looked at her. "I didn't realize you felt so strongly for your plants."

She didn't, she just felt less about creepy, disgusting beetles that lived to destroy her precious lilies. But she couldn't tell him that. Chances were he actually gave a damn for the little thing and wouldn't at all like her rational.

"I don't… I just, well… what's wrong with fruit or vegetables? What kind of bug only eats flowers?"

"Maybe it likes their aesthetic appeal?"

Ino blinked. Was that just a joke? It really was impossible to tell, especially with over half his face hidden. She decided to smile, it was the safest response.

"Alright, fine. Let's get this over with," Ino said bringing the plants to the cash register. She really was being somewhat ridiculous, but that didn't stop her from wrapping them in tissue, adding baby's breath and handing over a perfectly constructed bouquet.

"There you go," she said, handing them over. "I hope your little friend finds them to its taste."

"That wasn't necessary, you know."

Ino shook her head, the guy really needed to lighten up. "All part of the job. I'll see you around, okay."

He looked at the flowers and then nodded before exiting. After he had gone, Ino looked at the clock. 12 o'clock, lunch time, it was time to check up on Hinata.

* * *

Raidou took a seat on the steps next to his friend. It was a nice day out, bright and sunny. No one wanted to stay inside so it wasn't odd to see so many people out enjoying the park across from them. They sat on the steps in silence, ignoring the people coming and going behind them. He sighed, leaning back on his hands. It was just so peaceful.

"She wants me to take on a team of Genin, can you imagine?" Genma said, breaking the silence.

"You molding the youth of tomorrow, I shudder to think," he replied, sparing a glance to the man beside him. He heard he'd had a meeting with the Hokage that morning, so that's what it was about, he thought.

"Thanks."

Raidou smiled. "You could always pull a Kakashi and fail every group that gets put under you. Wait till you score a powerhouse before you take any on."

Genma snorted. "Oh yeah, and look how that turned out for him. One turns rogue and the other two ditch him as soon as they have the chance at stronger teachers. I'm not sure if I should pity him or congratulate his ability to get out of training his own team."

Raidou rolled his eyes before scanning the surrounding scene. Now that's interesting, he thought seeing a young girl stare bashfully back and then turn away. "Hey, this should cheer you up. That girl over there keeps staring at you."

"Lots of girls stare at me," Genma replied, not really paying attention, though a small smile played at his lips.

"Ass," he said, giving him a slight shove. "No, really, take a look."

Genma looked over before giving a perplexed face. "Huh? Oh, her again."

"You know her?"

"No, bumped into her earlier. She's a little odd," he said remembering the encounter on the way to the Hokage's office that morning. Hinata Hyuga, she'd said. Obviously something was up with her if she had moved from _accidentally_ bumping into him, into plain sight stalking.

"If you ask me, I think she likes you," Raidou commented mildly.

"Well of course." Genma's smile turned into a full sized grin. Yep, another lady to add to the list.

"There, she did it again. She keeps trying to hide her face when ever you look up."

"Kids these days," he said with a bit of a laugh. He had to admit it was flattering to have a pretty teenage girl ogle him in broad day light, and without the influence of drink. He looked back at her. She wasn't bad, really. Not bad at all.

"I know," replied Raidou, happy his friends mood had finally picked up.

She _was_ pretty. And at least in her late teens by the looks of her. Chunin, too. "Maybe I should go over there..."

"Stop that thought right there."

"What?" he asked in mock innocence.

"I know exactly what you're thinking," Raidou stated, giving his friend a hard look.

"I highly doubt that," he said to Raidou's incredulous face. Ok, yes, he probably did have a good idea of what was going on in the Jounins head, but he certainly wasn't going to admit that. "Hey, I'll have you know my thoughts were perfectly respectable."

"Uh-huh."

"I was just thinking that it's such a sunny day, it's nice to see young people out enjoying themselves. Children are playing, birds are chirping… flowers growing," he added with a smirk.

"Which translates to, it's hot out so I wish that girl would take off her jacket so I could get a better view and see just how grown up she is," Raidou replied with sage like precision.

Genma squinted. "You know, it seriously freaks me out when you do that?"

"What? Make sense of your fucked up metaphors and word associations? Yeah, that scares me too," he said, leaning back on his hands again.

"As it should. It means we spend too much time together." Genma glanced over at his friend.

Raidou raised an eyebrow. "Feeling your biological clock ticking?" He flicked at a pebble by his hand and watched it skip down the steps before them. The girl was still there, steadily avoiding their gaze. "You don't need to go chasing after every teenager that gives you a look, you know."

Genma snorted. "Hey, you know the pact. Excuse me if I haven't resigned myself to settle just yet."

"Lies, I know you want my body," the other man deadpanned, remembering the deal they'd made ten years previous. Both had been incredibly drunk, and nursing their egos after their respective girlfriends dumped them on the same night.

"Only if i can sell it," shot Genma. "Who knows, maybe then I could even make back some of the money you owe me. I hear there's good cash in the bounty market,"

"You could, but then I couldn't make you those cookies you like so much anymore." Raidou always was rather proud of his baking.

"The ones with the caramel and chocolate chunks?" he asked, only slightly worried.

"And sprinkles."

Genma grimaced. "Yes, that would be a shame."

"It would…" His eyes trialed back to the park where he watched Ino take the seat next to the girl. Obviously they knew each other. "Hey girly's friends with blondy."

Genma looked over. "They have names you know."

"Not to me," Raidou replied.

"Hn." Genma watched the two as they talked to one another. He was enjoying the site when a thought dawned on him. "Oh shit!" he said, practically jumping from his seat

Raidou laughed, fully enjoying the sight of his friend to looking around frantically while at the same time trying to appear inconspicuous. "He's not here, Genma."

"Huh?" he asked, still not letting his guard down, though at least he managed to remain seated.

"Asuma," the man said with a knowing smirk. "He's off on a mission."

Genma scowled, though he did relax slightly after that. He really didn't fancy the idea of getting his ass kicked by Asuma, especially when he hadn't even made his move yet.

"Why do you like her anyways?" Raidou finally asked. Ino was pretty, he had to admit, but even so, it was obvious how young she was. Give her five more years, sure he thought, he'd be drooling like the rest of em. But right now…

"What do you mean?" Genma snapped. "Look at her. She's fucking hot."

"Yeah, but she's a _girl_," he exasperated.

Genma blinked. "And its comments like that, that are the reason I never go shoe shopping with you."

"Fuck off, you know what I mean."

"She looks woman enough to me," he shrugged.

"Yeah, well tell that to Asuma… No, he's _still_ not here you ass hat," he added when Genma visibly flinched.

"Oh god, could you imagine, what if they're girls?"

"Huh?" _Now what was he talking about? _Raidou thought, not really wanting to know the answer._  
_

"My Genin team, what if I'm stuck with a bunch of girls?" His eyes widened as a thought dawned on him. "What if I yell, and one of them starts crying?"

Raidou laughed. "As if women crying because of you were an unusual occurrence… ouch," he added when he received a swift punch to the shoulder.

"Or worse," Genma nodded over to the girls direction. "What if they look that like that?"

A bunch of young, hot blooded kunoichi, tormenting Genma day in and day out. Raidou had to admit, the idea had potential. But no, he knew being a Jounin in charge of a pile of Genin did things to a man. They became respectable, it made them grow up.

"Having Genin is like having kids. Teachers just don't think that way…" Raidou said, giving him a clap on the shoulder. "Well Kakashi might," he added with a grin.

Genma laughed. "I'm telling him you said that."

He shrugged. "And he'll probably just shrug. You know what he's like."

It was then that both felt another presence come up behind them. The two men froze. "Hey what are you two hens clucking about?"

Relief over came them when they recognized Anko's voice. With their luck it should have been Kakashi, or worse, Asuma.

"Hey Anko," Genma nodded as she took a seat next to him on the steps.

"We were just talking about Kakashi…"

"And hot teenage girls…"

"And being a Genin instructor…"

"Of hot teenage girls…"

Anko looked at them steadily and then broke out into laughter. "Oh I see. You think Kakashi has a thing for Sakura, is it?"

Genma shuddered. All he needed was for Anko to start spreading that around and then of course who it was that gave her the idea. "I didn't say that. Look over there." He nodded to Ino and Hinata. "What do you think?"

"What, you got the hots for Ino?" she asked incredulously, giving him the impression that she was surprised.

"You think she's too young?"

"You kidding? She's a Chunin aint she?" Anko laughed again. She did, after all, just have those two girls in her class for the past few days. After that, the one thing she could say in full confidence was innocent, they were not. "I hardly think you could corrupt her with your wicked ways."

"You mean the initiation?" Genma asked, his mind drifting back to his teenage years.

"I remember my initiation," Raidou said in a similar state of nostalgia.

"Same." Though it helped that the woman involved for both _was_ sitting just a few feet away.

Raidou gave a mischievous smile. "She was a monstrous, hideous thing."

"Complete beast," Genma agreed.

Anko glared. "Hey, you know I'm sitting right here."

"She gave me this scar." Raidou pointed over his back.

"She gave me herpes-"

"Actually, that was me," teased Raidou while Genma flinched back as he received a hard punch from said beast.

"Ah…" he replied, gently rubbing his arm. "That strangely explains a lot about that night…"

Anko was shaking her head, struggling to contain herself. "You guys are such idiots…" she said, slapping Genma on his back, nearly knocking him over. "You still have that pact to bare each others children if you're still single by forty?"

"We bumped it to forty five," Raidou dryly answered.

"How very wise of you," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Though you may be a little menopausal by then, don't you think?"

"Won't need to worry about _that _soon… well Genma won't," Raidou said, ruffling what would be his hair, if he didn't hide it all the time.

Anko's eyes went wide. "No way," she gasped. "You knocked someone up?"

Genma glared. Raidou was clearly enjoying himself.

"No no," Raidou began. "But we should still buy him a cigar… our little Genma's going to be having Genin."

Anko's face fell. Clearly being stuck as a Genin instructor was far less scandalous or exciting. "I fear for our future."

"I know," Genma replied, not at all impressed.

"But it's not like you're any spring chicken, you know?"

The man glared at her. "Thanks."

Anko sighed. "What I mean is that I'm surprised you haven't had any before now."

"The third Hokage knew better than to put him in charge of young, impressionable kunoichi it would seem," Raidou answered.

"Hey! I'm not Kakashi, ok."

"I'm going to tell him you said that," Raidou replied deliberately. Genma scowled while Anko's eye literally lit up and a large grin formed on her face.

"So he _does _have a thing for Sakura, I knew it!" she said in a way that told you no good would ever come of this.

Genma's head fell back as he silently prayed for patiences. "Oh for fu- that's _not_ what I said!"

But Anko had clearly jumped the bait. "I'm going to ask him about it."

"Fine, but you better visit my grave or I swear I'll haunt you," he muttered in defeat.

"He'll probably just say, _who doesn't_?" she said giving him a nudge.

But Genma had had enough abuse for the day. Instead he eyed the girls sitting across the park. By now they had been joined by a guy, but he couldn't see much of him as he was wearing a large hood covering most of his face. They looked to be having a good time together, though still sparing his group a glance from time to time.

Well, he though, it was time to finally find out what was up. "Screw you guys, I'm going to go say hi to Ino," he said at last while pushing himself up from his seat.

"See ya," Raidou called, giving him a small wave. He nodded in return.

Genma had just made his way half way over when he heard Anko yell after him. "Don't forget to warn her about the herpes!"

He turned to see her grinning widely. Mentally he made the note that he was going to kill her later.

* * *


	5. Ninjas vs Pirates

Ninjas vs Pirates

* * *

When Kakashi Hatake entered the Konoha hospital, his head was held high, his smile was cheerful, and he greeted those he passed pleasantly. Nothing could ruin his mood. Nothing could distract him from his goal. For today he knew, today in just a short amount of time he would be reading the forth installment of the Make Out series.

He strode up the reception desk and gently rapped his knuckles on the counter to get the lady's attention from behind it. She scowled up at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a bored voice.

"I'm here to see Sakura Haruno," he answered happily.

The woman squinted at him suspiciously. "Do you have an appointment?"

Kakashi shrugged. "No, I'm just here to pick something up from her."

"Well then you'll have to wait, she's not in yet."

The man looked at the clock. It was nearly 11 o'clock, and she still wasn't in? "Ah, well, I'll just go wait in her office then—"

"Not allowed. You can wait in the waiting room like everyone else. I'll call you when she arrives," the woman said in an annoyed voice.

Kakashi continued to smile down at her. "Oh, no problem at all. Would you be so kind as to direct me to the washrooms?"

She glared before pointing vaguely to the other side of the room. "Over there."

"Thank you," he replied before turning to walk in the direction she had pointed. Five minutes later and Kakashi had found that he had done a good job of getting himself lost; of course now that he was standing directly in front of Sakura's door, he figured he might as well take a look for that book.

Kakashi was about to enter when he heard the muffled sound of giggling drifting from with in the room. _Sakura?_ Well the lady had said she wasn't in yet but that didn't mean she couldn't have just bypassed the secretary. It didn't really matter one way or the other, so he decided to just open the door.

Tenten looked up from where she was perched on the desk, her eyes wide and a huge grin planted across her face. In her hands was the fourth installment of the famous Make out series, Make Out Battles. Having gotten there about an hour earlier, she was well into the volume and from the look on her face, enjoying every moment of it.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei. Sakura's not in yet, if that's who you're looking for," she said, swinging her legs back and forth. "You're welcome to wait. That's what I'm doing."

"Actually I just came to pick something up," Kakashi replied with a bit of a smile. He didn't know Tenten too well but he knew she wasn't old enough to be reading that book. Then again he couldn't really fault anyone for appreciating Jiraiya's great works and decided he liked her. Still, that was the prize he had come for.

He moved farther into the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't need anyone asking what they were doing there, instead of sitting in the waiting room. "That book you're reading. I believe it's mine."

Tenten's brow furrowed before her face lit up in understanding. "Oh! Well that makes a lot more sense then."

"Hmm?"

"Well when I found this in here I couldn't believe that Sakura, of all people, was a Make Out series fan. Though I was kind of hoping. Anyways would it be alright if I just returned it to you tonight? This book isn't even in circulation yet and I'm already 60 pages in." She looked up at him hopefully, giving her best puppy dog eyes, complete with quivering pout.

Oh no. He'd been tossing and turning through the night in anticipation. He still hadn't seen the Hokage for a meeting he was supposed to be in, oh just about now. And he had past a cat stuck in a tree on the way there which he had calmly ignored. No, he had already been denied once and she wasn't even of legal age to be in possession of it.

"I'm sorry," he began with a heartfelt sigh. He really did feel for the girl. "But you know those books are restricted. You really shouldn't be reading that."

Tenten snorted. "Oh yeah, as if putting an age restriction on something would keep us from reading them. Come on, if you really were a fan, you would understand the pain and heartbreak you'll put me through by taking it from me."

He sighed again. He really hated having to play the adult. "Tenten, those books aren't appropriate for you."

"Why not?" she snapped back.

"Because…" Kakashi began, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to find the right words. "Young girls shouldn't be exposed to such materials."

As soon as he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing to say, because at that moment Tenten burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she had to drop from her perch on the desk to stand half bent over in a fit.

"Oh!" she began with her eyes watering and her hand clutching her gut. "Oh my, don't ever change. That was priceless!" She continued to giggle, only slightly straightening her self. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was speaking to my grandfather."

Kakashi scowled. She didn't have to rub it in.

"Trust me, if you had any idea of what goes on inside the minds of teenage girls, you would not be saying that," she said at last after finally calming down a bit. Though it didn't stop her from grinning brightly.

"Couldn't be worse than teenage boys. Something I unfortunately have lots of experience with." Kakashi wasn't sure how far he was willing this conversation to go, but for now it seemed harmless enough. The kids were getting to an age where they start speaking to adults like equals. And the truth was he wasn't _that_ old. Hell, most would consider him to be in his prime. And he was always around Naruto and Sakura, so it wasn't as if he were disconnected with today's youth...

Besides, she wasn't his student, and therefore not his responsibility.

Definitely no ones _grandfather._

Kakashi continued to glare._  
_

"Please. Boys are such simple creatures with a one track mind. Us girls though, we could put Jiraiya to shame with what goes on in our heads." She smirked at him playfully. "Girls are much more _creative_, and well, more open… We're just better at hiding our dirty thoughts than the boys are."

"Much to the boy's disappointment, I'm sure," he replied back, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the closed office door.

"Oh honey, it's not the_ boys_ we're thinking about," she said in a voice that could leave little doubt as to her meaning. Though, if he was still unsure, the show she made of giving him the once over sealed it.

Tenten watched with satisfaction as the man's eye widened at her implication.

Kakashi was unsettled as the girl smiled impishly up at him. She was enjoying this, he could tell. The conversation had just reached a line he was unsure he should cross, yet at the same time, he was not the kind of man to back down because some hormonal teenager had decided she was old enough to play with the adults. The man stared at her. He wasn't going to make the next move, he'd leave that to her.

_Damn it_, Tenten thought with annoyance. She was hoping he'd at least play the game. Well if he wasn't up for flirtatious banter, there was always hobbies and interests. Tenten turned and began shuffling through a pack she had sitting behind the desk.

Maybe she _was_ just trying to get a rise out of him, Kakashi thought as he watched the girl. Lots of girls were naturally flirty, and it certainly didn't mean anything. Likely she was just trying to push the point that she was old enough to be reading his favorite book series.

"Here," she called tossing a book across the room at him before returning to her perch on the desk.

He caught it easily and looked down at the old battered cover; clearly it had seen much use. It looked like one of those cheap romance novels you found in the checkout line at the drugstore. He raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"The next best thing," Tenten replied knowingly. "Trust me; if you like Make Out Paradise, then you will love this. I'm proposing a trade. Just till tonight that is. Seriously, you can't take it away from me now. I'm just getting to the good part."

Kakashi remembered her giggle. Yes, he could just imagine what the good part was. He looked back down at the book in his hand. At least the cover was of a woman, rather than some buff, pectoral enhanced, brooding male, but that didn't make up for the title '_Lovers Enslavement: A Tale on the High Seas'_. Kakashi wasn't sure, but he could've sworn that at some point in his life he'd made the promise to never read anything entitled _that_.

"I don't read this kind of- _fluff_," he said flatly, holding the book out as if it were something toxic.

"You mean you don't trust a woman to be as engrossing in her story line as you do, say Jiraiya?" she replied with a smirk.

"My experience has been that male readers and female readers have very different expectations and standards when it comes to literature. Especially of this nature," he said making sure to meet her eyes. "You'll learn that once you get a little older."

_Shit_, Tenten thought. "Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it, sensei."

"I bet you say that to all the boys," he replied casually. Now it was Tentens turn for her eyes to widen. He probably shouldn't have said that but he wasn't one to miss a good set up. "Could I please have my book back, you see I'm kind of late…"

"Oh, hell no!" Tenten cried while leaping back towards an open window. "Seriously, trust me. It's a fair trade. I swear I'll return it tonight."

"No."

"I'll drop it off in your apartment around eight. No problem." She smiled, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"You don't even know where I live," he answered, not at all amused and taking a few steps towards her.

"I'm a ninja, I'm sure I can figure it out."

Kakashi huffed, glancing at her proximity to the open window. "It doesn't take ninja skills to ask Gai."

She shrugged. "Well if you're uncomfortable with underage girls sneaking into your apartment for a casual exchange of pornographic material, then come to my place instead. I'll be home all night, so just stop by when you're free."

_And how was that any different? _This girl simply did not know how to take no for an answer. "Tenten…"

"Kakashi…" she echoed.

He scowled. He supposed he could just take it from her, but the office was rather small and by the looks of it, she was willing to fight back.

Tenten walked up to him slowly, being careful to not let the book come into reach. "Just give it a shot, ok. And later tonight, come by my place and I'll give you what you want."

The man stiffened. He really hoped she didn't realize how exactly that sounded…

She looked up at him, pouting. "Please?"

She was much too close and this whole situation was just plain weird. A memory suddenly came to mind that had happened a few weeks back. He had been talking to Kurenai about the teams and she had told him something that he found proved it self true time and time again.

'_Kakashi_,' she had said. '_There is one thing you need to remember when dealing with the girls. All teenage girls are crazy. It doesn't matter how well together they seem, or how calm their exterior. They're crazy.'_

He sighed, looking down at the girl. This battle was lost the moment he walked in the door. "Fine."

Tentens face lit up. "Thank you so much! Seriously, I owe you one."

"Just take it and go," he replied, his good mood now thoroughly destroyed.

Tenten squeed while he rolled his eyes. But just as he let his guard down, she had reached up, pulled his head down, and placed a light kiss on his mask covered cheek.

"This is awesome," she went on, ignoring his stunned look and making her way back to the window. "Thanks again, and don't forget to try that other one."

Then, before he could reply, the girl had launched herself out the window and was gone.

Kakashi shook his head and looked down to the book in his hand. _And the day had started so well,_ he thought, as he made his way back out of the office. There was no point in waiting for Sakura now, plus the Hokage was likely beginning to lose her patience.

He was just turning a corner when he crashed head on with the aforementioned pink haired girl. She moved back to straighten herself and then glared at the man. Clearly she was not in a good mood.

Kakashi looked at her, and then he _looked_ at her. At first it was just Sakura in her normal hospital uniform, but then his eyes trailed lower. That skirt, _did they always wear skirts… _was really quite short. And that shirt seemed to be a few sizes too small. The top few buttons were undone, revealing the cleavage Kakashi never even realized she possessed. Then his eyes met her face.

She was bright red and looked ready to murder someone, and she had just caught him giving her the once over. If Kakashi hadn't been so shocked by her appearance, he probably would've moved a lot quicker but instead in a swift motion, Sakura smacked him hard in the chest, pushing him roughly aside.

"It shrunk in the wash!" she yelled as she quickly walked passed him towards her office.

Kakashi rubbed his chest, which was now in quite a bit of pain and watched her go. As she turned another corner, he swore he could hear her mutter something that sounded oddly like_ pervert _under her breath.

Silently he made the mental note to thank Kurenai for her infinite wisdom. He also now needed find someone else to ask if they knew where Tenten lived.

* * *


	6. Of Bugs and Espionage

Of Bugs and Espionage

* * *

It didn't take Ino long to find her. Hinata was sitting on her own at a small table for two, doing her best to look inconspicuous. A little ways away from her, Ino could see the target talking to a friend on the steps to the Hokage tower. Hinata would keep glancing at them, making her presence rather obvious, and then look away in an even more obvious manner.

Ino had to hold herself back from laughing. The poor girl needed all the help she could get. Well, it was time to get to work.

"Hey, I see you're hard at work again," she called, making her way over to the table. Hinata jumped a bit at her voice, not having noticed her approach.

"Hi. Yes," she answered as Ino slid into the empty seat across from her. "I'm doing my best."

Ino smiled, the girl did look rather embarrassed to be caught in what could only be called Hinata's personal style of flirting. "I can see that. An interesting method you've got going on here, but uh… it may be a tad too subtle for our purpose, ya know?"

The girl's eyes fell to the table. "I don't know what else to do. I'm sure he's noticed me but I can't just go over there."

"Normally I'd say _yes you can_, but I realize you don't work that way. So what other options do we have?" Ino tapped her lip in contemplation. Normally she'd go for the up front approach, but that only works when you're confident enough to carry the conversation and Hinata wouldn't have the slightest clue as to what to say to a strange man she knew little about and who's attention she desired.

"I don't know," Hinata answered before glancing back at the men.

Ino cocked her head to the side with a slight frown. There was always one method that tended to work well for any woman when dealing with the opposite sex and Hinata certainly wasn't what you would call lacking.

"Well, you could always start by taking off that jacket," Ino told her with a mischievous grin.

"My jacket?"

"Yeah, show a little skin. Be proud of your figure." It was at least a place to start, Ino thought.

Hinata blushed, looking down at her front. "I, uh…"

"People shy is one thing, but I have no idea why you would be body shy as well. You're freaking hot, Hinata," she told the girl honestly, making her turn bright crimson. "You've probably got the most curves out of all of us."

Hinata's hands went to idly fumble at her zipper but still she wouldn't proceed. "I… I don't…"

Oh for the love of—it was only a jacket! You'd think she was asking her to go topless or something. Ino was about to tell her so when another figure stepped towards them.

"Shino?" Ino asked in surprise. She was surprised to see him so soon, Ino was sure he'd still be with his _little friends_, enjoying a nice snack of expertly cut and cared for stargazer lilies.

Hinata looked up, not having seen him. "What?"

"Hello Ino, Hinata," Shino said to them as he came to stand beside the table.

"Oh, hello," Hinata smiled, thankful for the attention to be taken away from her and her rather comfortable jacket. Shino was someone that understood her. She felt safe around him and found herself visibly relaxing now that he was there to rein Ino in.

"What's up? You need more lilies?" Ino asked, now resting her head in her hands with her elbows on the table. She swung her legs playfully under her chair, giving off the distinct impression of a kid up to no good.

"No, the ones you gave me were enough. I was curious as to what you were up to."

"What do you mean? We're just hanging out is all," the blonde girl answered in her best convincing voice. She was hoping he'd leave it at that but something told her, she should know better.

"Then why do you keep staring at those Jounin and when you look away, they stare at you," he asked with the slightest hint of irritation.

Hinata's head snapped up in attention. "Are they really staring?"

"Yes."

Well, it seemed that Hinata had certainly made some sort of impression. And Ino supposed there was some benefit to Shino walking in on the mission. With those sunglasses, no one could tell who he was looking at or watching. Not to mention he had those bugs… "Great work Hinata. Shino, could I ask you a favor?"

She could tell he was looking at her. "That depends on the favor."

She smiled up brightly at him. "Could you send one of your bugs over there to spy for us? Just to find out what they're saying."

There was a long paused where it seemed he was over viewing the situation. Ino continued to smile.

"What are you two up to?" he finally asked, nodding to them both.

"Girl stuff. You wouldn't understand." Ino waved her hand dismissively. "Please, I'll give you free lilies," she added with a coo.

Shino stared at the Jounins watching their group. "Alright, but only because it's obvious you're involved in something with them."

"Thank you Shino, I owe you one!"

"Are they still looking at us?" Hinata asked as a couple of bugs flew out of sight.

"Sometimes. Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Ino and Hinata looked at each other. How much _could_ they tell him? They needed to say something because otherwise he'd find a way to figure it out. Though the last thing they needed was for him to try to interfere for what ever principled reason he might have.

"I might," Ino replied evasively.

"Hinata?" he asked, knowing she couldn't lie to him.

"I uh…" she began, looking hopefully to Ino, who instead had her focus on the Jounin across from them. "Well, you see…"

"Oh!" cried Ino, saving the girl. "Genma's coming over here. Quick, call back your bugs."

Shino looked over. "They don't work like that."

"Well we need to know what they said before he gets here…"

"He's coming to speak to you," Shino answered her.

"Huh?"

"Genma, he's coming over here to say _hi_."

Ino's eyes widened. She didn't know how those bugs worked but as long as they kept feeding them info, she would be happy to part with as many lilies as they liked. "Is that all?"

Shino gave her a small grimace. "That and Anko believes Kakashi sensei is interested in Sakura."

At that, Ino let out a loud cackle. "Ha! I knew it!" she cried, thumping a fist down onto the table.

"Poor Tenten," muttered Hinata. Ino would've kicked her but instead was distracted by Anko's voice.

"Did I just hear that right?" _No, she couldn't have heard _that_..._

The others were saved from answering when at that moment the senbon chewing Jounin strode up to their little table, muttering something about Anko and later.

"Hey Ino," he said grinning down at the two girls and giving Shino the customary guy nod.

"Oh hi Genma, how've you been?" Ino replied, grinning back at him.

"I'm good. How are you? I haven't seen you around lately."

_That's because you always run from the room when you think Asuma might be near by, _she thought with a smirk.

"I've been keeping myself busy, you know how it is," she began. It was then that she glanced over to Hinata and remembered the whole purpose of this little adventure. It would not do to finally get Genma over here only to have him hit on her and ignore Hinata.

It was time to take a leap of faith and prey Shino had the sense to play along. "Oh, and this is my friend Hinata and my boyfriend, Shino."

Genma stiffened but he was not the only one as Ino felt all eyes upon her. Hinata's mouth dropped but she quickly shut it and looked away with a blush. Shino seemed to be standing even more still than normal. Well at least he hadn't outright said anything to the contrary yet.

Genma was the first to recover, his attention shifting to Hinata. "Nice to meet you. I believe we met this morning, wasn't it?"

"Uh, yes. Sorry about that," she replied in a distracted voice.

"No problem, I probably just wasn't watching where I was going again." He smirked again before nodding to Shino. "Boyfriend eh? You're a lucky guy."

Ino held her breath in trepidation, but she dare not make any signal that could give her away.

"Thank you," he replied after a moment. Mercifully, it seemed he decided to play along.

"You're an Aburame, right?" Genma went on, oblivious to the tension the two girls had just relaxed.

"Yes."

"Huh," he looked back down at Ino. "Never pegged you for a girl who liked bugs."

"What?" Ino began, suddenly feeling her face grow very hot. "Oh don't be silly. I work with flowers don't I? I deal with bugs all the time, they're no big deal. Just like any other creature, right? Just tiny. Heh..." Shino was going to kill her. "Well we should probably be going. I'll see you two later, ok?"

It was time to make their escape, Ino thought before she got herself into any more trouble. She startled everyone by jumping from her seat, grabbing Shino's arm and doing what she could to pull him in the opposite direction with out raising more suspicion.

"But…" Hinata called in a panic, watching her two safety nets attempt to leave without her.

"I'll talk to you in a bit," Ino called over her shoulder, working her best to get Shino to cooperate with her movements.

Hinata looked back with a stricken face to Genma who only shrugged and then proceeded to take Ino's seat for himself.

"So, just the two of us."

* * *

"Quick, send some bugs," Ino said, once she had pulled them safely to a nearby roof top.

"I already left a few," Shino answered curtly.

He was glaring at her, she knew it. "Right, uh, I guess I should explain…" _Shit, shit, shit._

"So I'm your boyfriend?" he said when she failed to elaborate.

"Yeah… I mean no! I'm sorry, I needed to say something." Ino twisted her hands awkwardly. "Genma has a thing for me so I needed him to think I was off the market."

She gave him a guilty smile.

"You could've just said you weren't interested," he said after a moment.

"Well you see…" There really was no use hiding it now. "I'm trying to set him up with Hinata."

"Hinata likes—"

"Naruto, I know."

The boy frowned. "Genma likes you and Hinata likes Naruto, yet you're trying to set them up together?"

"Naturally," Ino shrugged as if it made perfect sense.

"He's too old for her."

"Details." She waved her hand before looking over the roofs side to the couple not far below. "Damn it, I wish I could hear them, what do you think they're saying?"

"Very little." Clearly, he was not impressed.

Ino could see them talking, but little more. Well Genma was talking anyways, Hinata looked fidgety and sacred. This was her one chance, she better not blow it.

"Oh man, I knew this would happen. Hinata's totally going to choke," she moaned after a moment and bouncing slightly. Shino looked over. "She's gonna choke, she gonna to choke, I know it."

"She's not going to _choke_."

"She is! Just look." Ino's eyes were glued to the scene in front of her.

"She won't."

The girl shot a glare at him. "How do you know?"

"She's on my team," he replied simply.

Ino huffed. "He's frowning. That can't be a good thing, can it? Damn it, we should get closer."

"He's already noticed us, you know."

"What?" Ino squeaked. They had to make it look like they weren't spying, that they had simply skimped off somewhere private to… "Quick, pretend like we're making out."

_It was brilliant!_

Shino looked at her. "No."

Ino let out a grunt of frustration. Didn't he get it? "I said _pretend. _Just, you know, wrap your arm—"

"You do realize," Shino cut in. "That the first thing two spies always do when they've been caught is pretend to be _making out_? A Jounin like Genma is not going to fall for that. It will only incriminate us further."

"Shit," she muttered. He did have a point there. "What should we do?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Nothing."

"Nothing? We can't do nothing!"

"Ino, you're being ridiculous."

"I am not. This is im—oh he's leaving," Ino watched as Genma left from his seat. "Quick, call your bugs back."

"That's _not_ how they work."

* * *

"So, just the two of us," Genma began with a smirk. "We have to stop running into each other like this. People will talk."

Hinata looked at him and then looked at the table. What was she going to do? She had no idea what to say to this guy. She didn't even know him. How could Ino do this to her? The other girls had it easy… well easier. They at least knew their targets.

"I really am sorry," she said lightly, thinking of her embarrassing encounter that morning.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about right? It's not like you planned to keep bumping into me," he said with a shrug. Hinata stiffened; he was definitely on to her. "Plus it's not every day a pretty girl gives me the time of day."

At that, she looked up at him, clearly surprised. _He thinks I'm pretty? _She blushed. "Thank you. You were really nice to me."

Genma frowned. "You say that like you're not used to it."

Hinata glanced to the side. She just wasn't used to people paying any attention to her at all but that wasn't something she wanted to get into with a strange man.

"I…" she began awkwardly, not sure how to change the direction of conversation.

He seemed to sense her unease. "You're a shy girl, aren't you?"

She really didn't know what to say to that.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with being shy. Shy girls are more fun if you ask me." He was bouncing his senbon between his lips and looking at her in a way she really didn't know how to describe.

Hinata smiled back. Genma really was going out of his way to be nice to her, she needed to say something. "Is it safe to ask why, or do I not want to know?"

She looked away, hoping she hadn't overstepped herself but he seemed pleased with her comment.

"Well first off, you're much more fun to get a reaction out of. Like if I were to say, you have some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, you'd likely freak out."

Hinata turned bright red. Had he really just said that? Genma. An elite special Jounin, who could likely get any girl he wanted. It just didn't happen. The girl looked to her feet, unable to meet the mans eyes, and fidgeted her hands once more.

"See, I knew it!" he said with a laugh and smacking his hand down on the table causing the girl to jump. "And second, because it's usually amazing to see them open up once they're used to you. I say usually cause it's a pain in the ass to get them back in said shell if they've turned out like Raidou. Trust me, I've been trying for years, but he keeps insisting on embarrassing himself."

The man chuckled to himself, obviously thinking of this Raidou person.

"Anyways, so don't be shy. Not around me at least," he finished, making sure to catch her eye.

"I'll try not to be," the girl replied with a genuine smile. She really couldn't believe how nice he was being to her. Despite her not saying anything noteworthy, he was continuing the conversation, and not putting her on the spot or making her feel dumb for not contributing. She couldn't wait to tell Ino, and maybe even thank her. Hinata glanced around, sure that they wouldn't have gone far. It didn't take long for her to notice the couple _hiding _on a near by roof.

"So you've spotted them too," Genma said with a frown, breaking her from her thoughts. "I think we're being spied on."

Perfect, she thought. Now he was going to think this whole thing was planned, which it was, but she didn't want him to know that.

"I don't know what they're up to," she said a little too quickly.

Genma swished his senbon, giving a mock look of deep contemplation. "To be honest," he began slowly, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "I'm surprised they haven't tried to hide the fact that they've been caught. You'd expect them to be making out or something. It's what I'd have done and it seems the Ino thing to do, too."

Hinata couldn't hold in her laugh at that. It _was_ the Ino thing to do, but she couldn't see Shino going along that far with her. Now _that_ would be a sight to see.

"You're probably right," she giggled, fully enjoying herself.

"At least my friends aren't trying to be inconspicuous about there intent. Look over there," he said nodding to the far steps. "They're just openly gawking. No shame at all, I tell ya."

Anko waved with a grin when Hinata briefed a glace in their direction. She smiled. "I like Anko, she's nice."

Genma laughed. "_Nice._ That's certainly one way to phrase it. I'll have to tell her you said that." Hinata paled but Genma continued on. "The idiot beside her, the one that looks like he was dropped on his head as a child, that's Raidou. But don't ask him about it, he's _sensitive_. Though if you get on his good side, he makes the best damn chocolate fudge cheesecake in Konoha."

Hinata put a hand to her mouth to try and hide her giggle. She failed miserably. "I'll be sure not to mention it. Can't risk cheesecake."

"Never," Genma agreed. "Normally in this situation I'd suggest we give our would be spies a show, if you know what I mean…"

He then wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at her. Yeah, she knew.

Hinata's mouth dropped and she look about ready to bolt from the chair. She really was feeling more comfortable around him, but still, she couldn't do anything like _that_.

"You see what I mean," the man laughed again. "I love shy girls."

_Oh, he was just trying to see if he could get a reaction out of me._

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you. But I really should go before they actually come over here and traumatize you. I'll see you around, ok?"

"Yeah, of course," Hinata beamed back. She couldn't believe it, but she actually didn't really want him to go.

"Bye Hinata," he said with a wave after pushing himself off from the chair.

"Bye," she called back. She knew she'd be smiling like an idiot but she couldn't wait to meet back with Ino and the girls.

* * *


	7. Let's Play Doctor

Let's Play Doctor

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe her morning. Why, why, why did she agree to this! Why did she always allow Ino to get to her? And why then, allow her to give advice on it? And why did Tenten always have to be so bloody happy all time on top of it? It was a wonder how it was only Kakashi sensei that she had caused bodily harm that day.

They woke up bright and early that morning to Ino's exuberant chirping of it being a bright new day and a great time to set out upon their little adventure. Tenten smiled though looked a little under the weather, Hinata merely blinked open her eyes. Sakura wanted to be sick.

She'd spent a half hour in the washroom, taking turns drinking as much water as she could stomach, splashing cold water on her face, and dry heaving into the toilette. Sakura hated being like this. It wasn't often she got a hangover, hell it wasn't often she drank, but apparently skipping dinner the night before had been a very, very bad mistake.

Then there was Tenten.

"Sakura, are you almost done in there?" she had called. "You're not the only one who over did it, you know."

For someone who had also '_over did it_,' she sure didn't sound to be in any sort of desperate need. Likely she just really needed to pee. Well she could pee in the damn sink for all she cared, Sakura thought bitterly. After all, this was her fault.

"You know, you're doing an awfully good job of proving Ino's theory right about breast size being in direct proportion to ones ability to hold their alcohol? Come on, we of the B-cup aren't going to take that, now are we?"

_Bite me, _was her first thought._ As if Tenten had anything to be defensive about, especially next to me. Well she did seem a lot more chipper, so maybe Ino's theory was correct_…

Sometimes Sakura really hated the world.

"Do you really want Ino to win because you had your head stuck in a toilette all day?"

Sakura raised her head from the bowl.

_No._

She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. There was no way she would let Ino pig win, what with her melon breasts and perfectly proportioned forehead. She couldn't! The girl was a walking stereotype of what men wanted. She would prove; she, Tenten, and Hinata would prove that they too could get any man they wanted if they just tried, while Ino failed miserably.

This was for honor; this was for all the A-cups out there, and those whose foreheads may be just slightly above that of the average size. On this day, Sakura swore she would win.

But for some reason that hadn't stopped her from allowing Ino to help plan her outfit for the day.

Tenten had decided to stick around her apartment for a bit longer before going to the hospital, so Ino and Sakura made their way to Sakura's house after Hinata had left that morning. Ino insisted on helping her get ready for her little '_lets play doctor'_ check up.

It didn't take long for Sakura to decide that Ino was having far too much fun with this idea than seemed normally proper. What normally proper consisted of was very questionable to begin with.

So, as should be expected, it ended up with Ino skipping on her merry way to inform Ebisu of his _check up_, and Sakura having to walk through the hospital in an outfit that caused more than a few random heart palpitations when she passed.

Sakura hadn't made it far into the main medical building before bumping into the first person she knew. It was Sai… yet again.

Sakura glared, still fuming at their run in the day before. "Oh, excuse me."

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't think to move but it seems you are distracted," he told her after they had righted themselves.

"No problem." Her voice was cold but she kept her eyes down. Even with Sai she was uncomfortable with her present appearance.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," he began.

Sai looked over her, beginning to piece things together. _Sakura was upset when I told her she wouldn't be chosen for such missions, _he thought carefully. _A friend should encourage and give hope to another's aspirations._

"I'm sure that the Hokage will find you more than able to seduce men for information or kill them when they hope to copulate." He smiled brightly at her, proud of his excellent recovery for yesterdays blunder.

Sakura took a deep breath; after all he was only trying to be nice. What he said wasn't exactly incorrect, when you looked at it from a certain demented Sai angle, she supposed.

"Sai," she began, with great patience. Even if he did have the best intentions, it would be best if he didn't' have any incorrect notions that could possibly be spread around. "I _don't_ _want_ those kinds of missions."

Sai's brow furrowed as he tried to piece together his information. "Then why are you dressed like a whore?"

Ok, so maybe Kakashi wasn't the only one she caused bodily harm to that morning, but it really was hard to classify Sai as a person sometimes. Plus a staff member pulled her away after she was only able to grab the boy's collar.

After a few more whistles and one very unfortunate man who thought it would be okay to pinch a ninja's ass, Sakura was finally close to her office where she could find some slight relief from the hospitals general public. It was then of course that she ran into Tentens target, Kakashi sensei.

He looked at her.

He _really _looked at her.

Her, Sakura, _his student_, the one he's been training since she was twelve.

_Eww._

Well, that was it. There was simply no way around it now. She was going to have to kill him, she thought furiously as a slight twitch came to her eye.

Unfortunately it _was_ a public building, and she had a mission to complete, but as she pushed her way past him, Sakura made the mental note to make his next training session one he would never forget and wished Tenten all the best luck she could.

Sakura had barely been in her office ten minutes before receiving the message that one Ebisu was here to see her. The girl sighed inwardly, mentally stealing herself for what was to come.

She had never considered herself a great charmer of the opposite sex. Never had she been known as any sort of great wit or particular beauty. She was average. That was all. An average Kunoichi with an above average chakra control, for sure. But she lacked in any of the other fields and besides, this was hardly some mission she was vying for.

The only thing that kept her walking steadily to the door was the image of Ino in a tight green jump suit, giving the thumbs up, and refusing to pluck her eyebrows for weeks no matter how bad her unibrow had become.

Sakura smiled, and opened the door to the small examination room. There he was, standing stiffly with his back to her.

"I've been waiting here for over ten minutes now. I'll have you know that I am an extremely busy Jounin and I really don't—" The man stopped as he turned to face her.

Sakura blinked, having barely entered the room. The door shut with an audible click behind her. Yeah, she thought not amused, that _was_ about right.

"I apologize, Ebisu," Sakura began, forcing a smile on her face and trying not to look too awkward in her current _uniform. _"We're a little short staffed lately and things are running a little out of order. I hope this wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you."

The man seemed at a loss for words, standing frozen in spot and with his mouth slightly agape. His sunglasses made it hard to judge, but Sakura guessed that Ino's outfit had had the same effect on him as it had on all the other men she had past earlier.

"This shouldn't take too long, if you'll just hop onto that bench," she said gesturing to the small bed against the wall. She walked over to the counter as if nothing was amiss, bending over in her much too short skirt to open a bottom cabinet against the far wall. She came up holding a pair of rubber gloves in her hands. Ebisu sniffed, still not having moved from his spot.

"Is there a problem?" Sakura asked innocently, giving the sweetest smile she could muster.

_Naruto was right about this guy,_ inner Sakura yelled. _He's already starting to freak out. Sweet!  
_

"You aren't my regular doctor," he stated, looking a little more flushed than when he entered.

"No, as I said…"

"I think it would be best if we could reschedule with my regular doctor," he interrupted, doing his best to look nonchalant. "I'm sure your situation is tight giving that they have _students_ doing their work, but I assure you, I have no problem waiting till he is available. I am sorry for wasting your time."

_Students?_

Sakura's eye twitched, while her smile fell just slightly from its place. He thought she was _unqualified? _

"I beg your pardon," she began, pulling the gloves in place with a loud snap. "But what exactly are you suggesting?"

Ebisu crossed his arms and gave her a small smirk. Apparently he had recovered from her initial appearance, or at least was trying to look as though he had. "I would prefer my regular doctor. And if he is unavailable at present, then I will come back at a time when he is."

Oh this man had picked the wrong day to mess with the wrong girl. Sakura continued to smile_. I can't believe this guy, he's lucky I don't throw him into the ER if he's so convinced he doesn't need my care. _

Sakura lifted a sheet from the counter, trying her best to maintain her cool; after all it was hard to seduce someone you had just knocked out. "Your name is on my clipboard, there fore you are my patient for the day, I'm afraid you'll have to deal."

"Young nurse—"

_That's it!_

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Sakura snapped, slamming the clipboard down with as much force as she could without causing serious damage, and shutting the man up. He didn't look as though he were about to answer with anything close to the correct response so she continued on. "I happen to be Lady Tsunde's personal apprentice. If you have an issue with my medical training or skill level then I suggest you take it up with her. Furthermore, I assure you that the time in my day is much more pressing then spending the afternoon chasing a bunch of Genin around Konoha!"

Ok, so her day consisted of nursing a hangover and later taking a long nap, but that was hardly the matter when her medical skills were being questioned.

The man looked at her, slightly mollified and clearly evaluating the situation carefully. "I did not mean offence," he began after only a short moment. "But I'm—"

She'd had enough. It was time to get down to business. "Shirt off, on the bench," Sakura snapped, her voice daring him to do otherwise. "Now."

He swallowed hard, and sniffled once more. For a moment it seemed he would protest but then a resigned look fell over him and he complied. Ebisu sat awkwardly on the small padded bed before carefully removing his slim fitted shirt.

Now it was Sakura's turn to swallow.

What had she gotten herself into? Normally such a sight wouldn't faze her at all. After all, he looked no different from any other male ninja. They _were_ for the most part, kept in very well shape, but the fact that she knew that she was here specifically to entice this man made the situation feel a lot more personal and, well, intimate.

"I'll need you to remove those glasses too," she said a bit more self consciously as she gathered a few things from the drawer. He complied with out word.

When Sakura turned back to him, she was visibly startled. _Wow, he looks a lot younger now… and that's kind of a creepy thought to be having._

She visibly checked herself before taking a deep breath, and deciding to get right down to business. For the next few minutes Sakura went through the standard check up routine with only the most minimal amount of words passing between them. _And how am I supposed to get this guy to kiss me?_

That thought alone was enough to make her uncomfortable. It was bad enough that just being this close to him was making her uneasy. Of course it didn't help that the man was sitting as if he had a rod shoved up his ass. Sakura knew he'd be a bit uptight to begin with, but this was ridiculous. Hell, it was down right insulting to her femininity. She wasn't _that_ bad after all.

A few more uneventful minutes passed.

"Have you had and pains or aches that won't go away? Any mission injuries you thought too insignificant to report?" she asked in a bored voice, checking a few things off on her board. This was going nowhere.

"No, well… no," he finished, resuming his absurdly proper posture.

"Well what?" Sakura said quickly, desperate for anything she could use.

Ebisu seemed to consider for a moment. "I've had a small pain in my lower right shoulder since a particular mission. It hasn't gone away yet."

Sakura squinted. It was just like someone like him to sustain an injury and then pretend it was nothing, going who knows how long with out receiving proper treatment because he thought it made him weak. Men were all the same when it came to the sort of thing.

"Let me have a look," Sakura said, climbing slightly behind the man to better probe his back.

She poked in several spaces before she found what she was looking for. "Here?"

His sharp intake of breath was enough to inform her as her hand pressed down on the point.

"Yes," he hissed.

_Small pain indeed, _she thought grimly_. _Sakura scrunched up her face in concentration as she sent her chakra into his body, trying to figure out the best way to treat him. He flinched again as her focuses sharpened.

"Just take deep breaths," she murmured soothingly. "This shouldn't take too long but the muscles already began to heal improperly. It's going to hurt but have to undo the damage. You understand?"

The man made a stiff nod. Sakura then nodded to herself. It was no longer a game now, this was proper work as a medic and she really did feel sorry for what she was about to do.

Ebisu clenched his teeth and let out a strangled groan as Sakura's chakra ripped through the muscle tissue. One hand was flat against his back; the other had gripped his shoulder to steady her self. She was focusing so hard that she didn't even notice that Ebisu's hand had grabbed her free hand and was squeezing it hard as the pain shot through his body.

In truth, the whole ordeal lasted only about eight seconds before the pain receded and she began the process of properly knitting the muscle in place. It was then she noticed their present situation. _Men_, Sakura sighed.

Ebisu was clutching her hand and panting wearily while Sakura continued knitting in her disheveled uniform. Despite all appearances, the whole scene was decidedly unsexy for both parties involved and all Sakura wanted to do was get a change of clothes.

A few more moments passed before Ebisu relinquished hold of the girls hand without a word. The two sat there in silence until Sakura felt the shoulder was healed enough.

"There," she said, shifting to stand away from him. "I think that about does it. How do you feel?"

"Better," He answered, sounding a little off. "Thank you, will that be all then?"

He was being defensive. Some people were like that, she knew. They'd become ashamed of their weakness if another saw it. Sakura could understand that. She supposed having her there, dressed as she was, and basically bringing him close to tears in pain was probably the last thing to endear her self to the man. Chances were he hated her now if anything.

"Yes, you're free to go if there was nothing else you needed me to look at," she said in a defeated voice and turning her back to him to give him space to redress.

When she felt his presence behind her, she turned. He was back to his regular uniform now and seemed a lot more at ease. He looked down at her, seemingly sizing her up.

"I'll give your regards to the Hokage the next time I see her and tell her she's done a fine job with you," he said, shocking her speechless. "Though I must say, you would do better if you got yourself a proper uniform."

Sakura closed the mouth she hadn't even realized was hanging open while the man gave her one final curt nod and exited the room. How did you even rank a scene like that? And what was she going to tell the girls? It certainly wasn't a success but then again she didn't think it could count as a complete failure. It was just… weird.

In any case, phase one of the mission on her part was complete and it was time to get out of there and into something a few sizes larger than her present outfit. The girl practically ran to her office, hoping to see no one else she knew, it seemed the hospital was full of familiar faces that morning.

She changed quickly into her normal clothes. On her way out, she couldn't help but note a certain book was missing and she wondered how Tenten had faired that morning. Sakura _had_ bumped into Kakashi earlier but had been so upset at the time that she didn't even process what his being there meant. Well, it couldn't have gone any worse than hers, she thought as she made her way through the lobby.

It really was too much to ask that she leave with out bumping into yet another person she knew.

"You too! What is with this place today, and has every shinobi in Konoha suddenly lost the ability to do something a simple as avoiding another body," Sakura all but yelled into the startled mans face.

Iruka, who was now looking a lot wearier than he had when he first crashed into the girl, took a startled step back. "I'm sorry Sakura. I guess today's just not my day."

* * *


	8. Or Perhaps Detention with Teacher

Or Perhaps Detention with Teacher

* * *

Iruka, who was now looking a lot wearier than he had when he first crashed into the girl, took a startled step back. "I'm sorry Sakura. I guess todays just not my day."

Sakura glared but then relaxed slightly once she'd taken in the man's disheveled appearance.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not the only one having a bad day," she replied a bit more sympathetically. The man really did look as bad as she felt, having rings under his eyes and looking uncharacteristically pale.

Iruka smiled back at her. "No, well, I suppose I wouldn't be in a hospital if I was? Anyways I hope the rest of your day turns out better."

Sakura instantly felt guilty for snapping at the man. Of course he wouldn't be well if he was in a hospital, and here she was, giving patients a hard time.

"Hey, why are you here anyways? Maybe I can help." It was the least she could do.

The man's face immediately brightened. "Well I don't want to be any trouble."

_But it's obvious you will be. _

"But I'm really just here to get some blood work done."

_Which explains why you're in the lobby, instead of the blood clinic? _

"I know that I should be up at the clinic but your receptionist insists that I have to wait here."

_Yeah, that woman is kinda a bitch. _

"Half the people at the academy are down with the flu, so we're really short staffed at the moment."

_Of course. _

"So I really do need to get back there as soon as possible, since we're down quite a few instructors."

_Yeah, I got that part. _

Sakura continued to smile. Well it really wouldn't be too out of the way to simply draw his blood for him and hand it into the lab. "You know, I do have a bit of free time at the moment. I could do the work if you want. It really wouldn't be any trouble and it'd be a lot faster for you."

Sakura Haruno- officially been played by the sympathy card.

_Why do I always have to be so nice, s_he thought ruefully as she made her way back through the hospital. A much brighter Iruka sensei followed closely on her trail.

"Thanks a ton, Sakura. It really pays to have students whose talents travel so far."

Sakura's knuckles cracked with an audible crunch. "No problem at all Iruka sensei."

This morning really couldn't get any odder.

"If you don't mind my saying so, you do look quite a bit tense there," he commented as they made their way through the building. The blood lab was quite a ways from the entrance lobby.

"Let's just say that my morning would make dealing with an understaffed academy seem like heaven."

Iruka laughed. "Wow, it must be bad then. That or you really have no experience dealing with small children."

"At this point, I'll take the children," she muttered darkly.

"You know, I bet you'd be good with kids."

The girl shot him a glare. "Oh no, you're not getting me in there. And by good, I suppose you mean I wouldn't cause too much bodily harm. Is that it?"

The man held up his hands in defense. "Whoa now, I wasn't making any serious suggestion. Just musing out loud is all."

"Is all, is right," she muttered.

"But I still think you'd probably be pretty good at it," he continued on. They had just reached the labs door and pushed their way through. "You've got that tough sort of personality that won't cause the kids to question you, but at the same time you've got the ability to relate that'll make them want to impress you and push themselves to be in your favor."

"You know, sensei," Sakura began while filling out a few forms she'd grabbed from the labs receptionist. "You say it like that, and I begin to think you've actually given this some serious thought."

"No, not really. But you know, us being short and just seeing you here and how willing you are to help out, put the thought in my mind."

Sakura's pen paused as she graced him with the briefest of eyes. "No," she said bluntly and then continued with the paper work.

Iruka shrugged. "Just a thought. It's just you have grown so very much and you were one of the top academic students."

"No," she said again before handing the sheet back to the lady behind the desk. "This way and you'll be done in no time."

Iruka shrugged again and merely followed the girl to a small examination room. There he hopped onto the bench and rolled up his sleeve while Sakura dug out the proper needles from a drawer. She smiled as her finger tested the tip, before turning.

"So why are you so mad this morning?" Iruka questioned. She was obviously in a bit of a malevolent mood and he could help but ask before she came at him with sharp objects.

"It's just been weird," she answered distractedly, digging out a few more items.

She sighed, thinking over the mornings events. How had she allowed herself to get dragged into such a crazy situation? And how were all the other girls fairing? Were they all enjoying mornings similar to her own? She _had_ seen Kakashi sensei after what she could only guess was Tentens encounter. He certainly hadn't seemed a mask of his perfect self, she thought with a bit of satisfaction.

"A bunch of us girls were partying a bit late last night," Sakura began, feeling oddly satisfied that she was confiding such information to her former sensei.

Iruka chose to chuckle at the comment. "Yeah, I suppose you _are_ at that age…"

"And this morning," Sakura continued over him. "I couldn't find my normal uniform so I was stuck wearing one of my old ones that really doesn't fit me anymore."

"Oh," he said, not really comprehending the implications.

"And then I ran into Kakashi sensei and… wow." The girl shook her head. "I'm not sure but I think I just shocked about ten years off his life." Sakura snickered to herself. At the time she'd been mortified, but now that she looked back at it, the only thing she wanted to do was laugh in Kakashi's face. Had he really never realized that she was a girl before? And as creepy as it was, it was kind of satisfying to know that she could freak him out on such a level.

"And how did you manage that?" Iruka asked, oblivious to her true meaning.

"Well I'm not sure," Sakura began, feeling a bit more playful then she really should. "But I don't think he ever considered the concept of cleavage and student in the same mind frame before."

Sakura then turned, needle in hand, cotton swab in the other. Her grin was a bit more triumphant than she realized. Perhaps Anko _was_ right. Being a girl really does kick ass when the situation and set up's right. All you need is the guts and the wit and you'll basically be a cat toying with a mouse.

Iruka stared. Instinctively his eyes shifted to the now fully concealed chest area, then to her beginnings of hips, and back to her face. No, this girl was no longer a child, he had to concede. And of course, Sakura was still smirking at him.

Then he thought of Kakashi.

"If you want, I could deck him for you," he said, thinking angrily of the older man ogling his former student in the way he had just done.

Sakura laughed. It was a genuine laugh, not the guarded, careful Sakura he'd seen since that Uchiha had occupied her mind. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It was nothing, really. I just surprised him, is all."

She _had_ made the previous comment jokingly. The last thing she needed was Iruka running out to defend her honor… such as it was, when she had been trying to extract just that reaction from a certain Jounin shinobi. "Besides, no offense but I think he's a bit out of your league."

Iruka shrugged, now grinning as well. "Well I wasn't offering to take him in a fight. But I think I could manage a decent sucker punch when he wasn't looking, at the very least."

"Arm out, brace yourself now," she said, getting her needle ready. "And just you let me deal with Kakashi. I mean it's not everyday that a girl finds out she can completely freak out her sensei."

Sakura pushed the needle in and slowing drew out the blood. "I hate to say it, but I kind of understand why Naruto gets such a kick out of his sexy no jutsu now."

She placed the first needle onto a side table and pressed the second down. "I mean you're a guy, right? Maybe it's lost on me, but is it really that big a deal when you see a pair of breasts, _still covered _mind you, but you know, amply exposed?"

Sakura looked up at him as she took the second needle away.

Iruka's heart was beating hard in his chest as he took in the appearance of the expectant teenage girl. Well no wonder Kakashi nearly had a heart attack if this was the Sakura he had just been witness to. She was only sixteen after all and, well, sixteen year olds don't… well, ok, maybe they do, but Sakura isn't… well maybe…

"Uh, well," he finally mustered. "You're a girl…" he trailed off.

Sakura blinked. "I see."

Great, now she thought he was a pervert too. "No, I don't mean," he smiled sheepishly up at her. Iruka closed his eyes, momentarily clearing his head. "Look, Sakura, you do seem a bit young for me to be saying this but I happen to know you just had your Chunin women's classes so I'm not going to treat you like a child. You're sixteen; you don't need me to explain these things to you."

Sakura looked at him. _Wow_, she really hadn't expected him to actually be up front about the whole thing. And to actually treat her as though she wasn't an idiot…

The girl smiled at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. Like I said, I've just had a really stressful day."

Iruka was visibly relieved. "No problem, I understand. And thank you again for taking the time to help me out like this. If I get back to the academy and it's not burned down, I'll consider myself ahead of the game."

"You know," she began, looking at the opposite wall. "I really don't have all that much to do these days. Everyone's so busy yet I'm just… drifting."

_The girl was an expert at chakra control and understood all the theory and principle behind it…_ Yes, it was things like this that made Iruka excited on understaffed, overly stressful days…

"If you really needed an extra pair of eyes, I'm sure I could help a bit. Not that I know anything about teaching but if you just needed someone to watch things for a bit…"

_Of course!_ "Well that is a very generous offer of you. I do hope you realize how- uh… much supervision these kids need. You are on Naruto's team so I suppose you probably have a bit of an idea."

Why was she saying this? As if she wanted to spend her days watching a pile of mini Naruto's. But then she looked at Iruka's hopeful eyes, his small smile that was obviously being held back from a full out grin, and slouched posture giving an air of mock defeat. The man had clearly listened in to one or two of Anko's '_how to play up your cuteness'_ lectures.

"I'd love to help out at the academy, if you'd like. I love kids."

_Damn that man. Men aren't supposed to be able to pull off looking like a kicked puppy._

"Great! If you're free now, I can take you back with me and introduce you to everyone."

_Shit._

* * *

It surprisingly didn't take too long for Tenten to track down Ino and Hinata after completing her mission. The two girls were standing, along with Shino of all people, on one of the roofs close to the Hokage's tower. Tenten hadn't even been really looking for them yet but there they were, standing clear against the bright sun not far from the hospital.

They seemed to be having some sort of heated debate before she landed.

"Hey, there you guys are," she said, not wanting to give any details with Shino there.

"Tenten," Ino began, excitedly. "How did things go?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, Shino_ was_ standing right there. "Good, I was successful," she answered vaguely.

"You're apart of this too, then," Shino stated bluntly.

Tenten flinched before shooting an inquisitive glare at Ino. Hinata was blushing bright red but then she _had_ been smiling since Tenten landed. The girl couldn't help but suspect something was up where she was concerned.

Ino shrugged. "He kinda walked in on Hinata."

_Walked in on? Walked in on what?_

"Shino knows Ino was trying to set me up with Genma," Hinata answered, clearing up the issue.

"Ah." Tenten looked at the group before her. Shino was stoic as ever, though looking slightly more irritated than she was used to seeing him. Ino was grinning stupidly and for whatever reason, refused let go of Shino's arm sleeve… which admittedly would explained the irritation. Hinata was the surprise though. She was beaming.

"Completed?" Tenten asked her, still not willing to say too much.

"Completed," Hinata replied looking happier than she had probably ever seen the girl. "Where's Sakura?"

To that, Tenten wasn't sure what to say. After leaving the hospital, Tenten had spent close to two hours on the roof just reading, waiting for the girl. When she still hadn't arrived, Tenten had proceed to meet up with the others thinking perhaps they'd missed each other somehow.

When Tenten didn't say anything, Ino answered for her, giving a not so subtle wink. "Clearly her mission was a success and right now is hopefully practicing some safety no jutsu."

Shino turned his head to her. "I do know what that means, you know."

Ino shrugged.

"So," Tenten began, really wishing someone would explain to what exactly what level of secretly she should be speaking in. "I've got training in twenty minutes. Ino?"

Ino's mouth dropped and then nodded meaningfully towards Shino.

Tenten sighed. "You've completely lost me."

"Right. Well," Ino said flustered, finally detaching herself from Shino's arm. "I've got to go run some errands, so I suppose I'll be seeing you guys around."

"You mean you're sneaking off to meet up with Tenten for _training_," Shino stated, still very irritated. Tenten really couldn't blame him.

"Whatever," Ino replied, not letting his comment faze her. "Think what you like, I'm off." The blonde then jumped from view without a second glance.

Tenten looked apologetically at Hinata before turning to Shino. "Well I guess that's my cue to make my inconspicuous leave, _not _meeting up with Ino, and _not_ for some none existent training."

"Goodbye, I hope everything goes well," Hinata said, looking a little nervous. Shino gave her a nod.

With one last inner sigh, Tenten jumped after Ino, mentally hoping Hinata would be alright on her own with Shino likely asking a lot of awkward questions.

* * *


	9. The Pains of Youth

The Pains of Youth

* * *

Tenten and Ino stood together on the training grounds. In the distance they could see Gai and Lee sparing, something Ino had never witnessed before. Two flashes of green sprang about amid yells of '_You'll have to try harder Lee!'_ And '_Yes sensei!' _

They were little more than blurs to the girl.

Ino gave Tenten a nervous look. She knew team Gai was enthusiastic but this was freaking intense. Lee had just crashed through a tree with a loud thud but in just an instant later he was back in the middle of the field, nothing but a barrage of fists and kicks and green. Lots and lots of green.

"Hey, don't look at me. You brought this upon yourself." Tenten smiled, grabbing her arm as she began to pull her over towards the two.

"Right, as if you had nothing to do with it," Ino muttered, suddenly losing confidence in the sight of Konoha's two Green Beasts, going at it in living action.

Tenten grinned. "I reiterate. It was your own damn fault. Now suck it up."

Ino huffed. She looked over her designated mark and gave in to a violent shudder. This was not going to be easy.

"Just have fun with it. No one's here except me and Lee. Neji's on a mission, so it's not like you're going to be making a fool out of yourself."

"Oh yeah, as if you won't fill the others in on every ugly detail once we leave this place."

Tenten shrugged. "You know, this really isn't like you. Where's your beaming confidence, your immovable belief that with the right wink and slight glance you can catch the eye of anyone? You are blonde right? That's not the beginnings of pink roots I see there?"

Ino smacked her hard in the shoulder. Like hell she was going to let herself be compared to Sakura. "As if! You're right, I can do this."

"That's the spirit."

"I have no reason to be nervous, he's just my mark and this is just another mission," Ino told herself confidently.

"You tell 'em."

"And I swear I'm going to win that kiss before Gai even realizes what hit him."

"Hell yeah you will! Now go say hi."

Ino froze. So did Gai and Lee at the sudden sight of Ino and Tenten standing before them. Lee had a look of wonder about him but Gai stood straight, flashing a grin and giving his trademark thumbs up for the two girls.

"Tenten, you're late. Lee and I have already begun our afternoon warm up," he began.

_That was a warm up?_ Ino thought. Her body hurt just thinking about it.

"So you'll have to work twice as hard if you don't want to fall behind."

_And did he really have to thrust his hips out like that when he stood?_

"Yes, Gai sensei," Tenten replied quickly, wanting to cut in before he got into a lecture. "But you see, I got caught up talking with Ino here, you remember Ino right?"

Gai looked at her, still smiling. Ino shifted uncomfortably but decided now was as good a time as ever to put on the charm. She smiled back at him, giving a slight raise to her eyebrow and trying to give her best 'I bet you do/come hither' look.

"Of course!" Gai all but yelled after spending close to a minute contemplating the pained looking girl before him. "You run the flower shop. All those beautiful young springs of life sprouting up around you, it must be very invigorating."

Ino opened her mouth to speak.

"Er, yes," Tenten continued, not giving Ino a chance to answer. "Well you see Ino's team was sent on a mission while we were in classes this week, so she has no one to train with. Of course being a young enthusiastic Kunoichi, such as she is, enjoying her springtime of youth, she would hate to fall behind in her training. So I was thinking since we're down one member already, perhaps she could join us? What say you, Gai sensei?"

Ino blinked. She had to admit, she was impressed. Tenten really had this whole thing thought out.

Gai screwed up his face in thought, before his eyes widened and he flashed another grin. "What a great idea Tenten! I could never turn down a request from one trying to overcome their deficiencies through hard work and perseverance. Ino?"

"Yes, Gai sensei," she answered quickly, standing at full attention. She was not going to let Tenten out due her in her sucking up abilities.

"Are you willing to work harder, push yourself farther, and be the best you can possibly be?" he asked, looking far too serious and grim.

"No, Gai sensei," she began, finally losing the last of her former hesitance. "I'll never be my best, for I'll never be satisfied that I can't be more. But I will continue to work harder and farther with every passing day."

_Take that, Tenten,_ she thought smugly.

Tenten's eyes widened. She was sure the girl was going to regret that statement, but then again, who was she to interfere. Besides, this was already beginning to prove every bit as entertaining as she had hoped for.

"Ino," Lee cried. "I never realized how dedicated you were to your art. I will be happy to train beside you!"

"That a boy, Lee," Gai said, slapping the boys shoulder in a show of manly affection. "Now since you two were late, you'll have to settle with a quick warm up. 100 laps around the field, and be back quickly."

"Yes, Gai sensei," the two girls cried as one before dashing off together.

_And so it begins_, Ino thought with a queer sense of excitement.

The girls began to dash around the large field, running lap after lap beside each other though it wasn't long before Tenten had to slow her pace for the blonde. Ino was not out of breath by any means, but she simply didn't have the speed that Tenten had while developing under Gai's rigorous training methods.

"Don't push your self, Ino," she told the girl under her breath. "You don't want to over do it."

"This is nothing. I could go like this for hours," Ino replied, slightly annoyed that her physical prowess was being questioned.

"It's not that, but you should know, Gai _is_ timing you. He'll expect a faster rate tomorrow."

Ino huffed. She expected something like that and had faith that it wouldn't be too difficult to push just a little faster the next day.

"Fine," mumbled Tenten after receiving the girls glare. "But you'll regret it by the end of the week."

"I'm not out of shape," Ino snapped. "I think I can handle some endurance training if it helps me get close to Gai sensei."

Tenten growled lowly. "We'll see in a week," she replied before picking up her own pace.

By the time Ino had finished her laps, Tenten had already been resting for a number of minutes. Lee and Gai sensei stood by her side as Ino made her way over to them.

"Now that you're here," Gai began. "We'll pair off for the rest of the afternoon. Lee, you'll be working with me."

Lee's eyes lit up with joy. "Yes, Gai sensei!"

"Tenten, you'll work with Ino."

Tenten nodded, wondering at Ino's next move.

"Gai sensei," Ino spoke up.

"Yes, Ino?"

The girl made a show of hesitating. "The thing is… well, you see…" She gave him a shy smile. "I'm really fairly weak at taijustu, so I was hoping, well, you're such a master…"

"Speak no more, Ino. I understand you perfectly," he grinned, causing the girl to mildly wonder what he used for whitener and how expensive it may be... "Lee, instead you will be training with Ino and don't hold back either, she needs the practice."

Ino's smile faltered only slightly as she nodded. This wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she was willing to make due. It was all about the little steps at this point. There was plenty of time to work on getting close, besides she doubted any of the girls were going to make it very far yet. But then that was before her fight with Lee had begun.

Ten minutes later and Ino was ready to puke.

Don't hold back, he says. _What, is he crazy? Or maybe just trying to kill me? _She and Lee were at a momentary stand off. Ino was wheezing heavily, her entire body feeling as if she had just been trampled on, which in a way, she had. Lee on the other hand didn't seem to have even broken a sweat yet. Sure, she knew he was good, but _this_ was just making her feel pathetic!

"A small break I think," called Gai to them while Ino stood across from Lee panting. "Lee, a word if you will."

Ino walked over to Tenten, still struggling to catch her breath. "And you do this daily?" she asked once in front of the girl. _She_ seemed fine after going up against her enthusiastic sensei.

Tenten shrugged. "You get used to it. Besides, it's mostly just me and Neji paired off. But what about you, miss 'I'm in perfect shape'?"

"It's one thing to be in shape; Lee is on a whole 'nother level of… what ever it is you can call _that_." Ino waved her hand in the direction of the two green clad shinobi. She rolled her eyes when she saw Gai give Lee another of his retina blinding grins. _Seriously, what did he use?_ "I don't know how you can put up with them."

"They're not that bad," Tenten said defensively.

To their right, Gai and Lee were having a conversation of their own.

"Gai sensei, I do not wish to sound presumptuous, but it seems to me that Asuma sensei has not done a very good job in teaching his students the basics of taijutsu."

"That's quite alright Lee. It does seem that Asuma was lax in certain areas combat," Gai told his young protégé while holding his hand to the side of his mouth in an attempt to muffle his voice. "Ino will need quite a bit of training if she is to be at a satisfactory level for a Chunin."

Ino scowled. "You know, you'd think they could at least try to keep their voices down. I am standing right here, after all."

"Trust me, they are," Tenten replied blandly. "Half the training fields would've heard them, if not."

Another huff came as the blonde crossed her arms over her chest. This was not going at all how she planned. It was one thing to insult her. Hell, she knew she wasn't anywhere near team Gai for this sort of thing, but to insult Asuma as well...

"Don't feel bad, Ino," Tenten said after a moment. "Our teams were set up differently for a reason. We're a frontal attack style team. We're meant to be put in heavy combat situations."

Ino raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was getting at.

"Your team was more designed for taking out a strong opponent quickly. You guys subdue major threats. Extended stamina and strength is not as important as team co-ordination and strategy for you." Tenten gave her a half grin. "I'd probably be useless working with your team too."

_Thanks_, Ino thought, not changing from her present pose.

"Alright, that's enough of a break for now," Gai called. "Ino, your taijutsu needs work but with enough effort and willingness to persevere I'm sure you too can blossom into a great kunoichi."

He then gave her the thumbs up. It was all the girl could do to keep from rolling her eyes at the man before her. Seriously, why had she agreed to this?

"But first we need to work on your strength, speed, and stamina. Lee, bring me the weights!"

It was true, she was in hell.

* * *


	10. Entrapment

Entrapment

* * *

_Hmm_, Tenten thought to herself. She didn't hear him come in, but then again look who it was she was thinking about. Still, she was no slouch herself. Perhaps she needed to practice her detection skills during their next training session.

Her hand deftly grabbed the beer she was fishing for in her fridge and shut the door. Tenten's back was completely turned to the man who had just landed through her window and was now scanning her living room. She flicked the cap off easily and let it clatter to the counter top before taking a large mouthful of the beverage. Her body relaxed instantly.

The day had been long, and stressful, and she had been up far too late the night before. Clearly, after all her hard work, she deserved a little break, even if it wasn't quite done yet. Besides, she could always pass her little indulgences off as training. It was something she'd learned on a mission the previous year, and something Anko had even brought up more recently: a shinobi that can't hold their liquor could very quickly become a dead shinobi. Tenten's mission involved her playing guest, unfortunately things didn't go too well on that occasion and afterward decided having a little drink every now and then would probably due her good.

She sensed the man walk into her kitchen. Truthfully she had doubted he would actually show up, instead she'd expected to find her apartment ransacked when coming home and a certain yellow covered book missing. But when Tenten arrived, everything was in perfect order, so quickly she took a shower, changed into her nightwear, which consisted of an over sized t shirt and pajama pants, and replaced the buns in her hair. Her buns were like Kakashi's mask she thought queerly as she gathered the tuffs of hair, they just didn't come down.

Tenten had actually only just left the washroom a few minute before his arrival, so perhaps luck was on her side… or maybe he got there early and decided he wanted to make an entrance…_ interesting_. Then again, that was likely over thinking it.

"I see you found my apartment," Tenten said, still keeping her back to him.

"Anything is possible with the right motivation," Kakashi replied smoothly, leaning against the small kitchen table just a few feet behind her.

"I'd like to think that motivation was me, but sadly I know better." The girl turned to face him, a small smile played on her lips before she took another sip of her beer. He looked bored, well when didn't he… but still it was rather depressing seeing him just stand there with his arms crossed and giving the distinct impression that he'd rather be anywhere but there at that very moment.

"Don't take it too hard. Few can compete when placed next to Jiraiya's true great works."

"Don't I know it? And hey, you just put me next to Jiraiya's books. Keeps saying things like that and I might just fall for you," Tenten said, watching carefully for his reaction.

Kakashi didn't even flinch; he just shrugged and glanced around the room. "Well then perhaps you better find me that book and I'll leave. Wouldn't want you falling victim to my unwitting charms," he replied blandly.

Tenten huffed. "Well aren't you fun," she stated irritably. "You just got here. And besides, what will I tell the neighbors?"

"Why would you tell them anything?" he asked, looking at her again.

"Well I can't just have strange men sneaking into my apartment and then leaving only a few minutes later. You need to at least stay twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?"

Tenten looked him over critically before grinning. "Well I didn't want to be over presumptuous but if you think an hour would be more accurate…"

"Tenten, what on earth are you talking about," he finally asked, actually looking a little annoyed.

The girl shrugged. "I've got this really annoying neighbor. She thinks a girl like me shouldn't be all independent and living on my own… or say reading certain materials. You'd like her." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Anyways we've got this game where basically I do my best to completely scandalize her, and she attempts to kill me by glaring at the back of my head. It's really quite fun."

"I see," he said after a moment. Tenten could have sworn she saw the edge of his mask twitch just a bit. "In that case you're wrong on both accounts but it doesn't matter because I'm taking my book and _leaving."_

_Both accounts, eh?_

Tenten sighed. "You really are impossible, you know that? Here I thought I'd finally found someone I could have a deep, thought provoking, literary discussion with, and instead I get my neighbor's new best friend."

"I just let you borrow the latest and still unreleased, exclusive copy of the fourth installment of the Make Out series. Before – I – read – it." An act that baffled even him self.

"Oh come on, at least stay for a beer or something."

At that, Kakashi scowled. "Right, let me just pull out my cigars and pin up girl deck of cards. We could play strip poker and then watch some porn."

"You know, I think I own that very same deck of cards, but unfortunately my porn collection really isn't anything to be proud of," Tenten said, grinning.

The man slumped before her, slightly shaking his head. "Why do I get the impression that you're not joking?"

"That's just you getting to know me better," she smirked. Really, he was rather fun to play with when he got going.

"My sympathy goes to your neighbor."

"And mine to your right hand," she muttered under her breath though she wasn't sure if he heard her or not. He was scowling at her again, but then that wasn't particularly surprising.

"Alright," she said loudly. "Let me go find your book." Tenten then put down her drink and pushed herself away from the counter. He was still glaring when she walked passed him to get to her room. _Ok, so maybe she had muttered that bit too loudly…_

Her room really was in a bit of a mess. Her bed unmade, cloths and undergarments strewn across the floor, random scrolls all over the place, a sword tossed here, random kunai there… It was perfect. The book was on the bed, half covered in the blankets. She had only just finished it, and even then she had to speed read and skip through some parts just to finish before he turned up. It really was a shame but totally worth it.

She came back out a few moments later to the still rather grumpy looking shinobi standing in her hallway. _Great, he probably plans to take it and make a run for it. _Tenten thought back to her , not yet, she thought mischievously. There were still a few tricks she had left up her sleeve_._

"Well here it is," she said, holding it up but not handing it over. The man's face immediately perked up just by seeing the book. "But just one more thing before I hand it over."

"Uh-huh?" he asked quickly, not taking his eyes from the cover.

"Well, this is rather embarrassing, but uh… well you see…" At hearing her hesitation, Kakashi looked at her suspiciously. Inwardly Tenten smiled. "I've been dying to ask someone, but I can't ask any of my friends cause, well… they'd think I was hitting on them or something stupid like that. I just really want to know. You see there's this scene in Make Out Paradise…"

Kakashi's eye widened in realization and then drifted towards the open widow. It was very likely he had a good idea of where this was going and wanted out of there, fast. It was, after all, _the scene, _she was talking about. It was infamous. It put Make Out Paradise on the map. And now she had someone who knew exactly what she was referring to when she said _this scene,_ standing right in front of her. It was too good an opportunity to miss.

"Do you know which one I'm talking about?" she asked innocently.

"I think I might," he answered slowly, eyeing her carefully. He was doing his best to look unaffected but she was sure that was a flicker of panic she'd just managed to see.

"I need to know, is _that_ even possible? I mean wow. I'm as flexible as the next kunoichi but damn, that can't be comfortable, can it?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking for my opinion as a kunoichi? Because I'm not sure that I'm suitable to answer that."

He still seemed uncomfortable but at least it looked like he was easing up just a little bit. Perhaps Make Out Paradise _was_ the key to this mans heart. In that case, she had this in the bag.

With renewed confidence, Tenten continued on. "Sorry, I guess you're right. But as a guy, I mean just the amount of chakra control he must have to maintain that kind of, well… and the stamina. Can you really enjoy yourself when you're… you know, so distracted? And I didn't even know chakra could be _used _that way. I mean, seriously, do you think Jiariya can actually do that? Cause if so, damn, I'm looking at him in a whole new light."

"I try not to think about it," he answered simply, steadily avoiding her eye.

"And what about you?" she asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Hmm?"

"Can you do that?" Tenten asked, trying her best to maintain a serious and perfectly straight face. She wasn't sure how much success she was having though.

Kakashi, on the other hand, gave her an incredulous look. "Can't say I've ever tried."

Tenten's smile widened. "Would you like to?"

Now this was one of those moments that you could just tell, had the person been drinking, it would probably be spurting all over the room. Instead, the best reaction she got was seeing his mouth drop and then close just as quickly.

The giggles she had been trying to keep down suddenly burst from her mouth as he continued to just stand there in shocked silence. _Oh come on_, she thought to herself. That was the perfect set up. Surly he saw it coming.

At the girls continuing laughter, Kakashi visibly relaxed. "I suppose I walked into that one."

Tenten snorted. "I'd say." Though she wasn't sure if she was disappointed or impressed that he was able to catch on so quickly.

"I need to start watching what I say around you," he muttered, walking back to the living room.

"Hold up!" Tenten called. "I've still got something for you."

He turned back skeptically. Seemed he was learning.

"Look, I wanted to thank you for letting me borrow the book."

"You're welcome," he said, holding out his hand.

"No, no. Just come into my bedroom, I have something I want to give you." She tried to smile innocently at him, but then she supposed that did sound a little questionable.

The man blinked but didn't move.

"Oh stop being so suspicious," she said, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, I promise to restrain myself, what with all that manliness so close to my bed. How ever will I resist?" Her voice was sarcastic as she walked into her room without a second glance. The book was still firmly in her grasp. He, of course, had no choice but to follow. Tenten heard Kakashi's gasp a moment later as he walked over to the corner in which she stood.

And there it was. Her secret weapon and most prized possessions. The complete and unabridged set of Make Out paradise in both soft and hard cover, the limited only 50 printed anniversary edition, a few small memorabilia from the first movies opening, and a year old photo of her standing next to Jiraiya, grinning like an idiot.

It was true, Tenten had to admit to herself. She was a fangirl. But a fangirl who had just found the perfect fanboy.

Her hand skimmed over the spines till landing on the anniversary edition. She smiled inwardly and pulled it out before turning to see his face. Kakashi was looking at her with something akin to awe, disbelief and even perhaps a little reverence.

"Sakura once told me that you guys were sent on an unexpected mission the day this was released and that by the time you got back, they were all sold out. Apparently you were quite petulant the entire time, enough so that she was still going on about it weeks later," Tenten gave a wry smile while holding the book out to him. His mouth was slightly agape as he looked down on the proffered gift.

"I do want it back eventually, mind you, but I've pretty much got all the added and extended scenes memorized. You'll find that the character stats in the appendix are the best part. Gotta love Jiriaya's sense of humor sometimes."

"How did you get this," he asked, lightly taking the book in his hands. "It was never actually released inside the village."

"Right, like something like that was going to stop me. I went to the release party in the city."

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief, though his eye was crinkled with unspoken joy at now holding the book that had haunted him for just over a year. "How on earth did you manage that?"

Tenten shrugged. "I'm a ninja."

He looked up at her, giving a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Just remember, you damage it and I _will_ kill you." She said it lightly but he could tell she meant ever word.

Kakashi opened the front cover with the most delicate of hands before reading the inscription out loud. "To Tenten, my most dedicated and devious of kunoichi fans. Best wishes to you from the legend himself, Jiraiya. P.S. Be sure to find me once you've turned eighteen."

"You know," he said, finally looking up at her. "There are just some things in this world that I don't want to know about."

"He was just joking, silly," Tenten giggled.

Kakashi snorted. "How I envy your innocence."

The two looked at each other then, smiling easily. She couldn't say how, but it felt to Tenten that in that moment, something changed between them. Kakashi was the first to look away.

"Well I guess I should –" He paused midsentence, staring at something just over her shoulder. Tenten grinned wider.

_So he's spotted it…_

"Is that?" he began, pointing to a small DVD case lying on the shelf. His eye was wide as he stared in disbelief. "Is that what I think it is?"

_He really was just too cute when excited_, Tenten thought to herself. "What can I say, you're not the only one Jiraiya brings exclusive gifts to when visiting the city." She picked up the DVD and held it up for him to see.

"You had this the whole time, yet you still took my book?"

"The inscription did say devious."

The man glared. "I'm borrowing it."

"Fraid not," Tenten grinned, skipping out of his reach. "I promised I wouldn't let this leave my apartment. Jiraiya could get into a lot of trouble if his producers knew he had a raw copy of the unreleased Make Out Violence movie."

Kakashi gave her an incredulous look, still holding out his hand.

"Ok, so maybe he'd just laugh at them, but still, I'm not willing to take the risk. I don't want him pissed at me." She did her best to give him the biggest doe eyes she could while still clutching the case to her chest. She _was_ being truthful when you came down to it, but there was also the fact that with everything going on, even she hadn't found the time to watch it yet.

"You know," she began, catching his eye. "It's only nine o'clock. I haven't watched it yet either. You're welcome to join me."

Unwillingly, Tenten found her self chewing lightly on her lip and her hands were seemingly fidgeting all on there own. She was worried. For the first time that night, she actually felt the pangs of trepidation waiting for his answer. If he rejected her now, after all this, she knew she didn't have a chance in hell.

Kakashi seemed to be deep in thought himself. Idly, he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing to the clock, back to the DVD, and then to Tenten's hesitant face. Looking at last to the ceiling, as if giving some silent prayer, he sighed. "Deal."

Tenten's transformation was immediate. Her eyes widened, her smile lit up, and she even let lose the tiniest of squeaks. Kakashi shook his head, slumping where he stood.

"Come on," she said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the living room. "I've been looking forward to this all night. I hope you don't mind audience commentary."

Kakashi only grunted in reply as he dragged his feet into the other room. He was obviously uncomfortable with the whole thing, but evidently his love for Make Out Violence won out.

* * *


	11. The Joys of Commentary

The Joys of Commentary

* * *

"Are you going to be talking all through this thing?"

"I did warn you."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect for you to be commenting on every little changed thing."

Tenten smirked. "Like you weren't pissed when they changed the cities?"

"The city was a cultural reference. They can't just change the whole ethnicity of the characters. It takes a way from the entire story," he answered with a glare.

"Mhmm…"

.

"Wait, what?"

"Huh?" Tenten asked.

"Who's that?"

"I think they combined a few characters to save space," she answered, unconcerned.

"What!" Kakashi nearly yelled.

"Movies do it all the time…"

"The fu- that's got to be the …" He gave his knuckles a loud crack. "I need to have a word with Jiraiya."

"He really doesn't have that much say, you know."

Kakashi smiled thinly. "Why don't you tell him that?"

Tenten just shook her head. "Whatever."

.

When the heroine came on screen, Tenten blinked. She looked kind of like her, except gorgeous, and with a figure to rival Ino's. But she had the same large brown eyes, hair, and there was something about her face that just reminded her of looking in the mirror.

Tenten's eyes squinted. "Bitch," she muttered, annoyed to see her doppelganger's voluptuous assets bounce with her every step.

"They're fake," she heard Kakashi calmly state beside her. He wasn't looking at her and seemed oblivious to her incredulous stare.

Tenten huffed. "If those are fake, then I want the name of her plastic surgeon," she said, turning her attention back to the screen.

Kakashi allowed his eye to drift slowly over to the girl and then back again with a sigh. "Anything more than a handful is a waste."

At that, Tenten let out a bark of a laugh. "Oh right, and next you'll be telling me that size doesn't matter."

"_Never,_" he replied quickly, looking distinctly affronted at the suggestion.

_Well at least he's modest,_ Tenten thought, giggling to herself. She then watched the girl on the screen closely. "They don't look fake to me."

"Watch closely at her side boob when she moves, you'll see it," he answered as though he were pointing out any odd observation.

Tenten stared hard at the screen and then she saw it, the tell tale sign that something was in there that wasn't supposed to be. He really must have been paying close attention when she first came on screen to catch that. Who'd have thought he was a breast man?

"Huh," Tenten uttered in a bemused voice. "So they are." She then turned her body slightly, "_Good eye_, sensei."

"Thank you," he replied simply and they both fell back into silence once more.

.

Tenten looked down at where Kakashi was continually hitting her thigh. "I know sensei," she exasperated once again.

"But its –"

"I know. I have read the books too, you know."

"Sorry," he said blithely.

"Then – stop – hitting – me!"

He stopped.

Tenten shuddered. That was the closest she ever came to seeing a grown man squee in excitement.

.

"I can't believe they changed her dress!"

"Tenten calm down."

"That dress was important; the colour was a metaphor to her inner struggle. These people don't care at all about Jiraiya's vision!"

"Tenten, it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal? Look at her! She looks like a cheap tramp."

Kakashi grinned.

"Oh, you're impossible."

.

"I'm getting a drink, would you like anything?" Tenten asked, stretching in her seat.

"No, thank you," was his distracted reply.

"You sure? I've got other things besides beer. Are you into those fruity girly drinks? Oh I know! I just learned out to make A Slow Comfortable Screw Against the Wall."

Kakashi blinked and then shook his head. "I'm sorry Tenten, but as I'm already alone with a teenage girl in the middle of the night, discussing side boob amongst others, it's probably best that I draw the line somewhere before bringing in slow comfortable screws, metaphorical or otherwise. People tend to frown upon that."

He didn't look at her when he said it, but she could tell he actually was a little awkward about the situation when he actually stopped to ponder it. Like he didn't know if he should play along with her teasing or censure her as her elder. So it was best not to let him ponder for too long.

"But that line falls somewhere_ after_ watching what some would misconstrue as soft core porn, right?" Tenten grinned, while getting up from her seat.

Kakashi sat up straight to give her a glare. "Anyone who thinks that is a crass, unrefined fool. Make Out Violence is a classic that will be remembered through the ages."

"Hey," she said, putting her hands up defensively. "You're preaching to the choir. Don't need to tell me that. Anyways, you're probably right. If I gave you a screw against the wall, then I'd say you owed me a Screaming Orgasm but I'm not sure if I have the ingredients here for you to deliver. It's a shame cause, I even had some cherries I could pop in there for you. But I've also got water and juice too…"

Kakashi stared at the girl for a long time before slowly clarifying, "You were just talking about drinks, right?"

"What, the part about popping cherries? Definitly." Tenten wouldn't have thought it possible, but she could've sworn she'd just witnessed Kakashi sensei blush. "So... water, juice?"

The man closed his mouth and swallowed, turning back to the screen. "No, thank you."

Tenten raised a knowing eyebrow. "You just don't want to take your mask down."

"And then there's that," he answered, still not looking at her.

It was then she decided to throw tact to the wind, what little she had, that is. "Why do you wear that thing all the time, anyway?"

"It keeps my face warm," he answered simply.

"Right… let me guess, you're horribly disfigured."

"Yep. I was mauled by a bear as a child. It was a horrific experience that still haunts me till this day. Thanks for bringing it up."

Tenten grinned, still standing just to the side of the couch. "The Chunin's have a pot going on it, you know."

The man didn't even blink. "Oh, and what's theirs up to?" he asked with vague interest.

"Four hundred and fifty, last I checked."

He snorted. "The Jounin's are at at least eight." Kakashi gave her a small glance. "When it gets to say, two thousand, we'll talk."

A small smile spread it's self over her face. "Ah, you're a sly one." She nodded while calculating percentages in her head. "You've got yourself a deal."

.

She was staring at him.

"What?"

"Just contemplating," she murmured.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen.

.

"Kakashi sit –"

The girl made to grab at his shirt but missed.

"Those bastards!"

"Kakashi sit down!" She gave his shirt a hard yank, causing him to grudgingly sit back down.

"How could they do that?"

"I know."

"They've ruined the movie."

"It'll be alright."

"I'm telling Jiraiya. Maybe he can do something about this."

"I think if we were to complain to Jiraiya, it should be about something more important than your favorite line having two words changed."

The man glared at her. "What, like changing a dress colour?"

"That dress was bloody important!" she shouted.

He smirked.

.

"Why are you turning the volume up?" Kakashi asked, giving her a suspicious look.

One of the better known scenes was just starting up, the one where the two main characters expressed their love for each other. It was beautiful. It involved candle light, an abandoned piano bar, a very interesting method for drinking champagne, and now apparently surround sound.

Tenten grinned wickedly. "The walls are thin and I know where my neighbor's sleep."

.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?"

"What?" she asked with an innocent pout.

"You just threw a kunai at the screen."

"I threw it beside the screen, not at it."

"Oh, sorry, my mistake," he replied sarcastically.

"Right, don't think I didn't hear that crack earlier. I know you broke my armrest when they cut chapter fourteen in half."

The man let out a soft breath. "That was different."

.

"I'm not taking it off."

"You are such a spoil sport."

"No."

"Come on, I could do a lot of good with that money."

"Ha!" he barked out loudly.

Tenten sat sideways with one leg tucked under her self. "You know, Naruto's got you down for bucked teeth."

"Bucked teeth?" he snorted. The man looked insulted though still continued to watch the movie. "Somehow I thought he'd be a bit more creative then that."

She shrugged. "Yeah, well it makes sense when you think about it. Can't really take a ninja seriously when he looks like a beaver."

"And what does Sakura say?" Kakashi asked.

"She _says," _Tenten began with emphasis. "We're being stupid and juvenile, and that you probably just look like everybody else, and that we should just all leave you alone."

Kakashi looked at her, knowing there was more to it. "But…" he prodded.

The girl gave a knowing smirk. "_But,_ in the book she's got you down for a mole."

The man blinked. "How scandalous of her."

"Well more specifically a beauty mark, one of those girly one right above the mouth." Tenten had to admit, that would be a pretty funny sight.

Kakashi gave a bemused nod. "So what are you down for?"

Tenten grinned. "I said it was medical."

He frowned. "You'll have to elaborate."

"Nope," she answered simply, not willing to give him any more information.

"So where's this book then?" He still wasn't looking at her but she could tell she had his full attention for once.

"Ino," Tenten said, feeling especially mischievous. The girl would likely kill her if she ever found out, but for the good of the mission Tenten decided sacrifices had to be made. Besides, she really was curious for his reaction. "She started it a few years ago, back during her _I'm in love with Kakashi sensei_, phase."

"Her _what?_" came his sharp reply, looking slightly startled before quickly resuming his casual slouch.

"You don't remember that?" Tenten asked honestly. From what she remembered, Ino had really made an effort of it. And no one could say the blonde lacked anything in the way of the direct approach.

"No," he answered, genuinely baffled.

"Huh, well it only lasted about three weeks. Then I think it switched to Kiba, and then Izumo, and so on. You know how it is," Tenten said, wanting to make it clear the girl was no longer a rival. "But she followed you around _everywhere_… Really, you don't remember _that_?"

Kakashi shook his head in a strange mix of nonchalance and peaked curiosity.

"She offered to give you a private massage during one of your hospital stays," exasperated the girl.

"Did she?"

Tenten let out a frustrated groan. "She was wearing a naughty nurse uniform."

Kakashi only shrugged.

Did he really just not remember or worse, not even notice Ino's novice attempt at seduction? Or maybe perhaps he was just pulling her leg. "The girl was shameless," Tenten continued on.

At that, the man looked at her. "Can't imagine what it'd be like to be stuck around a girl I'd aptly describe as shameless."

It only took her a second.

"Hey!" she cried, feeling bold enough to give his shoulder a small shove. "At least I'm not trying to get in your pants."

It was only a small lie, after all.

"Actually for all I know, you could be," Kakashi said with a smirk, oblivious to how close to the truth he really was. "This could all be part of an elaborate plan. You get me alone in your apartment just to take advantage of me while under the influence of the M.O.S."

"Oh yes, sensei. You've got me all figured out," she replied deadpan. "What ever shall I do?" And then it hit her. "And the truth is, _I hate_ the Make Out series."

The man gave a mock gasp. "No!"

"Oh yes," she answered theatrically before straightening her self on the couch, no longer looking at him. "I think they are a base form of entertainment and completely demeaning." Kakashi jerked in disgust. "I even snuck out of the village to get that signed copy at the release party, just so that I could get an in with you. True story."

He glared. "Well in that case, there's just no more for us to say to each other. Back to th–"

Kakashi was cut off by Tenten shifting from her seat to sit flush against his side, leaning into him heavily.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at a complete loss to the girl now rested her head upon his shoulder.

What could she say; he started it, after all. Instead she didn't answer.

Tenten grinned and began to draw small circles on Kakashi's upper thigh while looking blissfully unaware of any discomfiture on his part. The man remained stiff as a rod.

"Tenten..." he warned in a low voice.

She smiled wickedly up at him. Ok, so maybe she was just a little bit tipsy but that wasn't going to stop her from taking full advantage of the situation. He was the one who said she was out to seduce him. It wasn't her fault he was right.

"But Kakashi," she said in a dramatic, husky voice. "There's no point in hiding behind pretense now."

She brought up her hand to trace two fingers down his cheek.

"Please stop," he stated with a trace of annoyance. It was obvious he knew she was just playing, so there was no real harm in upping the stakes once more, she thought gleefully to herself.

"I can't," she answered. "The pull of our animal magnetism is just too strong."

"The wha –" And with one quick move, Tenten pulled her body away only to dumb herself sideways onto his lap, not giving him any time to stop her. "Tenten, get off of me."

She draped an arm around his neck for balance and looked into his eye. "Tell me you want me."

Kakashi glared. "Your ass is boney and you may want to consider starting a diet."

The girl ignored him. "But how could anybody resist when you've got such a sexy –" Tenten searched his mask covered face for something to work with. "_Eye_…" she finished after only a slight pause.

He rolled said eye at her.

The truth was Tenten's heart was racing a thousand beats per minute. If he really was ticked at her, she would have removed herself immediately, but as it was, he seemed to be just feigning annoyance. Perhaps he was having just as much fun as she was?

She grinned at him. "I mean, it's just so… I wanna lick it."

"I swear to god, Tenten, you try to lick me, and I burn your book," he said in full seriousness.

She pulled back. "You wouldn't dare."

"Ah, but I thought you didn't care about the series," Kakashi grinned, taking her wrists in his hands to extricate himself from her grasp. "It was all just a rouse to get me here."

"_Fuck_," Tenten muttered lowly. He had her there.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid."

Tenten blinked, not quite believing she'd just heard him right. _Best just to brush it off,_ she thought quickly.

"Fine, you win," she said, removing her self from his lap and going back to her normal place on the couch. "But that was a dirty trick, you know."

"Mmm," he agreed, pressing the rewind button.

.

Tenten stared out the window and watched as Kakashi's shadow quickly faded from view. In one sense, the night had been a complete success, her mission was going along perfectly and Kakashi seemed to be willing to play along with at least some of her teasing. In another sense, it was turning into a complete disaster.

She sighed and slowly banged her head against the wall a few times, still looking out into the night sky. "Well shit," she muttered to herself. "I could actually…"

She shook her head and pushed herself away from the wall before trotting her way back to the living room. Tenten straightened her things, made a quick inspection of the damage done to the arm rest (not too bad considering), pulled the kunai from the wall, and made her way to her bedroom.

The entire night ran its course through her head a dozen times as she worked but it all kept coming back to the same question. _What have I really started here? _

On the other side of her windowsill, Kakashi watched, pondering the last few words he heard the girl say.

_Could actually, what?_ he asked himself, before he too, followed his clone out into the night.

* * *


	12. Mission Assignments Pt1

Mission Assignments Pt1

* * *

There were bonuses to be the designated shy girl, Hinata thought to her self. For one, no one ever expected you to talk. All you had to do was sit there a listen, occasionally nod your head, go mhmm, and smile politely. These were all things Hinata could do with ease. Actually she was a pro at it. And because everyone knew she would just sit there a listen, it meant she became the person to which everyone blew off their steam and could gossip in confidence to.

The next few days of the girls' mission seemed to fly by. It seemed only Ino was making any headway in her task however, training with Gai and being in constant contact with him. Neither she, Sakura, nor Tenten, had managed to see there targets since their first day but, life went on.

"I can't believe those little ankle bitters," Sakura raged, scrubbing fiercely at her hair while Hinata did her best to comb different sections of it out. "My hair does not look like bubble gum! To think they'd actually have the nerve to try to prove it by mixing some in!"

"It's not so bad," Hinata assured her. "At least it seems to be coming out."

"And then to be lectured about putting a hole in the wall. I mean, come on, it's not like I hurt anyone."

"Was Iruka sensei really mad?"

"Naw, I think he kinda understood. I am doing him a favor after all. Actually he tried to make it up to me by offering to take me to lunch tomorrow."

"Well that's nice of him."

"Mmm," the pink haired girl agreed before looking up at the mirror in front of them. "This is hopeless. I think it's time to get the scissors."

Hinata cringed.

.

"I can't believe that Ino!" Tenten cried, taking a seat across from a startled Hinata.

"Um, what?" she asked, looking up from her lunch. She hadn't even seen Tenten come in.

"Ino! The girl has no scruples. I swear, if she comes back tomorrow wearing a green jump suit I'm going to wring her neck."

"Umm…"

"I mean what the hell! Gai is my sensei, and she's been undermining me at ever opportunity. She's like Lee version two, except treating me as if I'm some kind of rival. The truth is _I – don't – care_ if Gai spends more time training her. That was the whole point of this. I've had enough exposure to my sensei to make me fully secure in my Gai-uality."

Hinata snickered.

"I'm not worried at all that she's going to _steal him away from me_. I mean, it's Gai for crying out loud!"

"Well," Hinata began wearily; unsure if this was a pause given for her to reply or just so that Tenten could catch her breath before continuing on her tirade. "Ino's always been prone to rivalries. It's probably only natural for her to seek one out with you."

"He's teaching her summoning. Can you believe that? He never taught me summoning. And now she gets a turtle. I mean what use is a turtle, really? What do they even do?"

"Umm…" _No, not jealous at all,_ Hinata thought though carefully choosing to keep it to herself.

"At least Neji's supposed to get back today. I'd like to see that. Bet Ino will completely lose her cool once she's got an audience."

_But aren't you and Lee her audience?_

_._

"I can't believe Gai sensei! Seriously, I don't know how Tenten can take it all the time," Ino said as she handed the girl her smoothie. "All he does is train. And I mean _all he does_. I've tried getting closer to him, like asking if he'd like to go for a walk after our workout and he suggests we do it blind folded to better hone our perception skills."

There was a turtle on her shoulder.

Ino took a long sip of her own through the over sized straw. "So then I try asking if he'd join me for a lunch break, and he suggests we forage through the woods together, to better improve our survival skills. And you don't even want to know what he said when I suggested we take a dip in the lake to cool off."

The blonde took a moment to shudder.

Hinata was only half listening as she sucked on her drink. The truth was all her focus was drawn on the small turtle currently resting atop Ino's shoulders, giving what she would swear was cut eye, or turtle cut eye, as the case may be.

"Ino," Hinata broke in still staring at the shoulder. "Why is there a turtle on your shoulder?"

The girl frowned as if she had no idea what she was talking about. "Huh?"

Hinata pointed, taking another sip.

A look of dawning realization fell across the girl and if possible, the turtle took a moment to look irate. "Oh! That's Kameme. He's my turtle summon."

"It's just my luck that I get stuck with some blonde, little tart of a kunoichi," the rather small turtle spoke in a surprisingly gruff voice.

Hinata blinked.

Ino gave her a wry smile. "Isn't he cute," she said, patting him rather roughly on the head. "Gai says I have to keep him with me all the time so that we get a chance to _bond_."

"Oh," Hinata replied.

"I think your friend's an idiot too," the turtle added, most definitely giving the Hyuuga a dirty look. "I don't like girls much, especially ones that stuff their bras."

"He really is a sweetheart, no?"

Hinata sipped. That smoothie really was quite good.

* * *

When Genma stepped into the Hokage's office, he knew it was going to be a bad day. It was just one of those feelings. When you wake up and your coffee just tastes stale, you walk out side and your mail isn't there yet though you know it's just going to be bills anyways, when you arrive on time for once yet you're waiting outside next to a kid that doesn't know the meaning of closing your mouth while you chew, _damn Genin punks_, and still have to wait another twenty minutes. Today was one of those days.

"Your mission is a rescue operation," the Hokage began in her fierce voice. "We had a spy working in a suspicious household and have reason to believe he has since been captured but still alive."

_That chest just doesn't quit when she gets going, does it_? He thought in a mild trance, watching as the woman's bosom rose and fell with every shouted word.

"As soon as your fourth member returns from her mission, you'll be sent out. There is a party at the estate tomorrow night; it will give you an easy cover to get in and out of the home. Any questions?"

"Huh?" Genma stuttered, lifting his eyes to the fierce woman's face who was now glaring at him. Right, the mission. He smiled lazily. "Who's our fourth? If it's a rescue, shouldn't we leave immediately?"

Good save, he thought adding a casual swish to his senbon.

"Hana Inuzuka. You'll need a female with reconnaissance skills who is at least Chunin level, as well as being available for the mission. Hana happens to meet the criteria."

Genma cringed. So it really was one of those days. "_Her_? Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Lady Hokage, there's got to be someone else on your list, surely?"

Hana Inuzuka, talented vet and tracker extraordinaire. In most cases a team would be grateful to have her, Genma, however had made the mistake of once dating her. The word bitch came to mind when thinking of an apt word to use when trying to describe oh so many things about their relationship.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" she asked, her voice none too thrilled. The other members of Genma's team, two Chunin he'd worked with on occasion, shifted awkwardly, looking away. Everything about them screamed _we're not involved in this. _Genma couldn't blame them.

"Have you ever _seen_ Inuzuka in a dress?" Genma began, mentally running down the list of all the feminine qualities Inuzuka most definitely was not. "Cause I don't think she even owns one."

The Hokage didn't look impressed. "One will be provided, Genma. Do you have any actual issues?"

"You think that just by putting a dress on a girl will make her a lady?"

The Chunin flinched as Tsunade rose from her seat with a growl. "I think I've heard enough."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for the mission. We're not going to get very far if Hana stands out like a sore thumb. And she's a bloody veterinarian. Why are you giving me a vet to work with?" Genma continued on, not will to let the woman intimidate him just yet.

"I've already explained that to you. She's the only one who meets the criteria and is also available. If your concerns about formal attire are the extent of your issues, then you are dismissed."

The two Chunin eyed the door, longingly.

_Hana Inuzuka… Oh no. Especially not in some frilly dress and trying to act all lady like. _Things like that were liable to get him killed. "I can't believe this. The woman barks in her sleep and you think she can pass as some noble woman?"

Tsunade's eye twitched. "I swear to god Genma, if you're giving me trouble because of a previous relationship…"

Genma backed up, feeling a warning shift in the air. "Oh hell no," he answered, defensively raising his hands. No one needed to know about that. "I just – "

"Then get out," the woman cut him off. "Now. We're done discussing this."

Something told him she didn't believe him. So it was probably best to do as she says… for his teammate's sake at the very least…

Genma made his way quickly from the Hokage's office._ Hana Inuzuka_, today really just wasn't his day.

He really wasn't paying attention as he brushed passed the next team ready to enter the office when a quiet "_Hi_," in a familiar high pitched voice caught his attention.

"Hi," he replied turning just enough to see the young Hyuuga enter the office behind him. He smiled a bit to himself. She really was cute.

.

"So, what's the news?" Raidou asked, once he arrived at the Jounin's lounge.

"I'm out for the next few days and guess who I'm stuck with," Genma spat, taking a seat across from the man. "Hana Inuzuka."

"Ouch, man," he replied, making a pained face. Raidou remembered the Hana debacle. On the scale of bad break ups, or morning after's, or suddenly realizing the person you've been sleeping with is a complete and senseless jerk, this one ranked in the top five at least.

Genma nodded. "Yeah. I'll be lucky if she doesn't castrate me in my sleep."

"Causing half the female population to cry in their beds at night, while the other half rejoices." Raidou joked, but his friend just continued to sulk. "But why her? You saving some pets or something?"

"We need a kunoichi skilled in detection reconnaissance." He shrugged. "Apparently Konoha is all out at the moment, so they've moved on to using the dogs."

Raidou laughed. "Not bitter at all, huh?"

"Shut up."

Then a thought hit him. "Hey, didn't you pass that Hyuuga girl just a minute ago?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"What do you mean, what?" Really, Genma could be dense at times. Especially when he was sulking. "Is _she_ available?"

"Don't know," he muttered but at least it seemed that he was actually giving the idea some thought. "But I haven't really decided if I want to ask her or not. She's really shy, so it might prove too much effort but I think I could have some fun just playing with her for a bit and then who knows where that can lead, right?"

No, it turned out he was still just being an idiot. Raidou shook his head, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You are such a dumbass, sometimes."

"Well fuck you too," Genma snapped back.

"I meant, is she available for the _mission._ She is a Hyuuga after all. Sounds like it'd be right up her alley."

And with that a sudden look of dawning fell upon his wayward, somewhat dense and quite often, especially where the ladies were concerned, delusional friend.

Genma rose from his seat, a small smile slowly forming on his lips. "Be back in a minute."

"Right, just don't piss Tsunade off too much. I still have my meeting with her," Raidou called after him, watching as he ran from the room back up to the Hokage's office.

He really was an idiot.

.

"So if there are no more questions –" Tsunade said, just finishing her briefing with team Kurenai when a man crashed through the door.

All four members of the team turned to see a breathless Genma barge into the room before straightening himself and doing his best to look nonchalant about the spectacle he had just made of himself.

"Sorry, just one sec Lady Hokage," he said, moving to stand just to the side of Kurenai. Her team continued to look at him in mild amusement, though Hinata was turning a slight shade of pink.

"Genma, this had better be good," the Hokage growled at him.

Well, sometimes it was best to get just straight to the point.

"What about her?" he said, giving a head nod in the direction of the small Hyuuga girl.

"Excuse me?" The Hokage gave him a confused look.

"What about her? Hinata Hyuuga. She meets the requirements, doesn't she?" Genma continued, not actually looking at the girl who was now fidgeting awkwardly.

Kurenai turned to him and crossed her arms. She did not look impressed at having had her meeting interrupted by the man. "What are you talking about?"

Tsunade continued to scowl. "Hinata is unavailable. Her team already has an assignment for that time period."

"Well, can't you work something out? This is Hana Inuzuka you're trying to force upon me. The woman's practically half beast and you think she can – "

"What did you say about my sister?" Kiba practically shouted, while Akamaru growled at his side.

The boy who he hadn't really paid any attention to was suddenly inches from his face. Genma had to admit, it would have been an intimidating move, if the boy hadn't been so much shorter than him and they weren't standing in the middle of the Hokage's office, where the worst he could do was growl.

"Fucking hell, it's another one," Genma said as he gave the boy a lazy once over.

"Care to repeat that?" Kiba threatened, making to grab the Jounin's vest only to have Kurenai's hand snap up out of nowhere.

"Kiba," she warned, while taking hold of his wrist and pulling him sharply back a few steps.

Genma couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "No offence man, but you're sisters a bi—"

"Finish that sentence and you'll enjoy the rest of the mission from a hospital bed," Tsunade cut in. Her voice was surprisingly light and gave the effect of being even more frightening than shouting.

Genma made the mental note to not use a particular _B_ word in this woman's presence. Something told him it was an expression used one too many times in reference to a certain blonde haired kunoichi.

"Now, as I've said, I've already explained to you the situation."

"So?" He shrugged. "Surely they can make do without her."

It was Kurenai's turn to glare, still resting a warning hand on Kiba's shoulder. His mutt, however, was still growling at his knees. "Are you suggesting that Hinata is not an asset, because if so…"

"Not at all, Kurenai," Genma began, putting on his best voice in an attempt to placate the irritated woman. "Quite the opposite, really. I'm saying her talent's being wasted, buried with you other recon guys. Let her have a chance to shine, solo."

"Though having Hinata with us would certainly speed the process up, she would not be necessary. It likely would be a good experience for her," Shino said for the first time. He'd been standing back, watching the ordeal unfold with a guarded expression.

Everyone looked at him. Genma had the impression that he was not someone who spoke often, but when he did, people listened. It was weird thinking that such a guy would be Ino's type. You'd think she'd go for the fun loving, adventurous types, someone to match her excitable personality. But then there was all that nonsense about how opposites attract… Genma really didn't buy it though.

Tsunade looked from Genma, to Shino, and then to his sensei. "Kurenai?"

"Shino's assessment is accurate," the woman answered hesitantly. It was painfully obvious that she didn't like where this was going. "But perhaps _Hinata_ would like to have a say in what she wants to do."

The girl who had been fidgeting continuously and refusing to meet anyone's gaze turned a bright shade of red. "I… um. I'll be fine with where ever you think I'll be the most help."

_Cleaver girl_, Genma thought with a smirk. She avoided making the actual choice but said it in a way that would place her soundly in his favor. Shy girls really were fun to watch.

Tsunade let out a sigh of exasperation while shaking her head. "Fine, then team Kurenai will need a fill in. Let's see..."

"Thank you very much, Lady Hokage," Genma answered politely, earning him another glare.

Kurenai gave him a look as the Hokage ruffled through some papers. "And just how exactly do you know Hinata?"

He shrugged. "We've run into each other a few times."

"It's seems Ino Yamanaka is available," Tsunade announced, looking up from her papers. "Her team's away right now, and having a medic on hand is always preferable."

Genma smirked. It seemed good karma was making its rounds of the room. "There, you see, it all works out. I get Hinata and Shino gets his girlfriend."

Kurenai's eyebrows rose, Hinata and Shino suddenly became very still, and Tsunade groaned at the idea of having to deal with more shinobi interrelationship crap.

Kiba was the first to speak. "_Girlfriend?" _he laughed. _"_Where did you –"

"They've been keeping it quiet," Hinata cut in quietly, not meeting anyone's eyes.

At that Kiba blinked before an angry look came over him. He then glared at his fellow team mate and friend. "Are you serious?" the boy practically shouted. "You told Hinata, but not me? What the hell!"

"If there's nothing else, could everyone kindly get out of my office," Tsunade ground through her teeth. "And Genma, you ever try to pull a stunt like this again and I'll personally make sure you're next mission is with Tsume. I'm sure she'd _love_ to hear all about your opinions of her daughter."

The man flinched. "Yes, ma'am."

The Hokage gave the group one last look over before declaring them all dismissed and pulling a bottle from the bottom desk drawer.

* * *


	13. Mission Assignments Pt2

Mission Assignments Pt2

* * *

Kakashi had been avoiding her. Well not really avoiding, avoiding suggests that he'd been actively staying out of the young girl's way… Girl? Woman? Young woman? Girl woman? Kunoichi… He really wasn't sure any more. Did girls keep full collections of the top selling male reader erotic book series, complete with video biopic, making of documentaries, and a rather disturbing business summoning card, which would only become activated in a few months time… coincidently after the girl woman's eighteenth birthday.

No, instead he decided if he should come across the young kunoichi, he'd simply ignore her. Of course they weren't two people who typically ran into each other, so the situation never really came up. But still, he was weary.

Something _was_ up. He knew it. Every ninja sense was telling him things were not as they appeared. Everything had worked out a little too smoothly. Every coincidence seemed to set up yet another coincidence, and each stood firmly in Tenten's favor. The meeting in the hospital, the love of MOS, the exchange of books, the DVD being left out in view… And then there was the fact that she had said she'd been waiting for Sakura but promptly left after just speaking to him.

All in all, she had successfully gotten him to spend an evening in her apartment watching a movie. The only question was: _To what ends_?

It was possible she'd been challenged to finally discovering what was under his mask. It certainly wouldn't be the first time a kunoichi had taken the matter beyond propriety while under the influence of her giggling friends. But something about Tenten told him that if that had been the case, the girl would just have yanked the damn thing down.

He really didn't care that much about it. His mask was simply _his thing_ more than anything these days. Plenty of people had seen his face, but the fact that some of his closest co workers had not and as such, treated it like this huge unspoken taboo, he decided to run with it. He had his reasons for wearing it, but they were his own, and the medics at the hospital or the ramen girl getting a peak certainly didn't change anything.

So then, what was it about this girl and what was she up to? She'd been in his thoughts constantly, taunting him, smirking at him impishly and saying, _I've got a plan and you're part of it_. He didn't like it, and his stomach seemed to jump at just the mention of her name. Sakura had taken to mentioning her at random around him too. But then, maybe she'd always talked of her friends that often before, and he'd just never noticed.

So it was only natural that his attention would be automatically drawn to the brown haired girl's teammate when he entered the Jounin's lounge. He'd likely have some sort of insight into the little imp's behavior.

Kakashi raised his eye from the book he'd been reading to follow Neji as he entered and walked over to an impatient looking young woman. He was pretty sure she was a fairly knew Special Jounin but there was something about her that he just couldn't quite place.

"There you are. I've been waiting," she told Neji, looking at him severely.

The Jounin seemed unimpressed. "I'm sorry but I got stopped talking with Tenten."

And there it was; that familiar sensation. Kakashi's ears focused while his eye stared vacantly at the words in front of him. It was stupid, listening in like this, but there was just something that told him he had to find out everything he could about this strange girl.

"Oh? So does that mean you've finally told her about us, then?" that girl asked sharply.

Kakashi glanced up to see Neji look away and shift uncomfortably. Something was up, Neji never acted like that.

"Neji!" came the kunoichi's harsh whisper. "The girl's in love with you, you have to do it."

Kakashi had to put a hand up to muffle his laugh. Tenten and _Neji_? Yeah right.

"She is not. She's my teammate and my friend," Neji answered her in a lighter voice and giving an annoyed glance to the man subtly _reading_ on the nearby couch.

"Yes she is," the girl bit out with more force. "And not any more. You're a Jounin now."

Neji's head snapped back to the girl before him. "You expect that to change how I feel about my old team?"

The girl had the decency to look abashed. Kakashi couldn't say he'd ever been particularly fond of the young Jounin but he felt his respect raise a notch. But could she really be telling the truth about Tenten? He'd seen enough of how young girls tended to act around characters like Neji, his experience with Sasuke had given him plenty, but that still didn't mean he understood it. Those kinds of guys would never be what the girl was looking for. They saw the image, not the person. Tenten though, from what he'd learned of her personality, came across as having more common sense than that.

"That's not what I mean. It's just… you don't have to spend so much time with them. And I'm sorry but those eyes have got a blind spot if you don't see the way that girl is around you."

_Neji_ though? He was so… cold; where as Tenten was… well, she was a mischievous little imp was what she was. Besides, she could do better.

"Your jealousy is really unbecoming of you," the young man told her, looking thoroughly annoyed.

The girl only glared back at him, matching his cold demeanor easily. "You like her. That's it, isn't it?"

Kakashi frowned. Of course teammates would always be close. This girl was really starting to push it though he thought equaling Neji's annoyance.

"I'm going now Saika," the Hyuuga said after a moment. "I'll see you when you've come a little more to your senses."

"I bet she'll be ANBU too soon. She's going on another mission with my sister. If that happens, your team will barely ever see her again."

So that's who she was, Kakashi thought with a pinch of satisfaction. At least one piece of the puzzle fell into place. Saika Uzuki, Yugao Uzuki younger sister. He knew her sister well enough, she was a valuable kunoichi. Not sure how much he liked this younger version though. But that only brought up another question. Tenten, _ANBU?_ Not likely. That was still a whole other league for the girl. There was no way she was at that level with out at least hearing Gai brag about it.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Neji answered. "The very fact that you know about the mission should tell you it's not ANBU rank. And you're not doing your sister any favors by saying such things. I'm with you, Saika, there's no need to act petty. So leave Tenten alone."

"Of course Neji. Whatever you say," Saika replied, her bitterness only thinly veiled. The girl then left the room, doing her best to hold her head high as she went.

Neji could probably do better too, Kakashi thought while rolling his eyes. He would never understand women; they simply didn't make any sense. Best just to stick to the fictional kind, a lot less mind games that way. Now if only all women were the way Jiraiya envisioned them…

Kakashi was about to turn back to his book when he felt the Hyuuga's eyes burning into him. He looked up and sure enough, there he was, standing with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face. It took all he could to restrain from rolling his eyes yet again at the petulant look on the young Jounin's face.

"Yes," Kakashi asked after only a moment.

Neji continued to scowl. "Is there a reason you were listening in so intently on my conversation?"

Kakashi sighed; he should have known he was being a bit too obvious. The man stood up with a slight stretch. "Not really, I just wanted to ask you a few things about Tenten."

The boy's demeanor instantly changed from angry to suspicious. "Go on."

"Well," Kakashi began, not really knowing where he was going with this. "What's she like?" At Neji's incredulous face, Kakashi rephrased. "How would you describe her, on say a personal level?"

Neji stared at him hard, as though trying to pick out any ulterior motive by just the way the man stood before him. "Personal?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, wondering at just how protective this boy was towards his fellow teammate.

"May I ask for what kind of mission you're considering her for, that you need such information?"

He shrugged vaguely. "Can't really say."

If anything, the Hyuuga's look darkened. "Then you'll have to ask her," he answered with steely words. "Despite how she may appear, Tenten is very private about her personal life."

That did surprise him. "I see," he answered calmly and then looked at the clock. He had his meeting with Tsunade soon and since he really didn't want to stick around there with Neji scowling at the back of his head, he supposed he could actually show up on time for once. "Well I need to be going. Thanks anyways."

He then left the room, ignoring how the boy continued to frown at him.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata," Genma called as the group left the Hokage's office.

The girl and her team all stopped to look at him. Great, now he'd have an audience. Kurenai looked beyond peeved for all he'd done, the Inuzuka boy was busy telling off his friend for not informing him of his girlfriend, while Shino stood scowling taking it all without a word, though why he was pointing his scowl at Hinata, he couldn't say.

Hinata looked at him, then looked away with a slight tinge to her cheeks, then looked back again, then to her sensei, then back again, then to the ground, and back again. Genma sighed before smiling lazily at the girl and causing another blush to form on her cheeks. Really, the girl was just too cute.

"Genma." He looked up at Kurenai as she called his name. "I know you. Don't think I don't see what's going on."

The man frowned. Why was it that everyone always thought the worst of him? It's not like he planned this, he just really _really_ didn't like Hana. Was it his fault if fate was on his side?

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man answered coldly. The woman didn't look impressed. She just crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, waiting to hear what he had to say to her student.

He chose to ignore her and returned his attention back to the young Hyuuga in front of him. "Look, I just wanted to thank you again for this. I know I put you on the spot like that, but you've really saved me." He spared a glance to Kiba, who was still throwing his own small fit with Shino. "Well, you know what they're like, and his sister _hates_ me."

"Wonder why," Kurenai cut in.

Genma threw another glare at the woman. "Anyways, thank you. I owe you one. Don't ever hesitate to come to me for a favor."

He was sure he heard the woman make another sort of noise but all his focus was on the girl giving him the smallest of smiles and fidgeting her fingers in front of her. Damn it, it was impossible to talk with everyone watching them so closely.

For a moment he entertained the idea of simply throwing his arm around the girl and taking her somewhere private, but judging by the look on Kurenai's face, the man would likely end up in a genjutsu trap before he could blink. A very painful one. Why did sensei's always have to be so damn over protective? These teens were ninja's, not kids, and he was pretty sure they could handle themselves. Hell, the Hyuuga girl could probably rough him up pretty badly if she wanted to, given who she was.

"I won't," the girl said at last. "And thank you for considering me for your mission."

"Hey, no problem shy girl," he answered, giving another of his famous smirks. Though when he looked up, he caught Kurenai's eye. They shared a look. That last comment just didn't sit right with him and it seemed the woman too had softened at hearing it. He inclined his head towards her, gave the girl a clap on the shoulder, causing her to illicit the cutest little squeak, and turned to leave.

_Hinata Hyuuga. _

Genma smiled to himself. He really was starting to like her.

* * *


	14. Mission Assignments Pt3

Mission Assignments Pt3

* * *

Kakashi stood outside of the Hokage's office; book in hand and reading at a slow pace. He was early. Glancing to the clock on the wall, the man cursed silently. He hated being early, it just felt wrong. He knew he should have gone for that second lunch break, or at least double checked that he hadn't left the oven on at home. But he hadn't, so now he was stuck there, waiting, and reading, but mostly waiting.

Finally he heard door being slowly opened and a murmur of voices began to spill through. Kakashi looked back at the clock; it seemed the door was early too.

"Now if I saw that every time I came to the Hokage's office, I might be a little more inclined to show up."

Kakashi looked up to see Aoba standing just outside the door and looking in his direction with a disturbing grin on his face. Kakashi gave him a questioning eyebrow.

Raidou's head then poked around the door. His eye's narrowed when he saw Kakashi standing there. "That's just Kakashi."

The man in question let out a long breath, dropping his book to his side. "I'm flattered Aoba, but you're not really my type."

Aoba frowned as he, Raidou, and two Chunin filed into the hallway, closing the door behind them. He then nodded in the direction directly behind the man. "Not you, there."

The men all turned to look. At the far end, walking at a leisurely pace came five rather formidable looking kunoichi. Yugao and Shizune lead the way followed closely by Anko, Tenten, and Hana with one of her dogs on her heel. The sight really was something, as you typically didn't come across so many highly ranked kunoichi all together, in full gear, and not apart of some other larger team.

Anko and Yugao smirked when they saw the men standing there, Shizune just shook her head, and Tenten had been smiling brightly since they first appeared. Hana, however, had a fierce look about her, which only darkened as she recognized the men in front of her.

"Nice," Mozuku, one of the Chunin, said with a small grin.

"Just add Kurenai and Tsunade to that and it'd be perfect," said Aoba in a slight daze.

"Don't forget Ino," added Shimon, the other Chunin.

To that, Kakashi looked over the guys. While he could understand them getting a little excited by the sight, and it was a sight, he felt a little odd knowing Tenten was one of the ones being ogled, and Ino was even younger. Not to mention the fact that Asuma would likely have a fit if he knew.

"Yeah," Aoba answered, rubbing his chin.

"Little young, guys," Kakashi spoke up, somewhat annoyed that he felt obligated to stop their fun. The man then brought his book back to his face; he really didn't need to get into this.

Aoba gave a knowing smirk and nudged one of his mates in the side. "I think someone's feeling guilty about having certain thoughts, concerning a particular pink haired kunoichi."

Kakashi blinked, and then looked over the cover of his book to simply stare at the man. _Right…_

It was then Raidou spoke up, likely to keep Aoba from saying anything more on the subject. "Good thing Asuma's not here."

"That lucky bastard," Mozuka muttered.

"You talking about Ino, or Kurenai?" asked Aoba, oblivious to the glare he was still receiving from Kakashi.

"Does it really matter?"

"No."

It was then that the group of kunoichi had finally made their way over and stopped before them. "Ladies!" Aoba called, stepping out in front and giving them all his brightest smile.

"Not a chance Aoba," Hana snapped, pushing her way forward while shoving Aoba to the side so that she could get at the taller man, standing just behind him.

"Ouch," he muttered, rubbing his arm and backing up a few more steps from the obviously irate woman. The dog at her side was also doing a good job of clearing some space between them as it growled and circled his master, imitating her present disposition perfectly.

"Raidou! Where the _hell_ is your limp dicked boyfriend?" she seethed furiously, while jabbing him hard in the chest with two fingers.

Raidou looked down, unfazed, brushing his vest off with a shrug. "No idea, why do you ask?"

Kakashi couldn't help but roll his eyes, wondering what Genma had done now. Looking across the group, he caught Tenten's eye. She had her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop the laugh that was forming at the mans simple acceptance of having Genma as his boyfriend. She gave him the briefest of smiles before turning her attention back to scene just in front of her.

"No reason," Hana continued in a disturbingly sweet voice. "I'm just going to rip his balls off and feed them to my dogs." A few of the men took a small step back, and shifted nervously away from her hound.

"Well I guess he called that one..." Raidou muttered to himself. "Sorry Hana. And I really do mean that, since I think some of us would really like to see that."

Anko snorted.

"Raidou, are you not keeping proper tabs on your woman?" one of the men asked.

"Come on, we all know Genma wears the pants in the family," answered another, giving him a clap on the shoulder.

"Funny guys," Raidou replied dully, looking only slightly annoyed. "And why is it that I'm always the woman?"

"Two words," Kakashi said, sparing only a slight glance over his book and remembering the one time he'd ever actually been in the mans home. "Pink apron."

Raidou frowned. "You just have bakers envy."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe, but you know what I don't have? A pink apron," He turned a page and smirked when he heard Tenten's stifled giggle over the others.

"Hey," called Anko, pushing her way forward and leaning flush against Raidou. Kakashi knew they were close but it was hard to tell what exactly their relationship was; he just filed it under '_whatever_' in his mind. Anko then ran a hand down Raidou's arm and leered across to Kakashi. "I happen to know that there are some girls out there that find a man who know his way around a kitchen, _extremely_ sexy."

"Thank you, Anko," Raidou replied, putting an arm around her waist and smirking back at the masked man. However Kakashi knew that what he was really saying was, '_so where's your girl then?_'

Kakashi sighed, looking over their wayward group. Momentarily his eyes locked with Tenten's, she had been staring at him but then quickly glanced away with a slight hint of red to her cheeks. _Odd…_ he thought. And she was being unusually quiet… But Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts as Anko continued to speak.

"I mean after a hard days mission, all a girl wants is to come home to a clean house, with a fresh cooked meal on the table. And don't even get me started on how hot it is if he can get blood stains out of navy blue and mesh."

Raidou let out a loud groan and worked to extract himself from the woman's grasp. "All this, because of the apron?"

"It's pink," Kakashi reminded him.

"Kakashi has a pink fetish," Shimon commented with a grin.

"Now I wonder who fits that description…" added Aoba, causing Anko to snicker loudly and Shizune to look absolutely scandalized. Raidou, however, didn't even look at the man but simply lifted his arm and smacked him hard across the head, saving Kakashi the trouble of doing so himself.

Deciding to take the high road, Kakashi asked, "So what did Genma do this time?" and hoped to change the subject.

"Told you," one of them said. But luckily at the mention of Genma's name, Hana was back at it.

"What did he _do_?" the woman snarled. "That bastard got me kicked off my next mission, because he's too scared to be on the same team as me."

Kakashi blinked. He certainly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Hana's wrath after _that._ "Where should I send my condolences?"

Everyone looked to the tall man standing in the back. Raidou looked up, oblivious, "What?"

The hound at Hana's foot growled loudly, causing her to go very still. She then lifted her head and took two deep sniffs of the air. Her eyes lit up and thin smile formed. "Found him," she said with an elated twinkle in her eye.

"And she's off," Aoba cheered as the woman dashed away from the group, presumably to kill one Genma Shiranui in a very painful, emasculating, and likely entertaining way.

"I almost feel sorry for him," commented Yugao.

"Then you don't know him well enough," Shizune answered quickly, causing the group to grin in agreement.

"Come on, Raidou," Anko said, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him in the same direction. "I'm not missing this."

Shizune crossed her arms and stepped into their path. "We have a meeting, remember?"

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "I won't be long. Besides, there's just something so… _satisfying_, about watching a grown man cry, you know?"

Shizune didn't look impressed. "No actually, I don't."

Anko grinned. "Really? Hey Kakashi, wanna do me a favor?"

"If it involves getting kicked in the balls, I think I'll pass," he answered smoothly, not even looking up from his book and turning a page.

The girl's eyebrows rose in surprised. "How'd you guess?"

"From you? I'd expect no less."

She grinned. "You know me so well. I'm telling Sakura you're a keeper. Come on Raidou."

Kakashi watched as Anko pulled the reluctant man behind her down the hall. Well, it was official; someone had definitely started a rumor about him. As if that was something he needed to deal with.

"Why am I going again?" they heard Raidou ask.

"So when she's done, he's not left thinking he's the biggest woman in the room."

"… You are so cut off from my baking."

Once they were out of sight, Shizune scowled. "Great, now_ she's_ going to be missing. And may I ask, why is it that you keep calling each other 'women' like it's an insult?"

Kakashi looked up to see the kunoichi glaring at them with Tenten and Yugao smirking behind her. The remaining men were at a loss for words and shifted uneasily on their feet.

"Well…" Kakashi slowly began and actually lowered the book from his face.

Seeing as no one else appeared willing to speak, he figured he might as well come right out and say it… Why the other three men seemed to be shooting him frantic glances that practically screamed _Abort! Abort! _he couldn't really say.

"Because we're guys," he finished, giving them all a shrug. The rest of the men groaned and one even smacked himself on the forehead. "What?"

Tenten snorted in amazement and even Shizune seemed to find some amusement with his predicament.

"Yeah, and we're women," replied Yugao calmly. She was leaning against the wall and eyeing him critically.

Aoba grinned and took a slight step forward. "And what women you are."

"There's still no chance," answered Shizune, causing the man to deflate where he stood. "You know, I am rather curious to hear your explanation on this."

"Me too. Please do explain your selves," Yugao asked, giving the group a half smile.

Aoba sighed, seeing his own defeat was sealed. "Well I'm out. Kakashi, good luck man."

Kakashi's eye shifted over to the man. "Huh?"

Mozuku and Shimon looked at each other. "Yeah, us too. See ya."

The three men made their quick retreat and were out of sight before Kakashi had a chance to blink.

"Seems like your team's abandoned you," Shizune observed and relaxed her stance somewhat.

"They weren't my team," Kakashi answered with a frown. Why _were_ the girls here if he was due next? Was his next mission with them and Tenten? That seemed… odd, to say the least.

He caught Tenten's eye and she gave him a brief smile but shifted her focus before one of the others noticed. Could she have somehow orchestrated this? Got Tsunade to put him on her next mission? With the exception of Tenten, the team did look like it was carrying some pretty heavy hitters.

"Then why are you waiting here," Shizune asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I have a meeting with the Hokage at two."

"But… it's five to," the woman stated with some surprise.

"So?"

"_So?_ You're on time!"

"It's been known to happen."

Shizune snorted. "No, it hasn't."

He frowned slightly. "Yes, it has."

"No, it really hasn't," she reiterate a little louder than before. "Lady Tsunade's been double booking your time slots for the past year. This is the first time you've actually shown up."

That gave him pause. _Was it really?_ "Double booked? So your team's scheduled for now?"

"Heh, yeah," Shizune answered in a bewildered voice.

"I can't believe we actually won," muttered Yugao. "What's the pot up to?"

"Four hundred and fifty one," Tenten replied, speaking for the first time. Apparently she kept tabs on these things.

Kakashi shook his head. "There's a pot for this too?"

"Yeah," Shizune said, still slightly amazed. "We win if you actually turn up to your meeting before the other team starts."

"I need to pay more attention to these betting pools," he muttered to himself. "So who's in charge of this one?"

"Lady Tsunade."

"Ah." Well that figured, he supposed.

"Though I think I remember her spending it after a particularly rough meeting with the council." She sighed, looking up at the clock. "Well I think we should head in now. Tenten, we'll call you when we're ready, alright?"

"Yeah, no problem," the girl answered.

"We'll let her know you're here too," she said addressing Kakashi. "She won't be happy she has to cough up the money now."

"Great," he answered with a sigh and watched as the two women left to enter the Hokage's office, leaving only Tenten and himself standing there. She was watching him but made no sign to start a conversation.

"You're quiet," he said at last, wanting to break the strange silence between them.

She shrugged. "Had nothing to say."

A full minute passed as he waited for her to continue. "Are you feeling alright?" he finally asked, wondering why she wasn't acting the playful imp he'd come to know her as.

"I'm fine," she answered giving him a small smile but failing to elaborate.

Another minute passed.

"Interesting team set up," he commented conversationally.

"You mean all girls?"

He gave her a half smirk. "You're not going to start in on me too, are you?"

Tenten's expression brightened noticeably. "I think I'll have mercy on you for now."

"Ah." That was the look he was more used to.

"Though, I am rather fond of pink," she said, obviously getting ready to lead into something.

"You don't say?"

"Mmm," she answered. "Though not as much as Sakura." And there it was. "You know, I'm not one to put much stock into rumors, but it does start to look suspicious when the girl in questions is convinced she caught you checking her out the other day."

"She what?" he asked quickly, as his eyes widened in shock.

He really had hoped this rumor hadn't gotten too far out of hand. The other Jounins, he knew would just ride his ass about it, knowing that any story like that rarely had any bases in fact. But if _Sakura_ actually believed it, there could be trouble.

Tenten was smirking at him. "Claims you scarred her for life. Something about a doctor's uniform?"

_Oh… that…_

Well that really was no big deal then and Sakura knew perfectly well he wasn't being, well… _like that_. He looked over at Tenten. Yes, she seemed to be getting a nice little kick out of this.

He smiled to himself.

"Well if you're going to put yourself out on display like that, you can't really get mad when others stop to check out the goods," he told her, completely unashamed.

Her mouth dropped. "You…" she sputtered. "No, you… Kakashi!"

_Guess she wasn't expecting that. _

"What? She's hot," he said in mock innocence.

"Stop it," the girl said, completely scandalized.

"But I must say, it would've been much better with the nurse's hat. Maybe I should get her one. Do you think she'd wear it?"

The girl glared. "Ok, now I know you're just screwing with me."

"That's not what it looks like from here," another voice called. The two turned to see Anko strutting down the hall at a quick pace. "Where is everybody?"

"Inside," Tenten answered, blushing slightly at the interruption. _Leave it to Anko_, Kakashi thought to himself, enjoying the girl's unease. Tenten crossed her arms over her chest. "They're gonna call me in later. So what happened?"

"A memory of which I'll cherish for the rest of my life," she answered with a far off daze to her eyes but instead of elaborating, she turned to Kakashi. "But enough about that, why are you still here?"

"You guys won the pot," he stated bluntly.

"Sweet! Not only did I get to see Genma cry, I get a girls only S-rank, and we win the pot." She punched her hand loudly. "I love today! I better get in there though; she might be giving out free dango's."

The woman didn't even bother to wait for a response and instead pushed her way through the large Hokage doors, leaving the two alone once again.

Kakashi looked at her. "Girl's only, huh?"

An S-rank too, but he knew she couldn't talk about that. Tenten must have been cutting out quite the little reputation for herself if that was the case.

"Stop," she said, smirking up at him.

"What?"

Her grin only widened and she began to rock a little on her toes. "You're having dirty thoughts, I can tell."

He blinked. _Oh yeah, girls only…_ He smiled. "Well I am now,"

"Uh-huh. You're picturing this as some sort of naughty slumber party."

He chuckled lightly under his breath. Yes, this girl would truly make Jiraiya proud. "Please, continue."

She raised a suggestive eyebrow. "You do know that when us women get together, we don't actually show off our nighties, practice making out, or compare breast sizes, right?"

"Why are you trying to ruin my fantasies?" he asked, not at all minding the mental image the little imp had just given him.

After a moments hesitation it seemed she steeled her self up to say, "Alright fine, I'll give you that last one, but that's all," and then averted her gaze.

_Was that a blush? _

So girls really did sit around comparing breast sizes, who knew? The comment was a bit more suggestive than she was used to he gathered, which of course meant he had to use it. "Well I already knew that one. You were, after all, doing it around me the other night."

Now _that_ was a blush.

"Sorry, it's easy to forget you're not a chick sometimes," she answered quickly, a little angry at her own embarrassment.

"Was that before or after you climbed on top of me?" he asked, enjoying watching her squirm now that he was calling her out on her previous behavior.

Tenten's eyes widened. "Don't say it like _that_."

"Like what?" he teased. "That it seemed you were about five seconds from pining me down to have your way with me?"

"Yes, like_ that_," she hissed and took a quick look of their surroundings. "As it seems to completely disregard the entire context of the situation."

Kakashi gave her a hard stare and took a small step towards the girl. Maybe this girl was a bit of a natural flirt, but even Kakashi had to admit that things that night had gone beyond what should be considered casual. The air in the room seemed to shift a few degrees as his eyes refused to waver. "Tenten, in that situation, there _is_ only one context."

"Maybe in _your_ mind," she answered, giggling lightly but taking a small step back as she looked up at the man.

"Don't play naive. It doesn't suit you," he told her, taking another step.

She stared.

"Now why don't you tell me what you've really been up to?"

It was then the door to the Hokage's office opened and Yugao's head popped out.

"Hey, Tenten, we're ready for you now," she said before surveying the scene in front of her. "Intense much?"

"Thanks," Tenten answered. "I guess I'll see you later, Kakashi. Nice chatting with you."

The girl then disappeared behind the door with the other woman, who gave them both a queer look before shutting it behind her. Kakashi let out sigh. _What the hell was he doing?_

_

* * *

_


	15. New Territory

New Territory

* * *

Ino took a deep breath, and closed her eyes to concentrate. This time she was going to do it… and not end up with a certain unpleasant, little evil eyed fiend. This time her summon would be nice; a girl maybe, with an appreciation for beauty, light conversation, and perhaps even big enough to actually be worth anything in battle.

She felt her chakra build up, ready to loose in a sudden burst. She bit her thumb, made the hand seals and cried, "Summoning Jutsu!" while slamming her palm to the ground.

A small turtle squinted up from her feet.

The girl blinked.

"Bitch."

Ino screamed, stomping her foot to the ground as hard as she could. Kameme ignored her and pushed his way a little farther away from her feet. She couldn't believe her luck. Why did fate hate her, why did Gai hate her enough to condemn her to forever babysitting _that? _It just wasn't fair!

"I hate you!" she screamed, causing a few heads to turn in her direction. She really didn't care if people saw her yelling at a small '_helpless_' turtle. They had no idea, they just didn't know. "I hate you so damn much! I wish I'd never signed that bloody contract. I wish I'd never met any of you. You're so damned useless. You don't do anything! You're worthless; all you do is bitch and make fun of me. I'm sick of it!"

A mother walking by tugged her child along and whispered something to him while glaring angrily at the screaming blonde kunoichi.

Kameme yawned. "You done?"

"Why," Ino snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and looking very ready to punt the little thing across the steps.

"Because you're an ugly whore and the sound of your voice is making my ears bleed."

She screamed again before bending down to swiftly pick him up. He was a small thing, only about the size of her hand and would probably be considered somewhat cute if it never opened his mouth. She held him at eye level, looking directly into his twisted little face.

How could Gai do this to her? Really? Wasn't she a good student? Wasn't she doing everything he asked and then some? Working her way into his confidence and trying to be as compatible and youthful and beautiful as the Jounin could ever dream in a female? Wasn't she at present, modifying the green jumpsuit he had given her, to make it more appropriate so she could actually wear the thing in public with him?

It just wasn't fair.

When Gai had told her he was going to teach her summoning, she had been so excited. None of the rookie nine knew summoning, save for Naruto, and he was always a special case. Even Sakura under Tsunade, had never learned it. Tenten was positively green with envy. Little did she know what true horror awaited her.

Simply managing to control her chakra well enough to summon an actual turtle, rather than a baby, had been hard enough, but when she finally had succeeded she couldn't have been happier. Gai had been so proud too, giving her a tear-filled hug complete with sobs of praise and youth. Ino had even tried to use the opportunity press her body firmly against his own with a sultry, "Thank you, sensei," whispered in his ear. Shame the man was completely clueless however and didn't even notice.

"Ino," he said. "This is you're new best friend. Treat him as if he were your own family. And then if he deems you worthy, he'll allow you to summon the rest of his family and teach you the great wisdom of the turtle."

The turtle had remained silent and Ino wasn't sure if he was supposed to talk, so she humbly accepted, taking him into her care and brought him home that day resting upon her shoulder. She had chatted idly to him as she went, pointed out thing around Konoha, introduced him to the flower shop, and all the while he just sat there quietly, like any normal turtle.

Well, what was she to think? He seemed to be just like any other pet, and so she treated him as one. It wasn't until she'd finished getting dressed for bed on that first night that he'd finally chosen to acknowledge her presence.

"So they aren't fake," Kameme muttered gruffly, causing the girl to shriek and jump from her spot beside the bed.

"Who said that? Who's there?" she shouted, focusing all her senses on finding the intruder.

Kameme shuffled across the desk. "Me," he grumbled, causing her to once again jump before realizing where the voice was coming from.

"You- you can talk?" Ino whispered, staring in disbelief.

"Of course I can, you dumb bitch. What kind of summon would I be if I couldn't?"

"Hey, there's no need to be rude… And hey! I _changed_ in front of you!" The girl blushed bright red, realizing the implications to the afternoon they spent together.

"Is it my fault you're a bloody exhibitionist? Now feed me."

And that was her introduction to Kameme, the bane of her existence.

.

Ino stared him dead in the eye. "I swear it, one more word and I'm chucking you across the park. You ain't that big, you know?"

"What kind of ninja are you? You can't even handle a little wee turtle can you?" he asked, not at all looking perturbed.

The girl growled. "Oh, I can handle you all right… you'll see. Now just shut up listen. I have something important to tell you."

He didn't look impressed, well what she gathered was an unimpressed expression anyways. "What, did you break a nail?"

"No," she hissed, giving him a little shake. "I have a new mission assignment. Now if I take you with me, are you going to behave?"

"Define behave."

* * *

Hinata stood at the front gates to Konoha, twisting her fingers in her hands and keeping her head down. Her other two teammates where already there but Genma had yet to arrive. She looked up at them and they gave her a small nod of acknowledgement back. She really didn't know what to say. Her whole placement on this mission was really last minute, and she knew she really didn't belong there. She was sure they were just saying in there minds: _Who's she? Why is she here? What happened to Hana? Why is this girl better than her?_

Hinata took a deep steadying breath. She would not let herself become unnerved even before the mission started. She didn't have her team here to rely on, so she'd have to rely on herself and prove she belonged and could handle it. And she would.

But then there was Genma…

She liked him. He seemed genuinely nice and actually wanted to get to know her, even without her being particularly bold or flirty. Not many people would take the time just to get to know the shy girl, how could she not appreciate him for that? And now he'd vouched for her, gotten her on this mission, and thought high enough of her to want her on his team. Letting him down was simply not an option.

"What the hell happened to you?" she heard a voice say. Hinata looked up to see Genma walking up to the two others with the slightest gait to his step.

"Got mauled by a rabid dog," he muttered darkly, signaling for them to gather around. "I'll be fine. We've got quite a bit of ground to cover before camp so we'll be heading out at a fairly fast pace. You've both met Hinata?" he asked suddenly, startling the girl where she stood.

The men shrugged. They had only briefly exchanged names before falling into an awkward silence.

"Good," he said, not paying much attention. "Let's get on with it then."

They took off then, leaping through trees with out another word. Hinata wasn't sure what to make of this dynamic. She supposed the others had already gone over the mission but surly they hadn't forgotten that she still needed to be filled in. Would it be silly for her to out right ask what was going on or would she just find out once they'd made camp? Or maybe they'd thought she'd have taken the initiative to go to Tsunade for a briefing…

"Hinata."

Hinata looked up to see Genma nodding for her to come up next to him.

"We're going to be traveling North West for the next six hours or so with a few rest stops along the way. Hopefully by then it won't be too dark and we'll set up camp for the night. I want you to start scouting the area once we get close to the six hour mark for a decent camp sight with fresh water close by. We'll travel the remaining distance in the morning and spend the rest of the day preparing." He smiled. "And don't be nervous, kid. This mission will be a piece a cake for a girl like you."

Hinata gave him a small smile and a nod back before he leapt back into the lead. Six hours later and the girl was grinning to herself triumphantly. Her Byakugan had picked out the perfect camp sight and within a few minutes the group had gathered in the small clearing she had chosen.

"Tonbo, Iwashi, you two set up camp. Hinata, we're going to refill the canteens," Genma stated once he'd surveyed space she'd found with an appreciative nod.

"Yes," she said quickly and gather the others bottles and the cooking gear. She made her way through the woods in silence with Genma following closely on her heel. Hinata could almost feel the mans eyes burning into the back of her neck as she made her way forward but refused to turn around. She would not be nervous, she would not. This was just like any other mission, all she had to do was keep a level head and do her job and everything would turn out fine.

It wasn't long before they reached the stream. Hinata knelt down and began to fill the bottles. Genma, she noticed, hadn't chosen to help. Instead she found him leaning back against a tree with his hands behind his back and his head tilted up. His eyes were closed to the setting sun that was shining harshly on his face. He seemed to be at complete peace.

"You're staring at me."

Hinata squeaked and dropped one of the cans into the water. She muttered a curse under her breath, plunging her arm in to the water to fish it out. Genma was chuckling lightly from where he stood.

"You know you really are something," she heard him say.

Hinata turned slightly as she shook the water from her arm. He had one eye peaked open on her and then closed it again. "Wh-what?" she asked timidly, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"You," he said, still in his relaxed state. "I just can't seem to figure you out."

"… Oh," Hinata answered, still confused.

"I'm usually good at reading people, women especially… well, sometimes. But you…" he sighed. Hinata sat in her crouched position and stared up the man, too tense to make any sort of move. "I just can't figure out what game you're playing." He then opened his eyes and gave her his typical half smirk.

Her heart raced. Had he really already figured out that something was going on? Had she been that obvious?

"All women have a game, you know," he continued on, almost as though he were just musing out loud. "Naw, now don't start on any of that girls are the same as boys bullshit, cause they aren't."

Hinata blinked. She wasn't going to say anything, and now she was just confused.

"Your kind are too damned vicious to be," he gave a wry grin. "So what kind of game do you play? What does the shy girl want?" He was still not looking at her.

_A kiss?_

Hinata frowned trying to contemplate the strange man seemingly paying her no mind. The truth was she just wanted him to like her. He'd called her pretty, spoke to her like an equal, maneuvered her onto his mission… she wanted him to like her, to prove that she was worth liking.

"Oh don't look so serious," he said, moving away from the tree to stand at her side. He ruffled her hair affectionately, effectively breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hey," she said lightly and playfully knocked his hand away. Hinata watched as he crouched down beside her and took a bottle to fill with water. She smiled, wishing she knew what to say, or how to act, or just anything.

"Don't let me bother you," he continued, filling the bottle and then screwing the cap in place. "I mean nothing by it. Come on, I'll go over the mission."

He then scooted back a few paces and plucked a stick from the ground. Hinata moved to sit beside him, wondering vaguely if he realized how dirty they were going to get sitting in the semi dry mud. She watched as he began to draw a square on the dirt with the stick.

"Alright, as you know, this is a rescue operation. Not only that, but we have to get in and get out using stealth. They absolutely can not know we were ever there, understand?" he asked, looking at her.

Hinata nodded.

"Good. We need to make it look like an escape. It political… of course," he added, rolling his eyes. "You and Iwashi will be infiltrating tomorrow night as guests to some fancy party he's throwing."

"Iwashi?" Hinata asked. She'd never asked but she'd just sort of assumed it would be Genma accompanying her inside. Not someone she barely knew.

"Yeah, he's been working with this spy network for a while now and is how we got the invites in the first place. Besides, who in their right mind would ever take me for a proper lordling?" he asked with a laugh. "It's as bad as sticking an Inuzuka in a dress… Which reminds me, we do have a proper dress for you, well the one that was for Hana, but I don't think there's that big a difference in your height so it should be fine."

Hinata said nothing but could feel a hot blush spreading over her cheeks. It wasn't their difference in height that may cause some problems when it came to size… Sometimes she really did envy Sakura.

"Iwashi can summon rats too, which will be our main form of communication once you're inside. First though we'll scout perimeter with you're Byakugan. That will hopefully tell us where we need to go and what kind of resistance to expect. You guys will be our eyes and ears on the inside while we break in from the back. If something goes wrong and we need a distraction, that's you guys. If people need to be kept away from a certain corridor, or room, or the like, that's you. Got it?"

She nodded.

"Alight, and now for the important bit. This guy," Genma's hand moved to his side pouch and pulled out a small photo. "This is Ishi. He's our biggest problem and also the cause of the political bullshit. The thing is, we can't kill him… apparently it could start a war or something. And we also can't let him know we where there, meaning no drugs or simply knocking him out. Oh, he's also extremely powerful from what we're told. Not so strong that we couldn't take him in a fight, but we'd definitely know we'd been in one and so would everyone else within the area. What we need is for him to stay as far away from the breakout as possible. It'd be best if we could avoid him all together, so be very cautious if you spot him. He's not stupid and will be able to pick up better than others what we're up to. But on the other hand, once we've started the breakout process, we need to keep him with the rest of the party guests. You understand?"

"Yes," Hinata replied, rapidly taking it all in.

"Alright then, I guess we can head back."

Genma stood and then reached down to give the girl his hand. Hinata took it and pulled herself up to stand beside him. He was looking at her oddly she thought but didn't know what to make of it. Deciding to ignore the look, Hinata quickly retrieved all their things.

"Hinata?"

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"I bet you're going to surprise all of us. That's what shy girls do." He still held that look in his eyes.

Hinata's smile beamed back at him. "You're right," she said, feeling warmth grow inside of her and finally knowing what to say. "That's what we do best."

* * *


	16. Back to School

Back To School

* * *

Sakura walked down the steps to the Hokage tower to see Ino standing there, holding what looked to be _a turtle? _

"Hey Ino," she called, only to see the small, green object disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Hi," she answered turning to the girl with a forced smile and visible sheen of sweat on her brow.

"Uh, what was that?" Sakura asked once she was standing beside her friend.

"What was what?"

"Well," Sakura began, giving her a look. "It kinda looked like you were just having a staring competition with a turtle."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Ino answered, waving her hand flippantly. A pause. "Who'd it look like was winning?"

"The turtle."

"Damn it! I hate that little thing!" Ino cried with a huff before taking a seat on the steps. Sakura followed without hesitation.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to get a long with your summons?" she asked, taking in her friends' frustrated appearance.

"Oh I've tried." Ino glared. "I've done everything I could but no, the foulmouthed little bastard hates me!"

Sakura frowned, thinking over the situation. She'd heard a little bit about this turtle, Hinata mention him not being particularly polite and Tenten was in stitches over the blondes' predicament. She'd also seen Kakashi sensei with his summons and Naruto with his frogs… they all seemed to have a really good relationship. "Have you tried talking to Gai sensei about it?"

"Of course I have," Ino exasperated. "And do you know what he tells me?"

_Oh no_, Sakura thought, bracing herself. Ino's getting ready for a rant.

"He says that he's shocked that such a youthful and vibrant spring flower, such as my self, would ever know such language. Can you believe that? I told him _I didn't,_ not until I met that little hell spawn of a summon."

The girl let out a very unladylike grunt. "And I swear the man has selective hearing, because then he says _'Ah the patience of youth,'_" she recited dramatically, with full body motions to perfectly imitate the green clad shinobi._ "'I'm sure you'll grow to be great friends in time. Youth and perseverance, that's all you need and you'll over come anything.' _ I'm going to kill the little beast, I swear. That's what this is driving me to. Turtlicide, I don't care if that's not a word, because it is now."

Sakura grimaced. "It could be worse."

Ino glared. "How, Sakura? Tell me how this could be any worse?"

She shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "Don't know, but I'm sure it could be."

"Thanks," Ino huffed. "Anyways, I'm sure I'll find out tomorrow when I take him on my mission."

"Mission?" Sakura perked up. She really hadn't been paying all that much attention to Ino's rant. Best just to stand by when she gets going, Sakura thought, but this caught her interest. After all, she'd been stuck in the village constantly since her team could barely be considered a proper team anymore. "I thought your team was away."

"They are," Ino answered casually. "I'm filling in for Hinata on Kurenai sensei's team."

Sakura frowned. "Oh."

"Yeah. It was really odd though, Kurenai sensei was being really weird and stuff…" Ino turned to the girl. "I mean unusually nice, you know?"

"Well what's – "

"She hugged me," the blonde stated bluntly.

Sakura blinked. "Oh... that's kinda weird," she said after a moment.

"I know, right?" Ino waved her hand dramatically, almost smacking Sakura in the face if she hadn't dodged quickly enough. "Then she said she was happy for me, and gave me one of those '_I know'_ winks… I'm like, _I'm happy for me too, heh, heh_—and, and why are you laughing?"

The blonde stopped in her story at the sight of Sakura clutching her sides and doubling over, barely containing her self.

"It's nothing," she said, still trying to control her self. "It's just, I think I know why Kurenai sensei's being so _nice_."

"Well?" Ino asked impatiently.

Sakura grinned, very much enjoy the over confidant blondes predicament. "It's because she thinks you're going out with Shino."

"What?" Ino practically screeched. "Where did she hear that? I only said that to Genma so he'd stop hitting on me!"

Sakura continued to smile. "So you're not then?"

"Of course not!"

"Good, cause I'd be pissed if you were and found out his eye colour before I could get in on Hinata's pot…" Sakura frowned, thinking of that stupid betting pool that had started at the ramen stand that day. "Stupid Kiba… I don't care what he says; he's not hiding the Sharingan." Sakura paused as another thought crossed her mind. "Wait you said Genma knew, right?"

"Not knew, but was under the misinterpretation…"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura interrupted. "I was just thinking, it _was_ kind of strange how Shino just happened to let slip to Kiba's sister about Genma having had her replaced on his team. And Shino doesn't happen to let _anything_ just slip…"

Ino's eyes widened in realization. "Man, Shino's going to _kill _me for all of this. And I still can't believe that Hinata's doing better than any of us."

"Not surprising, given her target," Sakura shrugged.

"And what about you? Have you had any more contact with yours?"

The girl glared, thinking of her first meeting with Ebisu in the hospital. "No and I probably won't, thanks to that outfit you had me wear."

Ino smirked. "Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't fill it out."

_What!_ Sakura fumed.

"I'll have you know I filled it out perfectly fine, thank you very much," she nearly yelled, causing a few by passers to give them looks. Immediately the girl blushed at her outburst and crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously.

"Then what's the problem?" Ino asked, completely oblivious.

If it wasn't for the fact that Ino really didn't see an issue with her situation, Sakura probably would've hit her. But as it was, that was just Ino being Ino. Sakura in turn chose to glare. "What's the problem with you and Gai sensei?"

Ino shrugged, not showing any concern. "Nothing. Everything's moving along just fine."

"Really?" Sakura raised a single eyebrow at her friend's declaration. "Then tell me, what have you and your _oh so great_ powers of seduction gotten you?"

"I'll have you know they've gotten me a turtle," Ino smirked triumphantly.

Sakura blinked. "Well now…"

"And that's more than you can say," she added, showing at least the slightest bit of defensiveness.

Sighing to her self, Sakura figured there was no point arguing. Even if Ino wasn't wooing her target into the palm of her hand, she _was _still doing better than she was. Hinata was doing better than she was, and hell, even Tenten seemed to have something up…

"Speaking of which, do you know what's going on with Tenten?" Sakura asked suddenly, thinking of the older girls actions over the past week.

Ino frowned. "Nothing. Why?"

"Well she's been acting…" Sakura paused, thinking of the older girl's less than typical disposition. "Ok, like I've gone out of my way to let her know when and where she could run into Kakashi sensei but I think she's actually been using that information to actively avoid him."

"_Really?" _Ino asked in a manner that pretty much shouted that her mind was up to no good.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, lost in thought. "So I thought maybe she'd have said something to you but I guess not..."

"Do you think something happened?" the blonde asked conspiratorially.

"What do you mean?"

Ino smirked her trade mark smirk as her mind raced. "Well, we know she had Kakashi sensei all to her self that night… Do you think things may have gone a bit farther than she said, and she doesn't want to tell us?"

Of course Ino would jump to that conclusion… "I don't see why she wouldn't at least tell us she'd accomplished the mission if that were the case."

Ino was unfazed. "Or maybe it was Kakashi sensei who got over excited…"

Sakura rolled her eyes thinking of her teams less than enthusiastic sensei. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Perhaps she discovered his heart lies with another…" Ino continued with a sigh, already lost in her over active imagination. "You know, if rumors can be believed, I know a certain pinked haired kun –"

"Which they can't, as you and Shino know perfectly well," Sakura cut in, knowing exactly where _that_ was going. The rumors _had_ been making their rounds lately, much to her chagrin.

"Yeah, yeah… by the way, how's the baby coming along?" Ino asked, giving her a playful nudge.

Sakura glared, not willing to dignify her with an answer. "_Anyways_, all I know is that she's been really vague about the whole thing, saying all they did was watch the movie. I still can't believe she's a fan of those books mind you."

Ino shrugged. "I can."

"How?"

Ino looked at her. "Well how much do you really know about Tenten?" Sakura made a face to which Ino waved her hand dismissively. "Think about it, who are her parents? Where did she used to live? _Where does she come from?" _

Sakura continued her incredulous look.

"I mean it,"Ino exasperated. "Personally, I've got her down for being the love child between an Iwa spy and a member of the Mitarashi clan."

Sakura nearly choked on her laugh. "Got her down for?"

"Lee's running the pot…" Ino answered indifferently. "But no one knows about it since no one ever questions that the _girl's a freaking enigma_! Think about it. I'm telling you, it's just weird."

"Whatever," Sakura answered, looking around at there surroundings. It was then that she noticed Iruka exiting the building and making a b-line towards them. "Oh shit, hide me."

"What?" Ino asked and then spotted their former sensei. "Iruka sensei?"

Sakura cringed. "Only one more week and I'm free."

"The kids can't be that bad."

"You see this?" Sakura said, holding up a clump of uneven, miss cut hair. "That used to be hair."

Ino shuddered, feeling the girl's pain. "Point made."

"Sakura! Sakura, thank god," Iruka called, jogging quickly to their side.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hello Iruka sensei," Ino smiled up at him.

"Hi Ino," he said but quickly focused his attention on the other girl. "Sakura, we really need you back at the academy."

Sakura groaned inwardly. Of course they needed her. When didn't they need her? The kids were little terrors and even after having been a student herself not too long ago, she still couldn't grasp how a pile of little kids could get into so much trouble.

"What have they done now?" she asked, making no effort to hide her discontent.

"Well first off, we've been doing target practice and little Teiji Hyuuga wants to show off his version of the Heavenly Spin…"

"He can do that?" Sakura asked, surprised. "At his age?"

"_No, he can't_," Iruka answered, cringing visibly. "That's the problem. But give kids pointy objects and a willing target… well the nurse on staff can only do so much for the boy, but he insists." The man threw up his hands before changing to a more pleading posture. "Please come back. Little Mai broke her fist trying to break a wall because she wanted to be just like _Sakura sensei_."

"Mai?" Sakura frowned, thinking of her butchered hair. "But she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, she idolizes you," Iruka stated in shock.

"My hair speaks otherwise."

"That just her way of showing affection," he answered. "Kid's are like that."

"Like say, constantly punching your teammates with inhuman strength?" Ino cut in, with a smirk.

"Exactly Ino," Iruka grinned.

Sakura scowled, not at all liking being ganged up on, or what they were insinuating for that matter. "Fine, but you definitely owe me for this."

Iruka was elated, his face lighting up triumphantly and looked almost ready to give the girl a hug. He didn't, much to Sakura's relief.

"I'll buy you dinner," he said hopefully.

"Anything but ramen and it's a deal."

"Deal," he agreed, smiling down at them. Ino looked between the two and smiled knowingly to herself.

"Alright, let's go," Sakura answered, allowing Iruka to help raise her from the steps. "I guess I'll see you when you get back?" she asked Ino.

"Yeah, I won't be long, I don't think," she answered before waving to her friend as she walked off with their former sensei.

Well now, Ino thought mischievously. Maybe the rumors do have some truth to them- just with the wrong sensei…

* * *

Sakura sighed; thankful the day was finally over. Why anyone would actually volunteer for the job of working at the academy was beyond her. She'd just finished packing up when a familiar spiky blonde haired shinobi bounded up to her.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried, coming to a halt in the hallway just in front of her.

"Naruto, what are you doing here," she asked in a tried voice. She really didn't have the energy to put up with the boys antics at the moment.

"You haven't seen Konohamaru around have you?" he asked, still gasping for breath. He must have run the entire way, Sakura thought to herself.

"No…" she answered, not sure she really wanted to know where this was going.

"There you are, my eternal rival," they heard a younger voice call. Both turned to see Konohamaru standing at the end of the hallway glaring back at them.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto cried.

"So we meet again," the boy said with a grim look on his face. Sakura was filled with a feeling of dread. No, not here, she thought frantically. Surely they wouldn't…

"Sexy no jutsu!" they both yelled, and both turned into a pair naked as day, amply endowed women.

"Oh man!" said Konohamaru, taking in his rivals superior form, pose, and overall perkiness. They then both turned back with in a cloud of smoke.

"Sa-Sakura sensei?"

Sakura looked down. It was little Mai, with a wide eyed look of confusion and shock on her face.

"Naruto," she ground out, her face turning bright red. Naruto cringed, edging away from the incensed kunoichi. "What do you _think_ you're doing?"

"Sakura!" He looked around wearily, likely for a possible escape.

"There are children present!" she hissed, taking a few more steps towards him.

"Sorry Sakur –"

He didn't have a chance to finish as Sakura's fist made full contact with the boy, sending him flying back several feet. _How could he! In a school no less!_

"Konohamaru!"

Sakura blanched. She recognized that voice… Slowly she turned; dread filling every inch of her body.

"Ebisu sensei!" the boy called in wide eyed surprise.

"I can't believe you're using that perverse jutsu!"

Sakura's mouth dropped as the much too familiar man came storming towards them. No, this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Her mission was now completely doomed. Even Ino would be more successful than her… what was she thinking, she already was, she had a turtle! That was still more than Sakura had.

"Gotta go boss," Konohamaru said and then quickly jumped out the side window.

Sakura turned towards the blonde haired boy who had ruined all hope of completing the stupid mission she'd agreed to. He must have sensed her growing anger as he started inching towards the same window. Her eyes flashed. "Naruto!"

"Heh… I'm coming too," he called after the boy and a moment later he too had flung him self out the window.

Sakura saw red. Clenching her fists, she turned to the side and punch hard into the wall, causing a spider web of cracks to spread its way across the surface. _Shit,_ she cursed to herself, taking in the damage he had just caused. _Iruka won't be happy when he sees that…_

"Sakura sensei! You have got to show me how to do that!" Mai cried excitedly, a look of awe and wonder fully encompassing her. Sakura also couldn't fail to notice the bandage wrapped tightly around the small girl's right hand.

Against her better judgment, a small smile cracked itself upon the kunoichi's lips. "Not now Mai, but if you study hard and practice your chakra control, I may be able to show you in a couple of years."

"Really? You promise?"

Sakura sighed. She'd probably regret this in a few years but, "Yes, I promise Mai. Now go on, you've got lots of practicing to do."

The girl practically squealed in excitement before bounding off down the hall, leaving the two remaining shinobi alone. Internally bracing herself and lowering her eyes, Sakura turned to face the man she knew had been watching the whole time.

He rubbed his nose before readjusting his sunglasses. "You are turning out to be quite the industrious young woman, Sakura," he paused. _"Sensei."_

Sakura blushed, raising her eyes just slightly. Perhaps not all was lost… "I'm just helping out for a couple of weeks is all. I'm not really a sensei or anything like that."

"On the contrary, it is the students who decide weather or not you are worthy of their respect, not the other way around. Clearly you have earned it."

Sakura blinked. She really had not expected the man before her to be so forthcoming with his praise. Or for him to give any for that matter. Her eyes met his with a smile. "Thank you. It really means a lot coming from such a renowned and respected teacher such as your self. Admittedly my strength is as a medic nin, but I do hope that one day I'll be able train my own apprentice with as much dedication and skill as you have yours."

Sakura paused, wondering if maybe she'd laid it on a little thick…

"Of course you will. I'm sure that one day you'll be an excellent sensei, such as my self" …Or maybe not. "After all, being a sensei is not a position to take lightly. You are molding the shinobi of the future. I myself have trained a number of possible Hokage candidates, and it is my job to pass on morals and traditions that we of the leaf hold dear. Yes, the role of a sensei is an admiral calling. It speaks volumes about your character that you would chose to take it on, even if only temporarily."

It seemed he had finished his monologue. Sakura continued to smile up at him with wide eyed wonder, though her eyes may have been slightly glazed over by then. "Really, you say too much."

"It's truly nothing. I only wish to pass on my knowledge to the next generation so that the cycle may continue. It is our way." he answered with a small bow.

Sakura's eyes instantly narrowed. Mission or not, she was still a medic nin first, and he should not be holding his arm so stiffly. "How's your shoulder?" she asked, her voice much sharper than it had been.

Ebisu frowned slightly. "It's been much better, thank you."

It didn't surprise her that he'd be somewhat uncomfortable about their last meeting. "Raise it towards me, slowly."

His frown deepened but he did what she said. There was a visible stiffness to it but nothing that required anything like last time. She paused in her observation as an idea came to mind.

"Come on," she said with a smirk, surprising the man by taking him by the arm and direction them to an empty classroom. "If you refuse to take proper care of your injuries then they'll never fully recover."

"It's nothing to be concerned about, really," he stated with the smallest hint of panic as she closed the door behind them.

"Don't worry, I can see it's nothing major," she said motioning for him to sit on one of the desks. At least he was being cooperative this time, she thought vaguely. Maybe she had finally earned some of his respect. "I'm just going to massage the muscle with chakra."

The man seemed to stiffen at that but said nothing. Allowing her hand to be enveloped by a faint green glow, Sakura positioned herself on the desk just behind the man. She was much closer than she needed to be, but though she was sure Ebisu felt the same, he did not make a move to shift away. Gently she began to massage his right shoulder while allowing her body to lean against his left.

It seemed Ebisu was doing his best to ignore her, but after a minute of her working in silence, she began to feel his body relax against her own. "You know," she said softly, her head just to the back of his. "I think I like you better like this."

Sakura felt him shift slightly, though not away from her. "I don't understand your meaning."

She looked over his face, unable to discern his expression. When he turned to meet her gaze she smiled. "Like this."

He frowned.

"You know, you look better without those sunglasses on. Younger too," the girl said, turning her attention back to her work. _Let him stew on that for a bit._

"Sakura," he asked after a moment. "What _were_ you doing wearing that ridiculous uniform that day?"

"Would you believe I lost a bet?" she lied easily, wishing she'd actually come up with that excuse at the time.

"Hn."

He was probably starting to connect the dots, Sakura thought. But that didn't matter now; actually it worked to her advantage. Her hand stilled. "There, I think that does it."

He looked back at her when she didn't immediately move from his side. Instead she gave him a shy smile, lowered her eyes, and looked away with the smallest hint of red appearing on her cheeks.

Abruptly he stood, moving away from the desk. "Thank you Sakura. Once again you've impressed me with your skills and I feel I must apologize for my previous behavior."

Sakura hopped down and skipped childishly towards him. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to people underestimating me due to my age. But I mean, we're shinobi, aren't we? We grow up fast."

The girl shrugged, looking up at the man while his black stare bore down on her.

"We do indeed," he answered in barely more than a whisper.

Sakura mentally braced her self. It was time to make her final move. Taking a small step towards him, Sakura lifted her arm and gingerly picked the pair of black spectacles from the bridge of his nose. The man frowned but didn't move.

"There," she said, no longer able to meet the man's gaze. She carefully folded the glasses before handing them back. He accepted them with out a word, looking from them to the girl in front of him speculatively. "That's much better."

Sakura felt like she was going to be sick with her stomach so tight with knots. _Come on_, she thought desperately. _Make your move!_

Ebisu stepped forward and hesitantly raised his hand towards her cheek.

_Yes!_ Sakura's mind yelled. _Finally, success! _

But it was short lived, for the moment it seemed he was about to touch her, the door to their right slammed open. Ebisu immediately jumped back and Sakura, now beat red, turned to glare at who ever it was that just interrupted what was probably her best chance at completing the mission.

"Oh, hello Sakura," Sai said, smiling brightly. "It's good to see you haven't given up on—"

"Sai!" the girl yelled, losing her last bit of self restraint. "What the _hell_ do you want!"

The boy hesitated when he saw the enraged kunoichi brush pass the startled Jounin she'd been with and come charging towards him. "I was just looking for Naruto. I was told he was here."

"Well he's not," she snapped and took the door in her grip.

"Ah, but-"

"Get out!"

"But-"

He couldn't finish the sentence as Sakura grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pushed him hard enough that he ended up stumbling into the back wall. She then slammed the door shut but didn't turn. Now what? What was she supposed to do now? Her temper had just likely hammered the last nail into the coffin that was this stupid mission.

Silently she waited for Ebisu to say something, anything, but she heard nothing.

"I, uh…" the girl began, still facing the wall and feeling a prickle at her eyes. "I suppose I – "

But before she could finish, a hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around. She stared up; shocked as the man pushed her the few inches back against the wall before his head came down just as quickly.

Sakura blinked in stunned surprise, only vaguely realizing she was being kissed. But that only lasted a moment as the feeling of lips moving against hers seemed to awaken her instincts, causing her lids to drop, her hands to move cautiously to his upper arms, and her mouth to respond willingly.

_Oh my god,_ her mind screamed. _Oh my god, I've won! I did it! I won the bet. I beat the mission. I totally kicked Ino pigs' ass! And I didn't even get suckered in to taking care of a turtle. I rule! I can't wait till I tell the girls I kissed Ebisu…_

The man, taking in Sakura's willingness, pulled her close against him, wrapping one arm around her back and holding her head with the other. Sakura sighed as his lips left her mouth only to make their way across her jawbone and then down her neck.

_Ebisu… I'm kissing _Ebisu!_ Umm, this is kinda nice, but totally weird too. I wonder if I should stop him…_

She felt a hand on her breast.

_Ok, so now that I've completed the mission, how do I get out of this mess? Probably should've thought of that before- Oh, that felt nice… No, creepy, totally creepy, this is Ebisu remember, I shouldn't be enjoying this. _

His lips were back against hers.

_God, Ino was right. I really am repressed. Maybe I should just go with this, his not all that bad a guy… ok yeah he is, I really should stop this… damn repressed hormones. _

Once again the door burst open, causing both to quickly step apart, though this time each was gasping for air. The look in Ebisu's eyes caused a shiver to run down her spine and she quickly looked away, turning her attention to their would-be intruder.

"Sakura, are you sure you don't know—"

"Sai," Sakura began, but paused when she realized she really didn't know what she wanted to say. He'd just caused the perfect distraction to get her out of this mess. "You know what?" she shrugged. "I'll help you look for him."

"Sakura," she heard Ebisu call, his voice thick with confusion.

The girl turned, still unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake," she said, feeling horribly guilty all of a sudden. It's no big deal, she told her self. He didn't even know her and it was just one kiss... well maybe a little more than just one, but it still meant nothing, didn't it? She turned back, her heart racing even faster than before.

"Sakura, I don't…"

"I'm sorry," she said again, actually meaning it before making her quick retreat from the classroom. She had to get out of there before she began over thinking things.

Sai smiled as she brushed passed him. "She tends to have really violent mood swings," he told the angry looking, flushed man still standing there. "I've been told they get worse around this time of the month."

"Sai!" he heard the kunoichi screech from down the hall.

"I should probably go now. Have a good afternoon." He then turned and closed the door behind him before running to catch up with the eternally peeved pink haired girl.

* * *


	17. Girlfriend Troubles

Girlfriend Troubles

* * *

Ino looked at Kameme. "Now you're going to behave right? This is a real mission."

The turtle just looked at her. Ino rolled her eyes. _Whatever…_ She then sat him in a little side satchel she'd brought just for him.

"I don't see why you have to keep me out if you're just going to stick me in here. You put way too much effort into swaying your hips when you walk, you know."

Ino sneered at him. "Gai sensei said I had to keep you out as often as possible until we properly bond," she said contemptibly. "And if you don't like it, then all the more reason for me to comply."

"Bitch."

"You know, you keep saying that and it ends up losing its meaning. I'm starting to think of it as a term of endearment, you ugly little bastard."

"So by ugly little bastard, you really mean lovable sweetheart," the turtle replied casually, looking up at her from the pouch as they made their way towards the front gates.

"Obviously," Ino deadpanned, wiping the sweat from her brow. It was uncommonly hot that day, and as she walked, she really hoped that the humidity wouldn't be too harsh on her hair.

At the gates stood Kiba and Shino, Kurenai had yet to arrive. Ino cursed under her breath. That morning she had gotten up early in the hope of getting there first so that she could talk to Shino privately before the others interrupted. She really needed to apologize for everything, but once she got standing in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but put a little extra effort into getting ready. Sure, they were going on a mission so it would look weird if she put on make up, but that didn't stop her from fixing her hair perfectly, cleaning up her brows, and making sure not a single blemish was showing. If people were going to think she was dating Shino, the least she could do was make him the envy of every shinobi they passed.

Kiba grinned knowingly as she approached before squinting his eyes. Ino looked to Shino but he just stood there, not making any acknowledgment of her presence. Her attention then shifted back to Kiba who took a step towards her, sniffing the air.

"Huh," he pronounced, startling the girl at his close proximity. "You don't smell like Shino."

Ino raised her eyebrows in indignation. _What exactly was he insinuating?_ "Excuse me?"

Akumaru barked and Kiba nodded his head. "You two," he said, pointing to them both. "You don't smell like you've been together."

Shino's brow pinched but still said nothing.

"What the hell do you mean, we don't smell like we've been together," Ino practically shouted, taking the boy by the collar suddenly. _Did he think? That was just… oh, she could kill him!_

Kiba raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I didn't mean-"

"What Kiba was trying to say, is that you don't have my scent. However his wording was… misleading."

Ino looked over at Shino who had finally broken his silence and let the boy slip from her hands. "Oh."

Kiba brushed off his front. "Damn Ino, defensive much? I wasn't thinking, well…" Ino turned bright red. "Hey I'm just saying, if you two spent much time together I should be able to smell it, is all."

"Ever heard of a shower," Ino ground out.

"That wouldn't necessarily-"

"And besides," Ino interrupted, moving to stand beside Shino and wrapping her arm around his. He stiffened but let her. "Shino happens to be a gentleman. You got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," Kiba replied, taking in the girls hostile glare and Shino's stoic non response. "This is still just too weird," he added, shaking his head.

"Alright, knock off the chitchat," they heard a woman call from down the path. Kurenai had finally arrived, looking quite smug as her eyes drifted from Kiba to the awkward couple opposite him. "I know this is only a C rank, but that's no reason to cause our own drama and make up for the lack of action."

Ino blushed, removing herself from Shino's arm while Kiba looked away, abashed. Shino, of course, just stood there making a slight '_hmphed' _sound.

All four started their walk down the road leading away from there village in silence. It was an easy mission. Find this hermit living in secret on the boarder, deliver secret documents, go home. No fighting, no politics, nothing… it was something you gave to Genin most of the time.

The first three hours of their walk passed in near silence. Ino attempted to make conversation a few times and Kiba joined in for a bit with Kurenai making a comment or two here and there, but eventually it would just peter out to nothing. It was just too hot and Ino just couldn't find it in her to keep driving at it. She looked down at Kameme to see his head tucked in his shell, sleeping soundly.

"Lucky bastard," she muttered to herself, thinking she wouldn't even mind listening to the little creep find new and creative ways to insult her, if only to break the silence and boredom. She still had to ask Tenten what exactly a camel toe was, because her toes were perfectly well kept and clean, nothing that resembled a camels'. Maybe Tamari would know next time she was in town…

"Kiba," she heard Kurenai call suddenly. Ino looked up to see the Jounin wave the boy over to her. "Come talk with me," she said offhandedly.

They all looked at each other. Kiba shrugged and went to join her where she walked ahead of the group. Ino then couldn't help but notice that the woman began to pick up her pace a bit, causing a gap between the two sets to grow.

Ino frowned in confusion, looking between the two.

"I believe Kurenai sensei is trying to give us some privacy," Shino stately, startling the girl as he fell in step beside her.

Ino's eyes widened. "Oh…"

She looked over to the boy at her side, nearly covered head to toe on such a hot day, with barely any features showing. He must be boiling, was the first thing that came to mind before remembering her plan from that morning.

"Listen Shino," she began, giving him her full attention. She could tell he was looking at her. "I wanted to get to you sooner, but I got distracted, and then I had to deal with this damn turtle…" She lifted her bag slightly and could've sworn she heard a muffled _'fuck off,'_ emanate from within but ignored it. "Anyways, I can't say enough how sorry I am that you got dragged into all of this and to thank you so much for going along with it and everything and I'm so, so, so sorry but again that—"

Shino raised his hand to pause her. "Ino,"

She looked up hopefully.

"I understand your position. I take no offense."

Ino visibly relaxed.

"However, you still have not explained to me what it is you are trying to accomplish."

The girl flushed, looking away. So Hinata had managed to keep her mouth shut it seemed, but she still had to give him some sort of answer. Hell, she damn well owed it to him for putting up with everything.

"Well," she began hesitantly, sparing him only the slightest glance. "I already told you how I'm trying to set Hinata up with Genma."

"Yes, and I've spent the last few days trying to discern what it is you hope to accomplish by doing such a thing. He is far too old for her, and she has never shown any previous interest in the man, nor has she let go of her interest towards Naruto Uzamaki."

Ino listened, her frown deepening. How to explain this in a way Shino, of all people, would understand… time to go on the defensive. "If you're so concerned, than why haven't you said anything or tried to stop it? One word to Kurenai, I'm sure, and the whole thing could've been sabotaged."

He turned to her. "I wanted to hear your reasoning first. Besides," he paused for a moment. "I trust Hinata and her abilities. I do not think you could have persuaded her into something without her consent and she would resent me if I interfered because I didn't have faith in her judgment."

Ino nodded her head as she listened. That made sense, of course. Shino really was good to his teammate, she decided, definitely trustworthy.

"Hinata's shy, as you know."

Shino nodded.

"Well, the idea was that this would help build her confidence. Genma's a pretty easy target when you think about it. It doesn't take much to get him interested in a girl…"

Ino paused when she saw Shino make a face, well what little of a face she could see, but it wasn't a happy one nonetheless. "I heard about Kiba's sister. You really don't like the man, do you?"

She heard a derisive sound come from beneath the layers of fabric. "No, I don't particularly think highly of men in their thirties that find the need to prey upon sixteen year old girls for… mating purposes."

Ino laughed. _Shino really was priceless sometimes_, she thought while rubbing a tear filled eye. But it had to be said- "Yet it's up to Hinata to make that decision should and if the issue comes up. You either trust her and her judgment or you don't."

"Hn."

"Look, I can understand you being protective but Hinata knows what she's doing. Like you said, she had to agree to this, she obviously knows where things could lead _should she choose to take it there_. But you also need to remember, Genma's a good guy," Ino said with conviction. "He's not going to force her into anything."

She paused, trying to discover anything from his limited appearance. He was definitely listening to her, which was more than she could say about most… "Hinata likes Naruto. No, she _loves_ Naruto. But it's her shyness and lack of self confidence that keeps her from ever expressing herself to him. She doesn't see herself as a girl worthy of a guy's attention. So we do just that, put her in a position where her self worth as a female and possible love interest are well and truly confirmed. And forgive me, but having Genma Shiranui on your arm is considered a bit of catch. An attractive, older man, whose skills are highly respected… that's nothing if not a huge confidence boost for a girl."

"I think I understand your reasoning," he began slowly. "However, you seem to have forgotten one very important factor."

"Oh?" Ino asked, her brow furrowing yet infinitely pleased that she had successfully argued with the infamous Aburame.

"Genma," Shino stated flatly.

She shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"You forgot to take Genma's feelings into account," he said.

"His feelings?" she asked incredulously. "Are you forgetting who we're talking about? I'd say he's using her just as much as she's using him."

Shino's head jerked, giving her the impression that he was not at all impressed with her response. "You're assuming a lot-"

"He's a man, Shino. You said it yourself; a thirty year old is only looking at a teenage girl for _mating purposes_. Though I fully believe Hinata can handle herself, I'm not naive as to his thinking."

If possible, the boy's expression darkened even more. "Again, you are assuming and not talking into account the reverse possibility." He then stopped causing Ino to turn in surprise. "To what experience are you referring to when making such a sweeping statement of my gender?"

Ino flushed. She didn't need experience to know what exactly went on inside a man's head. She knew exactly how she looked and knew exactly what Genma's was thinking when he tried to pick her up. It was what went on in every guys head when they tried to ask her out, and deep down she knew that Asuma really _was_ just trying his best to protect her…

"I just know, ok…" she said, crossing her arms over her chest with her jaw clenched. Shino didn't say anything but his frown remained as they continued walking in silence.

It must have been a half hour before either of them spoke again. Kurenai and Kiba were still a good distance ahead; seemingly ignoring the sometimes bickering couple behind them. A nip at her side brought Ino's attention to her satchel.

"What?" she asked, looking down at the small turtle.

"It's fucking hot. Do I really need to be kept out here?"

Ino sighed, wiping yet more sweat from her brow. By now she must seem pretty disgusting by most standards, with sweat clinging to every portion of her, her hair plastered to the back of her neck and her nose partly sun burnt. She felt gross enough; she really didn't want to fight with Kameme on top of that.

"Hey, are you deaf as well as stupid? I'm talking to you."

Ino didn't even look down. Instead, her hand reached to a side pouch and pulled out a small canteen. After taking a deep sip, she calmly opened the satchel with one hand and dumped the remaining contents on to the perturbed turtle with the other.

She then spared him the briefest of looks. It sputtered up at her in indignation.

"Hey, what the fuck was that!" he shouted, shifting his legs around awkwardly.

Ino just shrugged. "You were hot, water's cold."

Kameme's mouth opened for a retort, and then closed. He shifted a bit more before saying, "thank you."

Ino shook her head, continuing her walk. Shino came up beside her again.

"Is that your summon?" he asked, peering down slightly.

"You could call him that," Ino replied wearily. If Kameme wasn't talking at the moment, it was best to not provoke him into actually starting to.

"You have an interesting relationship with him."

"I'd really rather not talk about it," she said at once, eager to change the subject. She then looked at the boy. "How is it that you're not boiling with heat in all those layers? I mean look at me and I'm practically ready to keel over."

"My insects require a specific temperature to thrive, which my body has adapted to. I do not feel the heat in the same way you do," he recited easily.

Ino's mouth opened. "Oh…" She looked at her feet and then up again. Shino really wasn't that hard to talk to once you started, she figured. He was actually rather open about everything, you just had to ask. She smiled.

"So, is that why you wear all those layers and stuff?" she asked suddenly, her demeanor suddenly much brighter than it had been.

"Not exactly. There is some light sensitivity but it is also for my personal preference."

She jogged up ahead slightly and began walking backwards, giving him a playful, contemplative look. "You know, you'd be a lot more approachable if you didn't cover up so much." When he didn't answer, she continued on. "I mean you're kind of intimidating, you know? Alright, I know how that works for a shinobi, what with the whole psych-out the enemy thing," she said waving her hand. "But you're always so standoffish. It's a shame you know."

Shino scowled. "You are suggesting I change my appearance to make myself more approachable."

"Well, no. Not exactly. I don't know what I'm saying really, just observing."

"Should not a person choose to make their companions based on the individual, not on their appearance?" he asked tersely.

"Well, yes, of course. But I mean like girls and stuff. You can't tell if you're attracted to a person if you can't see them." She grinned a little before doing a little twirl to walk in step beside him.

"Finding a life mate at this point in my development is not a priority."

Ino laughed, giving him a small nudge on the shoulder. "You're a teenage boy! Come on, you can't tell me you're not interested in girls."

"Hn."

"I'm just saying if you made you're self a little more –"

"You're trying to fix me," Shino announced bluntly.

Ino paused. "Excuse me?"

"You," he said, with the slightest hint of exasperation. "Are trying to turn me into a project."

Ino continued to stare.

"You changed Sakura back at the academy and you're trying to change Hinata now. You think I need to be fixed to your personal standards of how a person should be. You find it gratifying."

Ino stopped in her stride and just fixed him with the most offended look she could manage. She couldn't believe he would think such a thing with her. Sakura and Hinata were totally different and she certainly wasn't trying to _fix_ Shino. She was just talking to him, giving him a little girl advice, and maybe teasing a bit. To think that he viewed her to be so superficial… everyone viewed her as superficial, just because of the way she looked, as if she didn't give a damn about people…

Ino knew she was getting herself overly worked up, but something about Shino... That it was _Shino, _of all people,thinking she was only there hoping to make some sort of game out of him.

"Do you have any idea how insulting…? Do you really think…? Am I so…?" Ino couldn't even finish a sentence, she was so mad. "Sakura didn't like who she was and Hinata hates being shy! Was it so wrong to try to help them?"

Shino stopped just a few paces in front of her and turned to listen. His brow pinched slightly. "I am content in my being. I don't require your assistance."

_That's not the point…_

At once, Ino began to walk brusquely passed him. Her body shook in frustration while a sharp pain swelled in her chest as she made her way back to Kurenai. "I like who you are, too," she hissed as they passed.

"You're being emotional," he said more as a curiosity than a statement.

She turned where she stood and squinted back at the boy, choosing to fall back on the age old tactic that had always helped when she was upset and didn't know how to explain things. Ino lifted her chin and calmly stated, "I'm not talking to you."

Shino watched in confusion as the temperamental kunoichi made her was back to his sensei.

.

Kurenai frowned as the blonde girl came to walk beside her, scowling pointedly at the road ahead of them.

Kiba looked between Shino walking a good distance behind them and the irate kunoich to his side. "Lovers quarrel already?" he asked, sounding actually surprised.

"Kiba," Kurenai hushed as she too glanced over her shoulder. The Jounin then sighed, knowing this could lead to no good. "Go and talk to him."

"What?" he asked with wide eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

Akumaru barked in agreement.

"Then just keep him company," Kurenai snapped. "I want to talk with Ino and you know how he gets."

Kiba rolled his eyes and muttered a string of curses as he made his way back to Shino, mostly about women and them being crazy.

"Ino," she asked gently. "Is there something—"

"What is wrong with boys!" she exclaimed suddenly, startling the Jounin with the sudden outburst. "You make one joke, or one little suggestion, and they think you're trying to _change them._ I mean what the hell! If I didn't like who he was, would I really be hanging around with him? Would I even _bother_ trying to talk to him?"

She kicked a nearby stone, stubbing her toe in the process. "_Fuck!"_ Ino cursed a little louder than she meant to, surprising even herself at just how worked out she was getting.

"Language," Kurenai reproved, looking down at the girl with pitying eyes.

"Sorry. It's the turtle," Ino replied distractedly.

Choosing not to ask, Kurenai patted the girl on the shoulder. "I know Shino's a little different than most boys your age, but you just have to give him time. He's not the best at understanding how the way he speaks can come out sometimes."

"Well then he should learn," she grumbled petulantly. She chanced a glance over her shoulder to see Kiba motioning his hands widely, obviously trying to explain the deep and complicated minds that are females.

Kurenai smiled, looking between the two. "You really do care about him, huh?"

Ino flushed but didn't answer.

.

A few paces behind them Kiba was still working at it.

"Just say you're sorry!"

"No."

"Just do it. Do you think I want to be stuck with a pissed off Ino for this trip? Do you have any idea what a pissed off Ino looks like? It's scary, man."

"I see no reason to apologize when I have done nothing to warrant such action," Shino told him calmly.

"That's not the point," Kiba bit out in frustration. "When your girlfriend's mad, you apologize. It doesn't matter what for, half the time she probably doesn't know either. She just knows she's mad and it's your fault."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"She's a girl. You think they make sense?" Kiba replied, thinking of his family. Akumaru barked in agreement.

"She is acting irrational and juvenile. All I stated was how I saw the situation. If she wishes to discuss that with me, I'll be inclined to listen to her."

Kiba moaned out loudly with his hand to his head. "All you have to do is say you're sorry."

"No."

* * *


	18. Time we had a Little Chat

.

Time we had a Little Chat

.

* * *

.

When Hinata and Genma made their way back to the clearing, Iwashi and Tonbo had already finished setting up camp. The two were sitting beside each other in front of a small fire eating their freshly cooked rations.

Genma sniffed the air and smiled. Looking over his shoulder to the quiet girl following his path, he said, "Smells like dinners ready."

He then walked over to Tonbo, leaned over, and deftly grabbed the food from his hands before settling himself across from the Chunin on the other side of the fire.

"Hey, that was mine," Tonbo called, looking from his now empty hands to the man now munching contently on his food.

"Jounins' privilege," Genma answered between bites, barely sparing a glance up. Iwashi just shook his head, while Hinata made herself comfortable in the spot remaining between Genma and Tonbo.

"Fuck that shit, give it back."

Genma ignored him. "Hey, you know this is really good," he said conversationally to Hinata, holding the food up for a brief moment before resuming his bites. Hinata blushed, not knowing what to do.

"It has my spit all over it, I hope you know," Tonbo told him.

Genma looked across the flames and grinned. "Then I should tell you, you're mouth does taste as sweet as it looks."

Tonbo jerked back in disgust. "That's gross."

Hinata watched the interplay between two men with a small smile on her face. So this was what it was going to be like when she started going on more missions away from her team. They were all grown up now, it seemed. No longer were they the rookie nine, but Chunin and squad leaders now. It seemed to happen so fast…

"Hey Hinata, you can have some too you know." Hinata looked up to see Iwashi speaking to her. "We only spit in that one," he finished, pointing to the one in Genma's hand. Genma paused, then shrugged and continued eating. Tonbo was still grumbling to himself.

"Oh," Hinata blinked, startled out of her thoughts. She hesitated; looking at the food and then cautiously took her portion of the meal. "Um… thank you," she said in a soft voice, keeping her eyes lowered. She could just feel everyone watching her suspiciously as she did so.

"Shit Genma," Tonbo called suddenly, breaking the silence and causing the girl to his left to jump. "What the hell'd ya do to this girl; take her to the woods and drop your pants? She seems traumatized already and it hasn't even been a day."

Hinata's mouth dropped as she turned bright red.

Genma laughed, giving the girl a smirk. "She's just shy. The trick is to just keep talking _at_ her and eventually she'll get the hint that we're not about to jump down her throat when she speaks. Then maybe we'll start to get a sentence or two out of her, right Hinata?"

Hinata scowled. She wasn't _that_ bad. Besides she'd just been caught a little off guard was all, and now Genma was making fun of her? Well she wasn't just going to sit there quietly and take it. She still had her pride and she was going to tell him exactly what she thought of him.

"That's kinda mean, you know," she told him, speaking up a little and looking him straight in the eye.

He just shrugged. "Yeah well, I'm sure you'll do great and all but you really do need to start speaking up. No one's going to believe you're a proper lady if you keep acting so timid while on the mission."

Hinata's expression instantly fell. He was right. She really would be useless to them if she continued to act that way and after all the trouble Genma went through to get her on the team… she couldn't risk disappointing him, not now. Hinata looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry."

Genma sighed loudly. "No, I don't want you to say '_I'm sorry_', I want you to say, '_hey Genma, go fuck your self.'_ And then maybe throw a kunai at me."

She looked up to see him smiling playfully at her. Her mouth opened slightly, trying to think of how to respond to that. "Oh, I… I couldn't-"

"Come on, I know you can do it. Here, I'll even give you mine." He pulled a Kunai out from his holster and handed it towards the girl. Hinata stared at the proffered object for a moment and then hesitantly took it from his hands, thinking it would be the only way to get him to leave her alone.

"You're being mean again," she muttered, clutching the kunai in her lap in a complete loss as to what she should do with it.

"Which is why you should tell me to go fuck my self."

"Knock it off," Iwashi spoke up. "You're making her uncomfortable."

Tonbo let out a sarcastic laugh. "Can't let the Hyuuga princess get uncomfortable now can we." He gave her an unimpressed once over before switching his attention back over to the senbon chewing Jounin. "Shit Genma, I thought you were bringing us an upgrade from Hana, not some kid."

Hinata's grip tightened on the kunai and she scowled darkly at the man. _Princess? Kid? _This man thought that she was spoiled and had no skill? He didn't know anything about her. She could see Genma was getting ready to defend her, but that would only further the man's belief that she could do nothing on her own. No, she was not going to just meekly hide behind Genma for support and wait for him to defend her. She was worth more than that. She could _do_ more than that.

"Hey, Tonbo," Hinata called with a bit more confidence, feeling her face burn up with anger and catching everyones attention. She hesitated but quickly cleared her head, trying to give her best Genma style smirk. "Go f-screw your self."

Tonbo's mouth dropped in shock as Genma threw back his head and started howling with laughter. "Yes!" he cried, smacking his hand to the ground and giving the girl one of the brightest grins she'd ever seen. "I love it!"

Hinata flushed, surprised by her own daring. But it seemed worth it, she thought looking at the man sitting beside her. Even Iwashi looked amused across the fire.

"I hope she throws the kunai next," the Chunin said, snickering to him self.

"So the princess speaks," Tonbo replied dramatically only to jump back a foot when a kunai landed just inches from his crotch. He looked up to see Hinata with another already in hand and a daring smirk on her face. Maybe she could get used to this?

Genma broke down into another fit of laughter while Iwashi slapped his thigh with a loud exclamation of, "Yes, she did it!"

"Alright, I take it back. _Fuck_," Tonbo said, giving the rest of the guys a filthy look and pulling the kunai from the ground.

"That's my girl," Genma said proudly and reached over to mess the top of her head. Hinata blushed, but couldn't hide the smile that refused to leave her face.

"You chicks are all the same," Tonbo began bitterly, looking between Hinata and Genma. "You act tough now, but we all know the trick. It's the same as with taming a horse, eh Genma? Give her a little sweet talk, some sugar, a gentle rub down… and before you know it, they're quite willing to let you on." He nodded his head. "Isn't that right?"

Iwashi's face twisted in disgust. "That's horrible."

Hinata paled, disbelieving her own hearing. _What was he suggesting?_ She looked to Genma who was still smiling lightly, but noticed it no longer met his eyes, and they did not flicker for an instant away from the other man.

"Hinata's a kunoichi, not a _chick_," he replied easily though you could feel a small current of warning in his undertone. "You start using that pansy assed sweet talk with her and she's liable to wonder whether you lost your dick on your last mission as well as your sense."

Iwashi looked over to Hinata and smiled. "And if you're lucky, and I mean_ really _lucky, she may take pity and ride _you_ for a bit, if she's bored that is. Right, Hinata?"

Hinata grinned back, thankful he was trying to defuse the situation… Of course that didn't mean she knew exactly what to say to that. "Eh…"

"I remember once," Genma began, saving her. "Anko telling me that it was impossible to take a Kunoichi's virginity, since on the day of their graduation they would lose it to a blunted kunai as part of some freaky kunoichi ritual… but then again that could've just been her version of pillow talk."

_A blunted what_?

"Well I can tell you for sure that that at least is not true," Hinata told him with a giggle, happy to contribute yet completely perplexed as to what went on in the other woman's mind sometimes.

"Huh, mystery solved…"

Hinata then frowned, giving the subject some thought. Being the only female there, maybe they really didn't realise their misconceived? Plus, she liked being able to contribute, especially on a topic that no one expected of her.

"But she is right in one sense," Hinata began with a thoughtful look. "Since we, uh… I mean, with all our stretching and physical activity we…"

Hinata paused when she saw Genma finally break down into a fit of giggles he'd apparently been trying to contain. And Genma giggling really was a sight.

"That's alright, Hinata," he told her through squinted eyes and short breaths. "We get the picture."

Even Iwashi was grinning.

Genma shook his head. "Man, I _love_ this girl!"

Predictably, Hinata turned bright red and ducked her head down, causing her hair to obscure her face, although she couldn't help but smile just a little. When she looked up, Genma was still staring at her.

The man to the other side of her, however was not so impressed. "So Hinata, how old are you?"

Hinata groaned inwardly when she heard Tonbo speak. What was this guy's problem_, _she thought angrily. She certainly didn't remember doing anything to offend him. Genma's eyes shifted.

"Fifteen? Sixteen?"

The girl turned, ready to just tell him to _go fuck himself,_ and to finally leave her alone when -

"Ever fucked a Jounin before?"

Hinata froze. _How…_

"Alright Tonbo, I think it's time you and I went for a little walk," she heard Genma say casually but when she turned her head there was nothing casual about the look he was giving the other man.

Tonbo laughed, oblivious to the harsh glare he was receiving. "Fuck off."

"No, I think we need to go for a walk," he said again, getting up from his seat.

"Bite me."

It seemed like a blink, but next thing Hinata knew was that Genma had moved to the other side of the fire and had his head hovering just above the man's ear with his hand harshly gripping the Chunin back collar.

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm in charge here," he told him, sounding much too cheerful. "And that means if I say you're taking a walk, you're taking a fucking walk." Tonbo was suddenly yanked up from the ground and shoved forward towards the woods. "Now move."

Gone was the casual facade.

"Shit. Alright, I'm going," Tonbo called, storming away from the group with Genma following closely behind.

Hinata paled. This was horrible. She had wanted everything to go so well on this mission and now she'd ruined everything, just by being there, where she didn't belong…

"We should probably start talking about something," Iwashi said, giving her a comforting smile.

"I hope I –"

"This is by no means your fault. Don't you dare think that," he told her and then got up and moved to sit beside her. Hinata blinked in surprise. _Why was he being nice to her?_ "However I would prefer to not be listening in when –"

He paused as a loud string of curses filled the air, only half of which Hinata could make out.

"And there it is," he laughed, shaking his head. "Anyways, don't let him get to you. Tonbo's just jealous that Genma always manages to land all the hot kunoichi."

Hinata's eyes widened. Did he just call her hot? And that Genma had _landed_ her? Was it really so obvious that…

"Don't be so shocked. All it took was one look at seeing you two together and even an idiot would've been able to tell something was up."

"But I, I'm not…" she stuttered. They weren't even actually together, barely even friends.

"It's none of my business anyways," he shrugged. "We should probably go over our roles for the mission. At least some of us can show some level of professionalism, right Hinata?"

"Right," she mumbled, thankful to change the subject and get think of something else. But she still couldn't help but smile, just a little.

.

* * *

.

Dusk was falling and team Kurenai was sitting around the fire, finishing up their dinners. They would sleep there for the night and then move out to start the tracking portion of their mission tomorrow. Kurenai had gathered a couple apples from an old orchard they'd passed on the way and tossed the sack to Ino.

"Thanks sensei," Ino said, fishing out the shiniest apple of the bunch before polishing it more on her shirt.

"Hey Ino," Kiba called from her left. "Mind tossing one over here?"

"No problem," she replied, throwing one over.

"May I have one too?"

Ino's eyes squinted as she heard his voice. She looked up to see Shino sitting across from her, stoic as ever. Kiba groaned loudly and Kurenai raised a single eyebrow in wait for the blonde's response.

"Kiba, would you kindly tell Shino that if he wants an apple, he can damn well get off his ass and come get one," Ino said sweetly before biting into her own. Kurenai shot the girl a warning look but said nothing, preferring to see the kids handle this their selves.

"Shino, Ino says-"

"Ino, I can hear you perfectly fine from here," Shino interrupted. "I do not understand why you continue to carry on this way. You are being childish."

Kurenai groaned.

"What was that?" Ino said, looking around confused. "Was someone talking to me? I could've sworn I heard a buzzing in my ear… oh wait, it was just a bug."

Shino twitched.

"That's it!" Kurenai yelled, startling them all and standing up. "You two, get up now."

Ino scowled but stood where she sat. _Maybe she had gone a little too far…_ Shino copied her motion from across the fire.

"We need more fire wood," the Jounin announced, confusing all present. "You two, go collect some." Shino opened his mouth to speak when she continued. "And don't you dare come back until you've worked this thing out between your selves."

"You're kidding me," Ino spoke incredulously.

Shino stepped towards his sensei. "I fail to see how…"

"And Shino, for god sakes, try to look at things from an emotional standpoint," Kurenai said, cutting him off and causing Ino to smirk. "And Ino, stop acting like such a bitch." The smirk fell as Kiba started coughing loudly in a way that sounded oddly like a laughing fit. "Now the two of you go!"

Akumaru barked.

With a sigh, the two begrudgingly trudged out into the woods in silence. It was early evening and getting much more difficult to see clearly. Ino cursed as she scraped her arm picking up a random piece of wood from the ground.

"That really isn't necessary," Shino told her. "I doubt Kurenai sensei will care if we come back empty handed or not."

"I'm not-"

"Talking to me. Yes, I've heard."

The blonde _hmphed_ and continued to pick up her wood. After watching the girl collect in silence for a few more minutes, Shino sighed and began the task as well.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked finally.

"I don't know Shino," Ino answered, a little calmer now. "Why could I possibly be mad at you?"

Shino paused with a frown, obviously going over the past events. "Was I mistaken when I said you were trying to improve me?"

Ino turned, eyes blazing to face the stoic young man behind her. "Yes Shino, you were."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"I did say so," the girl snapped at him.

"No, you didn't, however that doesn't explain why you're acting this way now."

"Well maybe because it fucking hurt," she shouted, surprising the boy. "It hurts to be accused of only being your friend in order to turn you into some sort of rehab project. It hurts to have your friendship so easily dismissed as something insincere. Especially when I… when… I don't even know, but it just hurts, okay?"

"I hurt your feelings?" he asked in honest surprise and even a little concern.

Ino looked at him. There was just something about his voice that made her anger deflate somewhat. He really was clueless, wasn't he? She then turned back to her work, feeling suddenly self conscious under his scrutinizing gaze and mumbled a quiet, "Yes, you did."

"Then I apologize. That was not my intent."

Ino snorted. That sounded like the most insincere, standard, rehearsed…

"Ino, I'm sorry," he said much more lightly and coming to stand beside her.

Slowly, Ino turned to look up at the boy, the smallest of smiles forming on her face. Well maybe he was learning, she thought smugly, yet another part of her didn't feel so smug, it felt… weird and a little guilty. "Shino, I'm sorry too," she said, looking away. "For being such a bitch earlier and stuff..."

"Apology accepted," he said quickly before walking in the opposite direction. "We should head back now. It's getting dark."

Ino blinked. Well that was abrupt, she thought with some indignation. Shaking her head, she decided it was best to just let it be and start heading back too.

.

"You guys actually brought wood?" Kiba asked when he saw the two enter back through the clearing.

Ino shrugged as Shino dropped his pile and resumed his former seat.

"You apologized, didn't you?" Kiba said, giving Shino a nod.

"Hn," was his only response.

Kurenai looked up with a smile on her face. "Glad to see you two made it, and with no blood or injuries I see. Hopefully we can finish the rest of this mission with some degree of professionalism? I would like to get back by tomorrow night."

Ino grinned, plopping herself down between Kiba and Shino after she'd dropped her pile. "Me too," she agreed. "That's when my team's getting back. They've been gone a while and I have to say I actually find myself missing them. How they could ever survive with out me…"

"I'm sure they handled themselves fine," Kurenai told her with a smile.

It was then Kiba nudged her in the side. Ino looked up at Kurenai and then to Kiba, seeing him nod. A knowing grin spread across her face. "Oh, and I have to get back to the flower shop. Asuma sensei always likes to pick up a bouquet from me after long missions."

Kurenai's eyes shifted away.

"That's kind of weird, isn't it?" Kiba asked a little too loudly to be genuine. "A guy like that? Oh, do you think it's for a girl?"

It was all Ino could do to keep from laughing. "Who knows, maybe she-"

"All right, that's enough you two," the quickly turning red Jounin cut in. "I think it's time we went to sleep. That way we can be up at the crack of dawn and get this over with."

The teens smirked to each other and even Shino seemed a little amused, before snuggling into their sleeping rolls.

"Hey sensei, are you sure it's ok for Ino to be in the middle? I don't want to turn over in the middle of the night and catch them-"

"Oh, shut up Kiba!" Ino snapped quickly.

"I'm just saying…"

"Yes Kiba, do shut up," Kurenai answered as she too got into her roll. "Now let's _please_ get some sleep."

.

The morning passed by uneventful. The team had made their way quickly to area in which the hermit was said to live. It was now time for the reconnaissance portion of their mission. Ino knew what that meant. She was actually a pretty decent addition for a recon team, when it came down to it.

"Alright, here we split up," Kurenai said, coming to a halt by a river. "Kiba you're with me heading North West. Shino and Ino, you guys take North East."

"Are you sure it's safe to leave them alone again?" Kiba asked. Akumaru barked in agreement.

Kurenai sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Ino's jutsu requires someone to standby to watch her body whereas Shino's methods don't require his active involvement."

"Oh," he answered and then turned to Shino. "Hey, you better not try anything while she's out of it," he laughed.

Shino scowled. "If you are imply that I would take advantage of my partner while she was unable to-"

"I was only joking. Relax." Kiba cut in quickly, not wanting to piss the bug user off. "You people are so touchy, eh Akumaru?"

Akumaru barked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Knock it off," Kurenai exasperated. "We'll be using Shino to keep in contact and signal when we've found the guy, alright? Let's go."

The two groups split with a few bugs following in Kurenai's trail incase she needed to contact Shino. Ino let out a sigh of relief, happy to no longer have to hold her tongue.

"That Kiba… I could just wring his neck sometimes," she fumed as they walked along the bank of the river.

"Hn."

"Well at least it's not so hot today. Though I think it may rain."

"The chances of that are highly likely," Shino stated.

"Hey Kameme, did you hear that? How'd you like to be caught in a down poor? Turtles like water, right?" she said, giving her satchel a hard poke.

"Do that again and I bite your finger off," was the gruff reply from within.

She smiled.

"Is here a decent spot for you to perform your jutsu?" Shino asked abruptly, looking at the tree line they had just approached.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Here's fine," Ino replied, surveying the trees and birds in front of them.

"Is there anything more I need to know about your state before you go?"

"Nope, just make sure I don't turn over and suffocate myself or anything like that. That happened to a second cousin twice removed, or so I heard… Really embarrassing way to go, if you ask me."

"I see."

Ino rolled her eyes and then picked out her prey. "Ok, here I go."

.

It was lunch before she found herself back in her body. So far there had been no luck and no signal from Kurenai's team.

"Here," she said, grabbing an apple out from her side pouch. "I saved this for you."

Ino then tossed the apple easily to the young man standing a few feet away from her. She then settled herself beneath a large tree, making herself comfortable. Shino walked over and sat at her side, looking at the apple in his hand. Though it was mid day, the clouds were heavy and dark. It looked like that rain was likely to come soon.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, just eating their apples when Kameme managed to squirm his way out of her bag. Ino gave him a contemptuous look. "You're up."

The turtle grunted while trying to make him self comfortable by her side.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your appearance?"

The turtle looked at her. "I was bored so I came out for the chance of some intelligent conversation, but I see you're up now too."

"Funny," was her blunt reply. Ino noticed Shino watching her intently and sighed. "Hungry?"

"Of course I am. You've had me stuck in that sack for hours now, you stupid bitch."

The girl watched with some amusement as Shino's face twitched in surprise at her summons language. "Well you're in luck, you ugly little bastard," she said sweetly. "Cause I actually picked up some food for you before we left. No need to thank me."

She then shuffled through her bag and pulled out a small jar. She twisted the top and sprinkled a pile of flakes onto the fabric in front of him. The turtle sniffed the pile before looking up at the girl. It was hard to tell with turtles, but Ino could sense he was not at all thrilled with his meal. Kameme opened his mouth, and then shut it, shook his head and took a deep calming breath.

Ino smiled. "Oh look, he's pleased."

"What the _fuck_ is this shit!" he spat furiously up at her. "Turtle food? Did you… did you buy this from a _pet_ store?"

Ino shrugged.

"Do I look like someone's _fucking _pet?"

"Well you look like a turtle."

"I'm a god damn summon, you whore."

Shino jerked.

"Not some tank bred decoration for humans to poke at!"

"Then starve," Ino snapped, poking her finger at him, which he in turn attempted to bite. "Shino," she said abruptly, turning her head to the boy. "How do you deal with your bugs? Do they ever revolt? Or do they actually do what their master tells them?"

"You're not my fucking master, bitch," Kameme said.

"That may be a better question for Kiba to answer since your situation is much more similar to his and Akumaru's, than mine."

Ino sighed.

"However, my bugs and I do work together symbiotically. They do not have to do as I command, it is a relationship that's built from a young age within my clan and is not always successful. I have to meet their needs to survive, otherwise they would _revolt_," Shino explained with a frown.

"Bugs, you control bugs?" Kameme asked with contempt.

"Yes," Shino answered and to demonstrate, released a few to the air. Ino watched curiously as they flew seamlessly around the group.

"Shino, may I…" The girl made an uncharacteristic pause. "Uh, may I see one of those?"

Shino's eyebrows rose. Ino had always been kind of curious about the whole bug thing, and the more she learned, the more interested she became.

"Of course," Shino answered her and one of his insects flew towards her.

Ino lifted her finger for it to land on and then moved it to her eye level for a closer look. They weren't bad, really. Not creepy like that other bug she'd seen him with in the flower shop, this just looked like your typical bugs she got flying around the store all day. She momentarily cringed at the thought of how many of _those_ she killed on a regular bases there.

Shino was watching her with some surprise as she made her inspection before she looked up with a smile. She then moved her hand back towards him, letting the bug fly off to its master. Kameme was inspecting one too, which had landed beside his food.

"So these things act as parasites within you?" the turtle asked, eyeing the bug.

"They feed off my chakra," Shino clarified.

"So you _do_ feed them?"

Ino groaned. "Look, I bought you food, didn't I? It's not my fault you're a picky eater."

Kameme looked from Ino to Shino and then to the bug in front of him, opened his mouth and…

Ino paled in horror as everything seemed to move in slow motion.

…ate Shino's bug.

"They're not bad, you know?" Kameme said after a swallow. Shino remained still but Ino could hear that he was breathing harshly, even his skin looked a little redder than before.

With a strangled cry, Ino picked up the turtle and shook him as hard as she could. "How could you!" she screamed at him. "How could you, you bastard!"

"Ino." She felt a hand on her arm. "Ino, calm down. You're hurting him."

"Of course I'm hurting him! He - ate - your- bug."

"Just put him down and let me deal with it."

She looked over at him with glossy eyes and couldn't have felt more embarrassed. Kameme was her summon and her responsibility and all he ever did was make her look foolish.

Shino focused his attention on the turtle now back on the ground and looking slightly queasy. "I should inform you, Kameme, that my insects act as a swarm. You have just announced yourself as a threat to them. The only reason they are not attacking now is because I have told them not to. However, I'll be less inclined to do so in the future, do you understand?"

Kameme sneered. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. But anything's better than watching blondie over here flirt with bug boy."

"I wasn't flirting!" Ino shouted, turning instantly red.

"Right," Kameme rolled his eyes. "Then what was all that, _'can I, can I touch it'_, shit?" he mocked in a high pitched voice.

"I really hate you, you know."

"The feeling's entirely mutual, I assure you."

"That's it, time for the bag. We need to get back to work," Ino announced suddenly. Obviously the solution to the problem was simple, just get rid of it. The turtle gasped as he was swiftly lifted once again and unceremoniously tossed in the sack. She could hear a few gruffled curses coming from within.

"Ready Shino?" she asked, as though nothing were flipping around, squirming at her side.

Shino looked at her satchel and then to the girl staring expectantly at him. "Alright, when you are ready."

A moment later and Ino's body slumped silently over. Shino caught her easily and moved her to a sitting position against the tree. He then turned his attention to the satchel.

"I think you and I need to have a talk," he told the turtle, as he withdrew him from the bag. Kameme looked to Ino's sleeping form and then back to the bug user with slightly less confidence.

.

Ino's bird circled the sky higher and higher. She loved this part of the job. It was so… freeing, being able to fly and see the world from above. Of few of Shino's bugs followed at her side. She couldn't go too fast because in this form she could easily out race them, but her eyes were better than theirs so she could go higher and survey a larger portion of land than they could.

Another hour passed with no luck, when the sudden rumble of thunder made her groan. Ten minutes later and the sky was pouring, making visibility near impossible.

_Great,_ she thought to herself. _Now I'm pretty much useless. _Thankfully it was within the next half hour that the bugs at her side gave the signal for her to return.

_Yes,_ she thought happily. _At least someone had success._

With a jolt, Ino was suddenly back in her body. She wobbled dangerously when a hand came to hold her up. Something was not right… she felt, wrong.

Slowly her eyes began to focus. The first thing she noticed was that they were no longer on the ground but in a tree. _Well that explains why I almost fell._ She looked at Shino, frowning. He was standing on a near by branch, still holding her steady by the shoulder.

"I thought it best that we get better cover with the rain," he told her simply.

Ino stared, something was missing. He didn't look right. Then it hit her. The girl looked down to see herself wrapped in his oversized coat. "I'm wearing your coat."

Shino seemed to shift a bit. "As you mentioned yesterday, you are wearing considerably less than I am so I thought –"

"Thank you Shino," she said before moving her body to stretch every one of her stiff muscles. Then something else came to mind. "Uh… where's Kameme?"

Shino pointed. Hanging from a branch was the bag, swaying slightly. "He's sleeping," Shino informed her.

"Good. Well then, what's the update? Did we find the guy?"

"Yes, Kiba was able to locate the man. They have now successfully delivered the documents and are heading back in our direction. We are to meet them halfway."

"Alright, I guess we should get a move on then." She then grabbed the bag and dropped easily to the forest's floor.

Ino couldn't help but smile to herself as they walked back in silence. Shino's coat really was comfortable and she really liked the way it hung off her, so obviously not her size, and the way the sleeves dwarfed her hands. She even liked the way it smelled and how the hood made her feel enclosed and protected. Ino moved a bit closer to the boy at her side. He looked down slightly but made no move to shift apart.

.

"They're getting close," Kiba said as he and his sensei made their way through the woods. "I can smell them."

Kurenai nodded; happy it had not taken them all day to complete the mission and could now get back to the village. It was then she paused.

"What?" Kiba asked, turning his head.

Kurenai pointed with a triumphant smile and twinkle in her eye.

Akumaru barked as Kiba gazed out into the woods. He then saw them, Ino and Shino coming into view. Ino was completely dwarfed by Shino's oversized coat, and Shino… well to the untrained eye, Shino looked like Shino, but Kiba could tell, Shino was smiling.

"This is still too weird," the boy muttered scratching his dogs head. Akumaru whined in agreement.

.

* * *

.


	19. Friends

"Friends"

* * *

Sakura eyed the doorknob hesitantly. Why was she doing this? Really, she was just far too nice for her own good sometimes. And this certainly counted as one of those times. She'd be lucky if she didn't _catch_ anything while she was there. Even placing her hand on the handle made her cringe back as she turned it slowly open.

Taking a hitched breath, the girl carefully entered the darkened apartment before feeling the wall for a light switch. A second later and the entranceway was bathed in a soft glow. Sakura mentally added buying new light bulbs to her list of things to pick up.

_Huh, this wasn't too bad_, she thought as her eyes swept the small yet comfortable flat. Considering how much she was sure he made, this place looked closer to Tenten's than it did an elite Jounin shinobi's. Well at least it was above Naruto's, she swore one day she was just going to kick him out for the day and fix _that_ entire mess. The girl shook her head just thinking about it.

Realizing that no sudden traps were going to spring up or any rats about to scamper across her path, Sakura began her quick search of the place.

_Where on earth does he keep them_? she thought irritably, pushing aside yet another report that was due back at the Hokage tower two weeks ago. Her hand then fell upon a plain looking hardcover book. She frowned, reading the spine. _Make out Paradise…_ Well that was sort of what she was looking for but seeing it without its orange cover just seemed weird. Besides, she was sure he'd want the new one.

After a few minutes of more rummaging, dealing with one extremely fierce centipede, a stack of files attacking her, and ripping her blouse on a random kunai causing it to gape open inappropriately, Sakura finally found what she was looking for. The latest volume in the Make Out series. With a smile, the girl quickly skipped out of Kakashi's apartment. She'd come back later to clean up the mess.

.

"Good afternoon, sensei," Sakura called cheerfully as she stuck her head through the hospital room door. "I heard you were here, so I thought I'd come and –"

She paused, her expression darkening instantly.

Kakashi turned and gave her a sheepish grin as his body hung half in and half out from the window, doing his best to look casual as though nothing were amiss.

"Are you trying to sneak out?" Sakura seethed, storming over to the man.

"No. The window was jammed and I needed some air. I've just finally managed to pry it open…"

"Liar," she snapped, giving his shirt a hard tug that caused him to drop back down into the room. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I rest better at home. Besides, I feel fine," he replied, though Sakura couldn't help but notice that that didn't stop him from hopping back onto his bed when faced with his glowering pupil. He was also breathing quite heavily. It seemed just climbing out a window was still a little much for him.

"The great Copy Ninja Kakashi, foiled by a window and a teenage girl half his size. Oh yeah, I'm sure you're in great shape." He shrugged, avoiding her gaze. "Besides your apartment is practically a heath hazard in of it's self. You wouldn't believe the size of the centipede I killed."

"You killed Momo?" he asked sharply, looking up.

Sakura blinked. "You named it?"

"Of course. He guarded my pantry," Kakashi answered as if that were the most normal situation in the world.

"Now that's just unhygienic. I hope there weren't any other pets that I may have brought an untimely death to?"

"Momo wasn't a pet," he scoffed. "I just didn't want to get too close to him with only a tissue for defense, plus I was worried about losing my deposit if I starting throwing shuriken all over the place. They're fast little critters."

"I noticed," the girl replied dryly, not sure if she should be taking her sensei seriously or if he was just trying to get to her for foiling his escape plan. "So what happened this time? Over use the sharingan again?"

He shrugged.

"You know I really wish you'd stop doing that," she said quietly. "Every time you collapse, I get freaked out that this is the last time…"

Kakashi gave her a look. "If it makes you feel better, next time I'll promise not to use it and just let them kill me."

"That's not funny."

"Never said it was."

Sakura scowled as the man leaned back on his bed, resting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs. He then let out a sigh while closing his eyes briefly. In that moment, the girl took the opportunity to look at the man before her. Really look at him for once, not as her sensei but as Tenten's target.

He wasn't half bad, she thought, doing her best to stay detached. And she had to admit, he did look much younger now that he was out of his Jounin's uniform and without the forehead protector obscuring what little of his face they did see. Tenten really did get one of the better deals of the lot.

"What were you doing in my apartment anyways?" his voice asked suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts.

A small blush formed over her cheeks and she turned her head slightly away. "Oh, that. Well I heard you were back and I know how much you love spending time here, so I figured I'd bring you something to help pass the time."

She then dug into her side pouch and pulled out the book she'd spent the afternoon hunting down. He instantly sat up, surprised by the girl's actions. She was still trying to cover her blush when he tilted his head to the side and gave her a curious once over.

"You're being particularly nice lately," he began slowly. "Helping out at the academy, defeating man eating insects, and bringing me books that I know you hate."

"Yeah, well, just don't get too used to it," she said, moving to set it on the side table by his bed when she paused. Her hand hovered over the place already occupied by the ever familiar orange covered book, yet…

Kakashi saw her looking at it queerly and quickly swept the book from its place. "Oh, that. Yeah, I already have one, but this one is much better. Thank you Sakura."

He then tried to dispose the orange book under his pillow when it hit her; _there was actually book out there that even Kakashi sensei didn't want people to see him reading in public_. There was only one thing to do. She had to know what was in that book.

The two of them looked at each other, both knowing what the others thought process was going through, where it was leading…

Kakashi tried to get up but was no match as the kunoichi leapt at him, taking advantage of his weakened state. "Let me see that!" she cried falling nearly on top of him as she dove for the bed.

"It's nothing," he grunted, trying to roll away while Sakura climbed fully on.

"Like hell it's nothing." She swiped her arm out, almost grabbing it but Kakashi shifted again, giving him self the longer reach. She then was on top of him. _I have to pin him,_ she thought furiously and moving into a straddling position.

"I'm injured enough. Do we have to do this now?" he said, trying his best to avoid letting the girl grab his arms. He said it pitifully but she could tell he was enjoying himself. A little roughhousing was always fun, she thought with a smirk. Plus this time, she had the advantage.

"Yes! Now give it to me," she answered, somewhat out of breath and finally catching one of his wrists in her hands. Of course she wasn't using her chakra so it was easy for him to yank his arm out, pulling her back down on top of him. Sakura was only just able to catch herself before accidently smothering the man with her…

Kakashi let go of all resistance. Sakura frowned and looked down when she felt him go limp. She then noticed where exactly her sensei's eye line presently rested on her body, and how her shirt was gaping. Sakura squeaked, jumping back as Kakashi's face turned a deep shade of red.

"I can't believe you were right," a woman's voice said from the door way.

And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse…

"Told ya. Now pay up," Anko answered, grinning like a fool.

Both Sakura and Kakashi slowly turned their heads in mute horror.

"Can I pay you back later? I don't have the money on me right now," Yugao sighed, looking between the two on the bed and rolling her eyes.

Sakura was frozen in disbelief. She sat back on Kakashi's legs with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Kakashi on the other hand shifted himself so that he was partially sitting and smiled, though his face was much redder than one typically saw from the infamous copy ninja.

"You know," he began, drawing both girls attention back to him. "This really isn't how it looks."

Anko started laughing while Yugao let out another sigh. "Right, right. And I'm sure you weren't just '_giving it to her'_ either?" the woman said between gasping breaths.

"You do know you two could get into a lot of trouble for this?" Yugao told them seriously though there was a small smile on her lips.

Sakura made a series of strange squeaking noises which Kakashi suspected were supposed to be words, but which words he really couldn't say. "Really guys, it's not," he told them again, not at all looking too convincing.

"Don't worry. I won't bust you," Anko said, still grinning as though she'd just won the lottery. Kakashi just shook his head. "But damn Sakura, I didn't think you had it in you. You should come by my place some time, I've got this great nurses uniform I think you'd like."

Kakashi muttered something about it already being covered.

"Complete with the hat too. You know those things are hard to find," she finished, looking especially pleased with her self.

Another squeak.

"I'm sure she'd be delighted," Kakashi answered for her, apparently finding that comment particularly amusing.

That seemed to snap her out of it. A second later and Sakura was back to standing on the floor, doing her best to hold the ripped portion of her shirt in place. "I… this isn't… it's not… we… I…"

"If you voyeurs are done now, perhaps you could close the door on your way out?" Kakashi said after glancing sympathetically at Sakura.

Anko's smile widened. "Of course," she told them, ushering Yugao out before her. "Far be it from me to interrupt kinky hospital sex."

There was a loud thud as Sakura collapsed into a chair, her face resembling a tomato.

"By the way Sakura," Anko said with the door nearly shut. "Tenten's room's down this way, right? That secretary was a bit of a bitch to us."

Sakura only nodded dully in reply.

"Thanks! Be safe." And with that, the two women were gone.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other. "You encouraged them," Sakura muttered with no real emotion.

Kakashi shrugged. "It was the only way to get them to leave."

"But you encouraged them," she pointed out again.

"Well they did find us in a rather compromising position."

"_But - you - encouraged - them."_

"Sakura…"

"I swear to god, Kakashi sensei, if I get a nurses hat for my birthday, I am going to kill you."

The man sighed, leaning back onto the bed. "So what happened to Tenten?"

Sakura was annoyed that he was trying to change the subject but at least it was to something of interest. She looked at him but couldn't tell if there was anything behind that statement or if it was just general curiosity. "Not sure. She's in rough shape, though will make a full recovery from what I understand."

Kakashi nodded, not paying much attention as Sakura went to pick something up off the floor.

The girl smirked, looking over the object in her hands. "So, you've been reading _Lovers Enslavement, _eh?"

* * *

Tenten had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past six hours. These pain killers sucked she decided wearily as she slowly lifted her eyes. Not only did they not keep the pain away for long but she couldn't even sleep properly with them. It seemed every few minutes, just as she was being beginning to drift blissfully off, something, some sound, some shadow, would force her senses awake only for her to stare blankly at the dull hospital wall before muttering about how much these pain killers sucked.

It had to be eleven at night when the next sound awoke her. She groaned trying to force her eyes to remain shut and simply ignore what ever little click or tap had set her off. But then she heard it again, a strange shuffling noise.

Slowly she lifted her eyes. Someone was in her room, standing just to the side of her bed and placing something on her table. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision.

"Ka-Kakashi?" she managed to moan out as his form came into focus.

He stopped what he was doing to look down on her, giving a soft smile. "You're awake."

"Barely," she said with a bit more strength. She shifted, trying to sit up and cringing as she did so. "They've got me hopped up on so many-" She paused, giving his less than typical appearance an appreciative once over. "Did you come here to take advantage of me in my inebriated state?"

Kakashi's eyes widened, surprised that even in her current condition she was not going to let him off easy. He then chuckled to himself. "Of course. Haven't you ever wondered why I spend so much time in hospitals?"

"Can't say no if you literally can't, right?" she answered, pushing herself up a bit more so that now she was in a proper sitting position. He was still looking at her sympathetically though.

_I must look like hell,_ Tenten thought as she became acutely aware that she better resembled a mummy than a capable kunoichi at the moment. Well, there was nothing she could do for it, so she might as well make the best of the situation. "I guess that explains why you're in here all half naked."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose before he looked down on himself as though expecting to find that he'd suddenly misplaced his clothes with out noticing. "Maybe you are delirious," he questioned in an unsure voice.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Well, look at you."

"Tenten, I'm wearing clothes."

"Yeah, but not your Jounin outfit," she told him as though that made it all obvious. "With out that, you might as well be naked, what with those sexy bare arms and tight fitted shirt," she finished without a hint of shame.

The man's eyes shifted away before he grabbed one of the chairs in the room and dropped it down beside the bed muttering, "I'll never forget my uniform again."

Tenten grinned to herself. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she'd embarrassed the man. "So why are you dressed like that?" she asked once he'd settled himself at her bedside and wondering how she'd managed to warrant this bedside visit. Was he here to conclude their previous conversation or was he actually concerned? Maybe he thought she needed a pep talk for screwing up on her latest mission? That thought did not sit right with her.

"I thought we concluded I was here to seduce you?" he answered still not looking at her and inspecting the ceiling with intense curiosity.

"Can't seduce the willing," she shot back, hoping that would at least grab his attention. Really, she was sure the ceiling just wasn't all that interesting.

"I was brought in from my mission yesterday," he sighed, finally looking across to her. He seemed really tired. "I'm staying down the hall."

She looked him over again, trying to see any signs of injury or treatment. He certainly had nothing on her, that much was obvious. "You don't look injured."

"I'm not injured. Just suffered severe exhaustion and chakra depletion. It's not uncommon for me."

Tenten grinned mischievously. "Exhaustion eh?"

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but paused. He gave her a calculating look, as though knowing she was setting up for something. "Yes…"

"Ehn," the girl derisively answered giving her best Ino hand wave impression. "You're useless to me then."

A bemused smile made its way across his face. "What's with you tonight?" he asked, apparently getting a kick out of watching a bed ridden Tenten act as though all she had were a scratch. "You're being especially flirty, even for you."

Tenten shrugged not really knowing herself, coming so close to death just kind of made her stop caring. That and for some reason she just happened to like poking fun at Kakashi sensei. Maybe it was because she knew that he at least liked to poke back every so often.

So she smiled at him and batted her eyes. "I choose to blame the drugs and then feign ignorance come morning."

"You can't exactly feign ignorance if you've already told me your plan," Kakashi pointed out before slouching back into his chair and pulling one of his legs up into his lap.

"Of course I can, I'm on drugs."

He then reached over and grabbed the chart hanging from her bed. After a quick scan he looked back up at the girl. "Tenten, I've been on these drugs before. Aside from numbing the pain, they don't do anything but make you a little drowsy."

"I don't believe you," she blithely replied. He left out the part about them sucking too, she added mentally. "Besides are you really going to argue with someone who's severely injured and presently enduring excruciating pain? I mean I could be saying anything and not know it."

"You're not in pain with this much medication running through your system."

_Wanna bet? _But she really was in no mood to bring that up. "So we're agreed. Blame the drugs; get a free pass come morning. Besides, I'm injured."

His mouth twitched. "Being injured doesn't automatically negate reason and logic from the situation," Kakashi explained, attempting to keep a level voice.

She was irritating him, she could tell, but it was just too much fun. "Fine, then logically if it's not me, it must be you."

"Excuse me?"

"Well if we can't blame the drugs than obviously the only other variable in the room is you. Maybe it's your pheromones."

"That makes…" Kakashi paused, considering the bed ridden girl for a moment. "Fine, it's the drugs," he conceded, giving up. "So how was the mission?"

Tenten groaned, knowing that this was going to come up sooner or later but had hoped for later. How was the mission, well how _was_ the mission? The mission quite frankly sucked. Her winding up unconscious, near death, and in a hospital bed played no small part in her assessment.

"Oh it was a blast," she drolled sarcastically. "Apart from getting nearly blown up into a thousand bits that is. They really need to emphasis the whole _paper bomb equal bad_ thing back at the academy a bit more. Apparently I didn't quite catch that the first time."

He smirked, jerking his seat a little closer. "Huh, I would've never guessed."

"I know, right?" Tenten continued, smiling back. "But yeah, go figure, first S-rank and I manage to get myself blown up. I'm sure I left them with a great impression of my skills. I'll be lucky if I even get an A-rank ever again."

She was trying to put up a happy front, but she couldn't help but let that mask slip just a little when talking about it. How else could you look at it? This was her big break, her test, and look what happened? She was an ambitious girl; Tenten always knew that about her self, had always been proud of that fact. And now look at her.

Kakashi seemed to sense that she was a bit more upset than she was willing to letting on. "Did your team complete the mission?"

"Yes." _So?_

"Did anyone die?"

"No." _But that's hardly the point._

"Then don't worry about it," he told her simply.

The girl gave him a hard stare. "Kakashi, I got blown up by a paper bomb."

He shrugged. "And my bills have started being addressed directly to the hospital instead of my home." He sat a little straighter. "In this line of work, injuries are to be expected. It would look a lot worse if you came out unscathed because you refused to risk putting yourself in harms way."

Great, so now he was going to treat her as though she were one of his sulking students. And being viewed at as a student, someone who was so definitively placed as a subordinate, was something she most definitely did not want from him.

"But that's _you_," she tried to emphasize to the man. "You don't have anything to prove."

"The mere fact that you were chosen for this mission should tell you that you've already proved your worth."

He was doing it again.

"I… You know what, I'm not going to argue this with you." Tenten leaned back and stared at the ceiling, it really was kind of neat if you just picked a spot and concentrated hard enough. If Kakashi was just going to lecture her, then there was just no point in trying.

"You're a shinobi of the leaf. This one mission-"

"Okay, stop. Please." She was frustrated enough with the situation, and the man simply did not _get it_. "I really don't need you to go all Sensei mode on me. I've already got one, thanks," she snapped, causing Kakashi raise a single eyebrow at her out burst.

Upon seeing his now carefully guarded face, Tenten immediately regretted her words. Well she was still annoyed but she just wished she'd handled it better. "Sorry, that came out harsher than I meant. I just mean, I'd prefer not to see you that way."

His expression did not change as he kept his eyes level. He then carefully asked, "Then how do you prefer to see me?"

Tenten tried not to flinch, guessing she had led into this question after all. It was just hard to explain. Honestly, sometimes she didn't know what she wanted from the man. He wasn't someone she wanted to use just for some silly competition, yet she also wasn't about to rush out and get in line for the wild Kakashi ride of your life extravaganza either, not that the thought hadn't crossed her mind.

This was different though. It was something more and something less. She just, well, _liked_ him, if that made any sense at all, which she wasn't sure it did. Her eyes met his but she quickly allowed them to drift away. And when she spoke, it was obviously with great hesitation.

"As a friend?"

He seemed to relax a bit, though was still eyeing her curiously. She supposed her body language was making her a little suspicious. Kakashi then surprised her by leaning forward a placing a hand on her shoulder. "I consider you a friend, Tenten," he told the beaten looking girl before sitting back down.

Tenten really didn't know what to make of that. Perhaps she was emoting a little too much and these drugs did seem to be loosening her tongue just a bit. She really hoped that she wasn't ruining anything that they did have between them, whatever that was.

"Then don't treat me like one of your students," Tenten answered firmly. The room's atmosphere had gotten very tense the last few minutes. And now she could see him eyeing the door and window, either to escape or for air, she wasn't sure which but was willing to place her bets on escape.

She needed to fix this. "By the way, that's twice now Sakura's caught you checking her out."

Kakashi's head whipped back to her, his mouth slightly open. "I didn- Oh, right…"

Tenten giggled, enjoying the man's sudden embarrassment.

"Yeah, about that…" His hand was back to rubbing the back of his neck.

"And Anko's absolutely convinced there's something going on. She's been telling anyone who would give her the time to listen."

Kakashi groaned and ran a hand through his tangled hair. "Great. That's just what I need." He let out a long breath. "So how _was_ the all girls mission? Was it everything I dreamed of and more?"

"Ah, ah," Tenten chastened, wiggling a finger up at him. "I don't kiss and tell."

Kakashi grinned.

"I'm kidding by the way."

He didn't look convinced. That or he was blissfully off in his own world making up his own version of events. "So none of that great slumber party stuff with the girl talk and the nighties?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" she laughed, happy the subject had been thoroughly and successfully changed. "What with all the maiming, killing, death and destruction going on."

"Oh well..."

"Yeah, it was really cute," Tenten began with a grin as she remembered the more enjoyable portions of her mission. "Yugao apparently has a thing for Kotetsu. She said she only dated civvies but Shizune thinks she's gonna crack soon. Apparently she's got it bad for goofballs. Shiz-"

Kakashi cut her off. "Wait, so you weren't kidding?"

"We're girls, Kakashi. We multitask," the kunoichi explained easily before continuing, though she couldn't help but notice Kakashi eyes light up in mirth. "Anyways, Shizune's sweet on Genma, but smart enough to see a disaster for what it is. Anko pretty much scarred me for life-"

"Yes, she tends to do that," the man interrupted, thoroughly enjoying Tenten's debriefing.

Tenten grinned. "When she described to us what exactly a devils threesome entailed and who she'd like one with." Kakashi immediately looked uncomfortable, much to her enjoyment. "The woman's got a thing for facial scars so I'll spare you the details and let you guess… not you!" she added when she saw the man cringe. "Though she did mention how sexy she finds that eye of yours."

"As long as she doesn't want to lick it."

"Hey, I'm sure it tastes great to lick you," Tenten stated without thought. She then paused, seeing Kakashi's expression twitch, and replayed the line in her head. "Oh god, I didn't even intend that one," she exclaimed with widening eyes. "I love these drugs."

Well no, she hated them. But that was a rather good one, she thought.

"All they do is make you drowsy."

"Yeah, but I'm injured."

He rolled said eyes. "So what about you? Did you have anything to contribute?"

Tenten stopped and thought for a moment. Yeah, she did, but she wasn't sure how much of that she really wanted to share with Kakashi. He'd probably think her silly, like all the other young kunoichi in the city.

"Yeah," she began with some hesitation. "I told them about this Jounin I've got a bit of a crush on. He's a real genius, I can't even compare. We get along really well together even though he can be a little weird. His dad dying when he was young really messed him up, from what I understand. He's a bit of a loner but he considers me a friend. He's got these really cool eyes too."

Kakashi quirked an awkward smile. "So does Neji have any clue?"

Tenten let out a deep breath. "Who knows? I'm not even sure women exist on his radar. He's really just kinda asexual, you know? All work and training… Then again he might be gay. That wouldn't really surprise me either."

"Tenten, I'm not really sure I should be telling you this." The girl looked up, giving him her full attention. What did he know that she didn't? "I mean it's really not my place to say but I think you should know." He paused to give her a sympathetic smile. "About Neji, well, he… I saw him with someone, you see. He..."

"_No," _the kunoichi cut in, gasping in shock as the implication dawned on her.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't believe he wouldn't tell me," she exclaimed, a little angry that he wouldn't even trust her with the news.

"I don't think he wanted to upset you."

"Wow… now this explains _everything_." She continued to shake her head. She really couldn't believe it, even though she had suspected… "The hair, that kunoichi style skirt, the way he's so fastidious about nail care..." she paused to run a bandaged hand over her face. "I should've known. Well I kind of did, but still."

Kakashi's brow pinched together. "I'm not sure we're on the same page."

"It's ok. No biggy. He's still just Neji."

"Uh, Tenten." Tenten looked at him with wide eyed wonder. It looked like he was about to say something but thought the better of it. "You know what, never mind."

The girl grinned back, relaxing down into her pillows. _So Neji was gay, huh?  
_

"You know it's getting pretty late."

Tenten blinked, looking out the window. "Oh yeah, I guess it is. But this medication just doesn't let me sleep. It sucks really."

"I thought you loved those drugs," he questioned while stifling a yawn.

"Only when they help me make you uncomfortable with blatant innuendo and sexual harassment. Otherwise they suck."

"I see."

"So why did you pop by? Just bored and looking for unconscious, incapacitated kunoichi?"

He grinned and leaned forward conspicuously. "Actually I was making a break for it. But since Sakura was so kind as to bring me my books earlier, I thought one good deed deserved another and would pass them on to you."

"Sakura's going to kill you, you know that?" she told him honestly.

"Yes, well I'd rather die in my own bed than the one in the hospital."

"Cheerful." He shrugged, handing the book over to her from the bedside table. She took the proffered item and held it loosely in her hand. "You know, it's not that I don't appreciate it but uh, I really can't read this."

Kakashi made a face. "Don't tell me _they_ embarrass you?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I just seriously can't read in this state. My eyes don't stay focused and I can't hold my arm up for too long."

"Ah."

Tenten took a deep breath and gave the book a longing expression. This really did suck. It sucked to be stuck here, it sucked to have screwed up on the mission, it sucked that her drugs sucked, it just all really sucked. She then looked over to Kakashi sitting at her bedside, seemingly enjoying her company. Well that part didn't suck. "Though you could read it to me…"

The man jerked. "Excuse me?"

She did her best to give her kicked puppy expression, which wasn't too hard since she looked far worse than a kicked puppy though slightly less cuddly. "You know, you could-"

"Not happening."

Well she supposed that was a little bit too much to hope for. Tenten moved down a bit in her bed, her back was beginning to ache and she was getting the impression that Kakashi wasn't going to be staying for much longer. A minute passed in silence with just the sound of the hospital equipments gentle hum and beeping in the background. She then watched with lazy eyes as Kakashi stood from his chair, giving his body a full stretch as he did so.

So this was it. He was going to leave her now, make his escape back to his own place and she'd be stuck here for the rest of the night-

"Say I make you a deal," he said, peering down at the girl. Tenten nodded, waiting to hear more. The man seemed to hesitate for a moment and then picked up the book. "I read to you for a while and you lend me the rest of that pirates series you were going on about."

_So he'd read it!_ It was all she could do to keep from giggling. "_Lover's Enslavement_, you mean?"

The man looked away. "Yes- _That._"

"Told you they were good."

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, trying to avoid having the kunoichi dig at him for more details.

"Of course! But on one condition." She paused, wondering if she was going too far. He nodded for her to continue. "We share the bed."

He blinked. "No."

"Oh come on. You can't be comfortable in that chair and besides, look at me. I couldn't molest you if I wanted to."

Kakashi ran a hand over his face. "Tenten, I know you're not serious and I'd like to think that I've been a good sport about all of this but that's just really inappropriate. You do understand that, right?"

"No. And I really don't understand why you think so," she fumed. "I'm not some kid-"

"Exactly my point," he interrupted, sharply.

She glared back at him. "I'm here covered in bandages, barely able to move more than a few inches at a time and you're what, scared to sit too close to me because I can crack just as many naughty jokes as the guys?"

"Well if you were a guy then I definitely wouldn't be joining you."

She ignored him. "What exactly do you take me for?"

Kakashi didn't know what to say and Tenten was not about to give him an inch on the subject. The girl glowed with satisfaction as he pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. Well if he was going to be a pain in the ass to her, the least she could do was give him a headache for his troubles.

"Alright fine. But I'm only doing this because I know you've had a rough time of it for the last few days." The girl practically squeaked with joy. "And once you get out of this hospital I think you and I need to have a serious talk."

"Talk about what?" she asked, suddenly not so sure of herself.

"That doesn't matter for now. I just think that if we're going to remain- _friends_, the two of us have to work some things out."

"Okay," she hesitated. "But are you still going to read for me?"

"Yes Tenten, I'm still going to read-"

"Beside me?"

"If that's really what you want…" He did not sound thrilled.

"It is," she finished while maneuvering her body closer to one side in order to give Kakashi some room. Maybe it was the drugs or maybe it was her sleep deprivation catching up to her, but it just seemed really important that he agree to her, that she win this fight.

After giving the window one last longing gaze, filled with unrequited desire, the Jounin edged his way over and slid himself onto the empty side of the bed, looking unbearably stiff while doing so.

"I promise, I'm not going to bite," the girl bit out irritably.

The man scoffed. "This time, maybe."

"Whatever. Just make yourself useful and read." Tenten then whacked him in the chest with the infamous book.

Whatever stiff front the man was trying to keep up was beginning to slip. He wiggled a bit into a more comfortable position at her side before lifting the book to his eyes. "Are you seriously comfortable like this?"

The two of their arms were awkwardly cramped together and though Tenten knew a simple solution to that problem, she guessed she'd already pushed her luck as far as it would go for the night as it was. The girl shifted a bit, leaning into him, and flashing her best innocent, down trodden eyes.

Kakashi seemed to be struggling with some thought before releasing a breath she hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Fine, but don't get too comfy."

Tenten frowned, unsure of what he was-

Kakashi then lifted his arm and wrapped it carefully around the injured girl. Tenten's face instantly went red. _He's actually…_ She snuggled up closer, allowing her head to rest at the crook of his shoulder. This is actually pretty nice, she thought, listening to the soft thud of his heart beneath his chest.

Kakashi was at a loss. There was really nothing more he could do, no resistance left to put up. The girl had won and he was left wondering how exactly she'd managed that. He lifted the book between the two and in a soft voice began to read out Jiraiya's work. If possible, Tenten seemed to burrow herself deeper into him and let out a contented sigh.

_These girls are going to be the death of me,_ was his last thought before focusing the remainder of his attention on the book in his hands and trying to ignore the pleasant weight situated partially on his chest.

* * *


	20. A Daring Damsel

A Daring Damsel

* * *

Hinata took one last look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Well this was it, she thought uncertainly, looking over herself again and again for any imperfections. Originally she'd held some hope that this party would be a traditional style affair, something she had more experience with and would allow to use her Hyuuga heritage to her advantage. But of course that would be asking too much.

Instead Hinata was left looking down at her form fitting cocktail dress; complete with spaghetti straps and with far too much emphasis on her other Hyuuga assets. Well it wasn't too bad, she supposed. She did look a few years older now that she was out of her typical loose fitting attire. She had her hair done up in a tight knot and her make up was simple yet elegant. Over all, a fairly complete transformation.

She could hear the men's voices in the other room. Opening the washroom door just a crack, the girl peeked out. Iwashi was in his formal attire standing by the window. Genma and Tonbo were in full gear but dressed as common thugs rather than leaf shinobi. Hinata was just able to stifle a giggle when she saw Genma tug off his leaf forehead protector.

"Nice hair," Tonbo laughed as he tucked away a spare kunai.

Genma sat on the bed and shot him a glare. "Shut up." He then ran his hands through the greasy locks to try to ruffle it out. Hinata had to admit, it was kind of funny, the way it was plastered down and then puffed out at the ends. "Hey Hinata, I can hear you. You can't hide in there all night. You two have to leave soon."

The girl inhaled sharply. She really didn't want to go out there to be scrutinized by these men. Things were already awkward enough after last night's events; the last thing she wanted was to inadvertently add more fuel the fire.

When the two men had returned to the camp, neither spoke to the other and she could've sworn she saw Tonbo spit blood into the bushes at one point. They'd just kind of all packed up and went to sleep. In the morning however, Tonbo and Genma were acting like good friends, as though nothing had happened. Hinata might have believed everything was fine other than the fact that it was painfully obvious that Tonbo was doing his best to completely ignore her and pretend she didn't even exist.

Hinata took a breath and stepped out of the washroom, keeping her eyes lowered and her arms crossed self-consciously. Their hotel suite suddenly became very quiet as she stood there, waiting for someone to say something. Shyly the girl lifted her head.

Tonbo was the first to make a noise. "Hn." And then turned away, not caring.

Iwashi rolled his eyes at him while smiling in a way that reminded her of someone that knew something she didn't. She really didn't like this.

Genma however got up and started walking towards her at what felt like an incredibly slow pace. His eyes roved over her body as he began to circle, taking all of the sight in. Hinata felt her face turn red. _What was he doing, and with the guys watching them too_?

She then squeaked when she felt his hand run down her back. The man grunted under his breath letting his hand continued to slide around, now to her front and up, while his other had gently plucked her arms away.

Hinata didn't dare move. She had no idea what to do. He was basically, well, _feeling_ her, and in front of everyone. No one seemed to be paying them any mind though. And his _eyes_… well she wasn't sure if she should feel indignation at his inspection or be turned on by it, the latter of which surprising her. A heat was growing much lower on her body and her heart was suddenly racing. Admittedly there was a little bit of both going on, though she swore to herself that if he went to cup her breast next, he'd find a knee in his crotch before he could blink.

Genma then caught her eye and smirked his typical smirk while shaking his head. Hinata scowled furiously back at him, hoping to show just what she thought of his grope.

"I don't know what Tsunade was thinking," he said casually and taking a step back. "There's absolutely no way we're going to be able to conceal any weapons on you with that dress." Hinata's mouth dropped slightly. "The back's too open. The front's fabric way too thin. The neckline too low. We may be able to strap something to the inner thigh."

He then moved to pull her skirt up to which Hinata slapped his hand away and jumped back. Genma laughed. "Welcome to infiltration, Hinata. You don't get to be body shy."

Hinata continued to scowl. That was not your typical uniform inspection, not when she could still feel the impression of his hand burning into her skin.

"Stop fucking around Genma and use her hair," she heard Tonbo say impatiently. Apparently she only existed when Genma was paying attention to her. Though for once, she actually agreed with him.

Genma shrugged and reached into his holster. He then extracted two long senbon needles and moved to stand at her back. "Do you know how to use these?" he asked, poking lightly at her up doo.

"Not really," Hinata answered shortly, still feeling peeved at the man.

"Well I don't have time to go over the finer points but these have a very mild sedative on them, so don't poke your self. They should knock a man out for at least twenty minutes. Just enough time to get away and only to use as a last resort." She then felt him slide the needles carefully in place. "How's that feel? Easy enough to draw?"

Hinata lifted her hand but before she could touch her hair, Genma clasped it lightly in his own. "I told you, don't poke your self," he whispered to her ear, causing the girl to stiffen. He then guided her hand to their location. Hinata instantly committed the feel of the long metal objects to memory and nodded. "Good. You two should get going then."

She swallowed. "Alright."

* * *

It had been over two hours and still nothing of significance had taken place. She and Iwashi had blended in well enough though she could feel many people staring when she walked past. It was the dress, she was sure. Tsunade may have been aiming for simple and bland, but your every occasion little black dress next to her pale skin, Hyuuga eyes, indigo hair, and natural curves no longer blended in but stood out.

Hinata took a small sip of her wine while she waited against the wall of the main ballroom. It was her second glass though she was only drinking when it looked like someone was staring at her for a bit too long. Iwashi was off consulting with his rats to find out what the others were up to and how far along they were. The girl had to admit that though she'd never really thought anything of the creatures before, ninja rats were definitely cute… even if they could kill you.

Ishi had been pointed out to her when she first arrived but they had yet to cross paths, much to her relief. He was a tall man, young too, but had the definite air of a shinobi about him, the kind that let you know that though he may look handsome and well mannered, he could still kill you in the blink of an eye and not even bat his own at the thought. He'd disappeared into the crowd since then and she only glimpsed the man every now and again, just generally socializing with the guests. Hopefully nothing would come of Genma's warning about him.

The estate itself was massive, with plenty of floor and corridors and back entrances, and secret passageways, and the like. It was only thanks to her scouting earlier that they were able to get a detailed description of the layout and most importantly, discovered where the basement cells were located.

"Hana!" she heard Iwashi call, striding up to her. Genma had chosen her alias much to her disbelief but she had to admit, it was infinitely better than being named after a pig. Hinata turned with a smile as he approached. "Everything's moving smoothly but they want us to keep an eye on Ishi just in case. Have you seen him recently?"

"I believe he left the room," she answered lowly. The two turned into the wall, Iwashi standing close, obscuring others view of her. "Byakugan. - I see him. He's the next floor down, over a few halls."

"Excellent. It'll be best if you go keep an eye on him. I think he's growing suspicious of me already."

Hinata's mouth went dry. "Me? I, I don't know what-"

Iwashi smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. "You don't need to speak to him or even be in his sight. Just get close enough so that if he starts to move towards the basement you can intercept. And if all fails, use those needles."

Hinata nodded her head, trying to steel up the courage inside of her. She could do this. This is what she was trained for, what her whole purpose on the mission was for. She was not going to cower out of anything now.

"I'm on it," she said with more confidence than she felt and began to walk as naturally as possible to where she knew the man had gone.

He was easy enough for the girl to find once she used her eyes to their full extent. She stood quietly on the steps leading to the hall he was in. He was talking with someone though she couldn't make out what they were saying from her position. From the layout of the estate, she knew that if he were heading towards the basements, then this was the route he needed to go.

Finally the man he was talking with left, passing her on the stairs without a second glance. Ishi then started for the basement. _Crap_, Hinata's mind screamed suddenly. This was it; she had to do something now. A small rat scampered past, not to say anything but just to let her know that they _were_ watching her. She would be alright.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata braced herself, and then with a loud thud tripped down the stairs while crying out in a gasp of pain. The girl clutched her ankle on the ground with a moan when she saw a pair of legs come stand before her.

"Are you alright?" Ishi asked her, kneeling down by her side.

Hinata's eyes met his and then shifted away, feeling that ever so familiar heat raise to her cheeks. "I- I think so," she answered and moved to stand only to hiss in pain a crumple back to the floor. She hoped she wasn't being too dramatic, he was a shinobi and likely thought very little of a simple rolled ankle but then she was supposed to be a civilian and unused to pain.

"Here, let me see it," he told her gently, actually looking genuinely concerned for the girl.

Hinata bit her lip. "I don't want be any trouble," she mumbled still not looking at him. "I'm sure it'll pass soon."

"No trouble at all. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, just let me-" Hinata gasped as he took her leg in his hands and moved so that he now had her foot sitting in his lap. "See. Trust me; I rescue damsels in distress all the time. My name's Ishi."

"Hi-ana," she just managed to reply after staring at man in shock for a few seconds. Ishi was a trained killer, someone that even Genma didn't want to tangle with, someone who could take her out without breaking a sweat if he chose…

The man carefully removed her shoe.

Of all the things she expected to find of this man, this was not it.

His hand then began to glow green.

And especially not _that._

"You, you-"

The man laughed, seeing the look of shock on the girl. "I'm a, _traveling _shinobi and have picked up many skills. This one I find especially useful. Don't be afraid, it heals."

Hinata could only stare in shock. It was definitely a good thing he was simply taking her for ignorant, otherwise she'd be likely giving herself away right now with the complete disbelief she was showing.

"There now, how does that feel?" he asked, once again picking up her shoe and actually putting it back on.

"Better, I think," she answered honestly, still in shock.

"Good, good. It's a new technique and there's always the chance that I'm turning the muscles to mush rather than fixing them."

Hinata frowned, thinking over what she knew of medical jutsu. "But that's not-"

"Don't worry, I'm only teasing you." He then flashed a bright grin. "With these hands I can heal nearly any injury from battle, while _in_ battle. I'm near unstoppable."

Hinata highly doubted that. In fact she was pretty sure he was just talking out of his ass because he assumed she wouldn't know any better. "That's... _amazing_."

"It's nothing, really. Just an old secret passed down through the generations of my clan and my people." He then moved to her side to help her back to her feet. "May I?"

"I- thank you," she said with a blush and taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet easily but made no move to shift away.

"Think nothing of it." He still hadn't let go of her hand. "You're here with Iwashi, correct?"

Iwashi had been working on this case for a while and was much less creative with code names than Genma. Hinata instantly grew cold. "Yes…"

He smiled. "I see." He brought her hand up close to him as though he were about to kiss it. Hinata went very still, her mind racing to a thousand different thoughts. "I think I know what's going on here." Her heart pounded. "It's your hands, you see." He lightly brushed a thumb over her knuckle. "They're rough and callused. No lady in that other room would dare to allow her hands to become such."

Hinata was breathing heavily as a cold sweat broke out all over her body. Had it really taken so little to giver her away? Her eyes drifted to the far wall where she saw a small rat watching acutely. She gave him the briefest of nods before it scampered away, hopefully to get help.

"These are laborers hands. Hands that have seen real proper work since you were a small child. And that dress." The man shook his head and gave her an indulgent smile. "My child, I'm sorry, but that dress is not meant for you. Did Iwashi pick it up? He's always been a bit of an idiot when it came to such things."

Hinata frowned, suddenly not so sure she knew what was going on.

"And then there are your mannerisms. A girl who lived in the cities or on the streets would not be so timid or deferring. I bet you're from the country. A farm girl perhaps? Tell me, where did that fool find you?"

Hinata did not speak. So… he thought she was just a peasant? Then why-

"Iwashi does have money, I'll admit you. That must be very alluring to a young girl like you. And to be dressed up and taken to a place like this, I suppose it all seems worth it. But I doubt very much that he's a good man. I've had enough dealings with him to know, and a shinobi always knows."

Wait, what was he suggesting? "Sir?"

"Ishi."

"Ishi, I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at," Hinata said quietly, wondering if she'd been too hasty with the rat or if she should be reaching for her hair right now.

"He's turned you into a kept woman, his mistress, yes?" Hinata stared. "He's only using you my dear. You should leave while you can still hold your head high." He paused as though waiting for her to say something to his great revelation. "If you wished, I have many positions in various estates that could use a clever girl like you."

So he was… offering her a job? How on earth did any of this lead from anything?

"It's all about being willing to take a chance. Tell me Hiana, are you willing to take chances? Can you be brave?"

Hinata was starting to get the feeling that this guy really liked the sound of his own voice. She averted her gaze. "I'll have to think about it."

"Well my door is always open to those less fortunate than myself," he announced proudly. "It is ever my duty to protect those who can not protect themselves."

Hinata did her best to school her features as the shy innocent he presumed she was, but on the inside she was seething. He'd basically pointed out all the evidence there was to prove she were a kunoichi, hell he was even suspicious of Iwashi, but dismissed that she could be his partner because he thought she was weak.

Movement caught her eye at the other side of the room. Hinata looked over Ishi's shoulder to see Genma peering carefully back at her from around a corner. He'd come to check after the rat had delivered its message. Their eyes met and he quirked an eyebrow, as if asking what was wrong.

Hinata tried to shake her head _no, nothing wrong,_ but when he frowned she supposed he thought _no, don't go_.

"Hiana."

Hinata looked up. Ishi was moving closer. "Yes?"

"May I?" he asked, dipping his head down.

Hinata glanced back to Genma, hoping he had taken the hint to leave. Instead the man was standing even more in view with his eyebrows raised, arms crossed, and his head cocked to the side as though fully intrigued by her predicament.

She was so busy thinking about him that she didn't even noticed when the man before her lightly placed his lips on hers. Hinata squeaked in surprise, but it quickly turned to fear when she felt Ishi go very still and saw his eyes drift to the side. He was beginning to turn his head.

Genma must have made a noise.

Not knowing what else to do, Hinata raised her hand to his cheek, forcing his gaze back to hers and kissed him gently. Her face was flushed with embarrassment while her gut felt sick at her own daring. He immediately relaxed into her embrace.

_This is insane,_ her mind screamed. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this, any second he's sure to know_.

She just managed to spare a glance over his shoulder. Genma was smirking as though finding her situation the most amusing thing in the world. Hinata tried to scowl at him.

He needed to go! Not stand there and force her into becoming a distraction...

Then it hit her; did he make a sound on purpose? She felt her face flushed with anger, replacing her earlier embarrassment at the thought. He _would_ do something like that.

The two parted and Genma was gone. "Hiana?" She looked up, doing her best to appear the coy little girl. "May I get you a drink?"

Mutely, she nodded, not trusting her voice right then. Later she was going to kill Genma… well probably not, but she'd frown at him a lot.

The next ten minutes passed by easily. Hinata found it quite easy to fall into her role of simple farm girl since Ishi continued to treat her as if she were nothing more than an innocent, meek, and ignorant child. But of course, just when she thought the mission would be a complete success with her actually playing an integral part, and doing a good job of it too, Ishi disappeared.

Hinata's mouth dropped in shock. He had been standing right there one moment, and the next, his eyes widened and with a puff he was gone. She knew that technique- _shadow clones_. All the colour drained from her face. If that was a clone than the real Ishi…

"Byakugan," she whispered and began to scan the house, starting with the basement. What she saw made her gasp in horror. Tonbo, Genma, and Ishi were in a fight just outside their target's cell, and it looked like Ishi was winning.

She had to do something.

* * *

Genma rolled and got back on to his feet. Ishi had managed to subdue Tonbo and now had his sword to his neck. _Why am I always left protecting the idiots?_ He thought furiously as his eyes darted around the room, trying to find an opening or just something he could use.

The whole thing had been a set up. He realized that now. The Ishi upstairs must have been a decoy while the real one laid in wait, expecting an escape attempt. Their spy was likely dead.

"Ishi?"

It was Hinata. She must have figured it out too, but what-

"Hiana, get out of here. Go!"

_Ishi hadn't figured out she was with them? _Genma smiled. _This was perfect. _

He could feel the girl just standing a few paces behind him, as though frozen in shock. His eyes met Ishi's; they both knew where this was leading.

A second later and _'Hiana'_ was in his grasp, his arm holding her tightly around the middle and a kunai to her throat. She gasped and struggled meekly against his hold. "Ishi! Ishi what-"

"Enough of that girly," Genma growled into her ear, sliding the kunai higher. Hinata whimpered. She was definitely good at this.

"Let her go!" Ishi yelled, tightening his hold on Tonbo. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Now why would I do a thing like that, when you've got my friend there?"

"Ishi, _please_," Hinata breathed as though fearing for her life.

"Are you proposing an exchange?" he spat furiously.

He was getting angry, that was good. But had to keep him from thinking too carefully about the nights' events and Genma didn't like the way he was eyeing the two…

Genma used the knife to force Hinata's head to the side and allowed his hand to gently caress her ribs while he still gripped her. The girl stilled instantly, confused. She was likely going to chew him out for this later, but Ishi was a man who liked to see himself as some sort of hero and that meant Genma had to play into the part of the perfect villain if he was to fully catch his attention.

"Oh, I don't know," he called malevolently. "I'm starting to think that maybe I should just keep her. The mission's a failure after all, so why not take home a prize. She's very pretty, don't you think?"

Genma then bent his head, keeping full eye contact with the shinobi standing across from him, and placed three chaste kisses along Hinata's beautiful pale neck. The girl whimpered again and began struggling anew. Damn it, why did she have to smell so good. He was actually enjoying this.

Tonbo from his awkward position with a sword poised at his throat, managed to make a face that read clearly that he was rolling his eyes impatiently at the man. He also saw a couple of rats scurry past in the back. Iwashi was there just in case things turned south… well more south than they already were.

Ishi grew very still, his expression darkening a hundred fold. "You bastard."

Genma smirked and lightly cupped her breast, though he couldn't enjoy it since Hinata was very obviously having none of that and began trying to kick back at him. He almost laughed as she twisted and squirmed against him. "Quit it, if you don't want to get nicked," he told her honestly before lowering his kunai to her shoulder.

He then returned his attention to the man across from them. "Or perhaps you prefer to watch?" Genma taunted. And with a flick of his wrist, cut the strap to her right shoulder.

The dress was tight enough not to fall but it stopped Hinata from squirming and made the rage coming off of Ishi palpable. "Why are you doing this?" she pleaded up to him with wide beseeching eyes.

_She could be so beautiful…_

"Let her go or I kill your man right now," Ishi threatened with deadly sincerity. His hand twisted only slightly but enough to cause the smallest of red to appear and trickle down Tonbo's neck. Tonbo was likely to rip him a new one too. "I am losing my patience with you."

"An exchange then," Genma said, pulling back from the girl. The man was as readable as an open book. "Release him and I'll let her go."

"And I'm to trust you, why? Why shouldn't I assume you'll just take her anyways, you disgusting filth?"

Genma grinned darkly. If he only knew. After tonight, he had every intention of taking and keeping Hinata for a very long time. He couldn't explain it, not even to himself. But there was just something about this girl that made him want to keep her, and protect her, and crack the jaw of anyone dared to look at her wrong. Not to mention he already had a half stock thanks to her just squirming against him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Genma told him. "How long do I really have before you have your men spreading in every direction to hunt us dead? Do you really think I'd pick up a piece of ass to slow me down? Though it really is a nice piece at that."

_And she was cute when she blushed._

"Your word as a shinobi, you'll release her."

This guy really was something. "Yes, my word, you have it."

Ishi slowly nodded and drew back his sword, though he held it in a way that told him it would likely only take a moment for him to kill Tonbo, if he so chose.

"TonTon, get out of here," Genma called, not daring to look away.

"But-"

"For fucking once, do as I say!" he shouted at the Chunin. Tonbo gave the two one last look before dashing up the steps behind them.

"As you've seen, I've done my part. Now let the girl go," Ishi said, still holding his sword at the ready.

Genma smiled. "No."

"You bastard, you gave me your word!"

He opened his mouth to retort when Hinata did something neither of them expected. The small girl pulled her self free from his admittedly loose grip, turned quickly, and brought her knee up with as much force as the well trained kunoichi could manage.

Genma shouted and crumpled to the floor in blinding pain. Through squinted eyes, he could just see Hinata run over to Ishi; the fool embraced her, and a moment later he too was on the ground, though at least he was blissfully unconscious rather than enduring writhing agony.

Iwashi and Tonbo then walked back down into the room, both were struggling to contain their laughter.

"I think you killed him," Iwashi commented as he walked over the girl crouching by Ishi's body and not even sparing his fallen comrade a glance.

"No, I just used the needles. He's unconscious," Hinata answered, not looking up.

"I meant Genma."

Hinata turned. He was still on the ground, still unable to speak. She shrugged.

Tonbo broke out laughing. "You were right, Genma. I think I'm starting to like this girl."

Genma moaned pitifully.

"Quit that," Iwashi called, helping Hinata tie the strap of her dress back. "You deserved it."

"It was," he panted. "For the mission."

"It was so you could feel the poor girl up, you letch," Iwashi snapped. "We need to get going. This sedative won't last long."

"Can't, you'll have to carry me."

"Carry yourself."

He groaned and rolled onto his feet. That was the second time in two days that he found himself as nothing more than a mess on the floor at the feet of indomitable kunoichi. He'd hate them if he didn't love them so much.

"So Hinata," Tonbo said, walking over to help Iwashi move the body into the cell. "You free this Saturday?

The girl who was now standing and trying to straighten her dress with as much dignity as she could under the circumstances stared. "Wh-what?"

Tonbo started laughing, that is until Genma shoved him aside. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. This whole mess is your fault for letting him get the jump on you."

"He got the jump on you too, fuck head," Tonbo pointed out.

"Well _I_ didn't get caught."

"And _I_ didn't get to feel up our _teammate_."

"Would it make you feel better if I let you grope me?"

"Please stop," Hinata nearly yelled, surprising them both into silence. "Can we please just leave, before he wakes up?"

Genma averted his gaze feeling something akin to guilt fill his chest. Maybe he had gotten a little carried away. And the way she was refusing to look at him… "Yeah," he muttered, picking up his spare weapons. "Yeah, we should go. He's going to want to kill you when he figures out how badly he's been played. We've got everyone's packs stashed in the woods, ready to go."

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. He was willing to bet that she actually kind of liked Ishi. He hoped she really didn't fall for the whole gentlemanly, '_I'm here to defend your honor'_ bullshit, because as she just proved, she was more than capable of doing that herself.

* * *


	21. The Line in the Sand

The Line in the Sand

* * *

_Genma shoved Tonbo roughly into the clearing before moving to lean against one of the trees directly across from him._

_"What the fuck is your problem?" Tonbo spat furiously, standing loosely on his feet, ready to fight._

_Genma's expression did not change as he stared coldly back at the Chunin. "You've now got exactly sixty seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't kick the shit out of you right now."_

_"Fuck you."_

_The man glanced at his watch. "Fifty five seconds."_

_"You know what you're problem is? You're on some sort of power trip. Can't take the extra heat, can you?"_

_"Hmm, must be it." He didn't even blink. "Twenty five seconds now."_

_Tonbo sneered, taking a small step forward. "That and you feel entitled to bring your little pet along, just so you can get your dick wet."_

_At that, Genma looked up. "Ten seconds will do." Tonbo moved to jerk back but before he could, Genma's fist cracked hard across the man's jaw. He didn't mind cheap shots being made towards him, but he sure as hell wasn't going to allow this prick to make anymore bullshit up about Hinata. _

_"Mother fucking piece of shit," the Chunin yelled, stumbling slightly from the impact. "You fucking bastard son of a whore." He spit at the ground. "What the fuck!"_

_Genma only quirked a single eyebrow before resuming his slouch against the tree. "Colourful. You done now?"_

_"Fuck you."_

_He sighed, guessing the fun part was over while he gave his knuckles a gentle rub. "Well now that we got that out of our system, perhaps you'll tell me what your problem with Hinata is?"_

_The man spit again. "I don't have a problem with her. I have a problem with_ you_."_

Makes sense…_ Genma rolled his eyes and straightened his back slightly. "So instead of confronting me, you what… chose to attack a sixteen year old girl?" He gave his senbon a contemplative swish. "Big man you are. I can really see your logic at work there."_

_Tonbo scowled, taking a small step forward. "You had Hana, a competent, experienced, and proven kunoichi, replaced by that _child_. And you don't expect us to question your judgment?"_

_Was that what this was all about? Did the man think he was stupid or that he'd just grabbed any girl to take Hana's spot?_

_"Hinata's grown up as the heir to one of the most prestigious and powerful clans in the village," Genma began, running over the list he'd gone over a hundred times in his head. "Whereas Hana's the heir to training ninja hounds. Forgive me if I found Hinata's background to lend a little more experience to this sort of mission. Not to mention that Hana would only be able to track down Ishi, Hinata can pinpoint him for us with out getting dangerously close, as well as better our understanding of the layout." He then crossed his arms and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Believe it or not, but I've actually thought this over and read their respective files in the past. Anything else?"_

_"You've read her file?" he asked incredulously._

_"Yes."_

_"You don't expect me to believe that you just happened to look her up after being assigned this mission, and she was available?"_

_He shrugged. "I've looked over many files in the past. As a Jounin, I have to be knowledgeable of potential squad formations."_

_Tonbo snorted. "And that's another thing; you're not a fucking Jounin. You're a Special Jounin, so don't try to pull that bullshit over on us."_

_"Same difference," Genma replied impatiently. What did it matter which title he used? It didn't change the fact that he was still their squad's captain. "I'm either leading squads or a subordinate on an A rank or higher. What the hell does that have to do with anything?"_

_"That you're using your position to screw around with some teenager? I'd say a lot."_

_Genma froze, disbelieving what he'd just heard. Yes, he liked Hinata- how could you not? She was adorable. And yes, he was going out of his way to make her feel included, which she __needed__ since she was put on this squad late, and already had issues with the whole talking thing. But that was a far,_ far_ cry from what Tonbo was now trying to insinuate._

_The man stood up to his full height, to show him that he had finally captured his attention. "I would __never__ use my position as a means to coerce or manipulate a subordinate, and I'm rather offended you would think that. I've only ever treated Hinata as an equal, and if you must know, I haven't so much as touched her."_

_Tonbo did not look convinced. "But you intend to."_

_"I really don't see how my personal life is any of your business," Genma replied with unwavering eyes. What ever happened, happened. That was Genma's philosophy on life. Should Hinata begin to show a greater interest in the man, who was he to dissuade her?_

_"She's sixteen, for fuck sakes."_

_Genma blinked. "Is that really what this is about? You think she needs protecting?" The man shook his head in disbelief. "What are you, fucking retarded? You're pissed at me so you attack Hinata. You want to defend her honor_ _or some shit, so you insult and humiliate the girl. I'm starting to think that you wear those bandages because you were dropped on the head as a child. I'll have to get Mozuka to change my vote."_

_"Better retarded, than a god damn pedophile," Tonbo spat back, still rubbing his jaw._

_Genma felt his fists clench involuntarily at his sides. This guy was really starting to push it if he didn't want to lose anymore teeth tonight, which was upsetting since he usually got along rather well with Tonbo. _

_"Hinata is not a child," Genma stated harshly. "She's a Chunin, and a kunoichi that grew up in a home where she was most likely taught to eat, drink, sleep, breath shinobi, since birth. That's the kind of statement I'd expect from some ignorant civilian, not from a fellow comrade. You _know _better. You _know_ what kind of lives we lead. And for your information," he added, with a bit of a smirk. "She approached me."_

_That seemed to give him pause. "She approached you?"_

_"Yes."_ So you can now take your self righteous little ass and fuck off.

_"Well then, maybe she's the retarded one here."_

_Genma pushed himself from the tree and gave the Chunin a hard shove. Hinata didn't deserve this. "I've had enough of that. You can insult me all you like but leave Hinata alone."_

_Catching his feet easily, Tonbo actually laughed making a dramatic hand gesture. "And you're actually falling for her. Unbelievable."_

_"It's not like that," he answered coldly. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll drop it." Seriously, where did this guy get off? "If I so much as see you even look at her wrong, I'll shove my boot so far up your ass, you'll be shitting blood for weeks."_

_Tonbo only continued to laugh. "Well you've got me convinced."_

_Enough of that, Genma thought irritably. The guy was an idiot. "We're done here."_

.

.

"So what happened?" Iwashi asked moving to the other side of the room.

"Ishi was disguised as the target," Genma replied, looking across to the motionless body now lying in the cell while Tonbo searched his clothes. "He tried to casually get us to reveal our home village, which was the only thing that really tipped us off in time. But the fucker was fast." He turned to look at Hinata. "Hinata, you really saved our collective asses there. Though one would question your judgment to incapacitate a team member while still under enemy threat."

The girl blushed a predictable shade of red, averting her gaze.

"She knew the indispensible ones were already out of harm," Tonbo called from his crouched position on the floor.

Iwashi snorted. "So now what? We have no idea if our target is dead or alive, or where to find him."

"Dead, most likely," answered Genma.

"But you're not sure."

Hinata walked over to stand beside the body in the cell, her brow furrowed in thought. "Maybe, maybe I should stay till Ishi wakes up?" She raised her head to look at the others. "He probably doesn't know how he got knocked out, and I could try to get some information out of him. I mean, it'll look suspicious if I'm gone, right?"

"Absolutely not," Genma snapped with a voice that left no room for argument. What was she, insane?

"She's got a fair point," countered Tonbo, now standing at her side.

Genma felt the urge to punch him in the face. "And what if he does put it together? What then if he knows she was acting, or that she drugged him? Then she's dead. I am not taking that risk. Besides Ishi wouldn't have been trying to get info out of us if our spy was still alive."

"You don't know that."

Genma groaned inwardly. He wasn't supposed to be saying this, but, "Our target was ANBU. He would have killed himself if he had to before handing over information."

A permeable silence filled the room before Iwashi spoke up. "ANBU? We were never told this was an ANBU mission."

"It's not."

"Well, shouldn't they be handling their own?" Tonbo ground out. Genma couldn't really blame him for being upset that they'd been kept somewhat in the dark. "Is that why our info was so sparse? They'd have a better idea of who they were looking for in that case, this-"

"They don't have time to deal with this shit," Genma cut in. "Not to mention, at present they're also dangerously low on ANBU kunoichi. They've even got Anko training up all the Chunin, their situation is so screwed right now."

Hinata's mouth dropped. "What?"

He shrugged at the girl. "You girls are scarce commodity."

"So we just leave him and go? Mission failed?" Tonbo asked bitterly.

"Nothing else for it."

"Great… anyone got a bandage? My neck stings like a bitch, thanks to someone." He then shot a glare towards Genma who just rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the room.

"Here, let me help you," Hinata said in a quiet voice, moving hesitantly to his side. She then reached out to grab the bandage he'd been fumbling with.

"Uh, alright." The man straightened in surprise, likely wondering why the girl he'd been giving such a hard time to was now actually offering to help him. Genma certainly wouldn't have, but then, Hinata's not like that he thought silently to himself.

Tonbo tilted his head back while Hinata stood close, taping down the small gauze bandage at his neck. Genma chose to look away only to catch Iwashi's eye. The man was shaking his head in mirth at the Jounin. Apparently he found the mans reaction amusing for some reason.

"Look out!"

Hinata's scream rang out into the room causing all heads to turn and watched in horror as Ishi's body suddenly lurched to life. His speed was incredible as Hinata had less than a second to push Tonbo aside while Ishi brought a sharp blade down to what would have been Tonbo's back, instead it bit harshly across Hinata's shoulder blade.

All three men were on him an instant later while Hinata crumbled to the floor, grasping her shoulder in pain. Iwashi had twisted the knife from his grip while Tonbo pushed him into the wall and Genma used the base of his kunai to send a sharp blow to his head, knocking him unconscious once more.

"That little fucker," Tonbo yelled, sending a swift kick to the limp man's ribs.

"Don't kill him," Hinata gasped, watching as Tonbo readied another, aimed for his head. The sound of her voice seemed to stop him and he turned to stare at the girl. Iwashi was already by her side, holding a cloth over the wound.

"Hinata are you alright?" Genma asked, kneeling to first check the man's pulse. Once satisfied that they hadn't indeed killed him, much to his disappointment, he moved towards her.

"Ye-yeah. I think so."

He then nodded to Iwashi to take the pressure off the wound so he could see how bad it was. He hissed to him self as he watched the dark red gash refill with blood before Iwashi pressed his hand back down. It would need stitches, of that he was sure, unless there was a medic Nin near by, which he doubted. "What the_ hell_ were you thinking?"

Iwashi shot him a glare but then caught Hinata's wide eyes and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, haven't you figured it out? If someone wants to stab Tonbo, _let them_."

Tonbo expression didn't even flinch. He was still staring down at the girl in shock. "How is it?" he breathed out at last, taking only the smallest step towards her.

"It's not too deep," Genma answered for her. He could just kill himself for being so stupid. If he had thought to tie Ishi up, or get them out of there quicker instead of goofing off… "Look, all we can do is patch it quickly. We need to get out of here, now. The sedative must have been even weaker than I thought. Once we're a safe distance, we can clean it proper. Is that alright, Hinata?"

The girl blinked up at him and nodded her head slowly. Shit, he thought to himself. Shit, shit, mother fucking shit. He could've gotten her killed! He turned his glare back to Ishi and felt a wave of hot anger sweep over him. It wasn't often that he felt the urge to kill an unarmed, defenses, and defeated man, but right now he was very damn close to it. Hell, if Hinata wasn't here, he probably would've gutted the bastard by now.

"Genma, I'm ok."

The Jounin turned to see Hinata watching him hesitantly, as though worried for him. Something must have shown on his face, he thought and did his best to school his features into an easy smile. Hinata seemed visibly relieved and smiled shyly back in return.

"Well, I think we were both right this time," he said reaching down to help her to her feet. A crude bandage had been taped over her shoulder but it was the best they could do till they reached somewhere safe. Hinata gave him a questioning look. "You shy girl's are always great for bringing a surprise or two with you."

Hinata blushed, releasing his hand and turning to move towards the door. "We should probably get going."

"You heard the woman," Genma called to the others, causing her blush to darken. "Move out."

.

.

They didn't travel as far as he would've liked to, but with Hinata's injury begging proper attention, this was the best they could do. They would simply have to make due with an early morning and fast pace the following day. After leaving the house, the group had quickly retrieved their packs from hiding and allowed Hinata and Iwashi to quickly change into a more travel appropriate gear.

The spot they chose to make camp was an especially thick part of the woods with only a small clearing for them to set up their sleeping rolls and build a small fire. Tonbo and Iwashi were working on the two tasks respectively, while Genma pulled out the medic kit.

"Hinata," he called looking down as he fumbled with the latches to the small case. "Why don't you come with me and I'll get that properly looked after."

When he received no answer, he looked up to see her staring awkwardly at him.

"I- uh… I, I'm not…"

_Oh,_ he thought suddenly, understanding dawning on him. Now he got it.

Unable to hide his grin, the man took the few short steps between them, closing their distance. He then leaned down so only she could hear his words. "Look, if you'd prefer Iwashi or Tonbo to help you, that's fine too. I just thought you'd be more comfortable with me." The girl's eyes shifted over to the other two men, busy with their tasks. "I promise not to try anything, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's not-"

"Don't lie. Look, I know I made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

Hinata jerked away to scowl up at the man. "I wasn't scared," she snapped with indignation. "What do you need me to do?"

It was so cute when she got riled up. "Follow me. I don't think you'll like the others watching this."

Hinata paled but said nothing as she followed the man deeper into the woods; just far enough to hide themselves from the others view.

"Now what?" she asked, still doing her best to hold her head high as they settled themselves on the forest floor.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take your shirt off."

Hinata didn't even blink as she held his gaze, impressing him with her new found courage. "Fine."

Genma shook his head in disbelief as Hinata did her best to struggle free of her shirt with the use of only one arm. "I wish life always worked like that," he muttered before moving to her back to help remove the garment without aggravating the wound even more.

"What?"

"Nothing. Could you slip out of your bra straps too? It'll make this easier. You don't have to take it completely off," he added quickly when he felt the girl go ridged before him. The girl complied but with much less confidence now than what she had previously shown.

Genma began to fumble with the medic pack, finding it hard to open when his eyes were too busy drinking in every portion of Hinata's nearly naked back. Her skin looked so soft, and he was sitting just so close to her. He couldn't help but wonder what she would do if he told her that full back massage's and necking were all standard procedure for healing knife wounds…

"Do you need help getting it off?"

Genma's mouth went dry. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"The top to the medic case. I know those things can be a bother sometimes."

"No, no, I've got it. Sorry, my mind was elsewhere." He then shook his head to clear it. Come on now, enough messing around, he told himself. He had a job to do. So with a calming breath, Genma then began to peel off the old bandage "Now, this is going to sting. You ready?"

"Yes," the girl answered, holding her body tightly in anticipation.

"Alright." He then removed the bandage as carefully as he could, cringing with every small hiss the girl would make. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, you know that?" he began, wanting to keep her mind distracted as he began his work. Sewing had never been a forte of his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, cringing as his hand touched her skin again.

Admittedly, when Genma fantasized about the day Hinata would be sitting before him, half naked, making small noises and writhing ever so slightly at his every touch, the situation had never contained quite so much blood nor did it leave him with the distinct impression that the girl would rather be anywhere but there.

"You're too good for your own good," he told her and then paused to frown. "I'm not sure if that made sense."

The girl turned her head ever so slightly, mumbling, "I'm not that good."

"I noticed." He smiled to himself. "My poor mother's gonna be pissed when she finds out I won't be siring any grandchildren thanks to this week."

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry," Genma interrupted, giving her a light poke. "Never be sorry for kicking a man in the balls when he clearly deserved it." The girl let out a small giggle. "Just, I'd prefer it if you waited till after a potential lethal threat had been neutralized."

"Alright," she answered before taking a deep breath. "Genma, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are you always being so nice to me?"

Hinata was sitting very still, and Genma could tell it wasn't from the pain. She was nervous. He thought over her question but decided that sometimes the most honest answer was usually the easiest. "Well why not? You're a sweet girl."

That didn't seem to satisfy her. "But I mean, you've really been going out of your way and stuff to pay attention to me, and you don't even know me, really."

"Actually, over the past few days, I'd say I've gotten to know you fairly well. Uh, could you lift your arms? I need to start applying the wrappings." Hinata complied but said nothing. "And besides, I thought you wanted me to pay attention to you. Wasn't that what you were up to that day in the Hokage's tower?"

Hinata's skin flushed bright red. "Well I… I, um…"

Genma chuckled as he leaned forward. "If you want me to back off, then all you have to do is say so, and I'll never bother you again. I'm a big boy, Hinata. I can handle a little rejection."

"What? No," she answered quickly before realizing her implication.

"No?" Genma quirked an eyebrow.

Hinata's jaw dropped. "No, what I mean is… what I mean, I-"

"I think I understand what you mean, Hinata," Genma grinned knowingly and scooted a bit closer to the girl from behind. "I'm actually pretty good at interpreting shy girl speech, you know. I used to be one myself, when I was younger. Shy, I mean, not a girl…" Hinata giggled. "Let's just forget I said that. What I mean is; I used to be shy, too."

"I really can't picture that."

"It's true! Used to get picked on all the time back at the academy. I'll even let you in on something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay," Hinata answered, her curiosity slightly perked.

"I mean it now," he said in mock seriousness. "I've spent years trying to shed my former shame."

"I promise, I won't tell." She giggled once more as the man's hand came to rest on her hip. So far, she didn't seem to mind his small advances.

"Well the truth is-" Genma leaned in conspiratorially. "I used to be a thumb sucker."

Hinata blinked. "Oh…"

"I know; weird right? And I don't just mean like every now and then. It was a constant. Could even give full speeches with that sucker staying in there." Hinata giggles grew louder and his fingers began to dance playfully against her side. "Personally, I thought it was a talent but kids can be cruel and you know how it goes… Luckily, I grew out of it."

"You don't say?"

"Yep." Genma could tell the girl was struggling to keep from outright laughing when he gave his senbon a swish before spitting it to the ground. "And while I graduated to Genin, most of my bullies got sent back to the academy. Those who didn't… well, when they tried anything, can you guess what I did?"

"I think I might."

"I kicked the ever living shit out of their pansy asses, is what I did," he announced proudly, leaning back to give her a bit more space and removing his hand now that he'd finished with her bandages.

"Well good for you."

"So of course after that," he said, giving her a little playful nudge. "I really had no more reason to be so afraid of people."

"Ah."

She must know what he was getting at. "So tell me, who is it that you need to go kick the shit out of?"

"What?" Hinata replied sharply and then hesitated. "I don't… I can't"

"Sure you can," he grinned and sat up a bit. "Obviously there's someone who's made you this way." Hinata went still. "No one is born shy. They might be quiet, like your Aburame friend, but shyness is something that's learned. So who was it?"

The girl bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands. "I can't."

Now that's curious. So there really is a particular someone? "Hinata_..._"

"No, I can't," she reiterated with a bit more force.

"Well then tell me who it is, and I'll beat the shit out of 'em. Then at least one of us will feel better."

"No!" she cried. The girl had jerked forward, twisting her body to face him as she said it but then turned back just as quickly, giving in to a slight hiss of pain.

Genma immediately shut his mouth. Apparently there was something to the picture that he was very clearly missing and it was probably not a good idea to go poking around what could be a very uncomfortable subject for the girl. "Alright, sorry. Backing off now. Touchy subject, I get it."

And he did. Personal space tended to be a very big deal for a shinobi. Everyone had things in there pasts, things in there families, and things amongst their loved ones that were just better left alone than stirred. But that still didn't mean that Genma felt anything less than a sudden over whelming desire to seriously hunt who ever the fucker was down, and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered, remaining very still where she sat. Great, and just when he'd started to get her to open up a bit.

"But you know," Genma began, not wanting her to completely pull away. "You really are cute when you're mad." As predicted, the girl turned that lovely shade of red he'd gotten to know so well on her. "It's a shame you had to go and get your self stabbed in the shoulder, because right now you look like you could really use a decent back massage."

Hinata's brow pinched together in confusion. "I do?"

"Mmm," he replied and shifted his legs so that they were now stretched out on either side of the girl. "You're too tense, and I would think you are probably like that a lot of the time too. You need to relax more." He moved forward so that he was now practically against her. "Here, lean back into me."

Hinata's breath hitched, noticing his close proximity. "What?"

"Come on, it'll help." The girl remained still. Genma chuckled at the humor of his own situation. _Silly, little Hinata…_

He then snaked both arms around her waist so that they were basically sitting in an awkward, hunched forward embrace. The girl gasped as her bare skin came into so much contact with the Jounin sitting behind her. She no longer had any choice, either lean back and be comfortable, or stay as they were and remain awkwardly stiff till he gave up. Genma smirked as she finally leaned back into his arms.

"Now close your eyes, take deep calming breaths, and just let your body fall. Don't worry, I'll support you," he murmured, allowing his lips to just lightly graze her ear and to his surprise, she actually complied. Maybe there was hope after all?

A full minute passed where all he could hear was the girl's gentle breaths, her face looking at complete peace. She probably was a lot more tired than she'd been letting on. Hinata's arms folded self consciously below her bust, which of course were where his own were resting. She then surprised him again by entwining her hands with his own and pulling them tighter around her.

Well, if that wasn't the go ahead, he didn't know what was… or maybe she was just cold?

"You're right," she told him softly. "I could fall asleep like this."

Genma raised his eyebrows. That was a full sentence. "Hinata?"

"Mmm?"

"You're beautiful." The corners of her lips curled up ever so slightly but the rest of her body remained blissfully unaffected. "How about we try this again, then?"

He then dipped his head down and placed a light kiss to the side of her neck. Genma felt the girl go ridged in his arms. "Relax, remember?" he whispered before pressing his lips back against her sensitive skin. His kisses trailed leisurely across her shoulder and then back towards her ear, delighted when she arced her head back in pleasure, and granting him greater access.

Genma could feel her tension release with every passing moment as he continued his ministrations. Despite the odd mix of blood and disinfectant, the girl still smelled like the greatest dish to him, one that he never wanted to move away from. Hinata gasped as he nipped and sucked the same spot for a few enticing moments, leaving what was sure to be a rather glaring hicky. He then tilted his head back to admire his handy work.

True, Kurenai would likely come after him with a rusty pair of scissors when she saw it, but considering Hinata's response, he really didn't mind. Her eyes were open, and she was staring up at him in what seemed to be bewilderment. Raising his hand, he lightly traced his finger along the girl's lower lip, watching intently as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Like I said, beautiful." He then bent to capture her lips with his own but before he quite reached, the girl seemed to snap out of what ever daze she'd been in and pulled away.

Genma sat back in surprised shock. Hinata scooted forward awkwardly, reaching for her discarded shirt. Everything seemed to have been going fine, so why the sudden change?

"I'm sorry," she said in a breathless whisper, her eyes still wide with panic. "I'm, I…" she struggled to pull over her shirt.

"Would you like some help with that?" Genma asked, still trying to make sense as to what was going on.

"No!" she squeaked. "I'm fine."

Genma cringed as he watched her flinch in pain while pulling the sleeves into place.

"I just… I don't-" Genma waited patiently for her to string together a coherent thought process. "I should tell- no, I, what I mean is…" Apparently, that was not about to happen.

He sighed. "Hinata, just calm down. You're getting too worked up over nothing."

Hinata paused, attempting to catch her breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. She stood, staring down at him for a long moment and he just sat, waiting to see if she had anything more to say. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She looked away briefly. "I should go."

"That's your choice."

She stared back at the man before slowly nodding her head. Hinata paused only slightly before turning to make her way back towards their camp.

With a groan, Genma leaned forward to bury his head into his hands. That girl really was something else. All she ever did was confuse him. Probably part of the reason why he liked her so much, he thought pathetically to himself.

* * *

Kakashi looked down on the light body, now sleeping soundly half buried on his chest. Leaning his head back, he let the book close shut and laid it to rest upon the bedside table. Over all it had gone much like the movie night had.

Kakashi read and Tenten took it upon herself to point out every little nuance and detail, much to his annoyance. He almost had to stop all together for fear of her health, when she started giggling uncontrollably through one of the love scenes. Apparently his voice did nothing for Jiraiya's prose and Kakashi was calmly informed that he should never, _ever_, attempt any semblance of dirty talk, lest his goal was to scare the woman off of men for life. Kakashi had kindly thanked her for her opinion before skipping over to the next spot. A man's ego could only take so much.

She'd then complained that he wasn't reading dramatically enough, that he had to get into the character's heads while reading their parts. When he tried to argue with her, she took it upon herself to demonstrate, surprising him that she'd had the section memorized word for word. Her timing, rhythm, and emphasis were all perfect however, and Kakashi commented that she should consider becoming an actress.

She told him that the reason no one knew anything about her family, was because she was actually the evil twin of the female lead in the MOP movies. She'd become a shinobi as a means to assassinate her and then take over the woman's identity. The perfect plan… until Kakashi informed her she'd need to get a boob job first, which earned him a playful yet painful pinch to the underside of his arm.

Kakashi looked to the clock. It was well past midnight now and if he didn't leave soon, he was liable to fall asleep. Kakashi did not want to know what further rumors would spring, should anyone find the two of them together like that, come morning.

He looked at his arm wrapped snuggly around the girl and actually holding her to him, with his finger circling idly on her shoulder. Traitor, he thought bitterly, staring down at his own appendage. He really was a dirty old pervert. He'd said they would have to have a talk about, well, _this_- but what the hell was he supposed to say when he, by all accounts, was actively encouraging her, even if he didn't realize it at first?

He was going to hell. That was all there was to it. If Tenten wanted to seduce him into bed, he had to admit, that she would very likely succeed. She wasn't what he would call a great beauty, or smoldering temptress by any stretch; but then she would never come at him like that, flaunting her body, or teasing him with light whispers and half promises of things to come. And of course, such a thing would never work on him anyways.

Instead she would joke, and tease, and poke fun at him till his guard would eventually drop, allowing him to tease back. Then with an appearance of complete innocence, something he was starting to believe she was not so innocent of, she'd start invading his personal space. And before he'd know it, Tenten would be sitting on his lap, or lying across his chest, and he'd find himself perfectly comfortable with that fact. It would only be so easy for her to cross that one last barrier, and take things beyond what they had been pretending to call friendship.

But then he would be going to hell, since Gai would likely kill him the moment he found out. Or maybe Tenten really didn't realize what she was getting herself into? There was obviously something to the whole Neji thing… so maybe then she really was just out to have some fun at his expense? He should be mad, if that were the case, however then it would work out the best for everyone involved. No harm, no foul.

Kakashi raked a hand over his face. He was just so confused by this girl. What the hell was she up to, and what did she want from him?

As deftly as he could, Kakashi removed himself from the girls embrace and quietly made his retreat from the room. God only knows what he was going to say to her the next time they met.

* * *


	22. A Day in the Life of a Kunoichi

A Day in the Life of a Kunoichi

* * *

"So I was off training with Gai sensei and Lee when Kiba came up and told me about the mission. I was all like, what the fuck? Where's Hinata? And apparently she'd been picked up for some rescue mission with Genma, who'd conveniently got her to replace Kiba's sister and let me tell you, the stories Kiba has about that debacle are quite something, and apparently Hana totally made Genma her bitch when she found out. Man I wish I could've seen that but now I'm getting off track. So anyways, he gets me and starts going on about Shino this and Hinata that and I have no fucking clue what he's on about cause Shino and I…"

_Did Ino always swear so much?_ Chouji thought, completely confused by everything the blonde haired girl was telling him, while she made wild hand gestures, emphasizing every second word.

"Well it's complicated; you all know how he's like. Anyways, since I was about to be drafted for a mission, Gai sensei then told me how proud he was of the progress he'd seen me make over the past two weeks- see, I don't need you guys to train, I can be serious about my training too, you know?"

_What did she do to that mangled jump suit?_ Shikamaru asked himself, staring in wonder at his teammate wearing a combination of purple and green _thing._

"Tenten was a doll for getting me an in with her team since Neji was gone for the week. Anyways, what was I saying? Oh yeah, he got me one of those great green jump suits you see the two of them in, and I know what you're thinking, eww right?"

_And Kurenai swears _Shino_ is dating her_, Asuma thought in disbelief, picturing the stoic Aburame boy in his head next the loudest of his students.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, I'm a girl of many talents and sewing just happens to be one of them! So as you can see, with a little work here and there, what was once a hideous green monstrosity is now the sexy little ensemble you see before you." The girl struck pose, thrusting her hips out and giving them all the V sign. "Pretty sweet, eh?"

_Does she even realize she has a turtle on her shoulder? _Temari thought while gritting her teeth into a forced smile._ And why is it giving me cut eye?_

"Oh yeah, so on the mission, Shino and I got into a little spat but we worked it out but damn, I never realized what a pain in the ass Kiba can be sometimes, he was all like, _you don't smell like you've been together_."

Asuma leaned forward and gave the girl a quick pinch on the arm.

"Ouch, hey! What was that for?" Ino asked, flinching back.

"Just had to check," the man answered, shrugging to Shikamaru when they exchanged a look.

Ino frowned. "Kay, whatever. So about Kiba, you know, there really should be a sense of propriety that comes along with having a nose like that, you know? I mean, come on, what exactly was he trying to smell and just… eww I don't want to think of that anymore and you won't even—"

"Ino!" Lee called running up to her. The girl stopped in her vivid recounting while the group all turned to look. The green clad boy came to stand beside her, panting breathlessly. "I am so glad I found you! Gai sensei and I were just working on this new technique and we got to thinking, with your increased flexibility it would be a perfect attack to work into one of your combo's. If you have the time, we would love to give it a try!"

"Lee that sounds awesome!" Ino cried enthusiastically, punching the air with her fist. Shikamaru's mouth dropped. "I can come right now and catch up with my team later once I've expounded the full of my youthful energy in our perseverance towards personal excellence!"

Chouji frowned, still completely lost.

"Ino, the day you became a sparing partner…" Lee's eyes began to water as he looked at the girl in awe. "I have to say, it feels as though I have earned my self my own little sister."

Temari shuddered.

Ino smiled warmly at the boy across from her. "Lee, that's so sweet of you."

"Come on, we mustn't keep Gai sensei waiting. To youth!"

"To youth!" Ino answered before she and the boy ran off into the sunset, which just happened to be the direction of the training grounds.

"Shikamaru," Temari asked, being the first to break the deathly silence between them. "What the hell was that?"

Shikamaru was still staring off after them. "I have no idea."

"Asuma sensei?" Chouji turned to the older Jounin. "That was Ino, right?"

"I checked for all the typical signs, but yes. That _was_ her," he answered, scratching the side of his head in confusion.

Shikamaru sighed. "This is going to be troublesome."

* * *

The Hokage sat at her desk, looking over the report she held in her hands while Genma stood silently, awaiting her response. "I've been reading over your report and I just wanted to clarify some of your points."

"Whatever you wish, Lady Hokage," he answered easily, not really worried. The mission was a dud before they even got there. There was nothing they could've done.

"Hmm, yes. This is actually about Hinata" the woman squinted at the man before her, making him feel oddly like a mouse caught in a lions den. "First off, it says here that Ishi was suspicious of Iwashi's presence right from the beginning, however despite that fact, Hinata was able to _endear_ herself to him, and then use her _feminine wiles_ to keep him distracted."

Genma shrugged. "Yep."

"Hinata," she repeated.

"Yes."

"_Hinata Hyuuga_." The woman was still looking at him harshly.

Was that really so hard to believe? She wasn't that bad, after all. "She's a very capable girl when the time calls for it," he answered, feeling rather proud of her success.

"I see." Tsunade squinted back down to the paper in hand. "It also says here that Ishi showed concern over her rough hands, poor dress, style of speech, and relationship to Iwashi, yet never suspected her to be a kunoichi."

Genma flinched slightly, not sure if that was meant as an insult or not. "To be honest, the man was a bit of a chauvinistic idiot."

Tsunade ignored him. "Exactly how far did she go, when you say she used her feminine wiles?"

Genma frowned, wondering where exactly this was leading. "Well, I'm not completely sure. I think all she did was kiss him, to be honest."

"You've heard, I'm sure, that all the girls recently took some specialized kunoichi classes, correct?" The man nodded. The woman let out a deep breath. "I'm simply trying to gage their particular success rate. Especially if someone like Hinata is now able to pull off missions of this nature. In truth, she was one of the first names to be scratched off the list of possible candidates for those-"

"May I interrupt?" Genma asked. Tsunade paused and then nodded, watching him carefully. "At this point, I really don't think that that was a mistake. Hinata is capable, yes, but all we're talking about is maybe a kiss. Certainly not anything like what you're suggesting. For that, I have to agree she isn't ready."

Tsunade raised a single eyebrow at the man before her. "Are you sure it was only a kiss? She may not have told you everything. Think how easily you were able to use her as a hostage over the man. Perhaps she was embarrassed or ashamed?"

Genma frowned. No, it couldn't be. Hinata wouldn't lie about that, would she? Then again, Ishi _was_ very protective of her. But Hinata couldn't be capable of something as devious as that, surely? The girl was all sweetness, innocence, and purity, all wrapped up into one. Even for a mission, the idea that she could be so manipulative…

"The medics have reported that her wound will fully recover with very little scarring, despite the poor first aid administered." Tsunade fixed him with a glare at that. He shrugged. What did she expect? He was no medic. "They also reported her desire to keep a certain scarf around her neck."

Before it hit him to think better of it, Genma found himself grinning stupidly. He was rather proud of that fact. That is until he noticed the Hokage glaring daggers. Shizune too, who had previously done a good job as appearing only as window dressing, seemed to be clutching that pig with a bit more enthusiasm.

_Shit._

"Well I hope you enjoyed your mission," Tsunade continued on. "Since it's the last B rank you'll be having for a while."

No way, she wouldn't! It was just a stupid hicky. The man scowled. "What? Now wait a minute-"

"Or have you forgotten your new Genin squad starts tomorrow?"

Genma paused. _It did?_

"So you better smarten up, or I'll retract my nomination to full Jounin," the Hokage finished, fixing him with a look that told him plainly that she was anything but impressed at the moment.

Full Jounin? So… he might be getting a promotion out of all of this? Genma couldn't help but smile. Even when faced with the two angry females still glaring at him this was just turning out too good to be true. "Thank you Lady Hokage. I won't let you down."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You're dismissed."

He nodded and exited in high spirits. That kind of news called for celebration.

Once the man was out of the office, Lady Tsunade inclined her head to the side. "So, what do you think?"

"I think I need to have a word with Kurenai," Shizune muttered, knowing she really wasn't the one being questioned.

"Not that," the woman snapped. "What about you?"

An ANBU stepped in from the window. "She's got potential. Send her on some more low level infiltration missions and we'll see from there. And if Genma's serious about his interest-"

"Which he's not," Shizune grumbled.

"Get him to train her up on using Senbon and poisons," the ANBU finished.

The Hokage nodded. "I agree. In the hands of a Hyuuga, she could be very deadly."

* * *

"Well now, would you look at you?"

Sakura didn't even look up as she walked passed the hospital secretary. "Good afternoon," she told her simply, crossing the front lobby.

"So I hear they've still got you on active duty."

Sakura paused, turning her head only slightly with a small frown. "Well, of course."

"Is that really wise, you know given…"

"Given what?"

The secretary made a show of rolling her eyes and nodding at the girl. "Your _condition_."

"I beg your pardon." _What on earth was she on about?_

"You kunoichi," the woman snapped irritably, apparently not willing to clue her in. "By the way, another of your admirers is here to see you. He's waiting in your office."

"Um, alright…" It was probably just Sai again. She was starting to think he'd just taken to following her around like a lost little puppy. That or he secretly had a death wish. When she entered the office, however, she discovered that she wished to god she'd been right.

"Sakura," Ebisu called, looking up expectantly as the door opened.

_Shit._

"I've been trying to find you everywhere," the man continued, moving to stand in front of her desk. Sakura cringed as she slowly closed the office door behind her. She wanted nothing more than to bolt from the room but knew she would have to face the man sometime.

"Ebisu!" Sakura put on a fake smile. "What ever are you doing here?" She then leaned again the office door, it being the farthest from the man she could actually stand.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought, and I wanted to apologize for what happened before." Sakura's eyebrows rose. "I was too bold and got carried away. I'm sorry. I did not treat you in a proper, gentlemanly manner."

Sakura's mouth dropped. If he continued on like this, she'd feel even guiltier than before.

"Therefore I hope… I would like to start over," he finished standing very still and keeping his face completely schooled as a blank mask. He looked like a man about to face his own execution, she thought to her self with horror.

Sakura looked away, feeling sick. "Ebisu, I can't…"

"I would do anything you ever asked of me," he breathed, still standing painfully still. "I could make you happy."

She looked up, tasting the bile in the back of her throat. It was official, she was a horrible person. A horrible, horrible, wicked person. "I can't," she pleaded, not knowing what else to say. Why did she let the girls ever talk her into this?

"And I'd let you do anything you wanted to me."

The girl went still. '_I beg your pardon?'_ her mind shouted, but she was finding it difficult to vocalize such thoughts for some reason.

Seeing her freeze at his confession, Ebisu cracked a small smile and took a measured step towards her. "_Anything_," he reiterated. "Just give me a chance."

Sakura swallowed hard. Didn't girls typically dream about this? Having a guy fall at their feet, offering to do their every bidding and wanting nothing in return but to be at their side? She was sure she'd read the plot somewhere before, possibly in every one of her cheap romance novels she owned. But then why did it just feel so… _creepy._

"Ebisu, I'm sorry. Before, it was just, it was just…"

He took another step forward.

"I don't really know what I was doing before. I'm just really sorry."

And another.

"Things are really complicated for me right now."

He was still coming forward.

"And really, when you look at it, I'm still just a confused kid," she rambled nervously, noting how much closer he now was.

"But we're shinobi. We grow up fast," he answered, coming to stand no more than half a foot away from the girl. "Sakura, do you have any idea how incredible you are?"

Anger began to add it's self to her nervousness. She really didn't like him standing so close. "Ebisu, please," she said in a much firmer voice. "Back off."

He didn't. Instead he placed a hand on the door to either side of the girl, effectively caging her in. Sakura looked up into the blank shades of his glasses as he brought his head down.

* * *

Sai made his way calmly through the hospital. He'd needed to speak with Kakashi but since his room seemed completely abandoned, he figured that perhaps Sakura would know where to find him. He paused once he reached the girls door, hearing a muffled thud come from within, followed by a loud crash, and what he could just make out as Sakura's raised voice.

He was about to enter to see what was wrong, when the door suddenly swung open before him. Sakura was about to come barreling out, her face livid, when she paused at the sight of the boy blocking her path.

She'd just opened her mouth, likely to ask what he was doing there when he beat her to it. "Kakashi's missing."

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"I am going to _kill_ that man!" she screeched, grabbing the boy by the collar and dragging him down the hall behind her. He was just able to catch a glimpse of her thoroughly disheveled office, complete with a Jounin pulling himself up painfully from the floor.

_Must be another of her conquests_, he thought knowingly. _She must be really serious about getting those missions.

* * *

_

"So I ran into Ino earlier," Asuma said, reclining back onto the couch in the Jounin's lounge.

"Really? Well that must have been a shock for you," Kurenai answered, sitting a respectable three inches from his side.

"I think I'm still trying to make sense of it."

"Well I had her for a full two days, and I still haven't been able to. But the two of them just seem to click," Kurenai answered with a small smile on her face.

"I was thinking more of the whole training with Gai thing," he told her. "But yeah, that Shino thing sent me for a loop too. No offense, but he's kind of a weird kid."

"Well I think it's sweet," she answered briskly. "Besides, a girl like Ino could really do well with someone like Shino keeping tabs on her. I mean at least he'll stand up to her, rather than constantly backing down because he's too soft or finds it too troublesome."

Asuma looked at her. "Was that just a crack at my team?"

"No, not at all," the Jounin answered, giving in to a sly grin. She then noticed the sight of vivid formfitting green, entering the lounge. "Hey, there's Gai. Why do you ask him what the whole deal is with her training?"

Asuma shrugged. "Couldn't hurt. Hey Gai," he called, getting up from his seat and walking over to the man. "Do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ah yes, Asuma my friend. I've been expecting you to wish to speak with me," the man answered, giving one of his trade mark smile as he did.

"Yes, well, it's about Ino."

"Yes, of course. An absolutely wonderful student you have there. If only all young shinobi were as dedicated to their art as she," Gai answered, giving him a clap on the shoulder.

_This was just too weird…_

"Yeah, about that. I understand she's been spending a lot of time working with your team. Do you know anything about that? Like say, _why_?"

"Ah well, it's simple you see. I'm afraid that the young flower is-" Gai paused for just the right amount of dramatic effect. "In love with me."

Asuma blinked. "What?"

"Do not be upset. It's only natural, given my rugged, manly good looks, and youthful virility. The poor thing never stood a chance," he continued on.

"I see."

"However, I must let you know, that I would never ever abuse my position as sensei, and betray that sacred trust between pupil and master."

"Uh-huh."

"So there's no need for you to worry. Despite her confused, teenage heart, I will stand ever vigil." To demonstrate, Gai stood proudly, raising his head high.

"Yeah."

"I mean, if ever someone were to take advantage of my Tenten in that way, why I would do all in my power to protect her from the predator which resides inside all men."

"Right."

"So I would understand if you were furious at me." Gai then looked at him very pointedly.

"Huh?"

"I mean, what kind of a sensei could look the other way at such a thing. It's only natural for you to be protective of your students." He paused, as though waiting for something.

"Uh…"

"Why, even if you were to take a swing at me, I would understand. You would only be doing what you felt was right by your students." Another pause. "I would not hold it against you."

"Kay."

Gai frowned slightly. "Some might even say you wouldn't be a true shinobi if you didn't."

"Oh… _Oh!" _Asuma's eyes widened, finally catching on. "I mean, _Arr_…" He clenched his fists. "You uh, you better stay away from my Ino, or I'll, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. You... you _fiend!_"

"Asuma, I understand," Gai answered, bowing his head solemnly to the man. "You can trust in me to keep the girl safe."

"Uh, right, well, you better," the Jounin answered, shaking his fist and feeling completely perplexed by what went on in the other man's head at times. He then turned to go back to his former seat.

Kurenai looked up as he approached. "So did he tell you why Ino's been hanging around with them?"

Asuma shook his head. "He doesn't know."

* * *


	23. A Private Conversation

A Private Conversation

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Raidou said sitting across from Genma in a corner of the Jounin's lounge. "First you threw a hissy fit with Tsunade about having your ex on the team, and then convinced her to let your new interest take Hana's place."

Genma shrugged innocently.

"Then you actually used your mission as an excuse to mess around with said interest-"

"I didn't use it to mess around with her," Genma interrupted, with a distinctly affronted air about him.

Raidou gave him a look.

"Much…" he amended.

Raidou continued to stare.

"Three times doesn't count as much!"

Raidou just shook his head while appraising his wayward companion. What else could he really do, and thinking about it hurt. "The girl then had to save all your asses, and more specifically, Tonbo's…"

"I know," Genma sighed. "I would've let him take the hit, too…"

"Causing her to receive a what could have been a fatal injury-"

"Not likely…"

"Which you then insisted upon handling, despite Iwashi actually _having_ some medical training."

"I didn't like the way he kept looking at her," Genma answered, not at all bothered by the accusation.

"So you purposely gave her a hicky instead?"

"When life presents an opportunity, why shouldn't a man take it?"

Raidou's mouth dropped. "There are so many answers to that, that it's honestly not even funny."

Genma shrugged.

"So after you failed the mission-"

"We didn't fail, it was a dud," he defended.

"Tsunade sees fit to give you a promotion?" Raidou finished tightly. To most, he was doing his best to appear calm, however to the well trained shinobi; the slight vein pulsing to the side of his forehead gave away just exactly what he thought of the situation.

Kakashi watched from his seat at the other side of the room. His face was buried in his book, as per usual, but he found it hard to block out the two men's travelling voices.

"Yep," Genma announced, looking particularly pleased with him self. "What can I say; the woman knows talent when she sees it."

Raidou's eyes narrowed. "I really hate you sometimes."

"And that's why you love me," he answered, giving his senbon a deep swish. Raidou could only shake his head once more while his self assured friend leaned back in his seat and smiled up at the ceiling. "So… I say we celebrate to night. To my last night of freedom at least. Down at the pub, you know."

"I still can't believe their actually allowing you to handle Genin," grumbled Raidou, looking much more sullen after hearing Genma was getting a promotion as well as being trusted with Genin. It really just wasn't fair how life worked out sometimes.

"Plus I'd like to bring Hinata out to meet every one."

To that, Raidou raised an eyebrow. "You want to bring your little pet?"

"Hey, don't call her that."

"Well, it's true."

Genma glared. "Hardly."

He scoffed. "How is she not like every other girl you try to get us to make friends with?"

"Hinata's not like the others. There's something special about her, you just have to meet her to know."

Raidou looked unimpressed. "You say that about all your conquests. That this time it's different. This time it's real… Really, don't you think it's time you accepted the fact that when women are involved, your IQ automatically drops to zero?"

"She's not a conquest," Genma told him coldly, feeling much angrier with his friend than he normally did when such comments were tossed between them. "Trust me, if I wanted to, I could've had her long ago," he answered keeping his eyes steady with the man across from him. "She's ripe for the plucking, I tell you, but that's not what I want from her. I don't know how to describe it, but there's just something about her that makes me want to protect her, hold her… I want her to trust me, to feel safe with me, you know?"

"That couldn't be because she's basically young enough to be your daughter, and you have some sort of twisted, paternal thing going on, is it?"

Genma jerked back. "Don't be obscene."

"You're the one that wants to seduce a sixteen year old yet I'm the obscene one… I know, let's give the man a promotion." Raidou buried his face in his hands. "The world is a cruel, cruel place."

Genma smirked. "Well, if the way to make it through is by falling pathetically for a sixteen year old kunoichi, then I highly suggest you get to it already."

As Kakashi listened in, he couldn't help but wonder if a seventeen year old kunoichi fell under the same category.

"So, I'll see you guys later tonight. And I'm bringing Hinata," Genma added darkly. "But first, I gotta go find her. See you later."

"Fine, but I'm giving her kudos for kicking you in the nads."

Genma shrugged, getting up from his seat. "Well, it does seem to be the sport of choice these days for Konoha kunoichi."

"Which reminds me," Raidou added. "Kurenai's out for you. I already covered for you once."

"Thanks buddy. I always knew I kept you around for something. Well aside from baking, that is."

Raidou just groaned from his defeated position on the table. With a final smirk, Genma made to leave from the room, looking far too pleased with him self.

Kakashi couldn't help but sigh to himself as he watched the man exit. It seemed he wasn't the only one plagued by beguiling, teenaged nymphets…

"Hey, you're Raidou right?"

And as if on cue, the particular nymph that had been haunting him, made her entrance.

"Uh, yeah," Raidou answered, looking up at Tenten with a confused face as she walked over to his table, and took Genma's empty seat without invitation.

"Oh good," the girl smirked, tossing some bags on the table and pulling out a few packages. Raidou continued to stare at her in surprise.

Kakashi's brow creased, wondering what she was up to. It seemed she hadn't yet noticed him so he wasn't about to announce himself to the girl's presence. Instead he just sat back with his book over his face, and watched to see what the imp had in store. He was curious to see how she acted around others, and how much of her personality was just for him, or if she was that way with everyone.

"I need to ask you something," she said while unwrapping the first package. "You see I just found out that one of my friends is gay-"

Kakashi cringed. He really had to rectify that.

"But he's too ashamed to tell me. So I was thinking I should just buy him a gift that said, 'I know you're gay and I'm cool with that, you're still my friend,' right?"

Raidou blinked, his face remaining stoically impassive.

"So at first I bought him these." Tenten then pulled out what looked to be a pair of black silk boxers with the words 'Bitch please' written in pink across the backside. "But then I thought, no, he's never really been the flamboyant type, though I do think they suit him perfectly."

Raidou opened his mouth, about to speak.

"So then I got him," Tenten resumed before he could start, "This faux diamond earring, you know, for the left ear." Tenten held up the stud. "But then I thought, no, that is so ten years ago and really, everyone has earrings these days."

Kakashi's eye crinkled in mirth as he watched Raidou's face turn a few different shades of red while the girl kept barreling on in her story.

"So next I bought him these tickets to Kunoichi and the city. You know, that new musical everyone's been going on about?"

At that, Aoba leaned over from the next table. Apparently he too had been listening in with wrapped attention. "Oh, I've heard of that."

Tenten beamed in reply. "Yeah, I heard it's perfect for the fast lived, fashion inclined shinobi of our generation." Her attention then drifted back to Raidou as she held out a small piece of paper. "As well as this card, what do you think?"

The still very confused man took the card and proceeded to read it out loud.

_"Friendship's can be hard,_

_But ours, others won't surpass,_

_And though you're always on guard,_

_I know you take it in the ass."_

Raidou paused, as though absorbing what it was he had just said. He then continued in a slightly strained voice.

_"And though you've always believed_

_You were a caged canary,_

_I'm still a little peeved,_

_You weren't my little fairy."_

Kakashi had to bite the side of his lip to keep from revealing himself to the girl.

_"But despite all the hardships,_

_The stress and the drag,_

_You can bet all your card chips,_

_I'll be your fag hag."_

Raidou finished his reading, lowered the card from his face, and looked up to see Tenten staring at him intently, awaiting his approval among the various snickers being heard throughout the room.

"This is possibly the worst piece of poetry I have ever read."

"Yeah, but the point is it's from the heart," she exclaimed with a wide grin. "So, what do you think? Go with the card and tickets?"

Raidou took a deep calming breath, handing the card back to the girl. "Who exactly are you again?"

"Tenten."

Kakashi was going to have a bloody lip if this kept up much longer.

"And why are you asking _me_ this?"

Tenten's smile widened as she packed her gifts back up. "Well I was just talking to Anko and she said she really wasn't qualified to answer, but pointed me towards the lounge and said you'd be the perfect man for the task."

"Ah." Raidou's jaw clenched. He then chanced a glance around the room and saw that pretty much everyone in the lounge had been watching their exchange. With a deep sigh, he rose from his seat. "If you'll excuse me a minute, I have a kunoichi to kill."

Tenten huffed with a pout as the man strode away quickly, disappearing through the door.

His head then popped back in the room. "Go with the card and tickets."

The girl looked up in surprise and then smirked. "Thanks," she called but he was already gone. The other occupants of the room could just faintly hear the shouts of "Anko!" and "Get your_ 'fag hag'_ ass back out here!" while Tenten hummed merrily to her self, fingering her gifts.

"You know," Aoba began, leaning back over once more. "He really is right about those tickets. I've heard that show is simply fabulous."

Tenten looked confused for a moment and then her expression brightened up with understanding. "Oh really? You think so? How about the poem? Too much?"

"I think it's just right. Really shows you care about the guy. Being in that situation can be tough. It's lonely without someone there, if you catch my drift." Aoba then grinned in what Kakashi suspected was supposed to be a leering fashion. He definitely was going to need a tissue for his lip soon.

"I'm glad you understand," Tenten answered, sympathetically. "Oh hey, since I've already bought these, do you want 'em?" She then held up the '_Bitch please'_ boxers for all the room to see. "I mean someone might as well make use of them."

Aoba's eyebrows rose above his shades. Perhaps he finally caught on to what he'd been implying... "That is so sweet of you. I'd love them! I mean who'd turn down real silk." Or he was completely oblivious and intent on perpetuating Tenten's already overly stereotyped perception of gay culture.

"No problem. Well, I've gotta go. Thanks again for the advice." The girl gave him a knowing wink as she handed over the pair and skipped off towards the door.

Well, Kakashi thought to himself, it was probably about time he cleared some things up with the girl… And he supposed it would be best to let her know that Neji wasn't in fact gay. Pocketing his book, the man rose from his seat while clearing this throat. "Tenten," he called. "Hold on one moment."

Hearing her name, the girl froze and then turned. Upon seeing who it was, a toothy grin took over her face. "Kakashi sensei, I didn't even see you there."

He shrugged, coming to stand beside the girl. Her eyes seemed to light up as he looked down on her, he noted with a feeling of warmth. But then it was likely he was just reading too much into the fact that she _was_ staring up in the direction of florescent lighting. "Where are you headed?"

"Down to one of the meeting rooms," she answered, glancing towards the clock.

"I'll walk with you. There are some things I want to discuss."

It was her turn to shrug. "Sure. Let's go. I actually don't like to be late."

His eye simply creased slightly in response.

Aoba watched with a smile as the two left the room. He then inclined his head to Shimon who'd been seemingly napping in a chair close by through the whole episode. "She totally wants to do me."

"She totally thinks you're gay," Shimon answered without missing a beat or opening his eyes.

"Pfft, you're just jealous. Just wait; I'll have her screaming my name by the end of the week."

"Is that so?" another voice answered.

Aoba froze at the unfamiliar voice behind him. Turning his head, he was then met by a pair of very unimpressed Hyuuga eyes.

"Ignore him, Neji," Shimon called, still not showing any sign of actually paying attention. "Besides, if anyone has a chance, it's Kakashi."

Naji's glare shifted to the other man. "Explain that."

The Chunin shrugged. "They just kept making eyes at each other back when we got our last mission. Made me think something was up, and now they've gone off together."

Aoba laughed. "Right, like he'd move on to another so soon after knocking Sakura up. Maybe he has a death wish."

Shimon snorted and the two quickly fell into a light argument over the various evidence and likely chance of Sakura's impending motherhood.

Giving the two men one last over all evaluation, Neji quickly came to the conclusion that they were both idiots and had no idea what they were talking about. But before he left, he decided to give one last piece of warning. "Don't you ever speak about my teammate like that again."

There was no _or else_, no tacked on threat, but just as Aoba was about to retort about saying _whatever he damn well pleased_, _when he pleased,_ there was just something in the way the Hyuuga was staring at him that caused him to simply drop his head and nod in mute silence.

Neji nodded in return and then swiftly exited the room, causing Aoba to let out a low breath. "Damn, those Hyuuga can be creepy."

Shimon smirked. "Chicken."

"I wasn't chicken!"

"Were."

And the argument quickly resumed.


	24. Underneath the Underneath Pt1

Beneath the Beneath Pt1

* * *

"Hey, Kiba! Give that back," Hinata yelled as she chased after the scarf waving shinobi while holding a hand to her neck.

"No way. Not until you tell me who you've been sucking face with!" the boy yelled back, waving the incriminating scarf he'd stolen tauntingly before her face and then jumping off again just before she could reach it.

"I haven't been sucking anybody!" she called, furiously. Kiba paused to stare. The girl then clamped her hands over her mouth and turned instantly red.

"That's it. Now you're definitely telling me what you've been up to, and who Shino and I have to kill."

Shino sighed as he watched his teammates chase each other further and further away. He was standing silently under a tree they had come to meet at before practice.

"It's not like that! Come on, Kiba, give it back!"

"Hey." Shino glanced to the side to see Ino give him a nod and come up to stand beside him, arms crossed, and watching the scene with a contemplative expression. "What's going on?"

Shino looked back at the two drifting even farther down the street. "Kiba stole Hinata's new scarf. She appears to have a hicky."

Ino's eyebrows rose. "Oh, is that so?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yes."

The two watch in silence while the others played their game of chase, starting to become difficult to see in the distance. "They seem to be leaving."

Shino shrugged.

Scowling, Ino took a deep breath and raised her hands to her mouth. "Hey, you guys!" she shouted as loud as she could, causing the boy at her side to cringe ever so slightly. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

The two stopped to look back at the couple by the tree. An instant later, they too were standing back where they began. "Oh, hey Ino. Didn't see you there," Kiba answered with a grin.

"I meant Shino," the blonde responded darkly. Shino's eyebrows rose.

Kiba frowned, looking distinctly confused. "He would've caught up eventually."

It was then that Hinata's hand shot out with lightning speed and deftly snapped the scarf from Kiba's grasp. With a triumphant smirk, the girl retied the fabric snuggly around her neck, shocking both boys in front of her.

"It's none of your business," she told them in a confidence she rarely displayed before the two.

Kiba's demeanor instantly turned back to its former suspicion. "This isn't funny, Hinata. If someone's been taking advantage-"

"Why are you so convinced Hinata can't take care of herself?" Ino snapped, coming to the girl's defense. "Is it really any of your business who she's been seeing?"

Kiba's eyes widened.

"I haven't been seeing anyone!" Hinata hissed before he could say anything. The declaration did nothing to improve Kiba's glare. In fact, he looked even more ready to kill someone than before.

Ino let her hand run over her face and whispered, "Hinata, you're not helping."

"There you are, Ino we've been looking all over for you." Everyone turned to see Shikamaru, Chouji, and Temari approach the group. "Or did you forget we were supposed to meet Asuma sensei for lunch this afternoon?"

Ino cringed as the memory came back to her. "Oops?"

Shikamaru sighed while shaking his head. "So you two really _are_ going out then?"

Kiba snorted. "You still don't smell like you've been together."

"Kiba!" Ino shrieked. "Will you stop trying to smell me!" The boys all flinched as she took a step forward. "It's seriously creepy and gross!"

Temari nodded in agreement.

"Well you don't," he answered simply, looking somewhat confused.

"I already told you, I shower. I don't know why that concept is so hard-"

"Wait, so then you're _not_going out." Shikamaru cut in, ignoring Ino's tantrum.

"Don't tell me you're basing your decisions now on the frequency of my personal hygiene standards!"

"Ino," Hinata said in a placating voice and lightly touching her shoulder. She knew that when it came to Kiba and his nose, there was no lying.

"Besides, I thought we were talking about Hinata and her hicky seducing escapades!"

Hinata's mouth dropped as she turned beat red. She then scowled at her friend. "Kiba's nose doesn't lie."

"Hinata, you traitor!"

Temari, who really couldn't care less about who was getting it on with whom, or giving hickys to whom, or smelling whomever, was busy staring queerly at the small turtle that seemed perpetually attached to the girl's shoulders. The Sand kunoichi raised a single eyebrow as their eyes locked. The turtle seemed to raise his own, that is if he had one, in response.

"You deal with this often?" she asked quietly enough that no one else paid her any mind.

"All the fucking time," the turtle replied. Temari smirked.

At the sound of his voice, Ino's head turned. "You still here?" she asked, her voice thick with contempt.

The turtle snorted. "Have to get my soaps in sometime." Ino huffed. "Though the smell of wet dog is getting rather nauseating."

"Hey!" Kiba shouted. "Don't talk about Akumaru that way."

"Who said anything about your mutt?"

"What!"

"Now, now Kameme," Ino cooed childishly. "And just when I thought you were beginning to play nice." The little bastard _had_ been keeping his language in check a bit more lately. Well, _somewhat_.

"What? I don't like dogs," he said gruffly.

"Well then consider this a bonding exercise," the blonde told him while lifting the creature from her shoulder.

"Hey, hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She then bent to place him beside the unimpressed and lightly growling Akumaru. "I said I don't like dogs!" She continued to move. "I don't like dogs, I don't like dogs you fucking bitch!" She then dropped him unceremoniously beside the oversized hound. "Pick me back up! I said pick me up! Son of a..."

Shino made a slight movement with his hands, releasing a couple of bugs into the air. It looked as if the turtle were about to say more but stopped as the insects buzzed innocently passed him. His mouth snapped shut, and instead spared a nervous glance towards Akumaru and then to the bug user standing not far from him. "_Fuck,_" he grumbled to himself.

"I can't pick you up," Ino answered in her sweetest voice. "You said you don't like dogs and I am, after all, a bitch."

"You don't say," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the blonde shrieked. It truly was amazing how the girl could go from soft as butter to a heralding banshee within the same second of time, but there you had it.

Chouji took a step between the two. "Ino, calm down."

The girl practically snarled. "He called me a bitch."

"You called yourself a bitch," Shikamaru answered calmly. "Besides, what I really want to know is what exactly this whole scam about you going out with Shino is all about."

"Hey now," Kiba cut in before Ino could begin her shouting again. "I didn't say it was a scam or anything, they just don't smell like-"

"Will you stop trying to smell me!"

"Ino," Chouji again attempted to smooth.

"Regardless," Shikamaru interrupted. "I know there's something up with all this. We leave for a few days and come back to you dating Shino, practicing with Lee, and toting around a foul mouthed turtle. Just how gullible do you think I am?"

"I know," Kiba grinned. "Why doesn't Ino just kiss Shino, then we can lay this all to rest."

Ino's mouth dropped. Hinata began to shift nervously on her feet, looking between Ino and Shino. Shino stood especially still but said nothing. And Temari snorted derisively.

Recovering quickly, Ino waved her hand while shaking her head. "Don't be silly. As if a kiss would prove anything. I kiss my mother every day, I kiss my flowers, hell, I even kissed Kameme that one time."

That earned more than one odd look from the crowed.

"Heh, yeah," Temari said in a slightly strained voice. "Someone can kiss someone else with out it actually meaning anything. Sometimes it just happens. Right?"

Everyone stared. Well, all except Shikamaru who turned slightly red and looked away, mumbling, "Troublesome woman."

"Exactly," Ino exclaimed, latching on to Temari's words. "See…" The girl then shocked everyone by grabbing the closest person, who just happened to be Hinata, and planting a full on kiss to the surprised girl's lips. She then released her without the slightest bit of shame. "Doesn't mean a thing."

The silence that followed was deafening. Hinata's face turned beat red as a quiet keening noise made its way from her throat.

Kiba was the first to break the silence. "Could- could you do that again?"

Shikamaru brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. _Only Ino…_

Chouji frowned. "I don't think Shino would be very happy if his girlfriend kept kissing other people, Kiba."

Hinata squeaked and took a small step back.

"If she were my girlfriend, I'd say she could kiss as many girls as she liked," Kiba replied, still with the look of wonder and awe that had descended upon him the instant indigo and blonde met.

Hinata took another inconspicuous step back, slightly behind Chouji.

"But only when you're there to watch, right?" Temari shot back with a sneer, making her contempt for the dog boy clear.

He gave her a feral grin. "Well, of course."

"Well then, what if Shino kissed Ino?" Chouji asked.

Ino froze. "Don't be silly. Shino doesn't have to prove anything." She gave the ever stoic boy a sympathetic yet sad smile. He probably wanted nothing more than to never see her again after all the humiliation she was putting him through with this. "If you want to pick on me, fine, but leave him out of this. He doesn't have to prove himself to anyone, especially a bunch of nosey busybodies."

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other, seeming to instantly understand what the other was thinking. Chouji looked guiltily away while Hinata's eyes lit up with some unnamed emotion. "Ino?" she whispered, her mouth slowly turning into a wide grin.

Oblivious to every other person's reaction, Kiba let out a bark of a laugh. "Do you hear that," he said, giving his friend a slap on the back. "Are you going to let your woman do all your defending for you?"

Shino turned to scowl at the grinning boy at his side. He then shifted his focus back towards his supposed girlfriend.

"Shino, I'm sorry about all of this," she said softly, twisting her hands nervously. She couldn't help but notice a few bugs escape from his coat. She figured it was a sign as to how upset he was, as if they too were getting irritated.

"Look, how about we just drop it," Shikamaru uncomfortably broke in.

Ino was about to nod in agreement when a hand grasped her wrist and tugged her forcibly towards her pseudo boyfriend, who now just happened to be standing much closer than he had been a second earlier. Ino gasped as her eyes locked with the dark sunglasses boring down her. It was cut short however as lips, much softer than she would ever imagine, captured her own for the lightest touch.

The girls eyes widened as her mind raced with millions of thoughts, mostly containing the words _'what the'_, and _'fuck'_. Shino. _Shino, _was kissing her! He then pulled back and shifted away from the surprised girl in front of him.

"Well I guess that settles that," Ino heard Kiba say but she was too busy staring uncomprehendingly at the Aburame, now making his way back to the back of the crowd and looking all too uncomfortable with his present level of attention to pay any mind. Akumaru barked.

"Heh, yeah," sheepishly replied Chouji while scratching the back of his head.

"Fucking kunoichi," muttered Kameme from his place on the ground.

Wanting nothing more than to alleviate the awkward silence that had descended once again across the group, Temari shifted her focus to the small green turtle glaring up at them.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a bored tone.

The turtle made a show of giving her an unimpressed once over. "Just what I said," he replied, sounding just as bored. "And you _women_ call yourselves shinobi."

"And you _turtle_, call yourself a summon?" Temari drawled back. "Just what kind of good are you for a ninja? What do you do? Make crotchety remarks at your enemies and hope they run away?"

"Tell me, is it true what they say about women from Suna?" Kameme asked. Temari inclined her head for him to continue. "That the reason you're all so crabby is due to all that sand up your va-"

"Kameme!" Ino shrieked, suddenly broken from her Shino filled daze.

"I'll have you know, _Kameme_," Temari continued on, unfazed. "That there is approximately three dozen ways I could kill you right now, just by moving my wrist. Four if I include my forearm." The turtle blinked, unimpressed. "So tell me again, what exactly is your use to a shinobi?"

The turtle glared.

"I bet you couldn't even summon yourself out of the path of a shuriken. Probably rely on your _master_ to protect you. Maybe you're so crabby all the time is because you know just how pathetic and useless you really are." The girl scoffed. "You belong in a fish tank, not a battle field."

"Hey now," Ino broke in with a slight frown. "That's getting a little mean."

Temari laughed. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, he's my summon," the girl huffed while crossing her arms.

"And he treats you like shit."

"Yeah well." The girl's eyes shifted away. "I'm the one who signed the contract, so that makes him mine. Even if he is a little bastard hell spawn."

Temari just shrugged. "Suit yourself. However I hear that turtle soup is quite nice this time of year."

"So I keep hearing," Ino muttered, bending to retrieve the little creature. It was then that the sound of a loud crashing a blur of bright orange, followed by pink, caused everyone to pause in what they were doing.

The group watched with mix emotions as Naruto flew past them, with Sakura following quickly in pursuit. "You try that again, and I'm going to kill you!" the girl shouted, paying the group no mind.

* * *

Kakashi let his eye drift over to the lithe girl keeping in stride at his side. She was grinning proudly at what he could only assume was a mission well done and accomplished. He really would have to clear her up on her Neji misconception.

"You seem well," he said at last, breaking the silence.

The girl beamed up at him. "Yep," she answered proudly. "Lady Tsunade saw to me personally. I feel good as new, though I'm still not allowed to go back on the active duty roster." The girl paused to frown. "Nor even train properly."

Kakashi had to bite back a laugh. He didn't think it would be possible, but the girl actually looked more upset about not getting to train than even to go on missions. Such a thing would be unheard of with his team. Leave it to Gai…

"Well I'm glad to see the last one hasn't gotten you down."

Tenten scoffed. "Well of course I'm still pissed. I mean, who wouldn't be. A paper bomb!" She shook her head. "But hey, that just means I have to train harder for the next one. Next time-" She looked up at him with a gleam in her eye. "They'll need two paper bombs to do me in."

Kakashi chuckled lightly and resisted the urge to ruffle her hair like he did his own students. They really were cute when they were this age, when it seemed the world stood before them and nothing could stand in their way.

"Well I see Gai's got you brainwashed well."

The girl snorted. "You think I'm bad, you should hear Ino."

"Oh?" the man perked up. He'd been hearing a few odd things circulating about Sakura's friend. Actually he'd been hearing and witnessing a few odd things about all the girls lately…

Tenten just laughed to herself but failed to elaborate. They walked a few more paces in silence. The hall was now deserted and the girl seemed to glance around nervously before coming to a stop. Kakashi paused in his step to give her a questioning look.

"Look, Kakashi," she began in lowered voice. "I think I know what it is you wanted to talk to me about."

The man remained quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"The other night…" She looked away while an uncharacteristic blush formed on her cheeks. "Well, I was on a lot of drugs and well-"

Kakashi raised his hand, causing her to stop. Was that really going to be the tactic she was going to use? Well he did have to give her points for persistence. "Is this your attempt to feign ignorance and blame the drugs come morning?"

Tenten's blush deepened. "Well, maybe not feign ignorance entirely, but come on. I'm sure you know what it's like to wake up after nearly dying or something. You tend to say or do stupid stuff, you know, that you normally wouldn't."

"Actually, you tend to say and do the things you've always wanted to do, but held yourself back from. There's a bit of a difference." As the man watched, a number of embarrassed emotions flitted across Tenten's face. He couldn't help but think he _could_ go easy on her, and just let it drop, but found that he really didn't want to. Actually, he kind of liked the Tenten of the other night. It was _odd,_ seeing her quiet outside the Hokage's office the day she'd gotten her mission, and it was odd now seeing her now, blush and shift uncomfortably on her feet.

Despite her being less than inhibited in the hospital, even with the drugs and the near death experience, she'd still made it clear that it was his friendship first and foremost that she was looking for, and that at least, he could see no issue with granting her. Why she had suddenly decided to seek him out for this, he still wasn't sure of. "So what is it you're trying to say?"

"Just that," she shifted her gaze up to the man. "That I'm not looking for anything. Like, well, you know…" She paused as though in thought when a scowled suddenly came over her face. She then confused him by giving him a hard shove to the shoulder. "Oh you are such an ass!" she seethed and then moved to storm off down the hall.

The man blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what just happened. "What?" he asked completely perplexed.

She let out a frustrated breath. "You know exactly what this is all about and you're just trying to make me as uncomfortable as possible."

"Oh."

_He was?_ Well that wasn't exactly what he was going for, but he supposed she was partially right. She then appeared to change her mind and stepped back close to him, thoroughly invading his personal space, as she was becoming so apt at doing.

"The truth is, Kakashi sensei," she said in a voice brimming with amusement and moving her hand up to pull his head close to hers.

Panic momentarily rushed through the Jounin's body, though less then a second later it became apparent that all she wanted to do was whisper something in his ear. "The truth is," her warm breath tickled his skin. "I'm really _not_, trying to get in your pants."

Kakashi watched as the girl smiled impishly up at him before returning to her pace down the hall without a backwards glance. It took a few seconds before the image of Tenten asleep beneath his sheets cleared from his vision and he felt a distinct flush creep up on his cheeks. He then realized that she had left him speechless and was presently making her way off with out him, probably grinning triumphantly in her wake.

_Why that little…_ "Hey, does that mean you're not free to go out this Saturday?" he called, picking his own pace back up to catch up with her. Like hell he was going to let her win this- well, what ever this was that they were playing. But she wasn't going to win.

The girl seemed to falter slightly in her step at the sound of his voice, but she quickly caught herself. "What, to go out with you?" she laughed as he came in step beside her and then crinkled her nose. "I'm afraid I have a thrilling date with making myself dinner that day."

"You make dinner everyday," he replied without pause.

Tenten grimaced. "Indeed, but such is the lonely life of a shinobi. No hard feelings, I'm sure."

"None at all, but really, by going out what I really meant was coming in. I'd only need you for… what was it? Twenty minutes by your estimate?"

Tenten flushed a bright pink but did her best to keep her mouth straight. Score one for Kakashi, he thought with a grin. He really shouldn't be having this kind of fun with her.

"Well if that were the case, then first you'd have to buy _me_ dinner, and of course there'd be the obligatory movie first."

"Mm," Kakashi agreed with a nod. "You're a high class girl, Tenten."

Said girl gave him a smirk. "I'd like to think so, but knowing you, we'd be late for the movie by about two hours, go straight to dinner, in which you'd do nothing but stare at your empty plate because of your mask fetish-"

"Hey now..." he tried to cut in.

"And then likely stiff me for the bill."

The man looked at her dully. "Sakura talks a lot about me, doesn't she?"

Tenten snorted. "You're a woman's dream, Kakashi."

"I'd like to think so. But you did leave out the best part," he pointed out with a crinkle to his eye.

"What, where you make me take top the whole time, since you're too lazy to do any of the work?"

Now it was Kakashi's turn feel his face burn up. The girl grinned, knowing she'd gotten him with that one. Score one for Tenten he supposed grudgingly.

"Well there is always that scene you were so fascinated by," he replied, feigning deep contemplation. "We could try that. Then there really wouldn't be a top or bottom… well at least not in the traditional, gravitational sense that is."

"Huh." Tenten tapped a finger to her lip. "Now you're on to something there…"

It was then that a door to the left crashed open and Tsume Inuzuka stuck her head out. "The two of you," she shouted, pointing to them both. "Either get a room, or shut up! Some of us are actually trying to work here!" Tenten and Kakashi both stopped dead in their tracks, having not thought anyone would actually over hear them. "Kids these days," the woman muttered before slamming the door shut again.

The two of them looked slowly at the each other. "Well…" Kakashi began, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Score one for Tsume?" Tenten questioned innocently.

Laughter suddenly erupted from the man's chest as the pair continued their way down to Tenten's meeting room.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the grass, calmly eating her lunch when she saw him making his way towards her. The girl smiled brightly up at her teammate but faltered slightly when she noticed the solemn look and resigned determination etched across every inch of his normally cheerful face.

"Naruto?" she questioned in a carful voice, moving to stand and greet him.

"Sakura," he answered tonelessly. "Is it true?"

Sakura frowned, trying to think of what it could be he was talking about. "Is what true?"

He gave her a look. "Sai told me everything."

The girl flinched. _Shit._

"But I needed to hear it from you." He looked away. "So tell me, is it true?"

"I… Naruto, I'm sorry," the girl answered, knowing he'd always had a crush on her and probably really didn't like Ebisu that much right now.

The boy cursed loudly and with much more vehemence then she'd expected. He then took another harsh step towards her. "Do you love him?" he questioned abruptly.

Sakura jerked back in surprise. "What? No! Of course not. Eww." No wonder he'd looked so solemn if that was what he was thinking.

"Then, why?" the boy seemed to be struggling with every one of his words. A sharp scowl cuts it's self across his face. "He, he didn't force you, did he?"

"Of course not!" Geese, he really was getting himself worked up over this. It was just a kiss! "Well, ok the second time he was a little forceful-"

"What!" Naruto shouted, rounding on her.

"But I handled it, ok. He won't-"

"I'm going to kill him!"

_Shit_, wrong thing to say. She needed him to calm down somehow. He was taking this thing far too seriously. "Naruto, don't be silly. It was my fault. I, I kind of led him on."

Her confession didn't seem to faze him at all. "Sakura, that's no excuse, and you know it."

Decided to finally get a little angry and her teammate presumption, Sakura placed her hands on her hips a scowled back at the boy. "Look, I handled it, ok. I'm not some weak, little civilian girl."

"I know, but…" He swore again. "What kind of sensei pulls this? I mean, I knew he was a bit of a perv and all…"

"Well, it's not like he's mine," she answered sharply.

Naruto looked confused for a moment but quickly recovered. "Just because you're Granny Tsunade's-"

"Naruto, look, I'm sorry but it was just a one time thing. Nothing is going on, and nothing will go on again, unless he wants another run in with my fists that is. It's over, and I'd really just prefer to forget all about it."

Naruto's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. "You're having Kakashi's baby! How can you just say, forget all about it!" the boy shouted loud enough to catch the attention of two passing Chunin.

"Fuck me," Kotetsu whispered in awe, as he watched the two younger shinobi.

Izumo, who hadn't actually paid any attention and had been busy reading over a scroll, looked up with a frown. "Wait. What, really?"

The Chunin's face lit up with anticipation. "I need to go tell Mozuku. We've got a pot to win."

Izumo, finally catching on, shook his head and followed silently after his fast retreating friend.

"No, wait!" Sakura called after them, but it was too late, they were gone. "Naruto, you idiot!" she yelled and gave him a hard shove away from her. "I am not having Kakashi sensei's baby! I am not, have not, and will not _ever_, sleep with Kakashi sensei. And I certainly am not in any sort of relationship with the man!"

The boy paused in wonder. "You, you're not?"

"No!" she shouted, feeling her temper grow a hundred fold. No wonder everyone had been acting weird around her lately.

"Then why did you say-"

"I thought you were talking about something else," she cut across quickly, not wanting him to actually find out what she thought he'd meant.

"What-"

"None of your business. The last thing I want is yet another rumor being spread about me."

Naruto still seemed to be processing this new information. "But Sai said-"

Oh, she was going to kill that pale, paintbrush wielding fool. "You honestly believed what Sai had to say concerning my romantic life?"

Naruto looked away uncomfortably. "Well, no. That's why I came to ask you."

"Then you should've said what you were talking about right from the beginning," Sakura snapped at him.

The boy scowled. "Hey now, maybe _you _should've said what _you_ were talking about from the beginning. It's not my fault; the entire village is talking about it, after all."

"What!"

"Well yeah." He then paused to look her over. "You swear you're not pregnant? I mean, not just with Kakashi or anything. I know rumors can-"

But he was cut short as Sakura's fist sent him flying.


	25. Underneath the Underneath Pt2

Beneath the Beneath Pt2

* * *

"Sakura, I swear. I wasn't trying to touch your stomach," Naruto groaned while rubbing his head.

"Now what's going on?" Shikamaru muttered, taking in the new scene.

Ino almost laughed. At last, someone with more problems than she. "Hey, calm down, you wouldn't want to hurt the baby now would you?"

"Oh, shut up Ino!" Sakura snapped, glaring back at the crowd as she did her best to straighten her self to a dignified stance. "I'm sick of all this."

"Sakura's pregnant?" Chouji asked with a frown.

"I am not pregnant!" she shouted furiously, growing ever closer to her wits end. "I don't care what you've heard, but it's not true! Nor are any of those stupid rumors involving me and Kakashi sensei, do you hear me!"

Everyone stood uncomfortably silent, not sure how to proceed. It's not like any of them actually believed those rumors.

"Uh…" Naruto began sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Hinata watched the boy, feeling her face grow hot. _Naruto_. It was horrible that just by being in same vicinity as him, she'd become so anxious. And now there was an odd feeling of guilt mixed in as well.

"Hey Hinata," Ino whispered, coming to stand beside the girl. "Quick, take off that scarf."

"Wh-what?" she asked, completely confused.

"Quickly, before he leaves," the blonde continued, giving her a nudge and tilting her head towards the boy she'd been staring at since his arrival.

"Ino…"

"You want Naruto to finally notice you, right?" Ino said a bit louder. "That was the whole point of this. He needs to start seeing you as a possible sexual object. Just trust me."

That really wasn't what she was going for, Hinata thought, instantly visualizing those girls you see posing on the front of all the popular magazines. That would never be her, and it really wasn't how she wanted him to see her. Unsure of how to respond, the girl ducked her head down and fidgeted her fingers. "I, uh…"

Temari's voice cut through the girl's conversation loudly. "Well at least now I know why people keep asking me if I'm here to escort you back to Suna for a nine month sabbatical."

Ino refused to let the on going drama distract her from her goal. "Ok, now stand this way so that it's in his view," she said, having removed the scarf in a quick movement while Hinata listened to the Sand kunoichi.

It was then Hinata realized that Ino was positioning her so that the side of her neck would be facing Naruto, and if he looked her way, he would no doubt notice it. "Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me."

Those words did nothing to alleviate her fear.

"I am going to kill who ever started all these rumors," Sakura seethed loudly, clenching her fists till they made an audible crack. The group took an unconscious step back.

"Hey, Hinata!" The new voice caused everyone to turn at once. As Genma walked up to the crowd, he was suddenly hit with an intense wave of distrust mixed with anger and confusion.

_Shit, now what?_ He thought cautiously, wondering if now was the best time to approach the girl.

Hinata froze, all colour fading from her normally flushed face. _No, not now, not with everyone here. Not with Naruto here! _Her eyes quickly snapped to Ino in a silent plea for help.

"Shh, just play it calm, this still works," Ino tried to sooth, paying no mind to the few bugs that just buzzed passed her head. "If he see's that even Genma is interested in you, he'll know you must be a catch."

"Huh, looks like all the rookies are here," Genma said, making a note that half of them were glaring at him as he joined their increasingly odd gathering.

Kiba exchanged a dark nod with Shino before stepping forward. "Hey, we're not rookies anymore."

Genma smiled appraisingly in Hinata's direction, ignoring the boy's accusing tone. "No, no you're not. Actually I'm here to speak with Hinata."

"Well, no one's stopping you," Kiba growled, showing that none of the group was actually going to let him have any privacy in the matter.

Hinata looked at the two nervously while Ino kept nudging her shoulder. "Ye-yes, Genma?"

This was not what he wanted, Hinata was going back into her shell with so many people watching her, but he supposed it would have to do. Perhaps having all her friends around would have the opposite effect and make her a bit more confidant? Or maybe even defiant, he thought as he glanced at the disdain filled Inuzuka.

"Well I just came from Tsunade's office," he started, tucking his hands into his pockets and leaning heavily on one leg. "It seems that despite the outcome she was quite pleased with how the mission was handled. You specifically."

As Hinata watched, everything about the man left her with an impression of confidence and power. If any of the group wanted to start something, there was no doubt in the girl's mind he would wipe the floor with them easily. And he was always so nice to her, always sure to include her when she was being quiet and unsure of herself…

"Oh, um, thank you," Hinata answered nervously, realizing he had finished speaking and was now watching her with some amusement.

He shrugged, giving his head a slight cock to the side. "You deserve it, shy girl." The nickname earned him more than one scowl from the boys of the group. "Anyways, it looks like I may be getting a promotion, and since I'd like to think that you helped, I was wondering if you'd join us when we celebrate tonight."

Hinata's face actually brightened. Had the Hokage really thought so highly of her? The thought of the Hokage's praise instantly overshadowed the fact that Genma had basically just asked her out on a date with him, in front of all her former classmates.

"Oh, is it going to be the team?" she asked.

Ino, as she watched, felt herself bristle with the pangs of jealousy. Oh she was happy for her, no question about that, but still, why couldn't an incredibly hot Jounin ask her out _right-in-front-of-everybody_ like that? She seriously better be having some good karma come her way for all this.

"Hn." Knowing that voice, Ino turned her head to look at Shino. She smiled and made her way through to the back of the group.

"No…" Genma hesitated slightly. "It'll be me, Raidou, Anko... Then she's bringing someone, you know her, chick from Gai's team. And Raidou's bringing Aoba. Said something about revenge, not sure what that's about, but it should prove entertaining if nothing else."

"You mean Tenten?" Ino asked, leaning slightly against Shino.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Ino snorted, mumbling "Then you should also bring Kakashi."

Shino looked down, raising a single eyebrow.

"Then they'd need to take Sakura," Temari drawled.

Sakura's head snapped up. "What was that!"

Genma laughed in disbelief. "Don't tell me you guys actually believe those stupid rumors?"

"Naw, we're just having some fun," Ino answered with a grin.

"At my expense," Sakura responded darkly.

Ino shrugged. "You know, Sakura, has anyone told you, you really need to loosen up a bit? You know, release some of that repressed _tension_?"

"Look, I know for a fact they aren't true, so no worries," Genma cut in, seeing the pink haired girl was about ready to start throwing some punches. Naruto had even taken a step away, coming closer to him, as the murderous waves came forth. The man then turned to Hinata. "So how bout it?"

It was then, as a few bugs returned to Shino, that Ino looked in the direction they had come from to see a woman storming in their wake. "Wow, Kurenai sensei looks pissed," she said to no one in particular, watching the Jounin come towards them, absolutely livid.

Genma glanced over his shoulder, cringing visibly and muttered a curse under his breath. "Hinata, tell me, is she carrying a pair of rusty scissors by any chance?" he said, stepping closer to the girl.

"Wh-what?" the confused girl asked.

"Just tell me."

Hinata, deciding it'd be best to humor him, used her sight quickly on her sensei. There was nothing that looked remotely like scissors on her person. "No, why?"

"Shiranui!" Kurenai's voice sliced harshly across the group. Everyone flinched back, the woman was giving off enough '_do not fuck with me vibes'_, to make even Sakura's seem like child's play.

"Shit," the man muttered again. He then straightened himself, doing his best to appear calm and uncaring as the woman came face to face with him.

"Come with me, I think you and I need to have a word," she hissed out, not even glancing at her students.

"You know, I'm kind of in the middle of something," he began, trying not to show any worry. The woman's hand then shot out and gave a hard yank to his hair, causing him to stumble to the side.

"Owe, for fuck sakes woman! Does Asuma know you're a hair puller?" A few of the rookies raised their hands over their mouths, not daring for Kurenai to hear their snickers. Genma rubbed his head with a grimace. _Well at least she didn't go for the balls_, he thought in an odd attempt to look at the brightest side of this confrontation.

"You're coming with me, _now_." Kurenai then grabbed a fist full of his shirt and tugged him violently away from the group. "Don't mind us," she called over her shoulder with Genma being pulled along.

"Not at all, sensei," Kiba called after them and did his best to give them a little wave. He then turned to Shino. "Very nice."

The boy simply nodded in response.

Ino looked between the two, suddenly putting two and two together. "You are so evil."

Shino inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"Good kisser, too."

* * *

"Ok, you've got me. What do you want?" Genma said, doing his best to appear uninterested and poking at the now stretched fabric of his shirt.

Kurenai gave him a look. "Do you really need to ask?"

"No, but as you haven't tried to castrate me yet, I'd like to think you're willing to be reasonable," Genma answered, thankful she hadn't gone for the hair again. Why couldn't women just do the normal thing and slug a guy when they were pissed?

"Reasonable? You gave my student a hicky!" Kurenai snapped, raising her voice.

"Why are you so quick to assume it was me? You know, just because I have a reputation doesn't mean that I'm responsible for all-"

"Can it, Genma. Iwashi told me everything." The Jounin crossed her arms and glowered at the man.

_Why that little… _"Traitors, all of them," he muttered darkly.

"She's _sixteen_," Kurenai continued with more emphasis.

As if he hadn't been reminded of that enough lately. "Yeah, and I remember what I was doing at sixteen. And I'm also pretty sure that you weren't much better, either."

"Of course I wasn't," she began. "I was off making stupid mistakes too which I now wish my sensei had caught ahead of time as well."

Genma shrugged. "Tch, that's half the fun of being a teenager."

"_You_ are not a teenager," she reminded him.

"Hey, better she make them with me, someone who can watch over her, than with that idiot dog boy teammate of hers." Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "I see the way he looks at her. And something like that can actually ruin a well functioning team. Is that really what you'd prefer?"

Kurenai was not going to play into him, and if that was the rout he was going to play… "Speaking of which, have you noticed the way she looks at Naruto, then?"

Genma frowned, not sure what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

She then jerked her head to the side, causing his eyes to follow back to the group. Naruto was saying something to the girl, causing her to turn bright red. Well that was nothing to be surprised at, though she was looking bit more panicky than normal. And then, just like that, _snap_, out like a light.

Ok, so maybe she did have a bit of a crush on the boy… or was completely terrified of him. Maybe she just respected him a lot. He continued to watch, seeing Sakura yell while pointing at the collapsed girl. It only took a moment for Hinata to start coming to, when Naruto tried to squat down next to her. Instead he stumbled, nearly falling on her, and then...

Genma cringed. She was out again. Okay, respect didn't seem like the right word for this.

"How's it feel, knowing _that's_ your competition?" Kurenai announced caustically.

_Shit._

Well even if she did have something resembling a school girl crush on the boy, it didn't seem like it was requited. "Means nothing if he doesn't care," he answered, trying to sound unconcerned. Why should he be? Naruto was just a kid.

So was Hinata.

_Double shit._

"You keep telling yourself that." The woman actually sounded amused. Vindictively amused. And he was getting pissed.

"Look, what's your problem? Age is hardly a deciding factor when it comes to shinobi, so what is it that you think I'm up to? You're not her mother, you know?"

Kurenai's eyes narrowed. "No, she doesn't have a mother. Or didn't you know that?"

_Ouch._ Well lots of shinobi had lost parents or were orphaned. "It hardly matters. So then are you planning to tell her dad on me then?"

"And that right there is the problem, Genma. You don't _think_." The woman once again gave his hair a hard tug for emphasis. "Of course I'm not; _I_ actually care about the girl."

"Will you quit it? That hurts," he said, once again massaging his abused scalp. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That if you were actually more interested in her, than in the prospect of having Hinata Hyuuga as your _current_ girlfriend, you'd know," she seethed. "You're right, there's nothing I can do to stop you and yes, Hinata is a kunoichi that needs to learn these things on her own. However, if you hurt her, it'll be more than just her teammates that decide to turn your life into a living nightmare." She then took a step closer to him. "You know what I'm capable of. I can make it happen."

The man shuddered as Kurenai turned briskly and walked away. _God damn Genjutsu specialists, _he thought. His head still hurt too.

"No wonder Asuma keeps his hair short these days," he muttered before leaveing.

* * *

As Kakashi and Tenten continued down the hall, Anko bounded up to them. The grinning woman placed herself between the two as they walked, wrapping one arm around Kakashi's waist and the other around Tenten's shoulder. Kakashi repressed the urge to detangle him self from the woman. With Anko, that would be the equivalent to fanning an open fire, with gasoline.

"Hey Tenten, that was perfect," she began loudly, trudging the two along at an awkward pace. "Seriously, I'm going to be laughing for weeks."

"Anytime," the girl replied with a grin.

So that's what that was all about.

"You set Raidou up," Kakashi deadpanned, leaving no question in his voice.

"Say it like that, and it sounds like we did a bad thing," Anko responded, doing her best to look innocently up at the man, which was unsettling considering Anko's innocent look tended to resemble more of an _I'm going to eat your babies_ look.

"So… you two are friends now?" he asked cautiously, eyeing the two. Tenten under Anko's influence... He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Tends to happen after you've witnessed the other stab a man in the neck, just so you wouldn't have to change your outfit," Anko flippantly replied.

"Don't ask. It's a long story," Tenten added, sparing him a glance.

The group then came to a stop in front of one of the mission conference rooms. "I'll see you inside," Anko said, removing her self from the two before charging loudly through the door.

"Sure," Tenten called just as it slammed shut. Who needed manners when you were making an entrance? She then noticed Kakashi's stare. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and then slumping against the back wall. He really wished he could find out exactly what went on in that mission of theirs.

"Just to be clear," the girl pointed out. "The guy totally had it coming."

"I didn't say anything." Now if he could find out the name of the right filing clerk…

Tenten didn't look convinced. "Right, well anyways, before I go, I was wondering if I could borrow Make-Out Battles again. I had to skim through it the first time, so I'd like to know if I missed anything."

Oh, so now _she_ wanted something? "Sorry, I'm still only on my fourth reading."

"Come on, don't be a dick," she said, giving him a playful nudge.

"Well maybe if you hadn't taken it first, or refused to lend me the movie, I'd have felt obliged to do so, but for some reason I'm just not feeling all that charitable."

"_Please_," the girl pleaded. "There's a whole chapter dedicated to Tomiko and she's got to be my favorite part of the series."

_Tomiko, really?_ The man sighed. "Personally she annoys me to no end. While I know he's just holding off to draw out the series, I really wish he'd just have them hook up and get it over with. The whole playing hard-to-get subplot is a nuisance and not particularly realistic."

Tenten made a face. "So what, finding yourself in a harem, disguised as a concubine, or say having the High Lords wife suspect you of peeping and thus punishing you by making you her personal 'attendant,' is realistic? Yet having the one woman that can actually match you skill for skill, wit for wit, decide she prefers her duty and independence to you, is not? Just what kind of missions do you typically get Kakashi sensei?"

"It's nothing like that," Kakashi waved off. "However, it's obvious in the series she likes him as much as he likes her."

Tenten laughed. "You're just upset that there's no follow through in their scenes after all that great tension."

"That too," he shrugged. "But it's more I just want to smack the girl for her idiocy."

He was rather enjoying having someone to speak to about the bits that annoyed him. Someone who actually understood what he was talking about.

"What!" Tenten nearly yelled, then dropped her voice waspishly when she remembered where they were. "She's the smart one of the series, not to mention the only female that isn't defined by whom she's screwing or wants to screw."

The Jounin's eyes widened, surprised by the girl's vehemence. It was just a book, well ok, not just any book, so he did kind of understand. But since they were on the subject, he felt obliged to share his perspective. "Calm down. There's a difference between being independent, and deliberately limiting yourself and your happiness because you're stubborn."

Tenten glowered. "So you call being true to yourself and having pride in your position, as simply being stubborn? She's a kunoichi, dedicated to her village, but what's-"

"You do know who she's based on?" he interrupted, not wanting the girl to take the character too personally. He was starting to get the feeling the Chunin was projecting a little bit.

"Of course," she answered, looking distinctly affronted.

"So then, once you've reached the top, what's to stop you?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "We're talking about the book here." _Not Tsunade and Jiraiya_, was left unsaid.

You wouldn't know, the way Tenten was acting… Sighing again, the man continued to explain his view point, "We're talking about a female shinobi whose desire to isolate herself in some false pretense of freedom, has decided to deny her self of something that could actually make her happy. Because of what? _Pride? _It's idiotic, it-_"_

"You just don't get it. You're not a girl," Tenten explained, sounding a bit more subdued. She wasn't looking at him anymore but crossed her arms instead.

"And Jiraiya is?" he countered.

"He has more of a clue than you do."

"Only because he's dealt with it longer." Kakashi couldn't understand why she was getting so defensive about this.

"You don't know what it's like to be on some incredible team." _And the hammer hit the nail_. "That even though you could easily put the other girls to shame, next to your team, you're barely even recognized. Even the most powerful of female shinobi, such as Lady Tsunade, usually end up taking a supporting role, like medic in the end." She still wouldn't look at him. "And after that, for them to become known as some famous shinobi's _girlfriend_, rather than respected for their own right? No, thank you."

This was weird. He hadn't expected to be having a heart to heart with Tenten about her self worth issues. He'd always considered her smarter than that, someone who knew their value and was confidant about it. Plus, emotional woman were not something he knew how to deal with. "I think you may be reading a bit more into this then-"

"Jiraiya is writing what he sees. I'm just explaining it," she snapped, instantly rallying her nerve, looking him in the eye and taking a step forward. All signs of her previous vulnerability were gone. "It _is_ a matter of pride."

"And that's exactly why I want to slap the character," Kakashi replied, not backing down. This could get ugly, he thought seeing as Tenten would sooner bring out her kunai, than bring on the waterworks. He was thankful for that fact; however it didn't mean he wasn't going to do his best to make the girl understand. She was just so _young._

"We're shinobi, Tenten. There is no room for pride in our line of work," he tried to explain. "Refusing to debase yourself, or taking the more difficult path just because of something as superfluous as _pride_, can get you or your teammates killed-"

The girl snorted. "We're hardly talking about a mission here, Kakashi."

"Should you really treat your life so differently?" he quickly replied. "Death is a shinobi's constant companion, especially for ANBU. We're all living on borrowed time here, and to deliberately handicap yourself because you're what, worried about what others say, or how they judge you? Your pride isn't worth it, not when all it takes is an unnoticed kunai, that undetected paper bomb."

"So then," the girl frowned, giving him a contemplative look. "What are you suggesting, Kakashi?"

The man paused, reflecting on his former arguments. For some reason he didn't think he was referring to the books. Just what _were_ they talking about?

"You!" His thoughts were broken before he could reach a conclusion at the sound of Iruka's voice. He was just turning to see what the man wanted when his face was met by the man's fist.

"What the hell!" Tenten yelled, instantly at his side. Kakashi's brow creased, seeing the Chunin was clearly debating taking another swing, though knowing it would never connect for the second time.

"Calm down. What's gotten into you?" he said, straightening himself. Absently he noted the girl at his side, and would've been amused by her battle ready stance if he wasn't so confused by the entire situation.

"How could you," Iruka replied harshly. "She was your student."

"Oh no," Tenten breathed, relaxing her stance.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi snapped, but just as he said it, a cold feeling came over him. _Anko…_

"Sakura, who else?"

Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh. For a city filled with so many highly trained shinobi, the sheer amount of misinformation that got swallowed up by the general populace these days was nothing less than frightening.

"I know everything," Iruka continued, barely containing his anger. "You disgust me."

"Whoa now, Iruka," Tenten began, trying to pacify the situation. "This isn't about those rumors-"

"They're not rumors, Tenten. I know-"

"Obviously you don't," Kakashi interrupted. He was actually starting to feel a little angry that so many people were so quick to believe him of such a thing. "Because I haven't so much as touched her."

"And you expect me to believe-"

"Then maybe you should ask her?" he told him. "I have no idea who started this stupid thing, but it's obvious that it's gotten way out of hand. I would never take advantage of a student in that way, Iruka."

"Naruto's gone to confront her about it now. We found out together." Iruka was still glaring like he didn't believe a single word the man said.

Talk about your mother hens… "Well then I feel sorry for him, since Sakura is likely not going to take too kindly to the accusation."

The man's scowl only deepened. "And I have no doubt she'll try to defend you. She's only half your age; of course she's going to place you on a pedestal. She's letting her respect and desires for admiration cloud her judgment in this situation."

For some reason Kakashi felt his eyes drift over to Tenten's. She seemed to have had the same urge. Each quirked a smile to the other in irony. "I told you, nothing's going on. And you really shouldn't believe everything you hear. Tenten, I suppose it's time I left you to your meeting?"

Her smile brightened. "Sure thing. I'll just leave the two of you to sort this out?"

At his nod, the girl quickly slipped through the conference room door. He then focused his attention back to the Chunin.

"Sakura even told me she's caught you checking her out before."

_Of course she did,_ he though wearily while rubbing a hand over his face and looking to the ceiling. _Now how was he going to sort this out?_

* * *

"Neji!" Lee cried, barging into the small conference room he was currently occupying, or rather hiding from his blusterous teammates in. "I'm so glad you've made it back to the village. The team just isn't the same you."

The Jounin didn't even look up from the scroll he'd been staring at for the past half hour. He needed to work out some sort of plan for the evening.

"You'll never believe what happened while you were away," the boy continued. Neji still didn't look up. "Tenten asked Ino to come train in your place with us. At first I was worried she wouldn't be able to keep up. You must forgive me for my disrespect but I do not believe Asuma sensei has been spending enough time with his students," he added in a lower voice. "But as it turns out, Ino is a great addition to our training sessions; I can not wait for you to see how well we work together. I am beginning to understand how it is you feel about Hinata."

Neji's hand twitched.

"As it seems I have earned myself my own little sister! Gai sensei has even started to train her in some of his Ninjutsu that I would be unable to attempt. And after all her hard work, sensei has even seen fit to reward her with one of his green uniforms. I know it has always been your wish to earn one, but Ino in just a few weeks, has shown us her true power of youth, it was only fitting that she receive such an inspiring reward. She's even learned summoning? Can you believe that? I heard it took Naruto nearly a month to learn it when he did. Though I admit being fond of the gentle green beasts, I have to tell you, their language! It is a shame it seems as though Ino has not quite yet mastered the beast, but she is proving ever vigil in her task. Tenten too has been rather busy, I think she has a date tonight. Gai sensei says she truly is blossoming into youthful young woman! And Ino's been talking about how Hinata is becoming quite the-"

Neji stood up abruptly, walked to the door, and turned to face his team mate. "Tenten thinks you're gay."

And left.


	26. Under the Same Sky Pt1

Under the Same Sky Pt 1

* * *

As the two girls made their way down the street, Tenten couldn't help but let out a loud breath, looking over to her friend at the side. "You're going to be hot in that, you know," she said, referring to Hinata's ever present bulky jacket.

Hinata blushed but chose not to answer. At least the girl had decided to where one of her nicer fitting, powdered blue tops underneath, but it wasn't like anyone could actually tell the difference. Besides, she was still very nervous about being dragged out this night.

"Well I guess I can see your point, what with Genma being there and all," Tenten continued on, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "How do you feel about him, anyways? You haven't really said."

Hinata blinked up with cautious eyes, wrapping her arms more tightly around her torso. "W-what do you mean?"

Tenten snorted to herself. "Come on, we both know why you started hanging out with him. Are you still par on course, or has that changed?"

To Hinata it seemed as though Tenten didn't have a care in the world. They walked side by side and she thought nothing of the whole situation the two found them selves in. Well, she supposed, that wasn't very questionable. She was, after all, going there as friends, not as a date; a date with Genma Shiranui, no less.

Hinata swallowed, her nerves shot just thinking about it. He was so much older than her, but he was also so nice, and really, was not being at all shy about his intensions. Hinata knew this was a date. She knew he wanted her there as his, well, _girlfriend_ she supposed. But it wasn't like he'd actually asked her to be his, nor did she remember actually dropping any hints that she wanted to be. All she did was look at him that one day, and he'd assumed the rest…

"He tried to kiss me," the girl finally answered in whisper. "But I didn't let him."

Tenten's eyebrows rose and for the first time that evening, actually looked over the girl with some appraisal. There was silence between the two where the only sound in the night was their echoing footsteps. After a minute passed, Tenten seemed to find her words. "I see. Well it seems we're in the same boat then."

Hinata gaped. _Did she mean…_ "Kakashi sensei tried to kiss you?"

Again the girl snorted before nearly breaking down into a fit laughter. "Oh god_, no," _she laughed, clutching her stomach tightly as though she'd just heard the most amusing thing in the world. "But the truth is; I haven't really tried after that first day."

_Wait, so it was sort of like..._ Hinata bit her thumb nervously. "Why?"

"Why didn't you let Genma kiss you?" she answered easily, shrugging shoulders yet still not meeting her eyes. "You still haven't answered the question by the way."

Hinata took a moment to think over that. _Why hadn't she let Genma kiss her?_ Well the answer was obvious; she didn't want her first kiss to be because of a bet. _And_ she didn't want to use the man who'd gone so far out of his way for her, for something so silly as a game amongst the girls.

Was that why? Did Tenten feel similar about her target as well?

With a grin, Hinata turned to the girl. "You like Kakashi sensei," she stated conspiratorially, feeling as though she'd just unearthed a great secret.

"Sure," Tenten answered at once, again paying no mind. "He's a pretty awesome guy once he lightens up a bit. Doesn't mean I'm gonna date him, though."

"I'm not dating Genma." Inwardly she cringed at her knee jerk response. Well they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, at least not technically…

"Then where the hell are we going?"

"This- this isn't a date," Hinata answered, blushing furiously. When Tenten gave her a knowing look, the girl felt the need to further defend her herself. "Well it's not! Besides, I still like- I mean the person… there's still-"

"It's okay to have feelings for more than one person, you know," she bluntly interrupted.

Hinata looked up at the older girl by her side. Did she really know what she was going through? Her feelings for Naruto had not change, would not change. He was, just, _everything_ to her. Everything she wanted to be and everything anyone could be. All she needed was to see his smile, I she felt that fleeting confidence within her grow.

But then there was Genma. Genma, who always looked at her, who trusted her abilities and wanted to know her. It was true, all she'd done was bump into him that first day, and everything else was him. And she was so grateful for that! That he seemed to understand her, and made it so easy…

But this was wrong! She couldn't, she wouldn't let her devotion- "No, I can't! It's wrong, it's-"

"You know what?" Tenten abruptly cut in. "You're right, Hinata. You evil, emotion – _flowing -_" A pause. "Skank!" She turned to give a triumphant smirk, while Hinata stared wide eyed at the girl. "How dare you have such a big heart to go around throwing feelings at everyone..? _Emo-hussy_!"

The Hyuga's steps faltered, as she stared incredulously at her friend. "W-what?"

At her obvious distress, the older girl deflated while rolling her eyes. "Come on, I'm struggling here."

_Oh, she was just teasing…_ "I still feel guilty."

Again, Tenten sighed before grabbing her playfully by the arm. "Come on. Let's just see what happens tonight. And remember, there's nothing wrong with keeping your options open."

* * *

"Can I see some ID?" the doorman asked, giving the two girls only the briefest glance.

"Do we look like civilians to you?" Tenten asked derisively, giving him an unimpressed once over while Hinata appeared to shrink at her side. "We're Chunin's, buddy."

_Perhaps they should just go…_

"Like I haven't heard that one before. ID," the man replied in a dull, unimpressed voice.

The brunette crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the man, but he only echoed her movements and continued to stand firmly against their way. "Oh for the love of… Hinata, did you bring-"

Hinata looked up for the first time, feeling her face glow beet red at their situation.

The man blinked and then stood at attention. "Oh, you're a Hyuga," he said, realizing his mistake.

"Finally," Tenten breathed, getting ready to make her way in, only to be blocked again.

"So then what are you?"

Hinata wasn't sure, but she could swear she saw something fierce flash across her friends face. "A bloody Uchiha. _Obviously_."

"Cute," he replied without moving an inch.

It was then they were saved by the sight of Anko waving from across the bar. "Hey Tenten," she yelled loudly. "Will you stop flirting and get your ass over here?"

Hinata blushed, but Tenten merely put on her sweet smile and grinned knowingly at the door man. No one was going to question Anko, and they both knew it. The man grumbled under his breath before standing aside.

"Coming Anko," she called before grabbing Hinata's arm and dragging her inside without a second glance.

The bar was filled with mostly shinobi of varying ages, and quite a few civilian women. Anko was holding a large table in the back corner for them and earning a few weary glances from the patrons. Hinata ducked her head as they made their way through the crowd, feeling horribly out of place.

"It's just us girls right now, so how bout a round of shots on me," Anko said with a grin as the girls arrived.

"Sweet, thanks," Tenten answered, sitting in the middle.

Hinata looked down at the small shots of alcohol set out before them with an uneasy mind. Did she really want to risk getting drunk while out with a bunch of her superiors? What if she over did it and made a fool of herself?

She hadn't had a lot of experience with social drinking, but the one time she did remember ended with Ino holding her head over a toilette while Kiba and Shino beat the crap out of some Chunin she'd apparently gotten too friendly with, or something… It's was all very blurry. "Um…"

Misinterpreting her hesitance, Tenten quickly nodded to the girl. "Oh, right. Anko, you remember Hinata?"

Anko, who'd only been eyeing the girl since they arrived, gave her a feral smile. "Of course. How can I forget when Genma hasn't shut up about her since he got back? Good job by the way," she added with an impressed nod. Hinata blushed, supposing she referred to the mission.

The woman then picked up her shot glass and raised it high. "Ladies, cheers." Tenten picked up her own though Hinata still hesitated, staring dumbly at the small thimble. Anko leaned over to push the glass towards her. "You too, girly."

As she had no choice, Hinata picked up the shot and held it in a manner similar to both Tenten and Anko. Seeing her acceptance, the woman nodded her head and appeared to down the drink. Tenten and Hinata followed suit, though just as the liquid began to burn its way down her throat-

"Oh, by the way, you hurt him and I'll cut your fucking tits off with a kunai," Anko added before downing her shot and slamming the glass back to the table with a loud thump.

Hinata's eyes widened and she began to cough violently. "W-what?"

"So who's buying the next round?" asked Anko, ignoring the girls sputters. Tenten chuckled to her self, watching with a slight grin on her face.

* * *

It was not long before Raidou and Aoba joined their table. Raidou sat next to Anko and Aoba next to him, leaving the seat beside Hinata still ever presently empty.

"Well, I see my date's are here," Aoba called, sitting down. "So Raidou, where's yours?"

The man sighed, muttering _sorry_, under his breath. Anko merely raised an eyebrow at him and seemed about to respond when Tenten spoke up.

"Oh, hey! How're those boxers working out for you? They a good fit?"

Aoba smirked. "You could say that, though they're feeling a bit snug at the moment. But I'm sure I can find the right person to remedy that."

Hinata nearly choked on her drink while Anko's mouth was covered by Raidou as he whispered something in her ear.

"You know what," Tenten answered. "I bet I can help you out with that. The bar's got some pickings tonight. I'm sure we can add to our party, if you catch my drift."

Aoba's eyes seemed to double in size while Raidou struggled with all his might to keep his hand firmly in place over his woman's mouth as she struggled to restrain a laugh.

"You know, Tenten," Aoba said, grinning widely. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Of course," she answered simply, giving the disbelieving Hinata a wink.

* * *

It was another fifteen minutes before Genma managed to make his appearance. Hinata had, like usual, kept quiet while the conversation flittered on around her, keeping a constant look out for her would be date. True she had Tenten there to help make her comfortable, but it was apparent that even though she was doing her best to fit right in with the older shinobi, Tenten was not yet one of _the gang_ and couldn't buffer her completely. At least not the way Genma had during their mission together.

When she finally saw him walk through the door, Hinata was surprised to find her self letting out a breath of relief. She watched with a warm feeling in her chest as he nodded and waved to a few of the shinobi in the crowd while making his was towards the back, not having yet seen them.

Tenten grind, noticing what had caught her friend's eye and caused her to bare what was her first genuine smile all night. The smile faltered however, when the man was waved over to the bar by a petite civilian woman with firry red hair and killer look, who then practically jumped him in a massive hug. Tenten looked between her friend and the scene, holding back a laugh as she noticed the equally sour expression on the man who was clearly the redhead's boyfriend, perfectly matching Hinata's.

A strange twisting feeling wrung through Hinata's body and she suddenly felt the strange urge to break something. She frowned, trying to make sense of the sensation. Was she actually…

"Awe, that's so cute. She's getting jealous," Anko cooed in amusement, watching Genma release the redhead and then continue his way to their back table.

When he finally got there, it seemed everyone was just finishing a laugh, and by the look on Hinata's face, it was at her expense. Inwardly the man sighed. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone so long, but apparently there was a bit more to getting ready for a Genin team than just showing up on the right day and it held him back quite a bit.

"Hey, who said you could start without me," he said, greeting the table.

"You're late," Raidou told him with a raised eyebrow.

Genma shrugged, giving his senbon swish. "Had to make my entrance."

"Hn."

He then smiled down at the timid girl, doing her best to fight the blush creeping up her neck and avoiding his eye. "Hinata, glad you could make it," he said in a warm voice and placing a hand on the back of her chair.

"Genma," she acknowledged, only briefly meeting his eye. He then took the seat next to her a pulled it in much closer to the girl than it had previously been sitting.

"You better not make an entrance like that again, Genma," Anko said once he seemed comfortable. His eyes rose to her in silent question. "Or your girly's liable to scratch the next poor woman's eyes out."

Anko smirked across from him. "Huh?"

"You should've seen the glare she was giving your redhead."

He frowned but then quickly put it together. A large grin spread across the Jounin's face as he leaned over and gave the now bright red girl a quick half hug. "That's my girl."

* * *

The conversation was once more centered upon Anko and Raidou, allowing Genma to shift his focus back over to his would be date. She was so pretty sitting there, all self-conscious and demure, smiling at the conversation around her, occasionally gaining the nerve to put in a word or two, only to then go back to her quiet observation. She was just so-

Genma felt as though he'd been given a precious gift, something that would break if not under his watchful gaze. And he would do all in his power to retain that beauty. Absently his hand drifted over and spun a strand of her hair between his finger and thumb, marveling at the texture. So perfect…

She looked over with questioning eyes, though still keeping her bright smile in place. She was happy he realized with a start. Hinata was actually happy to be there, with them, part of this group, and she was his.

Genma leaned over, unable to stop himself, and meant to take the girls lips with his own, but abruptly she turned away and then mumbled something about having to use the washroom.

The man stared blinkingly as the girl rushed off, leaving him baffled. Tenten too had seen the altercation and watch with a contemplative brow. She turned to the man, and nodded for him to join her as she rose from her seat.

Confused and still completely baffled, Genma complied as she pulled him aside so that their table would not hear.

"I just wanted to let you know something about Hinata," she said, looking hesitant but determined. "It's really weird, I know, but she's got this thing about kissing on the lips. She's kinda got this whole weird built up superstition in her head about it, so she wont, even is she does like the guy, until she feels you've met some celestial preset terms or something…"

Genma gave her an incredulous look. Sure, he's seen his share of quirks in his day, but this was… "Are you serious?"

Tenten gave him a shrug and a half smile. "Not entirely, however, my point is she's got a kissing thing, so don't take her the wrong way, she just needs to work it out."

He frowned. Apparently he was not getting the whole story but at least one piece of the puzzle was beginning to fall into place. So Hinata had some _thing_, whatever that meant, with kissing. He smirked, remembering their past mission. "But only on the lips?"

"Right," she answered without much thought.

Maybe this wasn't so bad, come to think of it. "And everything else is free game?"

"…sure."

"What about touching?" he asked quickly.

"I see no problem with that," she shrugged, though the beginnings of a grin were obvious. She knew where this was going too and apparently, she approved. Genma smirked. He was beginning to see why Anko got along with this girl.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," he said after a moment and they both returned to the table to wait for Hinata's return.

* * *

Not sure she had done the right thing, Tenten watched with curious eyes as Hinata returned to the table. Her friend smiled shyly making to take her seat, but just as she was about to sit, Genma had reached out a hooked an arm around her waist.

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said, as she let out a surprised yelp while he forced her down onto his lap. The rest of the table erupted in snickers. Hinata turned bright red not wanting to make more of a scene than she already was, accepted his would be seat. He then gave her a small bounce while snaking his arms snuggly around her waist. "Now that's much better I think."

Tenten smiled, happy for her friend. She could tell Genma genuinely liked the girl and that she was in safe hands, however the killing intent that swept over the group at just that moment caused her and a few others to turn their heads.

Neji was there.

Hinata stiffened while Genma did his best to ignore the troubling sensation. Tenten looked over with an unimpressed gaze to see her teammate sitting by the bar with a purple haired girl trying her best to catch the shinobi's attention. He had already shifted his gaze away from the group, trying to look inconspicuous, but the damage was done. They all knew he was there. Genma, to his credit, acted as though nothing had happened and began to let his hands drift somewhat under the table, causing Hinata to take on an adorable shade of red.

Poor girl, she thought mildly, looking over the purple haired woman. Unless there was a bit more hiding under that outfit than it seemed, she was not going to catch the Jounin's interest, and Tenten _knew_, she'd been there. But really, coming out to spy on Hinata? Did he really think that was appropriate behavior?

With a sigh, Tenten found that her drink was once again empty.

"Excuse me," she told the table and then made her way over to the crowded bar. It was then the girl who'd been flirting with Neji came up to her.

"Hey, you're Tenten, right?" she asked with a wide grin and coming to stand beside her.

"Uh, yeah…" Tenten answered, not really sure what to make of this.

"Oh, Neji has told me all about you. And I think you know my sister too, right? Yugao."

Tenten let out a sigh of relief; okay then, something she could work with. "Yeah, sure I know her. Awesome chick with the sword."

"Well, I suppose that's one way to put it," the older girl replied. "Anyways, I've been wanting to meet you for some time now. There are a lot of good things going around about you, pointing towards ANBU and the like," she said while taking a long sip from her beer. Tenten was unused to being caught so off guard. After all this woman seemed to know quite a few people within her acquaintance and yet never her.

"Well, I don't know about that…"

"Trust me, I know," she said with a smirk. "I'm Saika, by the way."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Saika," Tenten replied, finally receiving and paying for her own drink.

The two stood in silence for a while, quietly observing the crowd. "Interesting crowd here tonight," Saika finally announced, trying to make conversation.

"Mm," Tenten agreed. "Lot's of civilians."

"I almost feel sorry for them, I mean when you look at their competition."

Tenten smirked. "But the guys do out number us, we can't take them all."

Saika gave her a knowing look. "Says who? I don't know about you, but I could find a thing or two to do with two men in my room at night."

At that, Tenten did snort. She could get to like this girl. "Cheers to that," she agreed and the two clinked their glasses and drank.

It wasn't long before the two young kunoichi, standing unattended caught the eye of a few patrons. It was just as Tenten was getting ready to excuse herself to rejoin her party, she really had left Hinata unattended for too long, that a man came up to them, grinning broadly.

"What are you two ladies doing alone on a night like this?" he asked, leaning casually against the bar beside them. The two girls exchanged a knowing look. Mentally Tenten wanted to know where in the rule book it said that a female was no longer allowed to simply enjoy a night out without a male companion present to buffer unwanted advances.

"Well actually…" she began hesitantly.

"May I buy you a drink?" he asked before she could finish, looking ever so hopeful.

"We've just gotten ours I'm afraid," Saika replied with a pout.

It was then that something seemed to slip into place for Tenten. This man was definitely familiar, but he looked so different out of uniform. "Hey don't I know you?" she asked, taking an extra long swig of beer.

"It's possible. I am known for having some spe-"

_That was it, with Sakura and Naruto_! She knew him now. "Yeah, you've covered Kakashi's team before right? What was it? Yamato!"

The man smiled lightly. "I see you have heard of me."

"I've heard of Kakashi," Saika muttered.

"_Yeah_," both he and Tenten replied at once.

* * *

"Hey shouldn't you be worried?" Genma said, leaning over the table slightly while still holding Hinata firmly in place. "It looks like your date is being picked up."

Hinata and Anko snickered, both having picked up and were exceedingly entertained by the continuing miscommunication going on between their friend and the Special Jounin. Especially since Aoba was now under the impression that Tenten was out to find a suitable female companion for an audacious threesome and Tenten thought she was keeping her eyes open for a spirited young male to keep the other man company.

"Hmm?" Aoba answered, looking over and then shrugged. "Oh, it's just Tenzou."

"Poor guy," muttered Raidou, now looking over too.

"Point," admitted Genma with a light chuckle.

Hinata looked down with a frown. It seemed they were all in on some private joke. "What?"

Genma smirked up at the girl nestled comfortably upon his lab. "Oh, well, long story short. Back when I was in ANBU-"

"You were in ANBU?" she gasped, never having even considered it before.

The man practically preened. "Oh yeah, didn't you know? I've got a cool tattoo and everything. Wanna see?"

He was just about to pull up his sleeve when Raidou smacked him from across the table, giving him an exasperated look. "Put it away Genma."

He sighed as though put out. "Sorry." He then turned his attention back to the girl. "Well as I was saying. Back in ANBU he and I were on the same squad and we had this captain…"

"Tenzou was rather fixated on him," Aoba cut in.

"Actually it was pretty awkward at times," added Raidou.

"Actually it was pretty fucking gay," Anko loudly exclaimed.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

"So, no worries," Aoba shrugged, turning his attention back to the beer in his hand.

Hinata merely blinked, not really sure if they meant what she thought they meant only to have her thoughts interrupted as Genma's lips once again attacked her neck, causing her to giggle and blush. She really did need to ask what it was Tenten had told him. He hadn't kept his hands to himself since and the spectacle they were making was starting to get embarrassing.

But it was also kind of nice, she admitted, taking another swig from what was now her third beer of the evening. Actually, everything about him felt nice at the moment.

* * *

"Anyways, I'm afraid my date would be none too happy to see me accepting drinks from another man. You may no him. Neji Hyuga? He's a Jounin," Saika said, finally having enough of the man.

Tenten stared wide eyed in surprise and then realized it was just time for the brush off. "_Oh_, yeah, and mine probably wouldn't either. Over there in the back table, you see?"

She then pointed over to the group of shinobi in the secluded corner. Yamato followed her gaze and flinched, seeing just who she was referring to. "You mean with Anko?"

"Yeah." Yamato visibly deflated before them. Tenten almost felt sorry for the poor guy but it wasn't as if they were the only girls in the bar.

"Well I let you two enjoy your night," he said with one final smile and then made his way away from them.

"Man, I feel sorry for the guy," Tenten mumbled, watching his slouched posture as he went.

"Yeah but he was kind of a dork," Saika replied with a shrug.

At that, Tenten bristled. She happened to be on a team with more than one _dork_ after all. They weren't all that bad, most of the time. "Hey some people like dorks. By the way, about Neji." She paused, trying to think of the best way to break the news. "I've seen the way you hang over him. Now don't take this the wrong way, but I feel I should let you know, Neji… Well, he's gay."

There was a moment of silence as Tenten just stood there with held breath. The look of shock on Saika's face was palpable though slowly it turned to disbelief and then furry. "Excuse me?"

"I know, I took me off guard at first-"

"No, seriously," the older girl snapped. "What the _fuck_? I come over here specifically to make friends with you, and this is how you treat me? Are you really so jealous?"

"W-what?" Wow, she seemed pissed.

"Ok, yes," Saika continued, incensed. "I agree, Neji _is_ a giant pussy for not telling you at first, but to say he's gay?"

"Uh…"

"I've been dating him for the past month!" the girl finally snapped. And then with one last sneer in Tenten's shocked expression, pushed her self from the bar. "Excuse me."

And then it dawned on her. "Wait, you _what_?"

* * *

The whole table looked up as Tenten rejoined them in a rage, slamming her fresh beer on the table without even noticing as half the thing fizzled over the top.

"Um, Tenten?" Hinata prodded, not too sure what to make of this.

"Sorry Hinata, but I'm pissed, I'm frustrated, and I've just been emotionally screwed over by my best friend. I need to get drunk."

Hinata's mouth dropped.

"Oh, and apparently Neji isn't gay. Thanks a lot Kakashi! Thanks to you I've just managed to make a complete ass of myself. And what's worse? I liked her! I mean, I could actually get a long with the girl. I'm not supposed to like the girl stealing my best friend. I'm supposed to hate her, and have you hold me back while I threaten to kick her ass. I can't kick the ass of someone I like, can I?"

The entire table was silent, having listened to the girl's tirade.

"I can," Anko shrugged as Raidou let out an exasperated sigh.

Tenten then noticed the volcano that was her beer and the mess it had made. "_Shit!_ I need to get shit faced so that I'll never remember that stupid, prissy, Hyuga again. Oh- uh, no offense."

Hinata simply shrugged. She knew how it went.

Tenten groaned, looking down at her ruined beer. "Okay, who wants to help me black out?"

The girl had barely been able to finish her sentence before Aoba sprang to his feet. "I'm on it," he said and then rushed off to the bar. With a sigh, Tenten began to mop up the mess with a few spare napkins.

"By the way," Raidou said as soon as the man was gone. The girl stared. "Aoba's not gay either."

"_What!"_

Raidou smirked. And his revenge was complete.


	27. Under the Same Sky Pt2

Under the same Sky Pt. 2

* * *

Naruto looked out his window. It was getting dark but he still couldn't shake the feeling of unease Sakura had left with him. Sure, they had all laughed and Sakura had insisted that there was nothing to worry about, but then why did Iruka have suspicions on the matter too? Most rumors tend to have a grain of truth to them and even a grain was enough reason to send Naruto into a fit. He was her sensei after all. He's not supposed to view his students like, well, _that. _It was gross.

The boy scowled. That was it, he had to do something. Kakashi should be home now, so he'd just have to go confront the man himself. But he'd likely already be on guard; Iruka had already tipped him off after all. Idly Naruto wondered how that altercation had played out but seeing as he hadn't heard from either, Kakashi likely got him to back down. Naruto didn't like it, but it was obvious what he had to do.

With an air of determination, Naruto transformed into his Sexy no jutsu and then henged into a perfect copy of Sakura. _Nice_, he thought, looking at his reflection. He was the perfect match. Sure Kakashi would catch on quickly, however all he needed was a few seconds to gage the man's guilt. Actually he wondered…

Naruto pulled the zipper of his shirt down a couple of inches to reveal the girl's cleavage to the boy's reflection.

"Sorry Sakura," he muttered, feeling his face heat up. "But this is for your own good."

He then slid his window open. It was time to settle this once and for all.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the dark streets, desperate to go anywhere but home. The day had just been one giant headache and she desperately longed to remain in the cool night's air. It seemed all the girls were discovering that this little, self imposed mission was becoming more effort than it was worth. Or maybe that was her. It was just so weird seeing Hinata blush like that for anyone other than Naruto. Tenten was just plain all over the board. And Ino… well that was something else entirely.

And as if on cue, the blonde turned a corner to run straight into her pink haired friend.

"Watch it, forehead," she called, coming to an abrupt halt.

"Sorry," Sakura replied, brushing her self off only to pause when she saw the grin on Ino's face. Sakura knew that grin. It was Ino's '_I'm about to do something that'll end up badly and I'm about to gain you for an accomplice,_' grin. "What are you planning?"

The girl's smile brightened. "Well if you must know, I'm on my way over to the pub so that I can spy on our little Hinata and her conquest for the evening."

Sakura scowled angrily at her friend. _What, was she trying to ruin everything for the poor girl_? "You most certainly are not."

"Pfft."

"Come on, think about it. You know they'll see you," Sakura tried to explain. "And Hinata will be mortified. It's not like she's hanging out with our friends who will brush off the fact that you're blatantly invading their privacy."

"Naw, you're being too serious," Ino answered, looking put out.

"Am not, and if you stop to think about it for a moment, you'll see that too. Leave them alone. Besides, she's got Tenten there to look after her."

"And since when has Tenten been so buddy, buddy with the Jounin's?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I can understand why Hinata's going, Genma wants to sleep with her-" Sakura sputtered but Ino ignored her. "But why is Tenten there? What makes her so special?"

A sudden realization hit her. "Is that it?" Sakura asked in surprise. "You're jealous?"

"Pfft." Ino again waved away the remark. "I just want to know what's going on with my friends. Is that so wrong?"

"I wasn't aware that you and Tenten were particularly close," Sakura deadpanned.

"We're kunoichi," Ino answered haughtily. "And kunoichi stick together."

"Well then you can stick together by giving them some privacy for the night," Sakura countered easily. The last thing she wanted was to spend the evening trying to explain to Anko just why exactly they'd been sneaking around her group of friends and she doubted _'kunoichi stick together'_ would count as an adequate excuse to the woman.

"You really are no fun sometimes, you know that?" the blonde said, finally giving in to her friend.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be maimed or worse by Anko."

Ino opened her mouth to reply but then closed it. "You know what? You might have a point there." Sakura made a, _you think _face at the girl. "So then, what do you want to do for the night? I mean we can't just sit around while our friends are out having fun."

"I don't know." Sakura paused, and then looked over her friend. "Hey, where's Kameme? I thought he never left your side these days?"

"Oh him," Ino waved. "Well I've started to dismiss him at night." At Sakura's confused face, she decided to explain.

"It's just kind of creepy having him around while I'm asleep, you know? It's bad enough that I have to change in my closet, but one time I actually woke up to find him in bed with me." Sakura gaped while Ino shuddered. "I mean if he were a cat or a dog, maybe, but a turtle? Sorry, I have a mammal's only policy for my bed."

"Right, you've got to have standards," Sakura quipped, trying desperately to hold a straight face.

"Exactly."

Sakura snorted silently to herself as they continued down the street. It was then that an idea struck her and an evil grin spread across her face. "Though, I kind of feel bad for Shino. But I suppose there are other options."

Ino's confusion was evident. "What do you mean?"

Sakura's grin widened, feeling especially bold. Hell, after all the teasing she'd been put through lately, it was about time she got to dish some of it back. Deliberately misinterpreting, the girl continued on. "Well there's the always the couch, or a table. I'm sure a counter could be adventurous too. Oh and the sho- owe!"

Ino smacked her hard in the arm, as understanding dawned on her. "You know we're not actually dating!"

"Could've fooled me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ino scowled, feeling her hackles rise. "We just happen to be very good at undercover integration."

"Undercover integration. Is that what they're calling it these days?" Sakura laughed. It really was something, seeing Ino, who could see a potential match a mile away, yet didn't notice what was slowly becoming obvious to all of her friends. "You know the two of you could've had a fake break up long ago. There's no point for carrying it on any more."

Ino opened her mouth to retort but Sakura cut her off. "And even if you can think of an excuse, there isn't one for Shino. He's smart enough to see that your objective has been completed, yet _he- kissed- you _in public. _Shino._ Doesn't that strike you as a bit odd?"

"You're making something out of nothing, you know," the blonde replied without much thought. "He only did that because I haven't called it off yet. It's not like he would blow our cover just like that."

Sakura simply smiled. If Ino didn't want to see it for what it was, then she wasn't going to push it. Sooner or later it would hit the girl.

"Stop smiling like that!" Ino snapped. "At least I'm willing to take risks and make sacrifices for the good of the mission. What have you accomplished, miss_ I'm too much of a prude to do anything_?"

_What!_ Sakura's mind screamed. _If Ino had any idea_… "Excuse me, but the reason I haven't done anything lately, is because I've already completed my part, miss _all the spirit of youth, green spandex, and increasingly questionable relationships with turtles can't even get a blush out of my target_. So, suck it."

Ino had stopped walking and turned to stare at her friend. Sakura was mad but also a bit proud that she was able to one up the voracious blonde. And not just Ino, but all the girls. The only down side was the fact that now she had to avoid Ebisu like the plague and was increasingly worried as to what he would do, should they ever cross paths in public.

"You… passed?" the girl questioned in obvious disbelief. How could _Sakura,_ of all people, be the first one to pass?

"Yes," she replied, taking pleasure in her friends shock. "Naruto was right; he really is a closet perv, so it really wasn't so hard. A knowing smile here, a bend at the waist there, I'm not completely clueless when it comes to guys you know."

Ino continued to stare a moment but then quickly recovered. She wasn't about to let her friend let _that_ be the final say in the matter. "So, was it any good?"

Sakura stumbled. "Excuse me?"

"Ebisu, was he a good kisser?" Sakura's eyes widened. "Did he use tongue? Were hands involved? Just how much of your sweet cherry blossom sugar did you give him?"

Sakura continued to stare. She should have known this would happen if she opened up her big mouth. "I can't believe you just referred to it as _sweet cherry blossom sugar_." Ino shrugged. "And like hell I'm telling you any of the details."

If Sakura thought that that was the right answer, then she was very, very wrong.

"Oh really?" Ino's eyes lit up. "So there _is_ something to hide? Why Sakura, you little vixen, I knew you had it in you."

"Stop it," Sakura warned, feeling her cheeks grow warm, which only increased the blonde's suspicions.

"Oh my god, there is more!"

"No, there isn't," Sakura huffed, darting her eyes away.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I'm just happy for you is all. It's about time you found someone, even if it is just a fling or whatever. I was starting to get really worried for you."

Sakura scowled, not sure she liked where her line of thinking was going.

"Sakura, you deserve to be happy. Don't martyr your emotions and lose out on all the '_what could have been's'_. Life is way too short for that." Ino smiled, giving her friend a little nudge.

"Ino…"

Sakura didn't know what to say but as she stood there, she knew there was a reason this girl had become her best friend and she began to feel guilt for her past behavior all over again.

Feeling an awkward silence coming on, Ino decided to change the subject. She'd interrogate more when Sakura wasn't feeling quite so defensive. "So then, how are things going at the academy?"

The girl groaned. _Not a good subject._

"That bad huh?"

"I'm starting to feel taken advantage of," Sakura confessed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't think Iruka sensei appreciates that I have other jobs to attend to besides looking after a pack of unruly, accident prone, brats. No, instead he keeps asking me if I can stay on longer."

"You could always tell him no."

Sakura sighed. "You don't understand. I just… I can't say no to him." Ino raised a single eyebrow. "It's just; he has this way of looking at you. It's just… _ugh_.

"He looks like a lost puppy, okay. How can I say no to that? Tell me, can you say no to a lost, cute little puppy, that's been left out in the rain and whimpering? No, you can't, because that would make you a horrible, horrible person._ And that's what he does. _I swear it's like a secret ninja art or something."

Sakura waited for her to agree but Ino was busy focusing on a different part of her speech. "_Cute?_"

"Don't start."

"Why not? You're the one who said it."

Sakura felt her teeth grind together. There was just no end to it. "You know what I meant."

"Do I?"

"Yes!" she seethed, clenching her fists.

Ino grinned, feeling especially pleased with all she was learning that evening. "Well, your loss."

At that, Sakura paused, unsure if she had interpreted right. "Excuse me?"

The blonde shrugged. "I always thought Iruka would be a bit of a catch. He's not bad looking and can be really sweet. Certainly better then Ebisu." The girl shuddered. "God, what were you thinking? Iruka is way better. I say go for it."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her and Iruka… that was just-

"Oh, wow. Speak of the devil."

Sakura looked up and felt her stomach plummet. This really wasn't what she needed to be dealing with right now…

* * *

Ebisu froze when he saw her. His heart beat heavily in his chest as he took in her sight. Such perfection. Strength and intelligence. Respect and devotion. And most importantly, a deep understanding for the precious and precarious position of shaping the youth of today for the bitter fights of tomorrow.

Not to mention how _incredibly_ sexy the girl was when mad.

Ebisu pushed up his glasses and straightened his shirt. He had to make up for their last encounter. She was a bit hard to read at times, but he wasn't about to give up just because of that. After all, what kind of prospect would she be if there was no effort?

"Sakura," he called. "Sakura, please wait."

The girl froze upon hearing his voice. Her head was down and she seemed to have been having some trouble readjusting her shirt. Slowly she turned his way, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

She wasn't running. _Good_, he thought, feeling a bit more confidant.

"Sakura," he said again, giving the girl a warm smile. "I understand that you're angry at me, and you have every right to be." The girl stared. "But please, just hear me out. That's all I'm asking of you."

Her mouth slowly opened. "Um, Ebisu sensei, you know, now's not really the best time…"

"Please, a moment is all I ask," he asked, holding up a hand. "Surely you can grant me that, after… _everything_."

The girl's eyebrows rose and she seemed to consider for a moment. "Well, I suppose I could do that. You know, after- _everything_."

Ebisu felt his stomach flutter. _Not all was lost! _His smile widened as the girl watched uneasily. "My lady, if I thought an apology would be all it took to win you over, then I would gladly give. But I know that's not enough for you. It shouldn't be enough for you, you're better than that."

Sakura's face turned beet red and she began to shift awkwardly on her feet.

"If flowers were what it took, I would gladly grow them. Jewelry? I would adorn you in the gems of the world." Ebisu felt his heart warm; the girl couldn't look any more shocked. "But you're a kunoichi, and one of the finest I've ever had the pleasure of coming across. Only a fool would get you such gifts and only a fool would let you pass by."

"Er…"

She was speechless, he realised with pride.

"I should probably be going…" She then mumbled something under her breath.

"No wait!" he said, stepping quickly in front of her. "You're young and you're confused. I understand that now. Womanhood has just blossomed for you." She gaped. "There's no shame in what you felt, in what we did. And I should tell you-" He lowered his voice and bent his head down while letting his hand brush across her upper arm. "It only gets better."

The pink haired girl jumped back, raising both hands before her. "Oi, oi, oi! _What!_"

Ebisu took a deep breath. _So it was back to that, was it?_ "I truly am sorry that I didn't respect your boundaries before. Your beauty and strength is intoxicating, but I should not have come on so strong."

"Really, because you seem to be coming on strong now," her voice squeaked uncharacteristically.

"I shouldn't have touched you as I did." She froze. "Or stole a kiss from those sweet, delicate lips of yours as I had." A small frown formed on her brow. "But you're- I am willing to wait if that's what you're worried about. I know how to be gentle with a..." He paused when the girl's expression darkened. "A treasure, such as your self."

Ebisu waited with baited breath for her reply. _If only she would give him a chance. _

After what seemed like an eternity, a sly smile spread its way over those very lips he had taken to so ardently observing.

"Why Ebisu," she said in a breathy voice, stepping slowly towards the man. "I had no idea you felt this way." His heart skipped a beat. "But you see, there's a bit more to it then that."

Ebisu's breath caught in his throat as she closed in. Looking up under batted eyes, she ran a finger down his shoulder to rest over his heart. "I- well you see, I'm in a bit of a situation."

Understanding dawned on the man and immediately he took her hand and clasped it in both of his. Such sweet, delicate and soft hands, he thought, patting the top as gently and sympathetically as he could.

"I have heard the rumors," his voice whispered darkly. "But I hadn't thought-"

"No, no," she corrected while letter her voice drop to a whisper as well. "The rumors have it wrong, but to every rumor-"

"There is a grain of truth," he finished for her. "I see." He straightened up again but didn't release her hand. "So there is competition. Of course there is. But to try to take advantage of such a position… Sakura," he said much more solemnly. "I understand the love a student bares for her teacher, but you mustn't confuse such feelings. The great copy ninja Kakashi, indeed. I am not afraid of a man that preys on young, innocent girls. I am willing to fight for you. Kakashi will learn that he is not the only suitor that has seen your true worth."

Ebisu then raised the girl's hand and placed a light kiss upon it. "Good evening, Sakura. I understand now what I must do."

* * *

Naruto was just barely able to keep himself together as he watched the Jounin disappear. The moment he was gone, the boy broke down into a fit of laughter while wiping his hand on his thigh. _That had been _too_ easy._

"Oh man," he said out loud. "I can't wait for Kakashi to kick that pervert's _ass_."

He continued to laugh uncontrollably, falling back to sit on the ground. Naruto knew now what Sakura had been talking about earlier, and even if she said she'd handled it, it was obvious there was still an issue.

But how could she let Ebisu kiss her? That was just, eww. And it sounded like it wasn't just a kiss either, in which case he felt absolutely no shame at all in sending him off to confront Kakashi about preying on young, innocent girls… so that he can go do the exact same thing himself.

"Sakura," he said again, shaking his head. Just what has she been getting herself into…?

Naruto looked up at the building he'd been sitting in front of. _Good thing Ebisu doesn't know where Kakashi lives_, he thought mildly, eyeing the Jounin's apartment with a slight smile and figuring there was no point to going in there anymore.

It was then a sudden blur appeared at the man's window. ANBU, the boy realised with surprise as the cloaked figure turned to look around quickly. It was a girl too he was able to notice before the window slid open and she hopped inside.

His curiosity peeked, and the fact that he had nothing better to do, Naruto decided to stay where he was incase he could catch a bit more. He couldn't see much, just the sort of blurs of two people by the window, and he wasn't about to risk getting any closer to two trained ANBU officers.

They seemed to be just talking at first.

And then the clothes started to come off…

* * *

"Sakura, Ino," Iruka called warmly as he came up to the two girls. "How are you?"

Ino smiled brightly up at him while Sakura looked away. "We're good Iruka sensei. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Ino. Thanks for asking." He then shifted his attention to the pink haired girl presently looking anywhere but his way. "Sakura, I'm really glad I ran into you tonight."

The girl blushed and looked up with a strained smile. "Really? Why ever is that?"

"Well it's about the academy." The girl seemed to twitch, but he chose to ignore it. "Tomorrow we have Jounin assignments, so we won't need you in for the day."

Sakura's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You mean I have a day off?"

"Yeah, actually we both do. I'll be happy to finally get some of my house cleaning done. The place is starting to resemble the second years training area."

Ino watched curiously as Sakura face lit up and she snorted in laughter. It was a good feeling to be right.

"That bad, huh?" Sakura said, grinning widely.

"Worse, though thankfully without some of the more, shall we say, questionable stains."

"Well that's certainly a plus," Sakura replied with a giggle. "I dare say I'll be dealing with a few of those at the hospital."

Iruka's mouth twitched. "Don't tell me you're going to spend your day off there, are you?"

At the reminder of the joy of having two jobs plus training, Sakura's expression sobered. "Yes well, my work doesn't stop just because the academy does."

"What do you mean?" the man asked with a small frown. "I talked to Lady Tsunade when you started. She said you wouldn't have to worry about the hospital while you were helping us."

Sakura's mouth dropped and Ino was barely able to hold in her laughter.

"She didn't tell me that!" the girl all but screeched. "I'm going to kill her."

At seeing his friend's livid expression, Iruka put a hand on her shoulder in what he hoped to be a calming manner. "Calm down, Sakura. I'm sure she just forgot. You know how she is."

That didn't seem to do much to improving the girl's glare. "Sakura's always over doing it at the hospital," Ino cut in, knowing her friend was likely going to hate her for this. "Seriously, unless _someone_ actually forces her out tomorrow, she's going to end up spending the day giving eight year olds flu shots. I'd do it if I didn't have training, but you know."

Iruka frowned, seeing what she was getting at but not sure as to why. Yet she did have a point, and maybe she did just want to see her friend get out and relax a bit more. "Well since you're not doing anything, Sakura, perhaps you wouldn't mind joining me for lunch? I have a few errands to do about the town as well."

Sakura shot her friend a furious glare before looking up to Iruka. "That sounds-" The girl stalled before stumbling slightly as Ino kicked her foot in what was supposed to be an inconspicuous manner. "…Great."

"Excellent, I'll come get you around eleven." Sakura forced a smile while nodding her head. "Well then, I'll be off. You two ladies enjoy your night."

"Thank you Iruka sensei," Ino called as he started to walk away. "Feel free to stop by my families' floral shop any time you like. I can even give you a deal on roses."

Iruka gave her a queer smile. "Uh, thanks Ino. I'll keep that in mind."

Ino grinned as he left from view, before receiving a harsh smack across the head. "Hey! What the hell, forehead."

"Just what do you think you were doing?" Sakura seethed, her face bright red.

"Helping you out. Thank you very much, by the way. And it worked didn't it?" the girl answered while rubbing the back of her head.

"I didn't ask for your help and I don't remember telling you I was interested in Iruka either."

"But you are, aren't you?" Ino replied.

"No!" shouted the girl, looking scandalized. "We're just friends. Colleagues. Two people can have a friendly work relationship without being interested in the other."

"Well then go and have a friendly lunch date. Honestly, I don't know why you're so mad."

"Because you like to butt into other people's lives, Ino." Sakura snapped, taking the blonde girl aback. "Perhaps I don't want you to."

Ino opened her mouth as though she were about to say something but then closed it. "Fine," she replied at last in a disturbingly calm voice.

"_Ino,"_ Sakura called but the girl was already a blur, hopping onto the nearest rooftop and then to anther.

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

Kakashi looked up from his book, hearing a slight tapping noise at his window. Seeing the ANBU uniform, he quickly unlocked the hatched and let the shinobi inside, it was odd that they didn't just enter unannounced though. He stood silently in his nightwear, waiting for he officer to give their report. He was surprised however, when they simply tossed their cloak to the side and then mask.

"Yugao," Kakashi stated, raising a single eyebrow. The woman smiled, running her fingers threw her hair.

"Sorry, just got off duty," she said with a stretch just before working on the clasps to her body armor.

"I see…" he said as she continued to disarm. "Is there a, uh, reason you're stripping in my apartment?"

The woman paused with a frown as though just realising what she was doing. "Oh right. I've got an assignment for you."

"If it's from Anko, I don't want it."

Yugao snorted. "No, nothing like that. I told you, I just got off duty." She then reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll. "Here."

She tossed it to him easily and then went back to work on getting out of her uniform.

Kakashi looked over the contents briefly, his face lifting in surprise. "This was really well done. Most would think it was authentic."

Yugao grinned. "Yeah, let's just say we had a boring shift and Rat decided to get creative."

"If you were on shift then how did you know?" Kakashi asked, tossing the paper to the side and then grabbing his generic Jounin's shirt and pants.

The woman sat on his couch and began to unbuckle her boots. "Oh, you know," she said with a shrug. "ANBU."

_Fair enough_, he thought as he pulled the shirt over his head then began to untie his pants.

"Anyways, a little bird told us he was hitting on my sister earlier. I mean, I love my captain and all, but that doesn't mean I'm not above discovering for myself if _all_ his appendages can be re-grown as he likes to claim."

Kakashi smiled, quickly changing from one pair of pants to the other. "I don't understand why you guys still insist on giving me a turn, I haven't been your captain for years."

Yugao was just finishing tying her skirt over her black body suit and then slipped back into her sandals. "It's because you're easy," she said, stepping forward to give him a slight pat on the back. "We know you just can't say no. Especially not with Tenzou."

Kakashi frowned, not sure what to make of that.

"Anyways, I better leave you to it, though one question," she asked as she gathered her things into a storage scroll. "Is there a reason that pink haired girl is trying to look in your window?"

"I suspect so," Kakashi sighed while inwardly cringing that he hadn't noticed. Well there_ was_ a woman stripping in his apartment after all, at least that was the excuse he was mentally going with. "It's my student. Probably got curious when she saw you come in."

"Ah, the one from the hospital," Yugao replied, giving him a knowing smirk. Kakashi winced but thankfully she didn't seem to want to press the matter. "Well I'll see you around then." Yugao paused. "Do you want me to mess with her head by going out the front door?"

"Please."

"Ay, ay, captain," she said, giving mock salute, and then exiting his home.

Kakashi just shook his head. It was nice seeing her happy again. He'd seen her loose too much of her spirit in the past. Much like they all did. But that was ANBU, he thought looking down and the forged scroll in his hand. That was the shinobi way.

Be prepared to give everything, be prepared to lose everything.

His fist clenched as he opened his window.

And be prepared to protect those you hold dear to the bitter end.

He quickly scanned for Sakura. She was talking to Yugao on the ground. He smirked, wondering at what they were saying. The girl glanced to the side and Kakashi used the moment to jump, she would never notice he'd gone.

It also included being prepared to pick up your drunken, idiot friends, from the bar when they had a habit of over doing it, yet _still_ didn't know any better.


	28. Under the Same Sky Pt3

**Happy one year anniversary DOM! A year ago today I started to write Naruto fanfiction, about 170 000 words later and here I am. Wow.**

* * *

.

Under the Same Sky Pt.3

* * *

.

The bar was noisier than usual when Kakashi entered. His eyes instantly began to scan the crowd looking for his wayward friend and sometimes replacement, Tenzou. It wasn't hard to spot him, sitting by the wall with a woman he recognised as a medic that worked with Shizune, and considering he didn't appear to have a drink poured on him or be sporting a slapped face, it didn't really seem like his presence was all that needed.

Well good for him, he supposed, though that didn't change the fact that he had been dragged out of his apartment in the middle of the night after having looked forward to an enjoyable evening to himself with some hot tea, a novel, and his oh so comfortable bed. They were nights he relished, and now he was... here.

A loud noise in the back drew his attention. Tenzou wasn't the only one out enjoying the night it appeared. Instantly he recognised Anko's booming voice and saw Raidou standing at her side. Aoba was there too making some cat call and was that... _Hinata?_

Kurenai's student was also with the group, her back to Kakashi and blocking the view of what ever it was that was drawing the group's attention. Kakashi moved around to the side of the bar, getting closer to the loudest group in the back in order to see what all the commotion was about.

The back of The Rusty Kunai had a large open area, reserved either as a dance space for private parties or, as a shinobi bar, for when the patrons decided to challenge each other to _whatever_, since a dart board simply didn't cut it for them. Well, it wasn't darts, the man thought, finally seeing the two participates being spun around with blindfolds over their eyes, but it was close. Senbon seemed the weapon of choice for the evening.

Genma and Tenten stood loosely on their feet while Anko grinned widely, readying a pile of small paper disks. She then tossed three into the air, several feet from the two. Genma's hand flicked and all three were easily pinned to the wall.

A loud cheer went up accompanied by quite a few on lookers who had also turned to watch. Another three were tossed and this time it was Tenten's wrist that flicked, spearing another three to the wall as though she were doing nothing more than flicking a bug. The cheer for her was even louder and he could tell the girl was smirking.

"Well that's three for three," Anko called. "I don't know Genma, but I think Tenten here might be the one to finally put you in your place."

"Just toss the next set."

"Feeling a bit defensive, are we?" the blindfolded girl asked, twirling a single senbon between her fingers.

"Trust me; I'm fully secure in my projectile weaponryness."

"Among other things," Anko leered in, readying another set while Tenten snorted in amusement.

"At least I know which ones to watch my backside around," he countered, perfectly hitting two sets in quick succession.

Kakashi couldn't be sure, but he'd be willing to bet he just saw Tenten flinch, and when she brought her arm up, her muscles were visibly tense. "Draw," she called in a level voice.

Again she hit them perfectly though when the senbon hit the wall, it was with a much harsher sound and they buried themselves much deeper than all the others. Genma frowned without seeing them.

"Let's up this," he then said. "Next round for the win. Send up six, three for each hand."

"You're on," the girl replied, holding out her hand as Aoba handing her six of the long metal, needles.

"Anko, throw out twelve. Let's see if you can tell which ones are for you as well."

"Are you sure about that?" Tenten asked, her brow arching. "You sure your hearing's up to scratch, what with your old age and all?"

The group laughed as the two fell into stance. Kakashi found him self watching with both eyes, not wanting to miss two of the village's top marksmen go at it while obviously inebriated and in a bar full of drunken jeerer's.

.

.

Genma pushed through the crowd, making his way over to the infamous copy ninja. "What are you doing here, standing all by your self for?" he asked, coming to stand beside the man against the wall.

"I came to pick up Tenzou," the copy ninja replied, inclining his head towards the Anbu captain still entertaining the medic with some success. "But he doesn't seem to be in need of my help."

The older man laughed. "Well then you should come and join us. We're celebrating my promotion. You and I are equals now, though you couldn't tell by the way I just got my ass handed to me by a Chunnin."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. "You let her win."

The other man frowned. "How?"

"I was watching, with both eyes."

Genma smiled and then laughed shaking his head. "Should know better than to try to put one passed you."

"Why did you let her?" he asked with his eye still watching the girl as she spoke with Anko. The two were grinning like a pair of cats on the prowl as Hinata and Raidou tried to hit the already pinned disks. He knew Genma had deliberately missed one of his targets while Tenten managed to hit all of hers perfectly.

He shrugged. "She's had a bit of a rough night, plus she's been drinking and all. It's not like I made her do any better, I just put an end to a long and very over due stale mate."

"Rough night?"

Genma shook his head. "Don't ask. But anyways, if you're not doing anything, come join us. I'm sure it'll brighten her up a bit at the very least."

Kakashi's eye quickly darted over from where it'd been silently observing the young kunoichi. "I wouldn't want to be a seventh wheel."

Genma smirked. "Is that what you think? Aoba's... well he's Aoba. Tenten's here with Anko and I'm sure she'd appreciate the interference."

Kakashi stared. Was he suggesting-?

"Aoba's really not her type and you're being a bit obvious," Genma tried to clarify.

"Tenten and I are just friends," he replied after a moment.

At that, Genma did laugh. "Kakashi, you and I are _just friends_, but I have to tell you, if you stare at my ass like that, I may have to punch you. Besides, someone else already has dibs."

"Mm," Kakashi answered easily. He hadn't even realised he'd been staring at the girl. "And I hear Raidou's the jealous type."

"He is, indeed," Genma answered with an air of contemplation and a swish of his senbon. "So come join us and stop being such a loner."

It was then the slightest trickle of chakra caused Kakashi's focus to dart to the other side of the room. Neji Hyuuga's eyes momentarily met with his only for his attention to be pulled away by his girlfriend at his side. Kakashi felt his stomach sink when he realised the implication. No wonder Tenten was having a rough night.

"Yeah," Genma said, following his trail. "He's being a real pain in the ass. Hasn't actually done anything, but it's starting to really get on my nerves that I can't so much as touch Hinata without getting this wave of killer intent. Like I don't already know he's here..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sure he'd heard the man talking earlier, but it was Genma, and the man liked to _talk_. He could hardly believe that shy, little Hinata would actually get involved with the man. She was just so _innocent_, and so much the opposite of what you'd expect to find by Genma's side. "So you two are..."

Again he smirked, this time with a real hint of pride. "Yeah. Well, we're taking it slow, but yeah, she's all mine."

"She's very young," Kakashi observed carefully, not wanting to sound accusing yet doing so all the same.

"Don't tell me you're going to give me shit too. I wouldn't expect that from-"

"I'm not saying you're trying to take advantage of her, Genma. I'm just saying that she's very young." He turned his head to look at the senbon chewing man. "They're not like us, Tenten or Hinata." He paused slightly, watching the three girl break into a fit of laughter. "They're still very green. They have no idea-"

"Kakashi, stop it," Genma suddenly said, sounding very serious. "If they never know what it's like, then I will be all the happier for them. Ever think that maybe it'll do you some good to be around someone who _doesn't_ know what it's like?_ I_ certainly don't want to remember."

Aoba stood and whispered something into Tenten's ear. The girl looked taken aback for a moment when Anko stepped between them, blocking his view as to what was going on. Hinata, it looked like, was gaining instructions from Raidou on the correct way to through the small needles.

Kakashi sighed, feeling his body already begin to pull him over in their direction. Perhaps Genma was right, at least on a very superficial level. Deep down however, he couldn't deny that comparing one of his generation to the next, was almost like comparing them to a civilian. They just knew two totally different worlds.

It was Tenten though, and Hinata. Kurenai would have a fit if she knew he was there and didn't do anything. Plus he might as well get the worst of it over with, now that she knew he hadn't been completely honest with her about the whole Neji thing.

.

.

"Say, look what I brought us," Genma said, coming to stand beside Hinata while Kakashi raised his hand in a simple wave.

"Yo."

Tenten's body whipped around at hearing his voice, her expression decidedly blank. When their eyes met, she felt her face twitch though she wasn't sure if it was a smirk or a grimace.

"Wow Kakashi," Anko said, retaking her seat. "This makes twice in one day I've seen you being social. What's the occasion?"

"Oh you know," he replied lightly. "After being sucker punched by Iruka and nearly dragged to the Hokage's office for interrogation under the false accusations of grooming one of my students for an illicit relationship, I thought I could use a drink. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you, Anko?"

Raidou let out a low whistle while Hinata nearly choked the drink she'd just sipped. Genma slipped an arm around her waist and distracted himself by pulling her close. Aoba chose to look away and Tenten was obviously trying to suppress an eruption of giggles.

"Not a thing," the woman answered with a smile, picking up her glass and taking a long sip.

"Oh hey, there's our waitress," Genma quickly detracted, waving to the woman coming their way. "Tenten, I wanted to show you something."

Kakashi breathed out an exasperated sigh, realising he wasn't going to get anything from the woman before him, though he was sure he had just found the source of his recent vexations.

"No need for that, sugar," he heard Genma say. Turning his head, Kakashi watched as Genma took the unopened beer bottle from the waitress's hand. "I admit you've got some skill, Tenten," he said, positioning himself back to where they'd been doing their little competition. "But I'm afraid it takes a real man to show some true dexterity and perfection."

"Oh really?" Tenten sardonically replied. "And how is that?"

"Are you up for one further challenge?"

She grinned. "After that pronouncement, I'd have to say yes. However right now I think a bit more than your perceived skill is on the line."

"On the contrary," he smirked back. "It is precisely my _skill_ that I hope to prove."

Tilting her head to the side, Tenten stepped back in a sign to continue. Genma gave Hinata's side a little squeeze, causing her face to turn bright red before stepping forward with only the bottle in hand. He then infused the slightest chakra into his fingers and daftly snapped off the cap, sending it flying in the air.

All eyes followed the small projectile, missing the small wink he gave to Hinata, before he spit the senbon from his mouth. The needle sped through the air, easily pinning the metal cap to the wall with an audible clink. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle to himself, knowing how much Genma enjoyed showing off _that_ particular bar trick.

"Wow," Tenten said, as Genma gave the girl a short bow. "That's certainly a skill. I take it it's all about getting the tongue movement just right?"

Genma's grin doubled, having received just the reaction he'd obviously been hoping for. "It's a gift."

The girl laughed. "Hinata, you're a lucky girl."

Hinata's eyes widened and for some reason Kakashi felt the slightest annoyance with the newly made Jounin.

It was then that Aoba decided to lean in with a smirk. "Oh I'm sure Tenten's got some equally impressive _skills_."

Kakashi's head turned. _Or was that Aoba he wanted to hit?_

Tenten gave the man a quick withering glance before schooling her features into a broad smile. "Actually you're right," she said, taking another of the waitress's unopened beers.

The man's eyes doubled from behind his shades as the girl took up an equal stance to the one Genma had just demonstrated. A small hint of pride suddenly entered the copy ninja's body. This should be good.

"Though my method is slightly different, I should warn you."

She then took a proffered senbon from Genma's hand but instead of bringing it to her mouth like they'd all expected, she instead bared her teeth and easily tore the cap from the bottle, spitting it into the air in one fluid motion. With out taking even a moment to aim, the girl's fingers flicked, sending the metal spear through the cap and pinning it to the wall just beside Genma's. The entire group cheered while Aoba's face paled slightly.

"I'd say my mouth is just as skilled as Genma's, don't you think?" she asked with innocent sweetness.

"Um, sure..."

Tenten's face lit up in triumph. Kakashi watched as her eyes sparkled in mirth, and her hips added an extra confident sway to her step while she moved back to her seat, and silently decided that maybe coming out that evening was not such a great idea. Anko let out a howl of laughter and they all returned to their seats, Kakashi pulling up a chair to sit between the rightly named weapon's mistress and Hinata, though it wasn't as though Hinata were actually using her chair.

He hadn't noticed before, but as he watched the Hyuuga heir was not looking to be the steadiest on her feet and practically fell into the older man's lap, trying desperately to contain her fit of giggles which only made it worse. Her face was flushed bright red and for once Kakashi was sure it wasn't due to embarrassment.

Catching his friends glance, Genma shrugged his shoulders. "Oh come on, she's adorable." Kakashi chose not answer. "Wait, watch this. So cute."

Genma then leaned his head in to the girl's ear and whispered. He didn't know what he said, but whatever it was made the girl face flush even more, something he hadn't been sure was possible, and caused her to fidget her hands while her eyes refused to look at any one person. Her mouth was also doing an interesting dance between opening in shock, struggling to remain neutral, and grinning broadly. Overall a very face palm worthy show. The girl was obviously drunk.

Genma looked up with a grin. "See?"

It was then Kakashi realised the other man also had what was likely a bit more to drink than he'd previously suspected.

"Now watch her when I-"

"She's not a toy, Genma," he interrupted quickly. Kurenai was going to kill them both at this rate.

Genma dramatically put his hands over the girl's ears in mock indignation. "Don't say that. It'll hear you."

Kakashi rolled his eye as Hinata gave him a playful elbow, something else he was sure she'd never do if sober. Hinata then unsteadily rose to her feet. "I need to use the washroom." And looked very pointedly at Tenten.

Tenten muttered something under her breath about 'stupid girl code' but got up none the less and followed the girl away from their table.

This was definitely going to be a very interesting night.

.

.

"Alright everyone," Genma announced when the waitress was once again clearing their table. "Everyone has to order a real drink this round. If we're going to toast to my promotion, then we better fucking do it right."

"Hell yeah, Genma," Anko practically yelled. "We got some fucking class at this table."

Tenten glanced over to Kakashi. He hadn't had a single drink all evening and for the life of her she couldn't tell how much of his projected disinterested was just for show or not. She was sure he was enjoying himself at least a little bit. He couldn't after all hide his smirk when Anko caused Raidou to fall out of his chair in shock by cupping a feel right in front of all of them. Or when Hinata showed her defiance to Genma's busy hands taking his entire stock of senbon, including the one from his mouth, and placing them just out of reach so he'd have to choose between removing the girl from his lap, or loosing out on his favourite oral fixation. With a pout, he chose to keep the girl. And then there was Aoba's attempt to impress her with what he claimed to call his _burning kiss,_ she'd of course declined, saying she preferred Genma's trick better. Come to think of it, Kakashi didn't seem all that impressed with that comment either, but his smirk returned when she suggested he go see Shizune if he was experiencing burning netherwares. Some kinks were just not right...

"So what will you have?" the waitress asked, drawing the girl from her thoughts.

"Oh, right. I'll have a dirty martini." She winked at Kakashi. "Dirtiest you've got."

"I am biting my tongue on that one," Raidou remarked while Kakashi shook his head, choosing not to take the bait.

"And you, sir?"

Kakashi shrugged at the waitress. "I'm just going to pass, thanks."

"No can do, buddy," Genma called over. "You're here so you're bloody well toasting my new team. It's bad luck if you don't."

Kakashi sighed knowing he wasn't likely going to be able to talk himself out of this one and grabbed the martini list from Tenten. He scanned the sheet quickly and cringed at the lack of selection. "Fine, I'll have the Berry Blush martini."

The members of the table stared as the waitress blinked, looking between the two. "You guys didn't just give me each others order just to screw with me, right?"

"Hey, it takes a real man to order anything berry related with a straight face. Isn't that right, Kakashi sensei," Tenten announced, leaning over to rest her elbows on the man's chair with her chin in her hands.

"Just checking," the waitress replied before leaving with their order.

"So I got to meet Neji's girlfriend," Tenten muttered in a low voice, still leaning heavily into him. He stiffened but continued to feign disinterest.

"You were the one that made the assumption-"

"Which you didn't feel the need to correct?" she countered easily.

"Sorry."

"I don't want your apology." He tilted his head in question, finally looking at her. Tenten grinned. "I want your copy of Battles. At least until I can get my own copy." Kakashi tried to pull away but Tenten merely used the opening to slide half onto his seat. "You owe me."

The man scoffed, unable to get any farther from the girl without standing from the table. "You certainly don't ask for much. Why don't I just throw in my first born while we're at it then?"

"It's just a book," Tenten shot back. "You don't have to get huffy."

"Just a book?" he exclaimed, facing her fully. "And I'm not huffy."

Anko grinned across to Genma. "They do sort of make a cute couple."

Tenten's head spun round. "What?" While Kakashi abruptly rose from his seat, sending the girl tumbling off the half she'd been occupying.

"Hey, what the hell?"

"Sorry," Kakashi told her as he looked down, though his crinkled eye said otherwise. "Thought I saw a bug."

.

.

Hinata was drunk.

No, Hinata thought feeling numbness run along every portion of her body; she wasn't drunk, she was _very_ drunk. Hinata Hyuuga was very drunk, and in truth, she kind of liked it.

One of Genma's hands had slipped under her shirt and was lightly tracing over her waist while the other sat rather high on her thigh and giving a quick squeeze every now and then. Some part of her brain, the part she suspected normally belonged to sober Hinata, asked her why she was letting him, why she was sitting in his lap at all, and why she suspected she needed a change of underwear.

But right now, Hinata decided, she just didn't care. Everything about her felt good and for once in her life, she was at complete ease around others. Her eyes drifted along the table. Aoba, Raidou, Anko, Tenten, Kakashi, and Genma. Not only were they all older than her, but with the exception of Tenten, they were also the elites, and here she was sitting with them, as though she were an equal, all because one day she bumped into the man she was currently using as a back rest.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked quietly from behind her shoulder.

Smiling, Hinata let one of her hands drop and allowed her fingers to entwine with his. He gave her hand a light squeeze in reply. "Yes, thank you. I'm really glad I came. Your friends are all very nice."

The man chuckled softly. "I'm still not sure I would agree with you on that, but I'm glad you're having a good time. I'd like it if you joined us more often."

Hinata's heart fluttered heavily in her chest and she knew that if she turned around right now, she'd be hard pressed not to do something she'd told herself she wouldn't at the beginning of the evening. But Hinata had to admit, if Genma Shiranui wanted to kiss her right now, she'd probably let him... and then some.

Feeling her body heat up, Hinata's hands quickly darted to the zipper of her coat. It was way too cumbersome to begin with anyways. As the jacket slipped from her shoulders, her cousin's presence made its self noticeable. He didn't come near, but the flare of chakra from where he'd been skulking in the corner sent the clear message that he was not happy. _Well tough_, Hinata thought feeling uncharacteristically spiteful. He had no right to be getting mad at her for simply taking off her coat.

Hinata slipped from Genma's lap and finished pulling her bare arms from the fabric. She felt instantly better for being out of the thing and stretched her arms high above her head while letting out a soft sigh, loving the way all her muscles seemed to relax. Quickly she glanced over her shoulder to see Neji stare right back at her, his anger nearly palpable. Hinata glared defiantly back, silently daring him to do something about it. The desire to simply stick out her tongue was also nearly getting the better of her when the loud slam of a shot glass on to the table brought her attention back to the group. It was then she realised they were all watching her.

Genma had one hand on the now empty glass and wore a crooked, bemused grin. Aoba looked similar though his eyebrows practically reached his hair line. Anko was killing her self laughing and Raidou-

"God damn you, Genma," the man said while shaking his head.

Genma flashed a knowing smile. "Jealous?"

Raidou glanced to the woman cackling at his side. "I really fucking hate you."

Hinata frowned, feeling as though she had just missed something.

Tenten turned her attention from the others to gage Kakashi's reaction of _'little'_ Hinata's unveiling but it seemed his focus was on a much more interesting show. Her eye's followed Kakashi's to observe Neji and his girlfriend having what could only be deemed a hissy fit. The girl then turned abruptly and stormed from the bar. Apparently being asked out on a date only to be ignored while he spied on his female cousin and teammate was not grounds for a conductive relationship.

"You know," Tenten said, still watching as Neji crossed his arms with a scowl and moved further back into the crowd, out of notice of their group. "I probably should really go over there and say something, but for some reason I just don't find myself wanting to."

Kakashi glanced back at the thoughtful girl. "That would be self satisfied spite you're feeling."

"Hey," she called in mock offence, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Or as I like to call it," Raidou added from across the table. "The female gene."

Tenten gave him a look while picking up one of Genma's senbon and twirling it between her fingers. "Watch it, you."

Raidou just shrugged but then looked over to the woman at his side as she rose from her seat. "Where are you going?"

Anko waved her hand though her eyes were focused across the room. "Ibiki just walked in. I've been meaning to ask him something."

Raidou's body stiffened. "Well then by all means," he said gesturing away from the table and Anko left without a second glance.

Genma looked over to his friend in concern.

"I really fucking hate that guy."

"You know she's just trying to mess with you," Genma tried to smooth over.

"It doesn't matter. She can do whatever the hell she wants." He then slammed his empty bottle down on the table and got up. "Excuse me. I need to go take a piss."

Hinata fidgeted nervously, not really knowing what had just happened and feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "Uh, did you want to go after him?" she asked quietly over her shoulder.

Genma snorted. "Naw, he just needs a minute. Besides listening to each other pee is something only chicks like to do communally."

"Oh."

.

.

At last the waitress finally made her way back, carrying a tray full of various drinks so that the table could _properly_ toast Genma's promotion. Anko and Raidou were back to sitting at the table, acting as though nothing had happened and Aoba had made no less than five unsuccessful advanced to be ward off by Tenten, the last involving Kakashi staring him down for a good two minutes before he gracefully turned his attention conversing with Anko.

"I still can't believe you're drinking that," Tenten said, eyeing Kakashi's bright red drink that had just been placed in front of the Jounin, complete with mint garnish. "I'm surprised there's no cherry or umbrella."

"They had to save that for Hinata's."

And sure enough the waitress just placed a large, umbrella donning, Pina Colada in front of the girl who now just naturally took her place on Genma's knee instead of constantly being pulled there whenever she thought she could inconspicuous slip away.

Kakashi eyed the girl teetering slightly with some concern. "I do hope that's a virgin you got her."

Genma was about to replied when Hinata beat him to it. "Well fuck you if I am," she mumbled, most likely to herself but was loud enough for them all to hear. She then picked up her drink and took a sip as a lazy grin slipped over her lips.

Kakashi's eye widened, quickly turning to Tenten. Kurenai was going to _kill_ them if she ever found out they'd successfully corrupted her favourite student.

"Wow," was all the brown haired girl could say, her whole body shaking from the force of her giggles. "And I mean, _wow_."

"Why Kakashi Hatake," Anko called, thoroughly enjoying the show. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd just been propositioned."

"Oh no you don't," Genma told him, grinning like an idiot though he did take a moment to deftly pluck the drink from the girl's hands. "You stay away from my woman."

"She's hardly a woman and very clearly drunk," Kakashi replied wondering not for the first time if he should actually do something or if it was all just harmless fun.

"Semantics," Genma brushed off.

Hinata's brow was pinched as she tried to slowly follow the conversation. Kakashi after all, was the ass that asked in front of everyone. Of course it pissed her off. _Who does that?_

"Come on, Kakashi," Anko said before slapping a hand to the table. "You've got to drop those standards. None of us would fall under them. I mean Tenten's the same age and I'm hardly a woman. Or so I'm told. And we're all drunk! You need to loosen up more."

"Actually," Raidou corrected. "What they say is that you're hardly a lady. Slight difference."

Anko grinned broadly. "Well fuck me if there's been any complaints yet."

"That's why there's no complaints," he answered easily though his smile slipped slightly when he noticed the look Anko was giving him.

It was then that Tenten decided to add in, "I'm actually a year older than Hinata." Hoping to defuse the situation before it erupted again.

Kakashi sighed. "Thank you, that makes me feel loads better."

Tenten's eyebrow rose.

"Weren't we toasting something?" Hinata asked, reaching out towards the glass that Genma still managed to hold from her. She was just getting more and more confused by the second.

"That's right," Genma said, raising his voice. "So here's to me. And you all better watch your selves now because from here on out, I've got minions."

"There not minio-"

"To my minions," Genma announced, ignoring Raidou and raising his glass.

Finally able to get her hands back on her glass, Hinata raised hers to clink with all the others and then took a long sip, just in case they tried to take it away again. She'd always wanted one of the ones with the tiny umbrella. And so what if they were teasing her, Genma would take care of it anyways, plus she was having a good time. Idly she wondered if this was what Ino felt like when she went out, this strange confidence that came along with knowing you were desired. Hinata wiggled back a bit, wanting to feel even closer to the man behind her.

"That's nice princess, but right now you're killing me," he growled lowly into her ear.

"Sorry," she whispered back, feeling her face heat up, yet was unable to suppress her smile.

Tenten clinked her glass and then glanced sidewise to see Kakashi's already empty. Her mouth dropped as his eye crinkled in her direction. "That's it," she huffed. "Next time you're ordering straight whisky, then I want to see you pull that off."

"Maybe I just really like Berry Blush martinis?" he replied with a shrug. Tenten made a face like she was really tempted to say something but in the end decided to just focus her attention back to sipping her drink.

"So at first I thought the idea of me being in charge of a bunch of ankle biting terrors was a really bad idea," Genma began, regaining everyone's attention. "But then I thought, 'this is my chance to really make something of the future. I'm going to have a bunch of mini ninja's that are basically going to look up to me and worship the ground I walk on, because clearly I'm awesome.' I can mould them in to the perfect little mini me's and, I don't know, eventually take over the world or something."

"You know," Kakashi slipped in, leaning back comfortably in his chair. "That's not exactly how it works."

"Sure it is," the man waved off. "Plus it'll be just like one big extended vacation for the first few months."

"How can you call D-ranks vacation?" Tenten asked, mimicking Kakashi's slumped back posture. "Sure they're easy, but they also made me want to murder over half the civilian population just so I'd never get assigned them again."

Genma laughed. "Well it's not me who's going to be doing them, now is it?"

"You're their sensei. Of course you'll be doing them."

"Nope," he replied easily. "That's minion work."

Tenten laughed while shaking her head. "But you're supposed to take part. It builds respect and teamwork and all that other stuff."

"Hey Kakashi," Genma called over to the slumping man. Kakashi inclined his head in response. "Did you ever-"

"Not if I could help it."

Genma smirked back at Tenten.

The girl shot a glare to Kakashi and then crossed her arms with a pout. "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"So what are you going to use as your test?" Kakashi asked, trying to resist poking more fun at the girl to his side.

At that, Genma's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I don't know if you ever got to know my old sensei but the man was a little off, if you know what I mean. Thinking back, I think he just got a kick out of messing with us, but anyways I thought I'd do something to make him proud." Everyone listened, waiting for him to finish his explanation. "You know old man Tarou? Owns the best forge in the city?" The group all nodded. "And you probably all heard how I'm banned from entering and have to get my friends to fill all my orders?"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm either going to be very amused or very disturbed by the end of this?" Tenten asked, leaning towards Kakashi.

"Because you're very perceptive," he replied smoothly, getting the exact same impression.

"Well I figure if the brats are good enough to sneak in and raid that stash of premium sake he thinks he keeps hidden in the back room, then they're good enough for me," Genma finished, looking particularly proud of him self.

Hinata frowned, turning her head slightly. "Why were you banned?"

"Oh, well..."

"Because he got caught with his pants down and the owner's daughter in back room," Anko revealed over the rim of her cup.

Hinata's mouth dropped. "Oh."

"No, that's just why Tarou hates him," Raidou elaborated. "He's not allowed back because his daughter would kill him if he ever set foot in the place again."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Anko laughed. "It was because you never got back to her did you, after being chased out? Way to be a dick."

"Hey, it's not like I didn't have reason!" Genma defended. "The girl was a yowler."

"A yowler?" Hinata asked, her curiosity becoming more and more peaked though she was feeling a slight irritation.

"Yeah," Genma solemnly confirmed. "A yowler. Sounded like a dying cat, it was horrible. And I've heard women make some strange ass noises before, but I tell ya, I draw the fucking line when it sounds like I'm raping Princess Puffkins."

"Hey now," Kakashi cut in. "There's no need to bring Tenzou's cat into this, god rest her Persian bred soul. He's still choked up over it."

Aoba and Raidou exchanged as look while Tenten chose not to ask. Silently she wondered if the large amounts of alcohol she'd consumed that evening were now affecting her hearing, though it didn't stop her from being mildly offended by Genma's story. "You know, I'm sure if you just mentioned it to her, she would've stopped. It's not like we don't have control over that sort of thing."

"Oh no," he replied with a shudder. "I can't even look at her with out hearing that sound in my ears. It was bad."

"You poor baby," Tenten deadpanned. "I'm sure all that sex was very traumatic for you."

"Thank you. I'm glad you understand."

Tenten groaned, feeling her frustration rise. Kakashi's hand slipped under the table and gave her leg a light squeeze. She looked over and she could tell he was simply telling that he got it and she should just let it go.

Tenten let out a rough breath and then steadied herself. "So is this the story you're going to be giving your Genin's when they ask why they're being sent out to steal alcohol from civilians?"

"Best to get their expectations low right from the beginning, right Genma?" Anko answered knowingly.

"Ha, ha," Genma replied. "It's still better than what I had to go through."

"What was that?" Hinata asked, leaning back and feeling increasingly sleepy.

"We had to cut a ponytail from team bromance." At that, everyone stared. "My sensei didn't like them very much and I suspect, wanted to get us killed without being implicated."

"That was you guys?" Kakashi asked, his eye widening. "What ever happened to simply getting a bell?"

"What?" Tenten questioned. "I'm missing something. Who's team bromance?"

"Ever wonder why Chouza keeps his hair loose now?" Raidou asked while making the scissor gesture with his fingers. "Anyways, I still think you're going easy on the kids. Stealing from civvies really isn't much of a challenge."

"Why, what did your sensei do?" Tenten asked, shifting her seat so that it was now touching Kakashi's.

"Tried to kill us."

The girl's head snapped up. "What!"

"Mmm," the man shrugged. "If we made it to the end of the hour without being hospitalised or, you know, dead, we passed."

Tenten knocked back the rest of her drink with an ease that made Kakashi flinch. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That's horrible. How could a sensei do that?"

"Well," Kakashi said, still watching as she singled the waitress for another drink. "What did Gai do?"

Tenten paused and the shifted uneasily. "Um, well he..." Raidou inclined his head in question. "He kind of beat the crap out of us for three hours straight while we tried to pin him." The girl cringed knowing how that sounded. She then elaborated, "We passed because we didn't give up."

"Oh well now, that sounds so much more humane."

"It's not like he went all out," she tried to defend but the others just laughed.

Hinata giggled. "Kurenai sensei just gave us a recon test. We may have gotten off easy."

"Sounds like," Anko commented.

"What did your sensei do?" Hinata decided to ask but then flinched as approximately four feet collided painfully with her shin. _How did the angles even work for that?_ She wondered, resisting the urge to rub the bruised leg.

Anko's face went blank and then a strange smile formed over her mouth. "The better question to ask is what happened to my teammates?"

"And on that cheery note," Raidou quickly interrupted. "Who's for another round?"

.

* * *

.


	29. Under the Same Sky Pt4

Under the Same Sky Pt4

* * *

The night wore on and Tenten was definitely feeling the effects of her drink. She knew this not just because she couldn't stop herself from smiling at every comment. Or that despite not knowing Raidou and Genma all too well, she none the less, felt the urge to hug them both, and everyone else, while repeatedly telling them just how awesome they all were. No, she knew she was drunk because her eyes kept drifting over to Kakashi, and her body kept nudging over just a little bit so that at nearly all times, she was touching him.

Everyone there was awesome, but Kakashi got the rank of supreme awesome, she thought with a giggle, proceeding to nudge his side for what had to be the twentieth time in as many minutes, and acting as though he were the one encroaching on her space.

Kakashi turned an irritated eye to her. "Is there a reason you keep doing that, or is this part of your strategy to take over my chair?"

Tenten gave him a cheeky grin and nudged him once more. "Nope."

The man gave a sigh and slouched down as though in defeat. Then, just as Tenten was about to continue her game, Kakashi shoved back, and with much more force than she'd been using. Tenten made a face of mock outrage at the fact that he'd actually had the nerve to retaliate, and shoved back.

And with that, the shoving war began.

Both participants were struggling to look as casual as possible while trying to take over the other's chair, and carry on the conversation without pause. The others soon found it difficult to continue and decided to just laugh in bemusement, watching the antics of two qualified shinobi act as though they were twelve.

Then, in a stroke of genius, Tenten's eyes widened while looking over Kakashi's shoulder.

"Shit, is that Gai sensei?" she said, pausing in her onslaught.

On queue, everyone turned their heads, including Kakashi's, and Tenten used the distraction to shove him so hard, he nearly fell from the seat. The girl promptly took over the open space and grinned malevolently. "Victory is mine."

"That was a dirty trick," Kakashi said while getting up from the seat though feeling eternally grateful that it was just a trick. Tenten's eyes twinkled.

"When it comes to chair wars, there is no honour," the girl replied sagely. "Now pay me my tribute or you get no seat."

Kakashi chuckled. "Oh, and what is it you demand of me?"

The girl held up her empty glass. "Surprise me." The Jounin nodded and turned to leave when she yelled over, "And it better not be anything girly, or virginal."

Kakashi's mouth twitched. God forbid he suggest any such thing, he thought wryly, be it through the power of cocktail metaphor or otherwise.

The rest of the table fell back into easy conversation, all except Aoba who'd watched the scene with a slight frown on his face. At Kakashi's departure, the man got up and took over Tenten's former seat. The girl looked at him quizzically.

"You and Kakashi sure seem friendly," he commented mildly, in what he probably thought was a subtle lead in. Easily catching his drift, Tenten decided it was time to get rid of the Special Jounin once and for all.

"We're just friends," she answered just as casually before turning to give him a sultry smile. "So you've got nothing to worry about."

A sly smirk spread over Aoba's face. "Oh, I wasn't worried." Tenten restrained the urge to roll her eyes. "You know, it's getting a little late. What say we take off?"

"Take off?" she asked as though confused. "But... oh, _oh! _Aoba I had no idea!"

One by one, each of the members of their group returned their attention to the brown haired Chunin. Aoba looked faintly uncomfortable, seeing that all eyes were on them.

"You know, my father's going to love you," she continued on.

"F-father?" the man asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, he's going to be so happy his little girl's all grown up," Tenten cheerily continued. "He's helps head up the ANBU station on the east Iwa boarder. Has a bit of a short fuse, but I'm sure once we tell him of the engagement he'll calm right down."

Raidou coughed violently on his drink while Hinata quietly announced that she wanted to be a bridesmaid.

"Whoa, whoa girly," Aoba replied, leaning back in horror. "What are you, insane?"

Tenten frowned as though dumbfounded. "But I thought... You said... You don't love me?"

Raidou leaned into Anko's ear and snickered, "I can not believe I'm witnessing this."

"Just make sure he pays for his tab before running for the hills," Anko mumbled back.

* * *

Kakashi had just finished paying for his conqueror's drink when the drama back at their table caught his attention. He scowled, seeing Aoba had occupied his seat and wondered why the man hadn't learned how to take a hint yet.

Well, if Tenten wasn't going to do it, perhaps he should. Kakashi began to walk back to the table with purpose, but as he did so, Aoba also got up and began to head towards him, just as briskly. The two stopped midway, just beside each other.

"Hey, Aoba," the Jounin began in a warm voice and letting his eye crinkled into a smile. "Stay away from Tenten."

Aoba's eyes widened and he looked back quickly between the table and the man before him. "Hey, no problem there man. She's all yours," he answered before pushing past and heading for a group of the civilian women sitting along the bar.

Kakashi decided to shrug and continue on, not thinking to hard on it. He really didn't care if Aoba suspected he had designs on the girl, so long as it meant he'd leave her alone. But, he supposed, Tenten did handle it after all. And when Kakashi got back to the table, it seemed he had also just missed the end of a rather good joke.

"But I didn't think there was an ANBU station in east Iwa," Raidou was saying as Kakashi took the seat between Tenten and Anko.

"There isn't," both he and Genma replied in unison which apparently only caused the others to laugh more.

"Okay, I'm missing something," Kakashi announced and looked between the remaining members of the table for an answer. None came.

* * *

"So Hinata, I guess you're excited for your new lessons?" Anko asked when it seemed the conversation was dying down around them.

Hinata looked at her quizzically while raising her head from Genma's shoulder where she'd began to doze off. "Lessons?"

"She means with me, Sweetie," Genma explained. "Remember what I told you earlier?"

Hinata seemed to wake up a little and shifted to a more upright position. "Oh, right, about ANBU or something."

Genma chuckled, knowing he would have to take her home soon. At this rate she would pass out right in front of them. "Yes Hinata, exactly that, or something."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, while surveying the young girl. "What's this about ANBU?"

"Didn't you hear?" Anko laughed. "Little Hinata here's been being looked at by the Black Ops."

Tenten who was only just arriving back from the bar, dropped the glass she'd been carrying. Kakashi's hand darted out just quick enough to catch the falling item, as the girl stood there with a look of complete shock on her face.

"What did you say?" she breathed in complete disbelief. Kakashi was thinking along the same lines, thinking over all the information he knew of the young Hyuuga heiress.

"Lady Tsunade asked me to start training her up as though she were an ANBU recruit," Genma clarified for them with a smug smile on his face. "Right now I think they're just trying to gage her potential, but down the road..."

Tenten dropped to her seat like a dead weight, her face wholly void of emotion.

"I was never under the impression that Hinata's talents lent their self in that direction," Kakashi tactfully replied, sparing a glance to the strangely still girl at his side. He considered passing her the drink he'd saved, but despite the shock she'd just received, he still thought she'd had more than enough this evening already.

"Well, after a few lessons with me, who knows where she'll be," Genma pronounced, giving the girl a small bounce on his lap. "What do you think?" he said, now speaking directly to Hinata. "After tonight, you're going to be calling me sensei."

Kakashi grimaced, finding their scene so inexplicitly wrong. He looked to Tenten in hope of support, but none was coming from her quarter. Instead it came from Raidou.

"How creepy," the man deadpanned.

"How _kinky_," Anko corrected then leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as Raidou jumped as if he'd been burned before giving the woman a suspicious glare.

"Hinata, are you actually interested in ANBU?" Kakashi asked, wondering if the girl was sober enough to consider his question. "It's not the glamorous position you kids tend to idolise it as. Not to mention, it would mean no longer being a part of your present team.

The girl seemed to shrink, immediately backing into Genma's embrace. "I haven't, I haven't really thought about it. I, ah- I think," she hesitated while her face flushed more than it already was and glanced up to Genma. He nodded for her to continue. "I think they want me to specialise in infiltration."

Kakashi looked at her hard, and then shifted his gaze to Genma. "_We_ need to talk," he told the other Jounin, doing his best to hold the anger from his voice. The man merely shrugged and held the girl ever more protectively.

"So then, where would you see Hinata's talents leading her?" Anko cut in through the sudden tension. "The Hyuga heir can't stay a recon bitch the rest of her life, and she's obviously got talent."

To be honest, that was simple, he thought mildly. "Well, Shino handles long range, Kiba does mid to close offensive, and right now Hinata's best in defence. With her chakra control on top of that, she would suit well as a medic."

Kakashi flinched as he was immediately struck by the onslaught of three individual female's killing intent. Anko, Hinata, and even Tenten, who seemed to have broken out of her shell shock, turned to gape angrily at the man.

"Kakashi," Tenten began sweetly, too sweetly actually. "I know you agree that having one medic on each squad is preferable, correct?" Kakashi nodded, wondering just where this was headed, and what he'd done to get all the girls pissed off at him. "So who, on my squad, do you think would best suit the role of _medic_?"

Kakashi frowned. "Well, you of course." The two other men at the table hissed in their breath while Tenten's face twitched.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" she asked, again in her strained sweetness.

"Because you're primarily ranged. A medic needs to stay out of the fight," he answered logically.

"Then maybe Shino should be medic," Tenten answered quickly.

"I'm curious as to how Tenten's situation is somehow different from Hinata's," Anko asked. "I mean, they _both_ have Hyuga's, right?"

"The Hyuga will not be squandered as medics," Hinata hissed irritably, despite her intoxication. The girl's brow was pinched and Kakashi was sure she'd just momentarily channelled her father as well as her clans overbearing pride.

"Trust me, Kakashi," Raidou said, looking over. "Just give in now. You're not going to win this one."

Kakashi frowned, still not able to figure out what he'd done to earn the female half of the table's ire. But he decided to let it drop, considering the girls were all drunk, and obviously not thinking straight.

Anko smirked, leaning heavily into Raidou. "See? My boy knows how it is," she said, running a hand slowly down his chest, his stomach, and just before it could go any lower, Raidou's hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist firmly. He gave her a harsh look as she struggled in his grasp.

"Back- the fuck- off, Anko," he said before releasing her hand. The others at the table averted their eyes, wearily.

"What the hell's your problem?" the woman snarled, pulling back. "Is this because you wanted to cuddle?"

"Why don't you go find _Ibiki_ if you're so desperate for a fuck?" he answered, pushing his chair back. "Sorry Genma, I've got to go. Kakashi, _ladies_," he nodded, referring to everyone but the woman seething at his side. Raidou turned from the group and quickly made his way to the exit of the bar.

The remaining members sat in uncomfortable silence, not really sure as to what just happened, when Anko's voice cut through, "Sorry, I didn't realise it was his time of the month."

"So... Were you two an item this week?" Genma asked with a resignation that indicated he'd gone through this often.

"Depends," she answered stiffly. "Did the week start on an odd day?"

"They're always like this," Genma clarified for the rest of the table.

"We're not fucking together, Genma," Anko snarled, while getting up from her seat to go after him.

"See," Genma smiled.

Anko replied with her finger.

_Uh-huh_, Kakashi thought to himself, _back to filing them under_ 'whatever'_, with an added _'don't ask'_ label. _

"He always turns into a giant pussy when drunk. I better find him before he does something I would do," she continued on, more as a mutter to herself.

"You're a good woman, Anko," Genma pronounced while shaking his head. Said woman snorted and took off for the door. "Be gentle with him," he called as she went. "He has a delicate constitution."

They could see Anko wave her hand in response from the other side of the bar before she too disappeared out the entrance. Genma looked over the remaining group and exhaled loudly. "Well, I guess it's time to call it a night."

"Yeah," Kakashi answered, getting up from his seat and stretching. Tenten followed suit though her disposition had still not quite recovered.

Hinata slipped from Genma's lap and nearly fell as soon as she did. Genma caught her easily and supported her weight as she teetered on weak feet. He knew there was no way this girl was going to make it home without constant support. "I guess I'll take Hinata home and you take Tenten?"

"I'm fine," Tenten bit out.

"Actually, I should probably take both of them," Kakashi replied, completely ignoring Tenten's protest.

Genma face flitted from surprise to shocked anger. Did he seriously not trust him?

"It's not _that_," Kakashi quickly explained, realising what he may have implied. "I'm just thinking of Hinata's father, and what he would make of it, if it were you who dropped off his teenage daughter, piss drunk, alone in the middle of the night."

It only took a moment for Genma to contemplate his remark. "You know, you may have a point there."

Kakashi nodded, knowing that even he would have trouble trying to convince Hiashi not to kill him the moment he set eyes on his daughter's state.

"Actually, I think I'll be the one to take them."

Both bodies spun quickly at the new voice, neither having noticed his approach. Neji stood there with arms crossed and a fierce scowl on his face. Everything about his stiff posture and cold facial expression made it clear that he had no intention of compromising on the matter.

"Neji," Genma acknowledged in a crisp voice. The boy nodded.

"I told you," Tenten announced again. "I'm fine."

"You're drunk," Neji snapped at her. "And Lady Hinata can barely stand."

"Hinata," Kakashi began carefully. "Did you want your cousin to take you home?"

Hinata looked up with a timid expression. It was obvious that she was nervous about her cousin seeing her in the state she was in. But the damage was already done and Neji would be much better at avoiding her father's attention than Kakashi.

Hinata let her eyes drop to her feet. "Yes," she admitted quietly.

The boy nodded and then turned his attention to Tenten. His teammate glared back. "I can get home just fine on my own."

"No," all three men replied at once.

If possible, Tenten's eyes darkened even more. "If this is because I'm a girl-"

"Tenten," Neji cut in. "I think you have a few things to say to me. Let us go and we can speak more openly in private."

"Oh, you are so right on that one," the girl replied in a low voice. So she turned to Kakashi. "Good night, Kakashi. It's _always a pleasure_." Kakashi bit back a smirk, knowing it would only infuriate her teammate even more. As is, the boy's jaw clenched tightly after hearing her remark. "Genma, it was nice to get to know you better. I trust you to be good to her."

"Of course," the Jounin answered smugly, giving Hinata a light squeeze before letting her go. The restraint of the Hyuga was truly legendary because right now, no one in the room had any doubt that Neji wanted nothing more than to kill that man.

Hinata began to teeter over to where her cousin was standing with his hand out, when Genma called over. "Hey, shy girl." Hinata looked up to see Genma's playful, pained expression. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh!" The girl's face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Good night Genma, Kakashi sensei. I had a wonderful evening."

Genma shook his head in bemusement. "That's nice Hun, but I was hoping for more along the lines of a goodnight kiss."

Hinata's mouth slowly dropped to form a perfect o-shape. She looked over to Tenten but found her too preoccupied in her own thoughts to give any indication as to what she should do. She then looked back to Genma and he pouted just slightly.

"Come on, Lady Hinata," Neji broke in, irritably. "It's getting quite late."

Hinata fidgeted nervously. "I-I'm sorry Genma. I've got to go."

Genma's looked on with some mild shock. Surely after all that alcohol, she wasn't still _that_ shy? But as Neji left with the two girls in tow, he had to conclude that maybe with her cousin there, he was asking too much.

Once they were gone from view, he turned to his lone friend. "So tell me, how is it that two handsome bastards like us, are the only ones leaving alone tonight?"

Kakashi shrugged. "A better question would be, how is it that the man whose promotion we were supposed to be celebrating, got stuck with the bill?"

Genma frowned, looking down at the table. "Cheep bastards, the lot of them. Well at least I've still got-" The man stopped and rolled his eyes. Apparently he was speaking to thin air.

* * *

Kakashi easily hopped in through the girl's open window. Originally he had gone back to his apartment, intending to sleep, but the events of the night kept nagging at his mind. Sure, it had actually been quite a bit of fun but it was also quite the eye opener to a lot of things.

Genma...

The Jounin shook his head. Genma needed a good smack across the head, is what he needed. That and he hoped the sheer amount of alcohol he'd consumed contributed greatly to the treatment of his date. He wanted to trust his friend, and he really did think the man held nothing but the best intentions for the girl, but even so, he was worried.

And then there was the little imp that constantly plagued _him_. He never used to see her, and now she was _everywhere_. Even in his own home, all he had to do was look at his Icha Icha collection and her bright eyes and grinning expression would pop to mind.

And what did he learn about his little sprite? Well for one, the girl was defensive as all hell. Actually he'd come to suspect that earlier on, but now he was sure of it. He didn't know why, but it bothered him to know the girl felt as though she were in a constant competition with all those around her. And two, he liked being around her far more than he had any right to, and that thought scared the shit out of him.

He needed to see her again. To speak with her away from the others, and to reaffirm the boundaries between them.

As Kakashi entered the girl's apartment, he immediately became aware that Tenten was not actually there. She had been though, as he was met with the clear signs of a fight. Not a big one, and probably more of a temper tantrum, but the fact that one of her potted plants was currently smashed against the apartment door and one of her side tables seemed to have had its contents pushed to the floor, told him the girl was not happy.

He frowned, taking a closer look. Neji was supposed to drop her off before taking Hinata home, so perhaps the two had had a falling out before he left? It would make sense. The boy was anything but happy with the way the night had gone, and Tenten certainly had enough reason to be peeved.

So they'd had a fight and Tenten left to cool off, or whatever. Normally that would be fine, but the girl was drunk, and still recuperating, and acting a bit emotional. He should probably find her, he decided after only a moment's survey. It was only the right thing to do, and besides, he'd feel guilty if he were to leave her pass out drunk on a bench or the like.

The Jounin bit his thumb, made a few hand seals, and after a puff of smoke, a small Pug sat on his haunches before him. Pakkun took a quick glance around the unfamiliar apartment and then gave Kakashi an incredulous stare.

"Pakkun, I need you to track down Gai's student, Tenten. This is her apartment, so that's her scent you smell," Kakashi told him with practised ease. "It couldn't have been long since she left."

"Do you think your mate's in trouble?" the dog asked, circling a bit and sniffing the air.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise then immediately schooled his features into a frown. "She's not my _mate_. Why would you even think that?"

Pakkun's incredulous look returned. "You've been wearing her scent."

"I've been around her quite a bit lately. So I'm not surprise you can-"

"By around, you must mean _on_ her, then," the dog countered easily, trotting up to the windowsill. "At least by the smell of it. So, is she in trouble?"

"I don't think so but I do need to make sure she's okay... and I haven't been _on_ her," he added after a pause. She just keeps finding ways to get on_ me_, his mind finished with a slight twinge of guilt. "Anyways, can you find her?"

Pakkun gave him a look that clearly said, _are you serious?_

"Follow me," the dog said, jumping out the window to the next building's roof. The Jounin quickly followed and soon the two were speeding over the village, jumping from building to building.

After a few moments, Pakkun glanced over his shoulder. "By the direction of the scent, my guess is she's gone to the training grounds."


	30. Under the Same Sky Pt5

Under the Same Sky pt5

* * *

Ino sat at the edge of the forest, drawing her knees to her chest. Stupid Sakura. Stupid friends. And stupid ideals... And why _the hell_ was she always helping anyways, if all she got for it was her best friend yelling at her?

Her eyes began to water.

Stupid Sakura. Still probably moping about stupid Sasuke, burying her self in her stupid past. Why did she have to be so, so, _stupid!_

_And lights? Why the-_

_Lights?_

Ino blinked and a dozen of small lights danced around her, moving and shifting and coming from deeper in the woods. She stood and slowly a smile spread across her face. Sniffling her nose one last time, she wiped the tears from her eyes and began to follow.

* * *

The normally quiet night was disturbed by the sound of kunai flying through the air and scroll after scroll being released. The Jounin and Pakkun dropped to the ground a safe distance from the explosive girl as she spun mid flight, twisting her hands, and sending another wave of weaponry at the targeted trees. A duffle bag filled with scrolls and blades lay open, proof that she intended to be there a while, and a half drunk bottle of whisky sat at his side. Silently, Kakashi prayed that the thing hadn't been new, he didn't care how strong the girl's tolerance was, but that much, plus the bar, and the fact that she was still recovering from injuries while likely having medication still in her system, it made him seriously concerned for her health.

The dog sniffed the bottle cautiously then looked between the girl and his master. "And this is who you want to have your puppies?"

Kakashi scowled, stepping out into the clearing. "I told you, we're just friends," he muttered, waiting for the girl to pause long enough for him to call out. "Tenten! Could you come here for a moment?"

The weapons mistress glared over her shoulder at the audience, her annoyance at being interrupted evident. "What do you want, Kakashi?" she called while letting out another practiced attack into the trees.

"Tenten, stop that and get over here," he yelled again, and again she ignored him.

Kakashi felt his frustration rise at her blatant dismissal. "Tenten, if you don't-" He paused mid yell as the girl's footing slipped on a branch. She righted herself quickly, but she should have never slipped to begin with, and now she was favouring the other foot.

_Just great_, he thought angrily, wondering at how many other slips she may have had. "Tenten, come down here _now_. That's an order."

And if looks could kill_, _he one she gave him in the moment he said _that,_ could probably whither a tailed beast.

"What is it, _sensei_?" she shot back, still not moving from her spot but at least no longer practicing. Kakashi felt his teeth clench. If there was one thing he hated, it was dealing with emotional teenagers.

"What is it?" he asked, letting the first hint of real anger slip through. "Tenten, you're injured, you're drunk, and you're disobeying a direct order from the Hokage to abstain from physical activity. Now are you going to come down here, or do I have to drag you down like a child?"

Tenten was not pleased, but at least it seemed he'd finally gotten through to her and she jumped down on very shaky legs. She came to stand before him, doing her best to keep her expression blank. Tenten then looked at the small dog sitting near by, watching the unfolding drama.

"Pakkun," she acknowledged.

"Tenten," the dog replied just as simply.

"So you tracked me down?" she asked, turning her attention back to the frustrated Jounin, looking her over with a careful eye.

"I saw the damage in your apartment and was concerned. Rightly so, it seems."

"I'm fine," Tenten answered, trying her best to sound casual. "Just needed to let off a little steam. I'm sure you know what it's like."

Kakashi surveyed the destruction caused to the section of the woods. A little steam really didn't seem to cover what he was seeing. "You were being a little excessive, don't you think?"

"I needed the practice," she deadpanned.

The Jounin shook his head. "What's with you?" he asked, looking her in the eye. "I thought you were smarter than this. Do you really need me to explain the kind of damage you could be doing to your body-"

"I'm fine."

"You slipped and now you're limping, on top of god knows what-" Again he was cut off.

"I feel fine, Kakashi. Really, I do. That was just a rolled ankle. It's passed now."

Again his frustration was beginning to get the better of him. "Oh, and how do you know that?"

Tenten glared. "I told you, I feel fin-"

"You're drunk," he snapped, raising his voice. "Of course _you don't feel it_. But trust me, you will soon. And you better not go crying to anyone when your team's put on further hiatus, because your injuries have compounded."

It seemed he'd finally got through to her, at least somewhat. The girl remained silent and abruptly turned from his gaze, giving him her back. Tenten's breathing was harsh and he suspected she was fighting some sort of emotional battle within her self. And then without warning, she turned, slamming her fist as hard as she could into the nearest tree while letting out a yell.

Kakashi just signed as he watched, guessing she needed that. "Feel better?"

Tenten shrugged and gave her hand a shake before inspecting the new cuts on it. "No."

It sounded like a pout.

"And I hate being drunk."

The corner of the man's mouth twitched and he bent down to grab the half drunken bottle, eyeing it with distain. "Yet you work so hard at it."

The girl snorted. "You would too, if you'd had my night."

He gave her a look. "Actually I'm not in a habit of drinking myself into oblivion over a boy that doesn't like me. Seems a bit frivolous."

She turned to him, eyes glaring, and mouth open in obvious insult. "You think that, _that's_ what this is about?" she breathed. "_Neji,_ and your little game? You really place me in the same category as- as those _girls?_"

He raised an eyebrow as though saying, _wasn't she? _

Normally the Tenten he had come to know would not take the bait. If she got emotional, she quickly changed the topic or covered it with a joke. The girl gave an air of being open, yet held her cards close to her chest. But right now, Tenten was drunk, and being drunk was never conductive with being discreet.

"Let me tell you," she hissed, taking a step forward. "While _they_ were busy chasing Sasuke and Naruto, _I_ was training. There's no question that my team is one of the strongest in the village and none of us got there by riding on top of someone else's back. I have proven myself again and again, just by keeping up, and what do I have to show for it?"

Kakashi chose to remain quiet, letting the girl vent what was really on her mind.

"Well, it's not personal ANBU training and it's not being apprenticed to the freaking Hokage. And _now_, now my own sensei pays more attention to bloody _Ino_ than me." She let out a harsh breath. "And on top of that, my best friend feels the need to completely shut me out... and then he pulls _this_ crap on me. Oh yes, let's not forget, you're here now. Getting a good eyeful, I'm sure."

_Why was he here_, Kakashi suddenly found himself wondering. He wasn't good with emotions in general, and emotional women were just on a whole different level completely.

What was he supposed to tell her? Shut up and be thankful her best friend wasn't dead, her sensei wasn't dead, that her entire team wasn't dead and to get over herself? Somehow, that seemed a bit insensitive, even to hisears.

And again he was struck by just how young she was. And the question, once again, _why was he here?_

So instead he settled for, "Are you done now, or would you like to wallow a bit longer in your pity party?"

"Fuck you, sensei," she replied with a thin smile.

Tenten turned back into the forest and began sending out chakra strings to retrieve her thrown weaponry. Kakashi rolled his eye before smiling over to the small Pug watching the unfolding drama. He sat down next to him and the duffle bag, waiting for Tenten to finish her collection.

Pakkun gave his head a tilt to the side. "You should probably find that Neji kid, display your dominance. I think he's been infringing on your territory."

Kakashi let out a groan and rubbed a hand over his face. "You still think that she's my mate? After that?"

"Honestly?" the Pug asked.

Kakashi chose not to answer, already knowing what the irritating pup would say. Instead he watched Tenten pull open her summoning scroll and unceremoniously dump all her equipment onto it. A quick hand motion and they disappeared without a trace. Tenten took a moment to shake her head and then limped slowly to where Kakashi was sitting. She sat at his other side, leaned forward and buried her face against her hands.

"I don't feel so great," she mumbled out between palms.

"I'm shocked," he answered dryly.

"There should be a water bottle in my bag. Could you grab it for me?"

Kakashi nodded, thinking it was the first intelligent thing she'd said since his arrival. It was easy to find, and after passing it quickly under his nose, he handed it over.

"Thanks," she said before leaning her head back to chug it down. Once she was done the girl gave him a guilty smile. "You know it's not like that, right? About Hinata, Ino, and Sakura... I'm happy for them."

Tenten sighed, looking forward. "Sakura's a much better fit for Lady Tsunade than I would ever be, Ino's finally getting the one on one attention she's always deserved, and Hinata... well she's the happiest I've seen her my entire life. And I love my team. I wouldn't change them for the world. I'm just... frustrated."

Kakashi leaned back onto his hand and looked up at the stars and bright moon illuminating the sky. "I could help," he said lightly. "Try to find you someone to train under that better suits your skill set. Or even myself if you think-"

"Thanks, but no thanks," she interrupted quickly. "I just needed to vent. I can figure something out on my own."

Kakashi gave her a sideways glance, wondering once again what he should do. Suddenly this girl had become part of his life. _How_, he had no idea, but now that she was in it, he felt responsible for some of it.

He wanted her to be successful, to be happy, and to see her smile again. She had a wonderful smile and a cheerfulness that was infectious. He, _liked_ her.

A few more minutes passed in silence before Tenten tried to stand up. As she rose, it seemed every muscle in her body ached and burned. She couldn't help but release a small cry and stumble against the nearest tree. Kakashi's eye widened, feeling his worry wash back.

"Oh," the girl moaned. "Probably shouldn't have moved so quickly." She smiled over to him. "I think I'm a little stiff. Guess you get to tell me _I told you so."_

"How bad is it?" he asked, rising from his seat.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be fine."

He looked at her dubiously, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. He then figured that since she really wasn't in any shape to, he'd carry her things and went about picking up the rest of her stuff. "Ready to go?" he asked once done.

"Yeah, yeah." The girl waved him forward then awkwardly started to follow after, moving in obvious pain but saying nothing.

"Tenten." He stopped after only a few feet. "How bad is it?"

"I'm fine. Really."

Kakashi looked at her. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," she bit out with some irritation. "Let's just keep moving. My muscles just need to loosen up again."

The man shook his head. "Will you stop it? You have nothing to prove-"

"I'm not trying to prove to you anything, " she cut in quickly.

"No," he agreed. "Not to me. You're trying to prove it to yourself."

The girl scowled and he knew he'd hit the nail on the head. "Pakkun," he said, dropping the bag to the ground. "Could you take this back to Tenten's apartment, please."

The Pug looked at the size of the bag, and then scowled up at his master. Seeing no flinch in his expression, the dog grumbled under his breath, sunk his teeth into the bag, and then, somehow beyond all laws of physics, was able to leap into the trees, bag in tow.

"I don't think he's very happy with you," Tenten commented, idly.

"He'll get over it. Anyways, hop on," the Jounin said, crouching down.

The girl looked at him, realising what he intended. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Tenten, you can barely walk. Let me carry you and we'll be home in no time."

Tenten continued to look uncomfortable but he supposed reason and pain overruled in the end, and the girl awkwardly slipped her arms around his neck while he hoisted her onto his back.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, once he had a good hold.

"Yeah."

"Alright then." And he took off into the trees.

The girl's arms tightened for the initial jump but loosened quickly as he found his stride. The smell of alcohol, smoke, and sweat permeated his nostrils, along with a scent that was distinctly Tenten. He couldn't help but smile.

"Tenten," he called, feeling his disposition improve now that he was moving in the open air. Tenten grunted in response. "You need to take a shower."

"Smart ass," she muttered, flicking the back of his head. He then felt something touching his hair and it took him a moment to realise she'd begun threading her fingers through the gravity defying locks.

"Tenten..." he asked, honestly bewildered. "Are you playing with my hair?" Not that he minded, really. It was actually kind of a nice sensation. But it was still a little weird, none the less.

The girl snorted. "Of course not. I'm just trying to figure out how it stays up like that. Kakashi, your hair's a freak of nature," she told him seriously.

"Ah." Well, he couldn't argue with that. He then grinned as an idea dawned on him.

Tenten flinched, disbelieving what she had just felt.

"Kakashi," she asked in equal parts bemusement, equal parts disbelief. "Did you just pinch my ass?"

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

"You know if you were wondering, then yes, it _is_ as firm as it looks."

He almost laughed. "No, though you are right, but I really did just want to pinch your ass."

Tenten tried to be pissed off but really, all she could do was laugh and move to hug her arms tighter over his shoulders.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, everything was as they left it. Kakashi shook his head, surveying the mess as he let Tenten slip from his back. She was a little wobbly on her feet, but as she eyed the couch, a look of elation over took. She may have looked a little strange to some, limping over with a wide, goofy grin on her face, but Kakashi wasn't about to complain, seeing as she was also doing her best to strip out of the long sleeved, high collard shirt she'd been wearing, to reveal a tight fitting wife beater beneath. He watched as she immediately flopped on to her couch while letting out a moan of pleasure, acting as though she'd never touched a soft surface before.

_You're going to get yourself in trouble if you keep staring_, a little voice in the back of his mind called to him. Kakashi chose to ignore it and stepped further into the room to look upon the small, broken potted plant gracing the entranceway. He bent down and picked up the remains, holding them out for her to see. "So, are you going to tell me what went on here?"

The girl rolled onto her back and shrugged. "I was in a throwing mood but soon discovered that plants just don't have the same feel as kunai, so I headed out.

Kakashi dropped the plant into a nearby bin with an audible thump. "Really?"

Tenten turned her head and grinned. "Or I might have had a little temper issue."

With an exaggerated sigh, Kakashi looked down on the remaining mess. "It's always the innocent that get hurt."

"Trust me, that plant had it coming. And it's probably moved on to a better place anyways," Tenten replied, pushing herself up onto her elbows. "But enough of that, I'm probably due for another dose of meds anyways. Or at least it feels that way. You mind grabbing them since you're up snoop- I mean over there?"

Kakashi gave her a look and it probably wasn't a good idea. A few strands of her brown hair had come loose. Her face was still flushed, and the dirt and sweat from her training made her look completely battle worn. She gave him a smug smile and right then and there, Kakashi wanted her.

"So, where do you keep your medication and is it really safe to be taking it with the amount of alcohol in your system," he asked, forcing himself to turn away and walked into the small kitchen.

_This couldn't be happening_, he told himself, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

The girl frowned as his back turned to her. Something was going on behind that mask of his, she was sure of it, but right now her head was so foggy that she couldn't make heads or tails of it. And she really had over done it. The bastard was right on that front, was probably cursing her as an idiot child because of it. Well, it wasn't like she asked him to find her. He should've just left her to make her bed, so she could lay in it.

As she shifted, Tenten felt her calf begin to cramp. Taking a deep breath and willing her leg to relax, Tenten began to wonder at the sobering effects of pain on the body, because really, her head was spinning, she felt nauseous, but damn did that pain seem to refocus all her attention quickly. And why was it that it always seemed to be to directly related to the area that hurt?

Well at least he didn't seem to notice her moment of discomfort. All she needed was for him to feel the need to baby her more. She was not some stupid kid throwing a temper tantrum, and like hell was she going to let him think anything of the sort. "I can take the ones for my internal injuries but the pain killers will have to wait."

Kakashi's head turned swiftly and she made sure to smile back. "Internal injuries... and you were- You're killing me here, Tenten."

She shrugged. "Live and learn. Oh, it's the second cabinet on the right."

"Ah."

Tenten's eyes narrowed, it was time to play dirty and if she was right... "They're in the back, just behind the condoms and lube."

The man froze, staring into the open cupboard, no doubt questioning what he had just heard. She stared at his back, biting her lip to hold back the laugh she desperately wanted to release. Kakashi recovered quickly and instead turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Cherry flavoured and designed for extra sensitivity," he said with a contemplative air. "It's always nice when you take others into account."

Tenten's grin doubled. He really _was_ good. "Thank you, I do try."

"But really, anal beads and a glow in the dark dildo?" he went on, without a flinch. "Tenten, I'm surprised at you."

At that, a small laugh did escape her. "Hey, you weren't supposed to go back that far."

"Did I mention it glows in the dark?"

Tenten raised herself to a sitting position. "You completely by passed the nipple clamps and cock ring and went straight for the anal beads and dildo. Kakashi, is there something you want to tell me?"

Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned back on the counter. "Well that's just good wholesome fun. But I get a little concerned when I see my competition is eight inches of bright blue phallical pleasure complete with racing flames."

"Oh honey," she said with a shake of the head and enjoying every minute of it. "That's not the competition. That's part of the party."

The man's mouth dropped slightly as though to speak, but paused. His eye crinkled and Tenten knew she had won. "Okay, you win."

"Thank you," she replied, holding out her hand. "Now give me my drugs."

Tenten couldn't help but giggle as he came forward. Maybe he didn't think of her as a child after all, and maybe she should revaluate what she thought of him, too..._ Anal beads, really?_

"Your drugs, my lady," he said, handing them and a glass to her.

"You know," she continued between popping the pills and swallowing a mouthful of water. "Before your curiosity gets the better of you, _no_, you won't find a box under my bed with all those little goodies."

"Ah, so you prefer the closet too?"

She nearly choked. "I didn't hear that."

Kakashi smiled and she could tell he was silently laughing at her. "So how are you feeling, really?

Tenten shrugged, thinking she might as well be truthful. "Like I've been run over and if I don't pass out soon, I'll be sick."

"I should tell you _good_ so that you don't pull a stunt like that again," he said, still hovering over her.

The girl restrained the urge to roll her eyes. "Somehow I don't think that you telling me _good_ will be the deciding factor in the future."

Kakashi didn't show such restraint. "Well it should be."

"That's a rather high opinion of yourself, don't you think?"

The girl watched as he let out a long breath and softened his gaze.

She really was an infectious, little imp, he thought while looking down on her. Did she even have any clue as to the effect she had on people? How those bright brown doe eyes disarmed? How that knowing smile encouraged one to forget their place? And how everything about her sung of innocents, youth, and dreams of a future? And he knew she was in pain, and he knew she didn't want him to see it, and like so many other new subordinates that fell into his hands, he knew that what she desired most, was for his respect.

And he didn't want that pedestal.

"Do you want me to help you to bed?" Kakashi asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah," she said and then closed her eyes momentarily, seeming unfocused. "Yeah, I probably should head that way."

Tenten lifted both hands and Kakashi took them, pulling her to him. She stumbled forward, lifting them to brace her self but instead of trying to catch her feet, she leaned in and allowed her fingers to slip to his shoulders. He looked down with a slight frown.

Tenten's head raised, giving him that well known goofy grin while he held her weight. Instinctually Kakashi's hands found her waist and held her while she swayed. He then focused his eye on the wall when her head fell forward and her fingers flexed.

"You smell good," she whispered into his chest, gripping him to her.

"And you smell like a bar," he replied quickly, finding himself in a very foreign situation and knowing were she sober, she would likely take notice of the rate his heart was now thumping at. His mind spun and the question he'd been asking himself since that night in the hospital suddenly needed an answer. What would he do?

"I wouldn't mind, you know," she said, completely ignoring his comment. Tenten's hands slipped to encircle his neck.

She couldn't be asking him this, _not now_ he thought, willing his mind to forget that those were her soft breast he felt pressed against him. He finally let his hands fall. No matter what he felt, how he saw her, now, or whenever, he couldn't do this. Not like this anyways._ He needed time to think._

"You're drunk," he told her, now looking at the ceiling.

Tenten shook her head. "So?"

"You feel sick," he said, reaching up to unhook her hands.

"It'll keep my mind off it," she rationalised.

Kakashi pulled her hands away and held them loosely in his own. "You really _do_ smell."

She smiled and closed their distance once more. "Then we'll use the shower," she whispered, tilting her head to the side.

Kakashi let go with a sigh and stepped back from her tempting form while rubbing the back of his neck. "Tenten, it's just a really bad idea," he told her, willing the girl to see his point. "Trust me. You'll wake up tomorrow and think the same."

To her credit, Tenten's grin never faltered when she pulled away.

"You're right," she said, turning back towards her bedroom. Kakashi opened his mouth, about to make another protest when he realised what she'd said. _Wait, that was it_?

"You'd probably just end up breaking a hip or something," Tenten continued, giving him a nod over her shoulder, and for some reason, Kakashi felt as though he'd just lost for winning. The imp winked. "_Old man."_

In truth it would have been a good closing line- if it hadn't been followed up by her walking straight into the door frame. The girl swore as she stumbled to catch her self.

"Oh yeah," Kakashi laughed, watching Tenten scowl at her traitorous door frame. "I'm sure you really would've rocked my world, Tenten."

"I meant to do that," she said, holding up a finger.

Kakashi just shook his head and followed after her. The girl was priceless; he had to give her that. "Let's just get you to bed."

When they entered, Pukkun was curled on the bedspread, yawning as though waking from a nap.

"Hey," Kakashi barked out at the small pug, feeling his cheeks glow.

Pukkun looked at the two of them. "Glow in the dark, eh?"

"_You_ were supposed to go home," Kakashi growled out, chancing a glance at his discarding comrade.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me know when the puppies are due," he replied while turning a few times on the spot. And then, with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Tenten instantly flopped into bed. "Puppies?" she mumbled out against the sheets.

"Don't ask."

Kakashi stood silently against the wall while Tenten buried herself beneath her sheets without much care. She just pulled the comforter around her head and closed her eyes, paying him no more mind. And he waited before stepping forward.

"Tenten?" he whispered. No reply. She was already out cold. Kakashi bent down to see that her breathing had deepened, the girl was asleep. Kakashi gently placed a hand on her head.

"Tenten," he said again, straightening up. "What am I going to do with you?"

This wasn't happening, he thought desperately. _They_, were not happening. She was a seventeen year old girl, for crying out loud, and all that this made him was a dirty old pervert. But that, he could live with. There was nothing wrong with just looking after all. But was seventeen really so young, especially for a shinobi of Tenten's calibre?

It didn't matter. What he felt _didn't matter_, because in the end, he knew this couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it happen.

Kakashi looked down on her resting face and knew. He knew there wasn't a sight he wanted to see more. It was a face he wanted to see when he woke up in the morning. It was a face he wanted to see beneath him as he took her. It was a face he wanted to say was his, and to _make _entirely his.

Her head tilted and the blanked pulled down a bit.

Kakashi's body stiffened. How had he not noticed that before? How could he be so stupid? It wasn't much, but the slightest hint of raised pigment at just the base of her collar... Tenten had a hickey.

* * *

Shino's head rose when he heard the bushes bend and snap.

"I thought I'd find you," Ino said, coming into the clearing. "Follow the trail of bugs, find Shino. It's a little unoriginal, don't you think?"

He turned. "You appeared to be upset."

"I was. Not so much anymore."

Shino nodded and turned back to his work.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked, coming to stand beside him.

Shino stiffened, feeling her presence at his back. "I'm trying to collect more of a particular form of beetle."

"Oh," Ino perked up, leaning over even more, pressing against his back. "Maybe I can help. Tell me what I'm looking for."

Shino remained very still then reached into his coat. "Well, it looks like this." And held up the same small container he had in the flower shop weeks ago.

A small squeak escaped her and she jumped back. After taking a deep breath Ino steady herself. "Fuck, you need to warn me before you do that."

"So you're still afraid."

"Shino!" Ino nearly yelled and began pacing behind him. "Look, I'm trying, ok? You can't just spring up- creepy mc creepsalot on me like that. It's... creepy."

"You didn't mind the fireflies," Shino replied, keeping his voice level.

Ino froze and stared at him. So he was testing her? What the hell did he want? "Look, I don't mind cute, little mice either, but that sure as hell doesn't mean I'm not going to screech if I find a rat in my bed."

Shino's body seemed to flinch and his head tilted slightly. "In your bed?"

"I know, it's hypocritical, alright. I can admit that. But come on," she pleaded, not wanting him to shut her out, to push her away, like everyone else she tries to help. It wasn't like she hated all bugs. She didn't mind Shino's. Hadn't she proved that? "Some bugs are just creepy. Just like some rodents and some mammals. I don't mind amphibians, but you'll find a certain predisposition to hate turtles within me. It's just, one of those things."

Ino twisted her hands together, willing him to see her point. She didn't want to lose Shino too.

Shino stood and turned to her, while slowly lifting the lid to the container.

"What are you doing with that?" Ino asked, backing away.

Shino looked down at the container. "This breed isn't harmful. They're herbivores and have no real defence against other species. They're rare because of this. I need to find it a mate, before it dies."

Ino hesitated, looking at the large, long legged, pitch black insect.

"It won't harm you, if you touch it," he said, looking up at her and she knew it was a challenge.

"Shino, please," she said, twister her hands ever more and just being barely able to keep herself from stepping back even farther.

"I see," he said, and though he didn't move an inch, Ino felt as though his whole body deflated. "If you permit, I would walk you home. It is very late, and you are upset. It would... put my mind at ease, if I accompanied you."

"No!" Ino said before even thinking it. "No, I mean..." She looked at him, so covered up and so unreadable, and thought of the fireflies, dancing around her head. "I'll help you look, Shino." She smiled at him. "I may not want one as a pet, but I don't mind using my eyes to see if I can find another."

Shino frowned as she came forward. And though she was keeping a weary distance from the small container, she still placed a small hand upon his upper arm.

Her smile widened as she looked up at him. "I mean, no one, not even insects, should have to live alone."

Shino stood there frozen, just looking at her till Ino began to feel uncomfortable and moved away, unsure if she'd crossed over some sort of invisible, no touch, Aburame line or something. Then the boy nodded his head.

"Thank you," he said, setting the small container to the ground. "But you're cold." Ino frowned, having not thought of the heat, or lack there of, that night. "Let me give you my coat."

And as he handed the large jacket over, Ino realised she didn't care how warm she was, but that she really liked his coat.

* * *

Tenten was asleep yet Kakashi still couldn't bring himself to leave her apartment. There was just too much about her, too much he didn't know or understand, or just couldn't rationalise. Seventeen! She was only seventeen, and yet it wasn't some arbitrary number set that made him feel guilty. No, he knew better than most that age didn't make the shinobi, skill, experience, and war did.

No, it wasn't how young she was, it was that when he was seventeen, he was already old. What was he now? Combat ruined people like him for the likes of her. He was jaded, and that was it.

The next generation, her generation, were the ones to focus on. They were the future and the ones to take over. His time had come and gone, she needed to focus on someone else, on who ever gave her that _hickey._

Kakashi's fist clenched thinking about it. He had a good idea who it was, but judging by the apartment and her state earlier, he couldn't say it had ended happily. What the hell did she want from him? One minute they were friends, next they were flirting, then she was out right throwing herself at him, and now she's done and going to bed.

Without him.

And with another man's mark upon her.

Kakashi didn't know whether she wanted to strangle her or take her right then and there. They _weren't_ friends, damn it. If she hadn't realised that, then she was an idiot. The man's eye scanned her messy room. He looked at the pile of papers upon her desk, the scatter of weapons lying arbitrarily throughout, the carefully lined books of her bookshelf, and then he paused.

Family Album, the spine read. Kakashi's hands picked it out before the concept of personal space even crossed his mind, and flipped open the first page.


	31. The Morning After

The Morning After

* * *

Ino awoke, rolling groggily over in her bed. A new day, a new mission, and this time she was going to succeed. With that thought firmly in place, the girl sat up. Sakura had another thing coming if she thought she could just take the win without a fight.

She began with her typical morning routine. First she stood in front of her mirror, carefully inspecting every inch of her face for any signs of blemishes. Next she pulled her loose night shirt over her head and inspected to see that, _yes_, her boobs were just as perky as they were yesterday. Ino then turned to the side and splayed her fingers over her abs. Nope, no trace of unwanted fat had appeared, and yes, that was just her panty line playing tricks on her, maybe she should wear a looser pair?

With a contented sigh, she decided all was well and good on the visual front and made her way to the family washroom, grabbing a robe before she left.

Once washed and dressed, she decided it was time to get the less pleasant portion of the morning routine over with. Biting her thumb, Ino quickly flashed through a few hand signs and slammed her palm to the bedspread.

"Summoning jutsu," she cried. Ino stood back and blinked.

Nothing happened.

Frowning, the girl went through the actions again; this time at a much slower pace to be sure she'd done everything correctly.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Again there was nothing.

Ino scowled, looking down at the small cut marring her thumb and wondering at how she'd managed to screw up. A rough cough brought her attention back to the bed, and there Kameme squirmed amongst the sheets, doing his best to give her an unimpressed glare.

"I'm here, I'm here," he grumbled, and then followed it with a yawn.

"Where were you?" Ino demanded, placing both hands on her hips. "I had to summon you twice! And there was no smoke or anything! How am I –"

"It's bloody seven AM in the morning, woman. Can you keep your shrill voice down? I think I hear the neighbor's dog barking."

"I was not shrieking, you ingrate little-"

There was a sudden knock on her door, interrupting the girl.

"Ino, dear," her mom's voice called. "Indoor voice, your father's still sleeping."

The girl's mouth snapped shut and with her face now a few shades redder than was natural, she replied. "Sorry mom," she called sweetly, and then flashed a furious glare at the smug looking turtle settled comfortably on her bed.

"I hate you," she mouthed quietly and then frowned. Squinting her eyes, Ino noticing the two specs of blood her summoning had left on her spread, a full foot away from where Kameme currently sat.

The turtle seemed to raise an eyebrow, obviously wondering why she had suddenly gone still and her face was quickly turning from red to puce. He then saw to where the girl was staring and began to shuffle to the place he should have appeared.

"Did you sleep in my bed?" the girl whispered in cold disbelief.

The turtle shrugged, staring back.

"And you watched me change?"

Kameme gave a snort. "Congratulations, you're still not flat."

"You disgusting little beast! I should rip that shell-"

"I'd like to see you try it, bitch."

"Oh, you just wait-"

"Ino! What did I just say," her mom again called.

The girl paused, clenching her fists and taking a deep breath. "You know what? You're not even worth it," she spat, and then quickly grabbed the small sack she'd been using as his carrier and captured him quickly before tying up the top.

Ino could here Kameme's muffled voice, likely cursing her from inside, but she just didn't care anymore. She was done dealing with him. Attaching the bag to her side, Ino leapt from her window to begin her morning laps around Konoha. It was technically team Gai's day off, but that just meant she had the opportunity to finally be alone with Gai sensei and she was determined to make the most of it.

* * *

Following the soft sound of groaning, Neji slowly opened the door to his cousin's small restroom. He paused instantly at the sight before him. There, Lady Hinata sat before the toilette, laying her head against the cool porcelain.

"Lady Hinata," he called quietly, announcing his presence.

The girl seemed to cringe but made no effort to move. After a long moment, the girl opened a pair of glossy eyes. "N-Neji? What time is it?"

"Seven thirty AM," he answered in a stiff voice, not moving from when he first opened the door.

Hinata let out another soft groan before struggling to get up.

"There is no need for that," her cousin quickly said. "I have already informed your father that you are not well."

Another groan, this one more pained than the last.

"I did not, however, explain why."

Her eyes snapped to his and she gave him what he thought was a truly pitiful half smile. "Th-thank you, Brother."

The boy gave his head a slight nod and then took a small step into her private washroom.

"I- I'm sorry about last night. I really made a fool of myself, didn't I?" Hinata pushed herself into a proper sitting position but ducked her head down, her was shame evident. Neji kept his mouth shut, unsure of how to respond to that honestly. "They must all think me, such, such a stupid kid. And, and he'll never want me around anymore-"

"I highly doubt that," Neji cut in, and though he somewhat agreed with her thought process, he'd also seen the condition of the other Jounin that night. "None of the other's where in any position to judge. The only sober one of the lot was Kakashi sensei-"

"Oh, god!" the girl suddenly gasped. "Oh!" Her eyes were wide with panic. "I can't believe I said that to him." Her pallid face flushed and she groaned again. "I'm, this… _oh god_."

Neji frowned; listening to his cousin's half formed ramble. He couldn't remember seeing anything to do with Kakashi last night, at least not with Hinata involved. "What did you say to him?"

Hinata shook her head but kept her mouth shut. Then without warning, she suddenly lurched forward and dry heaved into the bowl before her. As she took deep breaths, gripping the porcelain tightly in hand, she heard Neji quietly take his leave.

Closing her eyes, she willed back the tears that were threatening to spill. She'd never been so humiliated in her life, at least not for something like this. What must they all think of her? How could Tenten have let her carry on the way she did? Why didn't Neji insist she leave right from the beginning? It just didn't seem fair. Right when it seemed her life was finally coming together, she had to go out and ruin it all.

A moment later, she heard her cousins footsteps return. She turned her head to see him place a large glass of water on the side counter with some pills. He handed her a cold cloth which she took wordlessly, looking up at him with confusion.

He raised an eyebrow at her expression. "You're dehydrated. Keep drinking water and once you're done heaving, take the pills and try to sleep the rest off."

Hinata nodded slowly. "Thank you, a-and I'm sorry about all of this. I've never had a- a hangover before."

"I've seen worse."

Hinata looked up. "You have?" she questioned, dabbing the cool cloth against the back of her neck.

The boy snorted. "Yes. Last year Tenten made it her personal mission to completely eradicate her low tolerance level." Neji's mouth twitched at the memory. "By _any_ means necessary, I believe is what she told me when I found her in a similar position."

"Why would she do that?"

"She didn't like how she was forced to drink during one of our missions, and got tipsy. Tenten doesn't like to do things by halves."

"Oh," Hinata answered, taking a deep breath and willing her stomach to settle. She couldn't really blame Tenten if it meant never having to deal with _this_ again.

Neji let out a breath, seeing her face pale once more with nausea. "I'll come check on you in a few hours."

Hinata nodded, not daring to move a muscle as another wave hit, only vaguely hearing her cousins feet retreat.

* * *

Ino was sprinting along her normal path through the woods, when she began to come up to the pond where she'd typically stop to let Kameme out. Her run was rather long and being constantly bounced at her side really wasn't the fairest thing to do to ones summon. So when she began this routine, once she got to the pond, Ino would let Kameme fend for himself and get his own breakfast while she continued on. Once she was done, the girl would then be sure to pick him up on the way back.

This time however, the girl kept up her pace, unlatched the sack, all the while hearing the fearsome protest and ever more creative shouts from within, and once the pond was clearly in range, launched the bag into the water without a second glance.

Only a full minute later did she allow a small smile to twitch the sides of her lips.

* * *

Genma smirked at the three kids sitting across from him.

The three kids stared back.

"Alright you midgets," he called, twitching the senbon between his teeth. "I'm Genma Shiranui, the Jounin instructor for team five. Which means, from now on, your asses are mine."

The girl of the group grinned widely while the two boys did there best to appear unimpressed.

Genma gave them another smirk before turning to the door. "Follow me."

The kids glanced curiously at each other and then got up to quickly tail their new sensei.

"Alright," he heard the girl whisper to one of the boys. "Our new sensei seems really awesome."

The boy snorted. "Well he sounds totally gay, what with that your asses are mine crap."

Genma's eyes narrowed but he chose to ignore the immature kid.

The girl humphed in reply. "You're just jealous."

Genma smirked, deciding he liked her.

"Oh yeah, I just wish I could walk around all day with a phallic object in my mouth."

But not so much him.

It was then the other boy spoke up. "Only you would compare a needle to your prick. I feel sorry for you future girlfriend." A pause. "You do like girls, right?"

"Shut up, Teiji."

"You shut up."

"Guys, I think he can hear us."

"Suck up."

"Hey, screw you."

"Screw yourself, Mai."

"You can't tell me that, I'm a girl."

"You sure about that?"

"What?"

And it was then that Genma realised, the Hokage was a sadistic, sadistic woman.

* * *

"Hey Shino," Kiba called from their normal meeting spot as his teammate approached. "I just got word a few minutes ago that Hinata's sick for the day."

A thin eyebrow rose above the boy's shades. "She's _sick?"_

Kiba nodded, equally incredulous of the news. "Yeah, so I was thinking we go hunt down Shir-"

The boy paused abruptly, tilting his head to the side. He then stepped in close to his friend and let a wide grin spread over his face.

"I can't believe you, man," he suddenly exclaimed with wide eyes. "What was it like? What was she like? I bet she's as crazy as they say."

Shino frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Kiba laughed while giving the other boy a hard pat on the back. "Ino! Who else?"

Doing his best to avoid anymore unwelcome contact, Shino shuffled back to stare at the Inuzuka. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, I can smell her all over you." Shino bristled slightly. "I know you two-" Kiba gave a feral grin. "_You know_."

"I do not, _'know'_" Shino replied in a much colder voice. "Ino was wearing my coat last night. That is all."

"Come on, you can tell me. How'd you get her to-"

"I've just explained-"

"Right, how dumb do you think I am? This is _Ino_ we're talking about. Remember the last Chunin exam's party?"

"Kiba, I suggest you stop referring to Ino in such a way," Shino warned. "I have not had intimate relations with her."

"I bet she looks great naked."

Shino's scowl darkened.

"Did she go gentle on the virgin, or was she take charge?" The boy's eye lit up as he went through the scenario's in his head. "Or I bet was she all submissive, letting you take the lead."

His hand twitched.

"Man I can just imagine- hey, what's with the bugs? Shino, quit it. Shi- Shino call off your bugs. Call off your damn bugs! Shino!"

* * *

The three walked together down the hallway, making their way out of the Hokage's tower with plans to hit the nearest bar for lunch as soon as they could. It was not uncommon for the other shinobi they passed to step aside for their group, they were older than most, and a certain amount of respect was to be expected from the next generation. It was however, a little strange when Shibi Aburame paused in his steps and nodded towards Inoichi.

Slightly confused, Inoichi nodded back, not wanting to be rude, and they continued on their way.

"What was that about?" Choza asked once they were outside of hearing range.

"No idea," the blond man replied.

"He was probably just acknowledging you as Ino's father," Shikaku commented off handedly.

Inoichi turned his head. "What are you talking about?"

Shikaku lifted an eyebrow. "You _do_ know your daughter's dating his son?"

* * *

"Sakura, get the door!"

"I'm still in bed, mom."

"Well it's for you."

_Bloody hell_, Sakura grumbled to herself. _Probably stupid Naruto again. Hasn't he learned not to call before noon on their day off?_

Sakura slowly opened her door, bed head, ragged nightshirt, blurry eyes and all.

"Good morning, Sakura," Iruka said, trying his best not to laugh. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Sakura's eyes went wide and then after a moment of shock, jumped back behind the door.

"Iruka sensei, I – I forgot. I'm sorry, I'll just be a minute."

"No problem," he laughed, shaking his head. "And it's just Iruka for today. We're not in the classroom afterall."

"Er… right. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Ok," Genma said. Looking over the brats for what he hoped was the last time. "Any last questions before you start?"

"Is steeling from civilians really what the Hokage says you're supposed to be having us do?" Kioshi asked, not trying to mask his disrespect at all.

The man glared, deciding he really, _really_ did not like that kid. "_Yes_," Genma growled. "Any other questions?"

"Is it true you're courting Lady Hinata?"

His head turned and he surveyed the small Hyuuga boy now in his care. A lazy smile formed on his lips. "Why yes actually, I am."

Taiji squinted up at Genma. "I've got my eye on you."

* * *

Tenten just finished cleaning up the apartment and prepping the kitchen when she heard the pounding on her door. Perfect, she thought. He's right on time.

The girl swung open the door, giving her teammate a wide smile.

"Tenten," Lee announced, grinning just as brightly. "You look well this morning. Are you ready for our date?"

To her credit, Tenten's grin never faltered. "Yeah, come right in. But Lee, I've got to ask, what on earth are you wearing?"

* * *

Ino easily retrieve the partially opened sack and small turtle by its side.

"I could have drowned, you stupid bitch. Do I look like I have gills?"

She dropped the turtle in the now soaked bag, closed it, tied it to her waist, and made her way over to team Gai's training grounds.

Running her hands over her hair and putting on her best cheerful expression, Ino ran forward, waving her hand enthusiastically above her head. "Hey! Hey Gai sensei! What are you doing out here on your day off?"

* * *

Kakashi turned away from the stone. It was already getting to noon and he was still there. Of course he had actually slept in that morning, which was odd in itself, so he supposed the extra time was justified. After his run in with Anko's group and the subsequent Tenten episode, his mind was left spinning and no matter how hard he tried, it wasn't till sun up that he was able to finally get some rest and get that girl out of his head.

The man sighed.

That girl whom he was going to see right now. It was time to finally put everything out in the open. No more distractions and no more games.


	32. More or Less

More or Less

* * *

Kakashi stood outside Tenten's door. Inside he could hear the girl cackling madly. Her neighbor had passed him on the way up and glared at him the entire way, snorting through her nose when she saw whose apartment he went to stand out side. He found himself wondering how exactly Tenten had managed to piss off the old biddy, knowing there was likely a very entertaining story behind it. But that was for another day, what he was here for now was decidedly not a social call.

Kakashi raised his arm and knocked. In just a moment he would be facing the cause of all his current vexations, the girl who was driving him slowly up the wall. She was too young, too silly, too inexperienced for someone like him. Kakashi didn't even _date_ as a rule. The woman he'd been with, and it really wasn't a long list, had all been the kind to pursue him. They were acquaintances and perhaps some could be called friends, but they all understood his type... He had played with the idea of adding Tenten to that list, but it was quickly dismissed. No matter how hard she tried, she was _not_ the Anko type. She was still a teenaged girl, and still had notions of love and commitment. He would not ask her to change.

The door swung open but the sight he was greeted with was not quite what he expected. Kakashi's eye remained crinkled, his face held tight in a smile and his breath seized in order not to burst out laughing the moment Lee came into view.

"Kakashi sensei! What a pleasant surprise," the boy exclaimed as though nothing were askew. He then shocked him by punching the man lightly on the shoulder. Kakashi's eye drifted down to where the boys fist had hit him and then back again. "Shall I call Tenten for you?"

_Gai, what have you done?_ Was the first thought that crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. _Tenten… _what _have you done? _And logical reasoning ceased to function.

First there was frighteningly Naruto like icing whiskers drawn across his cheeks, but that was nothing and easily explained by the smell of baking wafting out into the hallway. He suddenly had the vision of Tenten with an icing tube and momentarily wondered where else she could practice her art, but he quickly shook that thought from his head. He was here with a purpose.

Second was that it seemed Lee had abandoned his typical green jumper and decided to go for what could only be painfully tight black leather pants and a white muscle tank. A press on heart shaped tattoo adorned his upper right arm with the word "_mother_" written through it. He also seemed to be sporting a few shaving cuts.

Seeing him stare, Lee quickly explained. "I have been told my most manly facial hair will come in quicker and fuller if I start shaving now. Soon no girl will be able to resist my masculine virility."

Kakashi nearly face palmed. It was times like this that he was truly glad the most he ever had to put up with was a hyperactive jinjuriki, a homicidal Uchiha, and an abusive yet caring emotional train wreck.

"Kakashi, is that you?" A moment later and Tenten's head poked around the corner, some flour dusting her nose like freckles. "What are you doing here? Would you like to come in?"

"But Tenten, then he will be disturbing our date," Lee cried, looking panicked between the two.

Kakashi continued to hold his face in a painful smile, knowing the moment it cracked, he'd lose it.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Date, for lack of a better word. Or did you want to return to calling it a baking party?"

"No, a baking party is only for girls. Something of which I certainly am not."

"Right…" Tenten side stepped Lee to open the door wider, silently mouthing the words 'don't ask'. "Anyways, come in Kakashi. What can I do you for? Lee, the pans need greasing."

"I am on it, Tenten," the boy cried before heading back to the kitchen.

Kakashi took the moment to stare at the now giggling girl before him.

"Oh come on, it's funny," she explained, shutting the door behind him. "I think someone questioned his masculinity and now he's over compensating. I'm sure it'll pass in a day or two."

"And the whiskers?" he decided to ask, finally letting out the long held breath he'd been holding.

Tenten shrugged. "Now those are just adorable."

Kakashi sighed, looking over the mess in the kitchen and seeing Lee work furiously at greasing every inch of every pan in sight. It was bad enough Anko had become an influence on her, had Raidou gotten a hold on her too?

"I actually hoped to speak with you today. In private."

Tenten's demeanor instantly changed and instead she eyed him wearily. "Okay… Lee shouldn't be able to hear us if we use my bedroom."

For a moment, Kakashi was sure that was meant as a double entendre but as the girl failed to add any sly winks or smiles and instead just turned to head to her room, he supposed he was just letting his fears, or imagination, get the best of him. He followed silently behind her, closing the door with an ominous click, once inside.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, sitting herself comfortably on the corner of her bed, looking up with wide, innocent, doe eyes.

Sometimes he hated those eyes.

"What's with the baking party? I never really pegged you for the domestic type," Kakashi began by asking, scratching the back of his head. Of course he'd go straight to the point.

"Oh that. Well today's our day off but you know Lee, if one of us didn't physically drag him away, he'd spend every minute of his free time training. It's just not healthy." Tenten swung her legs playfully. "Neji and I take turns distracting him, though the best he's come up with is to constantly challenge him to a meditation standoff. And uses a shadow clone." The girl shrugged. "What ever works I guess, and hey, he hasn't threatened to kill him in over a year. That's a definite plus."

"And you?"

"Figure I couldn't let that recipe Raidou slipped me last night go to waste." He _knew_ it_._ "Somehow I don't think baking is the reason you really came over though."

Kakashi's expression instantly went slack. "No it isn't. I wanted to talk to you about last night."

The girl slumped, letting out a loud breath. "I knew it."

Coming here he's known what he had to say next and he hated every moment of it. Making sure he gave her the dignity of looking her straight in the eye, Kakashi said, "Tenten, I think it would be best if we put some distance between us."

Tenten's brow pinched in confusion. "Huh?"

Kakashi looked away. "We probably shouldn't see each other anymore. You're too young, too-"

"_We're seeing each other_?" the girl sputtered loudly. "Did I miss something?"

"You know what I mean," Kakashi answered, looking back at her. How this could be a surprise to her... "You can hardly call what we have 'friendship'."

Tenten continued to look at him as though he'd grown a second head. "Sure I can. What the hell else would I call it?"

The man sighed. He'd hoped she wouldn't do this. "Tenten, last night you propositioned me."

The girl's face turned from confused to amused, and all at once a large grin spread over her face. "Kakashi, I proposition all the time. In fact right now we're in my room." She leaned back onto her elbows. "I'm on a bed." She lifted her foot and nudged his thigh. "Seems a shame to waste the setting, don't you think?"

"I'm being serious," Kakashi groaned, slapping the foot away to sidestep her. "And so were you last night."

"Seriously drunk, maybe."

"So then it's a very good thing one of us wasn't." Kakashi's eye drifted to the ceiling. "You _know_ that with the way we're heading, one of us is going to end up doing something we can't undo."

Tenten sat up, no longer smiling. "So you'd rather us pretend not to know each other, is that it?"

"We wouldn't have to go that far."

"No, I'm sure you'd make time to say hi on missions," the girl answered dryly. "I never realised I was such a threat to your highly guarded virtue."

Kakashi shook his head. She wasn't getting it, or was being deliberately difficult. Perhaps if he used a different approach? "After you passed out, I looked through some of your things…"

Tenten's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you were just looking for porn."

"I know Gai pays for this apartment. What do you think he would say if he found out what's been going on, what you've been up to?" He didn't like playing the guilt card, but if it would get her to see that he was her sensei's peer, the same age as the man who was obviously supporting her like a daughter…

Something sparked in the girl's eyes. "And what have I been up to?"

"Us, our relationship-"

"_What relationship!"_ she snapped at him, standing up and forcing Kakashi to take a step back.

He stared at her blank faced. Maybe for her it was easy to go around and just flirt with whomever under the pretence of friendship... It took all his shinobi training to hold in the desire to simply reach out and wring her little neck. That she could just pretend nothing was going on, to just dismiss him...

"Kakashi, what the hell are you talking about. Okay, so your _eternal rival_ helps me out financially, big deal. He's my sensei. Do you not think he's knows me? And I'm guessing you found the lease mixed in with my team photos. You know he'd do that for anyone of us. I'm not anything special. And as for '_our relationship_', we're friends. When did that change? Because-"

"Because that hickey on your neck should have been my first hint," he interrupted in an unnervingly calm voice. Tenten flinched.

"That- that's not what you think," she said after a moment and in a much quieter voice. A faint blush dusted her cheeks and her eyes dropped to the ground. He didn't care. His temper was starting to flair so he immediately tried to calm himself. He shouldn't be getting this upset over her flippancy, but he knew why he was. When was the last time he'd let someone so easily walk into his life? But it wasn't a betrayal, after all, they _weren'_t together...

"But it doesn't matter what I think. Isn't that what you've been trying to tell me? We're just colleagues after all." Kakashi turned. It was right for him to come here. They definitely needed to get this cleared out and Tenten was every inch the teenage girl he'd thought she was.

"Let me explain," she said, taking a step forward.

"You don't have to. You're free to do as you like, Tenten. It's none of my business." His hand reached for the doorknob. He wondered if she'd stop him.

"Hinata puked in the hallway," she burst out in a desperate rush.

Kakashi's head turned, bewildered at the sheer randomness of the statement.

"It took us a while to get her to my toilet. We ended up talking while she… you know." Yes he did know and he'd rather not hear the details. "If I was still in love with him, I would've been upset when I thought he was gay. I should have wanted to kill that Saika girl. Instead I was just pissed that he never told me. I wanted to be happy for him."

_What?_ Why was she telling him this? "I fail to see what this-"

"Just listen, okay? Everything with Neji is always tied to his family. He can't have anything for himself… That's what we fought about. He's _my friend_. I said he should stand up for himself more. I told him he should take what he wanted…" Tenten's face flushed even more. Kakashi had never seen her so agitated. She was actually fidgeting her hands and biting her lip. "Apparently Haishi's been dropping subtle hints that Hinata's coming of age, Neji's response was to get as definitively unavailable as quickly as possible." Her mouth twitched into an ambiguous half smile. "He didn't want to drag me into it."

Kakashi let out a derisive snort. So now it wasn't her in love with Neji, but Neji in love with her. He still didn't see what this had to do with him. If anything it simply reminded him of their youth and the drama they liked to turn every situation into.

"He's still my best friend though." Her voice was accusing and harsh. Tenten crossed her arms over her chest. "I admit I'm a little confused as to what you want from me. I presume you came here to end something before it started. I've assured you that won't be necessary since I have no intention of starting anything. I have enough drama in my life, thank you very much, not to mention a career and ambitions that in no way involve you." She pulled down the collar of her shirt to show the hickey standing out against her tanned skin. "I can deal with my boys having temporary lapses in judgment. I'm not going to freak out. I'm not going to wake up one day and demand you make me an honest woman should drunken fate happen."

Kakashi had heard enough. She was trying entirely too hard and no matter what she liked to believe, the fact remained, "Tenten, you are not Anko. Stop trying to be like her. She is not someone you should be trying to emulate."

"Excuse me?"

Kakashi inwardly cringed, wondering if even the neighbor could feel the waves of killing intent radiating off the girl. The sounds from the kitchen had long since quieted, and though he doubted Lee would be eaves dropping, he was sure the boy was quite aware that he and Tenten were having a row.

"Oh, I'm sure she'd love to hear that. You know, she thinks rather highly of you." Her mouth twitched. "She and Raidou nearly destroyed the street corner after they left last night."

"We- none of us from last night are people you should look up to." Their eyes met and he could tell right then and there, that any moment she was going to punch him.

"Kakashi, you are not my father." Instead she surprised him. "You are not my sensei. You are not my team leader, my captain, or even my senpei." Her voice was waspishly quiet. "You are not my instructor, or my sponsor. You are certainly not my family nor have you played any role in my pre Genin life. You looked no more into weapons mastery than I have into starting a ninken pack." Silently he wondered where this was going and when Tenten had picked up a flare for the over dramatic. "You have _no _additional authority over me other than that which every Jounin holds. Don't you _dare_ act as if you know anything about me beyond the fact that I'm younger than you and have tits."

At the word, Kakashi's eye drifted down. Tits hadn't even crossed his mind.

Tenten followed his eye and her face instantly flushed, in fury or indignation, he wasn't sure. "And has anyone ever told you, you're completely infuriating?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Once or twice."

Fury it was, but at least that was better that what ever _that_ had been. He was still trying to figure out what exactly the point of that little tirade was.

"My point is, had I been Yugao, would we be having this conversation? No, because you see her as old enough to make her own decisions. Were I Kiba, would you be chastising me? No, because he's a guy and would be just doing what guys do." Tenten took a step forward. "So to that I say-" She raised her hand, or more particularly her middle finger with a nod. "Fuck you."

"Tenten…" Maybe she had an argument but that didn't change the fact that she _was_ young, and she _was_ a girl. No matter how much she wanted to fight against it. Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and turned away.

"I don't know why you're making this so difficult," she mumbled so quietly he wasn't even sure he was supposed to hear. "Why can't we just be _friends_? Why is that so hard for you?"

Kakashi sighed, looking at the young woman in front of him. Did she even have any idea where the majority of his _friends_ ended up? Well he had gotten what he'd come for. There was definitely no chance of their '_relationship_' going further, at least not unless he was the one pushing for it. Was it so much to ask for him to control his libido? It certainly had never been an issue before, why should it now? It wasn't like she was some gorgeous model from out of his books, determined to seduce him. It was just Tenten, a thoroughly uninterested Tenten, and he was fairly certain he could handle _that_.

"Alright. You win."

Tenten's head jerked up. "What?"

"I said, you win." Kakashi shrugged lamely. "I can't beat you argument, therefore we should still be friends."

The girl blinked. "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope."

She continued to look at him obviously wondering if he'd suddenly gone insane. "Um… okay, well then, good." She nodded. "Good. We have a truce then."

"A truce," he agreed, letting his eye crinkle and rather enjoying her bewilderment.

"Yes." They continued to look at each other, Tenten confused, Kakashi bemused. "Well in that case, as a friend, I feel it only appropriate that you lend me Battles at the soonest possible convince. As all good friends would do."

Kakashi snorted. The girl was relentless. "You've got yourself a deal. But of course a true friend would also lend her friend Pirates II in return." Though it certainly wasn't at Jiraiya standards, they were admittedly not bad.

"Deal," she agreed and held out her hand. Kakashi resolutely shook it, wondering what he'd really just got himself into, especially since his eye hadn't been able to leave her lips since she'd sealed the deal. "Now get out. I've got baking to do and a fashion confused Lee to deal with."

Kakashi smiled, brought up his hands, and with a puff of smoke, was gone.

* * *

A full minute passed before the girl was sure he was gone. She then stormed from the room, grabbed the large mixing spoon from the frosting and jabbed it viciously towards Lee.

"Lee, you're my friend, right?" Tenten demanded, causing the boy to stop his mixing and stare anxiously at the spoon thrust before him.

"Yes Tenten, of course," he answered, backing up a step.

"And you don't have some secret desire to get it on with me, right? No fantasies of bedroom romps or the like?"

Lee's face turned bright red. "Um, no… but that doesn't mean I- you-"

"Of course not," Tenten continued on, ignoring his growing distress, and throwing some random ingredients into the mixing bowl. The boy cringed, knowing that wasn't the correct amount to be added, but wisely kept his mouth shut. "You like Sakura. Sakura, not your friend or team mate."

"Well she is my friend-" The boy's mouth shut when the weapons mistress turned to glare. "I love Sakura, who is most definitely a girl and not a boy."

Tenten's body froze and all at once, all the tension she'd been holding up inside seemed to leak out. "No, on that I agree. Sakura is most definitely a girl."

"Right."

"Right."

They both smiled at each other.

"Lee," Tenten began, finally dropping the spoon. "Sometimes I really do love you."


	33. The Little Things

.

A/N: I'm not saying anything till I know for sure I can update regularly. Obviously the past 6 months have proven otherwise.

.

* * *

.

The hospital was easily one on Konoha's busiest places to be, the staff in a never ending battle to ensure the village shinobi were in top physical condition and ready to be deployed at a moments notice. If not and the Hokage's side, it was always a safe bet to assume Shizune was there, _for where else would she be_, she thought with a grumble.

"What do you want, Genma?" she asked with no small exasperation as she reached, trying to place a stack of files on the top of a high shelf.

Genma moved out from around the corner to her side and took the files from her struggling hand and placed them down for her. "Now is that any way to greet a friend?" he asked, slouching back against the wall. Shizune rolled her eyes. "Maybe I just stopped by thinking, hey that Shizune works really hard, it sure would be nice if someone would take her out for lunch and show her just how much we all appreciate her around here?"

Shizune paused in her filing. Now she knew he was up to something. "Whatever it is, the answer's no. I'm far too busy around here."

The man frowned. "You don't even know if I was going to ask you for something."

"Where you?" Shizune watched as his eyes met hers and then shifted away guiltily. The woman let out a loud sigh. "Just tell me what you did and where you need fixing."

"Well, it's not actually me that needs fixing." She gave him a look. He gave her a shrug. "You remember how I was testing my Genin today…"

Shizune's eyes widened while her whole body froze. "What did you do?" she bit out as though ready to tear the man apart.

"_I _didn't do anything, I had nothing to do with this," he said before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

Shizune's mouth dropped. "What do you mean; they're drunk?"

.

"Why Ino, my young flower, I should ask you the same thing," Gai called back to the blonde. Ino stopped in her jog and made a show of stretching out her muscles, all while Kameme mumbling from her hip. "One such as yourself should be off socializing with your friends when we are given a reprieve from our duties."

Ino grinned slyly. "Well I figure I'll take a break this afternoon but might as well use this beautiful morning to get a little training in. What about you, Sensei? Shouldn't you be off relaxing as well? Surely a man that gives so much to his village, deserves a little-" She paused to raise an eyebrow. "Self-indulgence."

The man laughed, continuing to smile. "Ah, my bright young student, it's kind of you to say so, but you see, for me _I am _indulging." He frowned slightly. "Though it pains me to say it, I can't truly get the most out of my training when I'm with my more youthful counterparts, so I take opportunities such as these, to improve myself."

Ino pouted, realizing he'd probably resent her then if she asked to train with him. She opened her mouth, ready to tell him she'd leave him alone then when a nip at her hip made her squeak in surprise. Gai's eyes widened then watched as Ino gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to smack the hidden turtle though she couldn't keep from glaring murderously at the bag.

"Ino, you shouldn't ignore your summon like that," Gai admonished. "He too should enjoy this bright day. What better way for you to bond and learn to work in sync?"

_Work in sync?_ Ino thought furiously all the while allowing a bright smile to spread across her face. The little bastard's only ability was to annoy her beyond endurance. However, it wouldn't do to say it, so instead the girl opened the sack and let Kameme climb on to her hand. The two looked at each other and then the turtle turned to Gai.

The man smiled. "Ah, Kameme, it's been a long time-"

"Not long enough," the turtle mumbled so only Ino could hear. The girl bit back a snort.

"It's good to see you again."

Ino continued to grin, silently praying the turtle wouldn't decide to become too chatty with his former summoner. The little terror had been privy to quite a few conversations that she really didn't need Gai sensei to know about.

"I remember you telling me you were having some problems with him, how is that going?" Gai continued to ask, unperturbed that the turtle hadn't responded. "You know, the contract is still in probation. It's not too late to be absolved in order to pursue a new summon. I'm sure there are plenty-"

"What? Oh no sensei, we get along fine now," Ino quickly interrupted. If he thought she was a quitter, he had another thing coming. Like hell she would see all the time she spent with that evil little hell spawn go to waste.

"Is that so?" he asked.

Ino swore she heard just the slightest hint of incredulity in his voice. She didn't know what possessed her but the girl nodded, holding up the turtle to her face. "Oh yes, isn't that true Kameme?"

The turtle looked at her and then looked at Gai and did something that completely shocked her. He smiled, as much as a turtle could, with little squinty eyes and everything, and said, "The girl is an absolute pleasure to work with."

Ino's face was starting to hurt, she was holding her smile so tight and for a moment it seemed like Gai was lost for words. He then straightened himself, thrust out his hips, and gave her his traditional good guy pose. "I knew it," he cried brightly. "I'm proud to help such a youthful, spirited shinobi find the perfect summon! I wish you great luck on your future missions."

She couldn't believe it. Kameme was actually playing along. Maybe there was hope for them yet… "Well sensei, I should really let you get back to your training, but uh, I was wondering…" she trailed off, feigning a bashfulness she knew she would never posses. "If uh, maybe I could stay here and watch for a bit?" Ino bit her lip, trying to discern his reaction as he seemed to consider her.

"I wouldn't be in the way," she went on. "I mean, I'd probably learn something just by seeing such a talented shinobi really in action…"

"Ino," he said and cocked his head to the side. "I think I know something even better."

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact, this might be just perfect for you," Gai said cheerfully. "I think you can help me."

"I can?" the girl asked, suddenly growing nervous. "I really wouldn't want to get in the way."

"Nonsense. Why I've just thought of a way we both can train."

Ino swore she heard Kameme chuckle. Her wearyness doubled.

"Tell me," he said, pulling an item from his pouch. "Have you ever worked with nun chucks?"

.

* * *

Sakura eyed the top shelf with distain. It wasn't right that they made shelving go up so high. She was a paying customer after all, why were they discriminating against the vertically challenged? She wasn't even that short. Sakura sighed, wondering just how ridiculous she'd look climbing the displays but knowing there was just nothing else for it.

She reached, stretching her arm high, struggling to reach that upper most shelf to get the supplies on the list Iruka had given her. He was else where, likely not having the same problem, picking up school supplies with ease while she couldn't even get a box of practice kunai from the top shelf.

"Do you need some help with that?"

Sakura's head turned to see Yamato reach with ease to retrieve the box she'd been so struggling for. Her cheeks blushed as he handed it to her and her eyes shifted away, embarrassed by the simple inability to not reach a box.

"Thank you Captain Yamato," she said, taking the box from him though still embarrassed.

"No problem." He smiled. "You're still helping at the academy then?"

"Yeah, though I'm thinking I may be done soon. I'm just helping Iruka pick a few things up. He's somewhere here..."

"Ah, well I'll let you get back to it," he said, stepping back.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Anyways, I should get going." She turned to leave when-

"Uh, Sakura," his voice called uncertainly. The girl stopped in her tracks to face him. "Just out of curiosity, uh, about Kakashi," Sakura's face instantly flushed red. "You wouldn't-"

Anger and fire instantly swept through her. Oh so he was another one, was he? Just how far had that damned rumour gotten and just how many people would she be defending herself against? First Naruto and now Yamato… at this rate the Hokage her self would be asking for details!

"Listen Captian," she said, barely restraining her frustration. "And let me make this very clear." She took a deep breath feeling her cheeks flush at the very idea. "I am absolutely, one hundred percent _single_. And have been for a very long time." Yamato blinked. "Got it?"

The man in front of her held his mouth open but quickly closed it. "Um, okay…"

"Okay," Sakura agreed and turned to find Iruka. Hopefully that would clear things up, at least till the next person came asking.

.

* * *

Shizune looked at the three kids, tied haphazardly to a large tree and then to the man rubbing the back of his neck and paying far too much attention to the clouds. "Was the rope really nessasary?"

"I couldn't really trust them not to go running off in their state, now could I?" Genma replied wryly.

Shizune sighed. Of all the things she'd seen happen to a fresh team of Genin, this was definitely one of the more original scenarios. The three looked completely miserable. Mai was sniffling, likely on the verge of tears. Teiji remained motionless though his face was clammy and pale. Kioshi's face was twisted as he curled as much as he could against the loosely tied rope. "Well don't just stand there, help me untie them."

It was Genma's turn to sigh as he dropped into a crouch to undo the rope. Kioshi, being the first free, immedeatly rushed over the the bushes and the rest were left to listen to the sound of his emptying stomach. Teiji remained still while Mai worried her lip, staring off after her teammate.

"Here," Shizune said, poring some water onto a cloth and handing it to Teiji. "To cool your brow." She then turned to Mai.

"You're not- you're not going to fail us, are you?" the girl whispered, still not looking up.

"What do you think?" Genma snapped and Shizune could see a few tears trickle down the girls face. Genma noticed too and swore loudly. "Of course," he exclaimed loudly, more as an acceptance of his fate rather than to answer her. The girl however broke down even more.

Shizune scowled at the man and crouched down beside the girl, trying to shush her and giving her some water. This team was not supposed to fail. In fact Lady Tsunade expected to enter them in the next chunnin exam. Wishful thinking, probably, but still, the potential power behind this team, along with Genma to back them, was not going to be simply tossed aside because of one poor decision, one that she wasn't entirely sure had nothing to do with their "sensei".

"Sensei," Teiji said quietly. He still hadn't moved from his spot. "We did as you said. We can't fail this exam."

"Wanna bet?" Genma replied, now pacing back a forth. "I can't even trust you with one simple task, and you expect me to trust you with my life? The lives of your teammates and every other shinobi in the village?" The boy looked away while Mai started muttering about how her parents were going to kill her.

"That's different," the boy whispered.

Genma turned. "What was that?"

"I said, that's different," he repeated with more force. "This was not an actual mission, no one got hurt." Teiji grimaced as Kioshi chose that moment to make a particularly loud retching sound from the bush. "No one of consequence was hurt," he amended.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you bunch were so far above such missions that you could just pick a choose which ones you wanted to follow and which you could snub your noes at." The man paused. "Which one of you came up with this brilliant idea anyways? Was it you Kioshi?" he called over to the boy who had finally finished emptying his gut.

Kioshi's face flushed. "Fuck you, sensei," he called, and then turned to storm back into the woods. Shizune's eyes widened at the display of disrespect and then frowned in worry.

"You see what I put up with?" Genma said making a gesture.

At that, Mai stood up. "You leave him alone."

Genma snorted. "Good to see you've stopped crying."

Mai was about to reply when Taiji interrupted her. "I'll get him."

"You're not going anywhere," Genma replied. The boy ignored him and tried to stand only to teeter and fall back down with a scowl on his face.

Shizune had seen enough. It was time to get things under control. "Alright you lot, I'm going to be giving you a sleeping draught and then we'll take you back to your sensei's apartment to sleep the rest of it off."

"_My _apartment?" Genma snapped, while the two kids looked unsure at each other.

"Yes, _your_ apartment, that is unless you'd rather try explaining this to their parents?" Shizune calmly replied.

"No!" both kids shouted at once. Shizune raised an eyebrow at Genma.

.

* * *

Iruka made his purchases while Sakura stood at his side, twisting her fingers in her hand anxiously. "Is everything alright?" he asked, wondering if something had upset her.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, just ran into another person believing those stupid rumors about me and Kakashi sensei…"

Iruka flushed, remembering his misinformation on the topic.

"I just don't get it. Especially when there's obviously _something_ going on with Tenten, though i'm not sure what." The girl frowned, obviously thinking on her won theories. For his part, he had absolutely no idea what Tenten had to do with anything, but after his last blunder at trying to protect the virtues of his former students, it was probably best not to get involved. "So where are we taking this stuff?"

Iruka broke from his thoughts and smiled. "Well, the academy would be easiest, but if I show my face around there on an off day, I'd never get to leave." The corner of Sakura's mouth quirked, agreeing. "So I figure a quick stop to my apartment to drop it off and then I believe I owe you a late lunch."

"That's not really ness-"

"I insist, for all the extra work you've taken on recently. It's the least I can do."

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Alright then. It's a date."

The man laughed, just thinking of all the ridiculousness calling it such could cause. "Good. Because I, unlike some other cheep sensei, I like to treat my former students from time to time."

.

* * *

"Yamato sempei?" Sai asked, as though materializing out of the wood work itself as Sakura wandered off. He was still puzzling over that odd outburst and what it had to do with his question about Kakashi and that girl from Gai's team.

"Hmm?" Yamato raised an eyebrow, wondering why the boy had been hiding or more likely spying on their exchange.

"As you know, I've been reading to become better acquainted with certain social protocols. More recently, my interactions with Sakura has lead me to research the female courting process."

Yamato continued to stare, wondering what the emotionally stunted boy had come up with.

"In my study, it has been said that a girl will very often shy away from the males they wish to be wooed by."

Yamato blinked.

"That they will blush, avoid eye contact, as well as attempt to make it clear that as of that time, they were available."

Yamato's eyes widened a fractionally.

"Would it be incorrect that Sakura was just displaying these very same signs?"

.

* * *

.


	34. Forward

.

A/N: Well, I guess I should explain. Like I've always said, by no means am I abandoning this fic, however my life has become infinitely more busy this past year. I now work full time, have a significant other, and podcast weekly for A Song of Ice and Fire as well as being their main sound editor. Basically, I don't have much free time. I hate letting these stories slide, but I'm going to do my best to up date when possible. Thank you to everyone that's continued to show support and review this story despite the long delays. You guys keep me going.

.

* * *

.

Shizune had just finished tucking the last of the Genin into Genma's oversized bed, rolling her eyes once more it's ridiculousness. Genma watched from the door, idly toying with the senbon between his teeth.

"There, asleep at last," she said, brushing past him to his living area. Genma followed her out only to see her turn, place her hands on her hips and give him an exasperated stare. "I can't believe you, you know that? Not even Kakashi managed to lose his students respect so quickly, and he reads smut in front of them!"

"I told you already, I didn't do anything," the man shrugged. "Tsunade gave me duds."

"No, telling them to steal alcohol from civilians is very respectable," Shizune went on, ignoring him. "They probably think you're a drunk."

Genma snorted. "Please, that has nothing to do with why I sent them."

"Well you'd better hope they do, the last thing you need is for them to find out the real reason and have their opinions drop even further." The woman levelled her gaze directly at him, not flinching for a moment.

"You know about that, huh?" Genma asked, turning to enter his small kitchenette.

Shizune let out a frustrated growl, watching as Genma fished out two beers from his fridge and continued to act flippant towards everything. "Of course I do! Tarou still gives me the third degree every time I make a senbon order, making sure that yes, they were for me, and _only_ me. And, _are you getting me a beer?_"

Genma was standing at his counter with a bottle opener flipping off the caps of two bottles. He turned, giving her a half smile. "Consider it a thank you, for your help today." He then held one out to her.

Shizune's mouth dropped, then closed, and then dropped again. "_I'm supposed to be on duty!_" she finally sputtered in disbelief

"And didn't you apprentice under Lady Tsunade? Something tells me you can handle one beer."

He continued to smile as Shizune hand twitched. Sometimes she truly hated the man. "Genma, I just had to knock out your team of Genin because they somehow managed to get completely drunk off, and you're here acting as if this sort of thing could happen to anyone."

"Well what do you want me to say?" he asked, finally letting his hand drop and placing the two bottles back on the counter. "Anything I try to tell you, you'll just chew me out for."

"How about taking responsibility," the woman deadpanned. Genma rolled his eyes. "I don't understand you. I thought you wanted this promotion. Lady Tsunade vouched for you, heck, _I _vouched for you, despite knowing your stats weren't where they need to be. Why can't you just grow up?"

Genma's smile dropped and for a long time the two just stared at each other. Shizune swallowed hard and was the first to lower her eyes. She probably should have worded that better.

"What I'd like to ask," Genma began in a much less cheerful tone. "Is why you can't take that stick out of your ass every once in a while. You never used to be like this. We used to have fun."

The side of her mouth twitched. "Genma-"

She couldn't finish because when she looked up that damned smirk was back in place. He came forward, took the bottle in one hand and her hand in the other, then pressed the two together, forcing her to take it from him. A small snort escaped from her mouth as she shook her head.

"You should come out with us," he told her honestly. "It'll be just like old times." He then grabbed his beer and flopped down onto the couch. "You can even sneak off into the closet with Aoba again. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Shizune frowned and then all of a sudden began to laugh. Her eyes danced with mirth as she sat down beside him and placed her bottle on the coffee table. "You idiot," she said, still giggling. "That wasn't me, that was Suzume. Remember, we used to make fun of them for having the glasses connection."

"Oh yeah," Genma replied, leaning back. "It was you on the roof with the Uchiha." He grinned broadly watching her face blush, but it quickly faded to a reminiscent smile.

"Hideo" she said with a far away air. "I remember. He had beautiful hair."

Genma snorted. "Men don't like their hair to be referred to as _beautiful._"

Shizune glanced sideways at him. "Jealous?" she asked jokingly.

"Hardly," he replied taking a sip of beer. "My hair's not beautiful, it's resilient and manly. Chicks love it."

The woman laughed. "In other words it's a greasy birds nest and the only desire any girl would have is to give you a bath if she saw you without that thing," she said, skimming her hand lightly over his cloth covered head.

"Watch it," he said with mock seriousness while repeating her motion, as though smoothing his hair. "You'll mess up my do."

"I'm sure."

"And if a girl wants to use that as a pretext to get me naked, who am I to complain?" he continued on, giving her a playful nudge. Shizune chuckled though inwardly bit her tongue. She was just able to stop herself from commenting on the age of his resent interests, and the likelihood that they were more interested in the chance to give him a makeover. "Anyways, I believe we were talking about you missy, and your roof top escapades."

Shizune smiled, thinking back to their early chunnin days. She wasn't really sure how their group came together, Raidou being the oldest and she the youngest, but through multiple missions as genin together, they'd formed up their own gang of close friends. And when the third shinobi war broke out, they'd made a point of celebrating every night they were all back in the village, safe and together.

"It was a celebration, remember? Come on, we all got a little silly that night," she answered, leaning back into the couch.

"What I _do_ remember is you with your tongue down Uchiha's throat," he said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. So she, giving in to her thirteen year old self, stuck out her tongue in return.

"See, you do remember him," she smirked, patting his thigh like a good boy. "He was a good kisser too, now that I think of it."

"See!" Genma exclaimed, taking the woman aback. "This is what I'm talking about. This is the Shizune I miss." Shizune looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Come out with us some time. I mean it. It'll be just like old times."

"Just like old times," she stated, though not as a question.

"Exactly."

Shizune gave him a sad smile. "Genma, sure there's Raidou, but you aren't around Aoba that much and I know you never see Suzume anymore. Tokuma Hyuga's outside the village more often than not, and Ebisu, well, he's Ebisu. As for everyone else…" She let her words drop, knowing that neither of them wanted to voice their fates.

"All the more reason for us to get together again, don't you think?" he said, reaching an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. She let him, just happy to feel like she was a teen again and that everything was the same as it had been. "Hell, we even got Kakashi to join us last time. Now that's saying something."

"What, that jerk prodigy with the katana shoved up his ass?" she asked, remembering their old 'nick name' for the younger boy.

The man laughed, squeezing her shoulder. "I had forgotten we called him that. I should remind him."

"Mmm, if you do, be sure to mention it was Aoba who first came up with it."

Genma chuckled, repositioning his arm so that his fingers now brushed the hairs at the top of her neck. "Mmm, that I will Shizzie."

"Don't call me Shizzie," she snapped. "Or Shiz," she added after a pause. "I hated when you called me that."

"What ever you say, little bird - ouch!" he filched as she pinched his side.

"Then _don't-call-me-that_," she accentuated, looking up at him with a self satisfied smirk. He smiled back and all of a sudden she was very aware of their present position as just how close they were. All at once her heart started thumping in her chest as her eyes flicked to his lips and back to his eyes.

"I mean it, Shizune," he said seriously. "Is it really so bad to loosen up once in a while?" His hand slid from her neck to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Her eyes flickered closed for a moment only to feel his thumb ghost over her cheek and then drop. He sighed and when she looked over he was back to leaning back against the couch staring up at the ceiling.

_Damn him! _

"Genma, stop," she told the man she'd had an on again off again crush on for the past fifteen years. Her voice slightly wavered but she was firm all the same. She wasn't sure if she felt attraction or anger or pity for the man beside her. A slight crease formed between his brow. Shizune stood up, taking a deep breath. "I need to get going. I'm supposed to be at the hospital."

"But you haven't finished your drink." His face was instantly blank and his voice devoid of emotion.

"I told you already, I'm working." She said, making a show of brushing the crinkles out of her clothes. "But thank you anyways. And don't be too hard on the kids - everybody makes mistakes after all."

Genma's eyebrow rose as she stepped away and towards the door. She paused when she got to the door and turned to him. "Just remember that they're young and inexperienced. They don't know any better, sadly I can't say the same for myself. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure," the man replied, dropping her gaze. Shizune sighed and with one last glance towards where she knew the trio of Genin were sleeping, she left the apartment, not sure what she was feeling but knowing all the same it was something heavy and it was right over her chest.

.

.

"Lee!" Tenten shouted, running at top speed over the roofs of Konoha. "Lee, stop!" His green blur faded farther and farther away. "Lee! God damn it," the girl cursed, finally dropping down to the streets. "Could've used the store by my-"

"Tenten?"

The girl looked over, hearing her name called, to see Iruka sensei and Sakura sitting at a small cafe together. She gave them a tired smile and wandered over to them.

"Was that Lee?" Sakura asked, squinting into the distance. "I thought you two had the day off."

"Oh, we did," the girl chirped brightly. "We were baking but we needed a cup of sugar and it turned out my bag was empty."

The corners of Iruka's mouth quirked. "A cup of sugar? Sounds like something you could just borrow from a neighbour."

Sakura snorted into her tea which she was about to take a sip of. "Yeah, Naruto once showed up on my front door asking for one. Said I was the closest neighbour he knew. Of course after I gave him one, he mention he also didn't have any flour, or vanilla, and after that it just snow balled to me dragging him out to do some groceries that didn't consist of noodle packs."

"Actually I did try that, but as it turns out it's against my neighbours moral compass to abet scarlet women," Tenten deadpanned. Both Iruka and Sakura's eyes widened.

"What!" they said in unison.

"Anyways, so Lee offered to go to the store, but he doesn't know my area well, so he took off to one by where he lives. Ridiculous…"

"Wait, wait," Sakura broke in. "Let's go back to the part where your neighbour calls you a scarlet woman."

Tenten crossed her arms, still feeling annoyed by the earlier encounter. Sure, her neighbour was a pain but that was the first time she'd actually outright said something rather than insinuate her feelings. And normally she wouldn't have cared, except for the fact that Lee was right there next to her when it happened. For a moment she'd thought she'd have to stop him from challenging the old bat in an attempt to defend her honer. The whole thing was beyond embarrassing.

"Haven't you heard," Tenten began. "Young girls who live alone and receive young men at any hour of the night are corrupted temptresses, regardless of how ones profession my pertain to how their hours are kept."

Iruka blinked. "Wow, and this from someone living in a Hidden Village?"

"Yep," the quickly fuming girl answered with a resounding 'pop'. "Aint that just peachy?" Tenten paused, her eyes focusing on another pair coming towards her. "Guess there is someone having a worse day than me."

"Hmm?" Sakrua questioned, not having turned.

Ino stopped in her tracks, seeing Sakura, Iruka, and Tenten all turn to focus their attention on she and Shino. The girl inwardly cursed, glancing up at the boy at her side. It was going to be another one of those days, wasn't it? Why, in a village the size of Konoha, it was so common for their little group to continuously run into each other, she didn't know, but she was seriously starting to curse fate. Gai sensei's advanced 'training' had left her limping, sweaty, covered in dirt, bumps and bruises, and if she wasn't a medic nin, she'd seriously suspect a few less teeth and possible broken bone on top of that.

Shino had found her all but collapsing once she'd successfully escaped from Gai's sight, because that was all you could really call it. After an hour working with nun chucks, Ino had regrettably asked for him to pardon her leave, she did have a few errands to run after all, or so she told him. Idly she wondered if he'd placed a bug on her since he seemed to show up more often than not when she was about village, oddly she didn't mind. At least _he_ listened to her.

"Oi, Ino!" Tenten called as the two approached. "What happened to you? Get into a fight?"

"In a manner of speaking," Ino grumbled, coming to stand among the small group that had formed. "Gai sensei nearly killed me with those nun chucks of his. Seriously Tenten, I don't know how you do it."

Tenten's mouth dropped as she stared at the haggard girl. "Gai sensei used his nun chucks?"

Ino gave a short nod, finding her body lean into the boy beside her. Sakura had a knowing grin on her face but right now she was just too tired to care.

"But he never uses them for training," Tenten continued in a much tighter voice.

"Well then don't I feel privileged," the blonde sulked, testing her arms for strained muscles.

"You should," Tenten answered lowly.

Sakura, sensing Tenten's darkening mood cut in, "Tenten you're a weapons mistress, it's not like you need the training. Now if it were ninjutsu you hadn't learned, then I'd be ticked."

Tenten frowned.

"There you go," Ino tiredly offered. "You lack clan techniques so go get Kakashi sensei to show you some ninjutsu or something. That's his area, right?"

Sakura laughed. "Right, like she could get him to-"

"He offered but I turned him down," Tenten distractedly waved off.

"He what?" Sakura deadpanned. Iruka filched feeling the coldness in the girl's voice while he tried to keep up with everything that was being exchanged. Something told him there was a lot more going on between the girls and their respective sensei's than what was on the surface.

Tenten's eyes were unfocused and was seeming to be in deep thought, completely oblivious to Sakura's stare. She then shook her head and forced a smiled. "Excuse me, I just remembered something."

Ino shrugged as the older girl dashed off. Sakura and Iruka exchanged a raised eyebrow.

"She didn't seem too happy, did she?" Iruka carefully asked, unsure how to tiptoe around the subject.

"I think she's still pissed about the whole summoning thing," Sakura answered through gritted teeth.

"What, this thing?" Ino replied motioning to the small sack at her waist. "If she wants the little devil, she can have him. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if Gai sensei only plagued me with him as a means to test my resolve… that or get rid of me."

.

As Tenten made her way up the Hokage tower she felt her stomach twist in a knot. She wasn't nervous, she told herself, she was determined. Everyone was learning and becoming stronger, everyone but her. Like hell was she going to just sit by and let that happen. Maybe she didn't have any clan jutsu's but that sure as hell didn't mean she couldn't become just as powerful as any of them. But she had to hurry. Lee would be back soon, sugar in hand, and looking for his missing teammate before long. She didn't even want to think about what could be going on in his mind and what he was possibly theorizing about this mornings events…

And with that, Tenten's mind turned to the other object of her current vexation. _Kakashi Hatake._ Never would she have believed that this morning the Copy Ninja would show up at her door, all but confessing he didn't find the idea of a roll in the hay with her all that unappealing. Sure they teased a lot, but hell, she'd do the same to Jiraiya at book signings. It was just good natured ribbing after all. A sudden cold chill ran up her spine as she thought of the Sannin bursting through her door, confessing his undying love. Nope, she told herself, definitely just teasing.

Admittedly she liked the Copy Ninja, he was good company and not sore on the eyes at all. But he was _old_. Well not that old, but older, and they barely even knew each other when you came down to it. Their _relationship_, as he called it, revolved around them making dirty jokes towards the one another. How did that constitute as bases for a torrid love affair? Hell, half the time she was convinced he saw her as nothing more than a whiny teenager, since it seemed that was all she ever did when they weren't teasing each other.

Tenten looked up as the doors to the Hokage's office opened and the man himself stepped out. He stopped, seeing her there, and the two stood in a awkward silence.

"I thought you had the day off," he finally broke, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"I do," Tenten replied casually. "I'm just here to get something."

"Ah," the man nodded. "Well don't let me keep you." And with that, he strode past the girl without at second glance.

Tenten watched, her mouth slightly agape. _Did he just? He did!_ She scowled watching him leave. _He totally just brushed her off!_

"Tenten!" the Hokage barked. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to tell me why you're here?"

The girl shook her head determined to ignore the strange pain that was suddenly twisting in her stomach and the rapid thumping of her heart. "I'm sorry Lady Hokage. I came because I have a request to make."

The Hokage rolled her eyes, grumbling, "Oh great, another one." She looked up. "All right, out with it, and this better not have something to do with last night."

Tenten frowned. "Last night?" Why would the Hokage know anything about last night? Had something happened to Hinata? Then she remembered Kakashi… Why had he been there?

"Yes, between the public drunkenness turned lovers quarrel, Hinata's absentee because she's 'sick'," Tsunade paused to give the girl a level stare, "And now Hatake begging for any mission, just to get him out of the village, you can understand why I'd be concerned when yet another of last nights revellers walks through my door. I don't even want to know what Genma's gotten up to," she added with distaste. "Should've reported back hours ago."

Kakashi left the village? That was his answer to this morning? Run away?

"Well?" the Hokage snapped.

"Oh, sorry." Tenten did her best to smile despite the tightness in her chest. "I came to request a piece of chakra paper.

"Chakra paper?"

"Yes please."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Though I don't begrudge you coming to me, this however is something typically done through your Jounin sensei. Why not go to him?"

Tenten took a breath shoving all other thoughts aside. She'd already thought of this question and had an answer prepared. "While I think Gai sensei is a great teacher, nature affinity is something that takes a long time to accomplish at even the most basic level and is mostly an independent activity. I fear that were I to ask him, his, ah, enthusiasm in my training would be more of a hinderance than help."

"Hmm." Tsunade contemplated the girl before her. "I may see your point there. However you will still need someone skilled in your affinity to train you once you've accomplished the basics." Rather than wait for the girls response, the Hokage shuffled around in one of her drawers before drawing out a small piece of paper. "Very well, take this and channel some chakra into it."

A large smile spread over Tenten's face. It was true, ninjutsu was an area she lacked in, but if she could master an affinity… Taking the paper in hand, the girl channeled her chakra and an instant later the paper crumbled to dust.

Tsunade frowned. "Pity, I was hoping for air."

It didn't matter, Tenten thought. True, air with her weapons skills would be a very deadly combination, but she could always pick that up next. She'd need more than one affinity if she wished to make Jounin anyways.

"If I recall, earth is not one of Gai's abilities. Kakashi though-"

"No," Tenten cut in quickly. The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "I mean, no thank you. I don't think Kakashi and I would work very well together. We, ah…"

The woman cursed under her breath. "_Of course_."

Tenten continued to smile, wondering just what conclusion the Hokage was coming to.

"Fine then, I'll get Yamato when the time comes. Till then, take this." Tsunade tossed her a small rock which she easily caught. "See if you can make that crumble with chakra alone. See me when you've mastered it."

The girl looked at the small stone, still grinning like an idiot and vaguely wondering why the name Yamato sounded familiar. She could already feel herself growing stronger. To hell with Kakashi and his stubbornness, she had other things to accomplish.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Since I've been absent so much I figure I should at least give you all an idea of this stories direction though this may be minor spoilery so you may wish to skip. I had to rewrite the Genma scene a few times. In my mind, Genma's the kind of guy who's a constant flirt and doesn't really know where to draw the line, however I didn't want people to start thinking he was purposely trying come on to or seduce Shizune. I'm trying to be honest with the gen gap relationships and that includes that these character's have history's that began well before the youngen's ever came around and how much do they really know each other and wether or not that matters. I'll also admit that I've been purposely avoiding Tenten's feelings towards Kakashi. She never thought it possible so never considered it, he was someone _safe_ to flirt with, after all, they know next to nothing about each other but Kakashi is far more self aware than she and is _s_hockingly, more of a romantic. Yes it seems like Sakura is continually getting the short end of the stick, and her arc is something you won't really get an understanding for till close to the end, but I just want to say, I'm not a hater, there is a method to my madness and in the end, all the girls become much stronger people than they were when this whole experiment started. So though I'm sure some people won't like the direction some of this goes, the ending will still make you smile, and hopefully go ah-ha, i c wat u did thar.

.


	35. Restart

.

A/N: OMG, I'm back again. I can't say thank you enough for the continued support you guys have given me. When even a year since updating I still get reviews asking me to continue, wow. This is my first and likely only novel length fic and I absolutely refuse to let it die. My work hours have recently been cut back so I hope to get back into the swing of things. I go to a lot of cons now and spend a lot of time of cosplay as well as this podcast I'm apart of, so i just get overwhelmed by work and unfortunately fanfic, as the most time consuming, ends up getting pushed back first. I'm really sorry for all of you who've given up on waiting for the next chapter, this story does mean a lot to me so I'll try my best to finish it.

.

* * *

Restart

.

Kakashi stared at the Konoha gates before him. He had only been away for a few days and yet it felt as if month had passed. _Boredom will do that to you_, he thought cynically to himself. Though at the same time, he wasn't sure that he'd been away long enough. Raidou being grounded for property destruction meant that his security detail mission was suddenly in need of filling, and as Kakashi had just so conveniently made himself available, he got stuck with standing around looking tough for the last three days.

It had been gruelling. They wouldn't even let him read his book while standing there. Something about not looking threatening enough if he was giggling behind a romance novel. He'd scoffed at them, trying to explain it wasn't a _romance novel, _the nerve, and that he didn't giggle. For some reason that wasn't good enough.

_Civilians._

He'd left to get some space and hopefully clear his head, but instead it ended up with him having far too much free time while everything that had happened over the past few weeks flitted through his mind; Tenten and her antics being at the top of that list. Even reading his precious books during down time gave no respite. The girl being an avid fan meant he now couldn't separate the two, especially with the latest movie's casting choice. Leave it to a woman to ruin his last refuge. The whole situation was maddening.

Now as he entered the village, Kakashi was left with one conclusion; he was a thirty year old man with an unrequited crush on his friends seventeen year old student whom was cherished like a daughter. _Unbelievable. _He was sure Obito was getting a good laugh at him right now from beyond the grave. The only thing left to do was to treat this like every other dilemma he'd ever been faced with, ignore it and hope it went away. They could stay friends but he needed to keep a distance between them. Friends did not sit on each others laps, nor did they climb into the others hospital beds. Apparently in Tenten's world, they did.

He sighed, making his way towards the Hokage tower. That was just how it would have to be from now on. Less flirting and more avoiding. It was what he was good at, after all.

"So you've finally returned!" a voice called from across the road. Kakashi looked up to see Ebisu coming from a nearby building. "You can't keeping hiding from me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as the man came towards him with all the self importance of a peacock. "Can I help you with something?"

Ebisu seemed to puff up his chest coming to a halt in front of the jounin. "Kakashi Hatake, I hereby challenge you," he said in a commanding voice.

Kakashi blinked. That was... unexpected. "Excuse me?"

"I've spoken with Sakura-"

_Oh great_, _another one_.

"Let me stop you there, Ebisu," he said, holding up a placating hand. "It's a rumour, nothing more. Anko got bored one day and decided to have fun at our expense. That's all."

"I said, I spoke to Sakura-"

"Then she's already cleared it up for you," Kakashi finished with annoyance, wondering why he didn't get it.

"And she told me _everything_," Ebisu finished with a conspiratorial air. "You will not harass the young lady anymore. I refuse to leave my challenge unaccepted."

_What the hell?_ What was Sakura telling people now?

"And what, pray tell, is everything?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and giving Ebisu an unimpressed once over. Ebisu was no slouch but it was still pretty rich having the man challenge him to a serious fight and expect to win.

"That you have been pursuing her. That she can't tell anyone because you're her captain and that she can't accept my own overture while under your jealous eye. I will not stand for it Hatake. You should be ashamed!"

Kakashi's jaw clenched. So Ebisu had been pursuing her, eh? It didn't take more than a second for Kakashi's mind to put things together. He saw exactly what his little brat of a student was up to, and he had absolutely no patience for someone who thought they could play two men off of each other like that. Really, he knew she was a mess when it came to relationships, but this was just going too far. He thought she was better than that.

And especially with all these rumours still circulating... was this her revenge for the hospital? Well it still didn't matter, she had no right to play Ebisu like that. Or use him in her little ploy.

"Ebisu, you're right," Kakashi began, taking a more slouched position. "I was interested in Sakura, but since then, she's rebuked me so often that I can only concede defeat. It's obvious now why I never had a chance. You've already won. I can't force her feelings to change."

Ebisu's eyes widened.

"Now that I know it's you she has her heart set on, I feel much relieved. I know you'll treat her right and with the respect young lady deserves, so you have my blessing," the man finished with a shrug.

"I- I- Of course!" Ebisu announced, clearly elated. "It takes a big man to admit defeat. I knew you couldn't be the lecherous creep people have been saying." Kakashi flinched, wondering what now was being passed around. "You won't regret this," the man ended on with a short bow before turning quarter and striding off.

"No, I don't think i will," Kakashi breathed while pulling out his book and continuing on. Sakura was in for a nasty surprise if she thought he would deal with her unwanted suitors.

.

* * *

.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, coming to stand beside his teammate where she sat beneath a tree, apparently trying to crush a rock within her fist.

Tenten glanced up from her spot. "Squeezing a rock," she answered simply, returning her concentration to her fist.

Neji activated his bloodline and frowned. "You're using chakra."

"Yep," she replied shortly, her brow now pinching in effort.

"Are you trying to learn the Hokage's method of increased strength?" he asked with a tilt to his head.

"No, I'm trying to crush it. I'm earth type."

Neji raised a single eyebrow. "Elemental training," he stated and then crouched beside her as if to get a better look.

"I do not believe you are applying your chakra properly," he told her after a minute of watching. Tenten turned her head. "Right now it's moulding around the stone, attempting to manipulate it from the outside, the way you would mould a water jutsu. Earth is different," he explained. "Your chakra has to penetrate the stone. You didn't know this?"

Tenten shook her head, giving him her full attention.

"Concentrate on making your chakra as loose as possible. The stone needs to act like a sponge and absorb it through microscopic pores. Then harden it when you manipulate the shape of the chakra, the action should make the stone crumble."

"Like this?" she asked, attempting to manipulate her chakra the way he said to.

"Better. Your chakra is still too tight."

She tried again, this time trying to let her chakra almost float out rather than forcing it.

"Better," he again said, still watching her hand.

Tenten frowned, opening her palm to inspect the rock. It looked just as it had before. Like a rock. "Doesn't look like it."

"Then why is your hand dusty?" he asked, blinking his eyes back to normal and giving her a rare half smile.

Tenten stared and then poked her hand with the other, noticing a thin layer of sand now covered it. She grinned in excitement. Perhaps she would be able to do this after all! It had been three days of rock holding and nothing seemed to be working. Who knew all it took was thirty seconds with a Byakugan and she'd be started?

"Thanks Neji," she said with a genuine smile. He nodded, taking a seat beside her. They hadn't really spoken since that night and there was a sudden feeling of unfinished business. She shifted a little, dusting her hands off on her pants. "Hey um, are we cool? You know, after the other night?"

Neji took a breath, looking across the training field. "I apoligise. I shouldn't have acted as I did. I let my anger get the best of me."

It was a typical Neji response but she was going to take what she could get. "No, no, totally my fault. I was drunk and pissed off and..." she paused and then shook her head, snickering to herself.

"What?" he asked, turning his head.

"Nothing."

"Tenten, it's not nothing. Obviously"

The girl rolled her eyes. She shouldn't have snickered, now she'd have to tell him and it was stupid. Well if he really needed to know... "Alright, it's just that," she paused to hold back another laugh. "Who knew those books were right... the make-out series," she clarified at his perplexed look. "Stick two pissed off shinobi in a room together and either they'll kill each other start making out. Seems to be a generic formula for these sort of things."

Neji's face turned slightly red as he repositioned himself. "Again, I apoligise-"

"Hey Neji," Tenten cut in, not wanting to get into any Hyuuga honour bullshit when she was happy just to let the whole thing drop. "What are you going to do about your girlfriend?" she asked, stretching out before slouching back against the tree.

The boy frowned. "What about her? As I recall, you rejected me. I see no reason to do anything."

_Typical._ Tenten smacked him hard in the leg, earning a scowl. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"Tenten, she knows who I am. She knows-"

"Knows what? that you were macking it up with your teammate after ignoring her all night?" the girl smartly replied. "Don't you think she deserves better than that? And you rejected me just as much as I rejected you. Things could have gone a lot farther that night. Does she know that?"

The boy snorted. "I know what you're like when you're drunk," he said, giving her a meaningful glance and earning a glare in return. "And I see no point in going over this again. No matter what either of us want, in the long run, we're incompatible."

"Says your family," the girl grumbled, still peeved at the drunk remark.

"Says me," Neji sharply replied. "Besides, you've moved on."

The girl shrugged noncommittally. She wasn't in love. She realised that now, but there was still some lingering emotions. She didn't think she'd mind having a relationship with Neji but knew it could never be serious. That just wasn't in their cards now, and Neji was never anything but serious. It would be a disaster... Kind of like the other night was.

"Kakashi came by after you left," she commented, knowing it would piss him off. Tenten smirked, seeing his jaw clench.

"Then I hope you behaved yourself," he replied tightly. She shrugged, picking up the rock again and poking it stupidly. "Tenten..."

He was now looking at her and she knew he wouldn't let it drop so she sighed and gave him the abbreviated version. "Actually, he found me in the training fields, letting off steam. He just forced me home, and to bed. That's all."

"Really?" he deadpanned.

"Yes, really. Kakashi's a good boy," she added with a smirk.

Neji snorted. "He's interested in you."

Her face went slack while she looked over the field. "I know," she answered with a distant voice. Figures Neji would notice even before she had. Although, the only thing the man was actually interested in, was keeping her away.

"Tenten." She looked at her teammate, hearing a shift in tone. "Be carful." The sudden softness of his voice surprised her causing her mouth to drop slightly.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "Look, I already told him nothing was happening between us."

"Did he want it to?" Neji asked incredulously, leading her to believe he already knew the answer.

"No... and why do I get the feeling that you already knew that?" she asked with a frown. She didn't like it when people understood more about her situation than she did. It was bad enough she was the last to realise he had grown an interest, what else had Neji figured out in one night of observation that she hadn't during their whole time together? "What do you know?"

He shrugged, getting up from his seat. "Just be carful, okay."

Tenten scowled, watching him go away. That was weird to say the least. But at least it seems things were patched up between them. Or she thought they were, he _was_ being his typical Hyuuga self, so it could really mean anything. Plus, he was still an ass.

.

* * *

.

Genma smirked, watching his newest student practice with his senbon. The way her ass moved as she made each throw was something he could watch all day. And her aim wasn't that bad either.

"You're doing great, Hinata," he called, standing a few feet to the side and watching as the needles hit multiple marks on the target dummy's body in one throw. "Won't be long before we work on infusing your chakra."

"Thank you, sensei," she replied without turning and with a small blush heating her face.

She always had a blush whenever he praised her. It was simultaneously endearing and perplexing. Genma had hoped that after the other night, she'd have at least loosened up around him a bit more. Hell, she certainly had after a few drinks, but when she'd come out that morning for their first practice together, Hinata seemed worse than ever. So he started her off easy, simply working with a target to get used to drawing and throwing the senbon from various positions.

"You know, I think Raidou was right," he said, earning a slightest pinch between her brows as she tried to recall his words. "The sensei thing. It is a little creepy."

Her face flushed. "I'm-"

"Sorry?" Genma laughed. "Forget it. Let's just stick with Genma... or hotstuff... or studmuffin," he added after some contemplation. "Which ever your prefer. Though I know which I do." He smirked, watching her try to hide the corners of a smile while ducking her head down.

"I- I think I can do that... Genma."

He rolled his eyes. Not again with the stuttering! Why was she so afraid all the time? "Hey Hinata, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The girl looked over, nodding with her mouth closed, probably worried by his shift in tone.

"Okay great," he said, coming to stand with her. "What's bothering you? Did something happen?" He rested his hand on her shoulder and inwardly cringed when he felt the slightest flinch. "Did _I_ do something?"

The girl looked up at him in surprise. "No! It- it's just that, the other night. I- I'm sorry."

Genma frowned, not sure what she was getting at. "You're sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Well... because I was so..."

_Drunk?_ Was that it? The girl had been hilarious. It was great to see what she was really like when inhibitions were numbed. Why should she be ashamed of that?

Genma laughed, pulling her into a quick hug and releasing her. "Hinata, if anyone should be sorry, it's me." He then paused for a moment with a small frown. "Actually I really do owe you an apology."

They really had gotten a bit silly with the drinking thing. He should have known she wouldn't know when to stop.

"What? No, no I was the one-"

"Hinata, you were my responsibility. I should have kept better watch on what you were drinking. We were all just having a good time, and I loved finally seeing you come out of your shell a bit, I just didn't have the heart to make you stop. I'm sorry. You didn't have a hangover did you?"

"A little," she answered, not looking at him.

"Ah well, now you know your limit for next time. And hey, think of it this way," he said, forcing her head up with a hand. He bent down, letting their foreheads touch while her face turned bright red. She was just so adorable sometimes. "You're not the one grounded from missions after destroying a public street corner."

He grinned widely as she giggled, moving away from him. "I still can't believe they did that," she said, sounding more cheerful already. Though her putting space between them did not go unnoticed.

"I know. I hear Tsunade had an absolute fit over it. Neither of them will be getting any choice missions for a while." He shook his head, laughing. "Hey Hinata, promise me something?" The girl nodded curiously. "Promise me, if I ever piss you off that badly, that you won't summon a fifteen foot snake to sick on me in the middle of a street?"

Hinata grinned, turning back to throwing her senbon. "Only if you promise not to spray me into the garbage with a giant water blast."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied, going back to his spot to better coach or rather, admire her. "Mmm, nice shot."

Again she blushed, but at least this time her face also had a wide smile on it.

"Hey, Genma? How did your genin team turn out?" she questioned after a few minutes of silence. She moved with much more confidence, adding more strength and precision to her throws.

Genma shuddered, not wanting to relive that memory. "Don't ask. At this rate, I'll be surprised if they survive to the end of the year."

Hinata's mouth dropped. "That's awful! Why did you pass them, then?"

Another perfect hit. She really was getting good at this.

He shrugged, taking a moment to slip a senbon between his lips. "Because, it'll be all that more impressive when they actually do." He caught her eye, smiling. "I am a great teacher, after all."

She smiled, turning back to her work. "Perhaps."

.

* * *

.

A/N: I apologise for this being so short after so long a wait. But I suppose you can look at is as the conclusion to an arc, the next arc is one i'm sure you've all been dying for. Yes, it's finally here and I have to tell you, the characters have decided to hijack this story from me and move at their own pace to the point where my original premise is almost non existent. I mean I have to just plain up cut out anymore Hinata/Genma scenes because it doesn't make sense that they're not macking it up in the woods right now and Kakashi should just show up at Tenten's door to say "hey, can we have that sex now?" Don't even get me started on Ino/Shino. Well, at least Sakura will finally get some time to develop.

again, thank you for sticking with me. You guys are incredible and I hope I didn't disappoint.


	36. Well Meant

.

A/N: Okay, so now I remember why it takes me so long to update. I've been working on this chapter for the last month, basically staring at it for a few hours everytime I get a day off and adding all of a hundred words at a time. yeah, I suck. Anyways, atleast I got it out in a within a month, that's at least better than waiting another year. oh yeah, speakin of which, holy f'n shit **over 1000 reviews!** I never dreamed my last chapter would hit that, let alone over 20 more! wtf, where'd y'all come from? and thank you so very very much. I think it's every ff'ers dream to hit that magical number. wow, seriously, wow.

.

* * *

Well Meant

.

Sai stood in a secluded corner of the bookstore, quietly researching more about relationships and how to interpret them. Sakura seemed to need all the help she could get, and as her friend he wanted to do all he could to support her. He turned the page just as a shadow cast over him. Looking up, Sai smiled, instantly recognizing the man before him. Perhaps he was here for Sakura too?

"Excuse me, but you're Sakura's teammate, correct?" Ebisu asked, frowning curiously at the boy who smiled oddly back.

"Yes," Sai replied. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I need- " The man paused, momentarily uncertain. "Advice. As Sakura's friend, I was hoping you could help me."

"Of course." The pale boy snapped shut the book he was holding, to show he was giving his full attention.

Ebisu hesitated for a moment and then stood straighter. "Yes well, as you know, Sakura and I have a, _relationship_." When Sai continued to smile, rather then question him, the man proceeded in his request. "Well, the lady at times, requires a little, coaxing. If you know how to, persuade her, from her shyness, I would be greatly obliged."

Sai was happy to know that someone would come to him because he was friends with Sakura, but he wasn't really sure how to help this man. He thought back over the books he'd been reading, knowing the man wished to engage in a relationship with his teammate. "Expensive gifts," he said after a moments contemplation.

"Expensive gifts?" the man repeated questionably.

"Yes," Sai emphasized. "Girls like it when you buy them gifts."

"Anything else? I came here because I thought perhaps a book. The girl has a passion for learning and knowledge, I had hoped to find something that showed how much I supported her interests and how highly I valued her intelligence."

"Hmm, I see." Sai paused as the realization hit him. He had the answer right there in his hands. "Here, take this," he said, passing the Jounin the book he'd been holding. "It's exactly what you're looking for."

"This?" Ebisu asked before turning the book over to read the cover.

"Oh, yes," Sai assured. "I actually picked it up for my own learning, since I kept walking in on her." The boy looked up to see the man's face turning red. "When you see her, tell her, I say hi."

Sai then decided it was best to leave the Jounin, as he seemed thoroughly engrossed by his new book. Finally he had done something to help one of his friends. It felt good, he observed. This positive feeling of accomplishment, it was no wonder friends enjoyed helping each other out. And for once, the smile that graced his face, was not forced at all. Sai left the erotica section of the bookstore, well and truly happy.

.

* * *

.

The sun shone brightly, causing the man's eyes to squint while the two sat on their usual stoop atop the Hokage tower steps. "You're staring," Raidou commented as a particularly leggy brunette skipped by.

Genma shrugged, his eyes following as she passed . "A man can look," he said with no particular concern.

Raidou shook his head. "Not getting any, huh?"

"Shut up," Genma muttered. Silence followed with only the birds to be heard in the distance. And then after a moment, he turned to face his friend. "I mean, I knew I'd have to take things slow with her, but there's slow, and then there's _slow_. You know?" He shuddered. "I'm starting to feel like a teen fresh back from mission."

Raidou rolled his eyes, holding back any surprise at the sudden confession. "You know there's very simple answer to that?"

"Let me guess; don't da-"

"_Don't date sixteen year olds!_" Raidou finished loudly and obviously exasperated. It was one thing, he conceded, to just have a good time with a girl who may be of the less than smart/chaste/committed/at least nineteen or older variety, but pursuing an actual relationship with one? That was a whole other matter all together.

"Yeah, well it's not even that," Genma explained, oblivious to the actual issue. "We haven't even kissed yet."

Raidou stared at him levelly. "I don't believe you."

"Oh, I'm serious-"

"No, I mean, I really don't believe you. I've seen the hickey," he told him._ Hell, it was probably still there! _Raidou grimaced as the mental image of it's inception crossed his mind.

Genma snorted. "That doesn't count. What I mean is, I haven't kissed her on the mouth."

"Oh wow, you're kissing them on the mouth now?" Raidou sarcastically replied. "Are you really sure you're ready for that kind of commitment?"

"Ha, ha," the freshly made Jounin mocked. "But you see my problem? Tenten mentioned something about her wanting it to be special, but I don't know what else I can do. It's so frustrating. She's like right there, but she keeps turning away from me."

Raidou gave him a weird look, obviously not understanding the seriousness of his friend's plight. The way his brow pinched upward, eyes wide and lost, it made the senbon sucking Jounin look like an abandoned puppy. It was no wonder the man never had an issue finding a date before. The fact that even with all his charms at work, he still couldn't fully land the Hyuuga girl must have really been grating him. "So then take her by the shoulders and kiss her. The girl's shy. Don't give her the choice."

"You just don't get it." Genma leaned back on the steps, eyes suddenly catching sight and following a short skirted civilian. "I shouldn't have to force it."

Raidou laughed. "Why? Because you're just so darned adorable?"

"Well... yeah," Genma answered with a frown, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. He swished of his senbon. "Why doesn't she want to kiss me?"

"Probably doesn't want to catch something." His friend commented, unable to hold back.

"Will you quit it, I'm trying to be serious."

Which is what made this all that much more amusing to the Special Jounin.

"Okay," Raidou said, sitting a little straighter. "I'll be serious."

"Thank you."

So Raidou gave him his serious face. "Get her drunk."

And with that, Genma nearly pierced himself with the needle between his lips. "Excuse me?"

"Get her drunk," Raidou repeated, still blank faced. "It seemed to be working well the other night. She's just shy."

"She could barely stand the other night," Genma pointed out. "And even then, she wouldn't kiss me."

Raidou let out a loud breath and shook his head. "You really are an idiot sometimes."

Genma made a face. "What?"

"She was in front of all us idiots that night." Raidou waved his hands, trying to find his words. "What I'm saying is, invite her back to your place, get a few drinks in her, and it should be smooth sailing from there."

Genma continued to gawk as if he'd just proclaimed himself Hokage.

"Congratulations, I bet she's a wild cat. I wish you many fat babies. We done now?" The man rested back on the steps, tilting his head back causing his eyes to close slightly under the sun. Genma continued to stare in open contempt. Raidou frowned. "What?"

His friend smacked him hard in the shoulder. "I am not getting Hinata liquored up just to get laid!" Genma exclaimed.

"Why not?" he questioned as his hand rubbed his arm, absently. "When has a girl being drunk ever stopped you before?"

Genma made a noise in the back of his throat. "That's different..."

"Why? Because they weren't oh so sweet and innocent?" Raidou scowled in annoyance. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"It's not because she's sixteen," Genma answered flatly, more than a little fed up with that particular card being played. "Age isn't the same as experience. Hell, look at Ino! Would we be having this conversation if I were dating her?"

"No, I'd probably be standing over your gravestone while Asuma picked his nails with that needle you keep chewing on."

"You know what I mean," the man grumbled peevishly.

"Fine," Raidou gave in, more than a little tired of these circular conversations constantly coming up. "From now on I will no longer bitch about the girl's age-"

"Thank you."

"Instead, you should no longer be entrusted within a fifteen foot radius of virgins." Raidou smiled smuggly. "Happy?"

Genma did not return the expression. "Fuck you."

"Ironically, don't you wish." The man leanned back once more as Genma continued to glare. "Seriously," he continued in a jovial voice. "A guy like you should come with a warning label."

"You know, you're being a real asshole right now. I actually wanted some advice."

He snorted. "Yes, the serious issue of how to convince your teenaged girlfriend to let you bang her. Sorry if I'm having trouble mustering up the appropriate sympathy." A pause. "Get her drunk."

"I'm not getting her drunk!" Genma snapped, openly frustrated.

"Well then my friend, it's either that, or thank the good lord for creating hand lotion." And with a twinkle to the eye and one last clap on the shoulder, Raidou got up and walked back into the building.

For just a fraction of a second Genma glanced down at his right hand, then shook his head._ No_, he thought to himself. No, he was just going about this the wrong way. That had to be it, right?

.

* * *

.

"Oh, hey dad," Ino called, skipping into the flower shop with her ever present bright smile on her face.

"Good morning, princess," her father replied. "Haven't seen you around much lately."

"Oh, well, you know. I've been busy with training and all that," Ino answered, going over to the same plants she'd been cultivating for the past couple weeks. "Hey, we're running a bit low on these lilies. Can we order a bit more?"

"We just had a fresh batch come it. Did they sell already?" Inoichi asked, coming to stand beside his daughter.

"Yeah, well... I've kinda been using them to feed a peculiar kind of beetle Shino's been breeding. The things won't eat anything else," the girl explained while picking out a few stems.

"Oh, well you tell Shino he's welcome in here any time he needs. We'll give him the employee discount."

Ino looked up with wide, blinking eyes. "Wow, thanks dad. I'm sure he'll really appreciate that."

Inoichi looked down at his daughter's sparkling, toothy smile, going through some sort of internal struggle before saying, "You know, Ino, as your father, I do like to know what's going on with you every now and then."

"Uh... right," she replied, not really knowing where he was going with this.

"It's okay to tell me somethings, you know." The man sighed. He really didn't know how to talk to teenage girls. "You know I respect you and your decisions regarding your... career, even if it is a little different from the expected." The man made a small wave towards her green a purple spandex uniform, thankful she had kept the purple skirt over the cut green shorts, though the top was something else all together. When she'd first showed up with the green spandex, he'd thought _at least it would be modest_... apparently not. And then there was that turtle... He grimaced. "But you're my little girl. At least keep me up to date with your new relationships?"

Ino frowned, still oblivious. "Sure."

He stood there, smiling patiently, waiting for her to say more.

Ino's expression turned queer. "Anything else?"

"Alright then, off with you," Inoichi sighed while shaking his head and realizing he probably wasn't going to be getting anything more out of her today. "Don't forget your flowers."

.

* * *

.

"So are you going to tell us where you've been?" Kiba asked, coming to flank the girl's left while Shino took the right.

"I've been training with Genma," Hinata told them while fiddling with her hands. She knew they disapproved whenever Genma's name came up. But surely they'd be in favour of anything that helped her to become stronger? "Did you not receive my message?"

"We did," Shino answered crisply.

"We also received your message saying you were _'sick'_," Kiba added with a side glance and sounding suspicious. "Strange, you seemed perfectly fine when we saw you that afternoon."

Hinata felt her face grow hot. She didn't want to lie to them, and what really was there to gain by it? "I may, I may have over did it that night. I'm still not very good at drinking-"

"He got you drunk!" Kiba cried, suddenly coming to a stop. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her to face him. "Hinata, did he, _do_ anything we should be aware of?"

"N-no," she replied, shocked at his concern. "There was a big group of us. Neji took me home."

"Neji was with you?" Shino inquired, his voice giving the slightest inflection of question.

"Not with us, but he was in the bar," the girl corrected, looking wearily between the two.

Kiba huffed. "Yeah, well I still don't like the idea of Genma forcing you to drink-"

"He didn't force me to," Hinata defended, feeling irritated by his words. "I wanted to. It was fun." Kiba's mouth dropped. "And I'd do it again," she finished, proud that she stunned her brash teammate into silence.

"Hinata," Shino said, forcing her to look at him. "We are just concerned. Alcohol is known to impair judgment."

Hinata couldn't believe it. Maybe from Neji, but for her own teammates to think so little of her? She'd expected for them at least to acknowledge her ability to make her own decisions. "Tenten was with me the whole time. And along with Genma, there was Raidou, Anko, Aoba, and Kakashi sensei while Neji kept an eye on us. Even if you don't trust me, surely you trust one of them?"

Kiba's mouth shut though his frown was still in place. It wasn't often Hinata talked back to them. It was likely very disconcerting for them to see, and over a guy no less.

"It's not that we don't trust _you_," Kiba finally said after a moment. "But I sure as hell don't trust Genma. My sister told me a few things. He's not someone you want to get involved with."

Hinata frowned. "Like what?"

"Like, well..." Kiba hesitated, taking a quick glance around. "Look, you can't tell anyone this, okay?" Hinata nodded, crowding in boy. "Apparently she had a, a-" He then lowered his voice. "Pregnancy scare." Hinata's eyebrows shot up while Shino's pinched. "And he totally bailed on her, calling her a liar and some shit. Real dependable guy you've got there, Hinata. Nice piece of work."

Hinata gasped bring her hand to her mouth. "And what, what happened to Hana? And the baby?"

Kiba frowned. "Well there wasn't a baby. That's why I said scare. Doesn't change what he did."

"I don't understand," she said quietly. From what she knew of Hana, she was an extremely talented veterinarian and that a lot of shinobi medical techniques crossed over. Being able to detect a pregnancy would be basic training. "How could she make that sort of mistake?"

"I don't know," Kiba exasperated angrily. "Because she was scared or something. Probably was looking for support! My sister's going to take over the clan. Hinata, you of all people should know what an unexpected baby could mean."

"Yes but," the girl continued, not wanting to upset him further yet still not understanding. If it were her, god forbid, she'd discreetly see every doctor she could before telling anyone. "She's a skilled veterinarian. Surely she could check without a doubt whether or not she was. Someone like her wouldn't even need to see a doctor, though she still should have. Why would she do that?"

"Are you calling my sister a liar?" Kiba suddenly yelled. Hinata took a step back, not used to seeing Kiba's anger ever fully directed at her before. Even Akumaru was growling quietly at his side.

"Kiba-" Shino attempted to placate.

"I don't believe it!" the boy went on. "You're taking _his_ side in this, aren't you? You think she was making it up!"

"I never said that," she quickly replied with wide eyes and taking another step. She bit her lip nervously. "A-all I'm saying is, if it seems- _off_ to me, then, then maybe Genma had a reason for whatever he did."

Hinata didn't like this. Her eyes darted between her two friends as she worried her hands together. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair. She wasn't trying to take sides.

Kiba snarled at her. "I can't believe this. So I'm a liar then. Fine. You know what, fine." He took an angry step forward, causing her to flinch. "Have fun with your _boyfriend_ then. But don't come crying to us when he's decided he's done with you." Hinata's mouth dropped in a gasp. "I'm out. Come on Akumaru."

The dog barked and followed his master as he turned and stormed away, leaving the girl staring after him, trembling.

"He'll calm down."

Hinata's head turned to see Shino standing at her side. "Shino..."

"As with most things, I suspect the truth is somewhere in the middle." He cocked his head. "But you can't fight family."

Hinata looked down at her clasped hands. This was all her fault. If she could take care of herself, they wouldn't always be so concerned with looking out for her. "I'm sorry Shino. I don't want anyone to be angry over me."

The boy shrugged. "I still don't understand where you stand in all of this. The girls put you up to it, dating Genma, the same as they put Ino up to trying to seduce Gai sensei."

Hinata's eyes shot up. "She told you?"

"No."

Hinata paled, realising she'd likely just confirmed it for him.

"Is Sakura targeting Kakashi sensei, or is that Tenten's objective?"

"I, uh..." _This was not good._

The boy turned to her. "You are going through a lot of trouble to date a man you have no interest in."

That gave her pause. He thought she didn't care, that she was indifferent? Is that how she looked to the others? "No, I do! I mean, at first I didn't know him, but now I do. I... _like_ him," she finished lamely, feeling her face heat up.

"Like?"

The girl nodded. Perhaps she wasn't sure before, but now she knew, there was definitely _something_. A tingling she felt whenever she thought of him, a smile that came at the sound of his voice. It was almost the same as she felt when she thought about Naruto, except where the prospect seeing Naruto left her feeling anxious and nervous, with Genma... It was almost like she were giddy. It was excitement, anticipation.

"Hinata, Genma is interested in far more than just _liking_ you."

"I like him," Hinata said, as though confirming it for herself. "I really like him. I- I like being around him, being with him. I-" she shrugged not knowing what else to call it. "Like him."

"You have feelings for him?"

Hinata blushed, never expecting to have this sort of conversation with Shino of all people. But it was okay. Shino, more than anyone, she knew she could trust. "I do."

"And if Naruto approached you tomorrow, confessing his love and asking you to be his girlfriend, what would you do?" the boy asked, watching her intently.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise. How could he ask her such a thing? "That's not going to happen."

"What if it did?" he questioned, his tone growing hard.

"B-but it won't." Her eyes shifted away while a heavy lump settled upon her chest. Guilt. She was sure that was what this was.

Shino let out a loud breath. "If you can't answer, then perhaps you should rethink your relationship with Genma."

"That's not fair," she answered quietly. The situation was completely different. Naruto... she loved him, but- "I can't- I can't..." She swallowed hard, feeling like she was loosing something, she saw it slip through her fingers. "Keep waiting."

The boy's mouth twitched. "I'm not asking about waiting. What will you do?"

She hated that he was asking her this, it wasn't fair. He had no idea how she felt, how confusing it all was. '_It's possible to have feelings for more than one guy, you know_.' Hadn't Tenten told her that? It was true, wasn't it?

"I won't betray Genma," the girl mumbled. "I won't. And I won't leave him either. He cares about me. Wants to help me. Wants to be _with_ me. Na-Naruto... it's hard to explain. It's just different. I still... love him. But it's different."

_Different._

She thought about spending her life with Naruto, had dreamed about it often. In all those times, she'd vision herself cooking dinner, keeping his household, standing at his side, smiling while he was finally granted his dream of becoming Hokage. Of him kissing her on the forehead, saying '_Thank you, Hinata_,' as she had always been there. It made her blush, set the butterflies in her stomach into a flurry, and her heart racing.

She thought of Genma, of their future, and her face turned red for a very different reason. She could see him carrying her into a bedroom, could imagine waking up in his arms. If she cooked him dinner, he would be right there beside her, his teasing hands never giving her peace while she attempted to work. And when he kissed her, she knew it wouldn't be sweet or innocent. Hinata's face burned as well as somewhere lower as she thought about it. Unconsciously she sucked on her lips, wetting them.

"Alright. If that's what you want, then I won't say anything against you seeing him."

Shino's voice broke her from her thoughts. Immediately her eyes refocused and she realised she must have completely spaced out on him.

"Thank you, Shino," she said, still embarrassed. But this was great! If she already had his blessing, then surely Kiba would come around, too? And then also- "Will you then stop sending your bugs after Kurenai sensei when ever he's around?"

"No."

She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him laugh. That made her smile. "What about you? What's going on between you and Ino?" she asked, feeling turnabout was fair play.

Shino tilted his head. "Nothing."

Her smile grew. "Now who's lying?"

"You were there-"

"But why are you still pretending?" she cut in quickly. She could see him start to fidget uncomfortably. It was so slight that most wouldn't notice at all, but she knew her teammate well enough to know she was definitely on to something.

"Ino-"

"Likes you," Hinata finished for him. Shino's eyebrow raised. It was becoming obvious to everyone that Ino was keeping closer to Shino than she did anyone else. Whispers of the two being spotted walking together were becoming common amongst the former rookies. "Why else is she doing this?"

The boy shrugged. "She wishes my friendship, but thinks she needs a pretence for doing so."

"That doesn't make sense," Hinata told him. It sounded more like he was grasping for any excuse but the obvious.

"It does. It does for Ino," he explained, suddenly sounding tired.

The shift in tone made Hinata's brow pinch. It was Shino, but he sounded almost, depressed? "You _do_ like her." The boy stared at her, only causing her smile to grow. "You _do_, and she likes you. You should ask her out, Shino, this time for real. I bet she'll say yes."

Her teammate shook his head. "No, she won't."

"But- "

"She won't," he told her. "Not yet."

.

* * *

.

As Sakura entered the academy, she headed straight to the teachers lounge, bagged lunch in hand. She was only there for a half day and figured she'd eat lunch with a few of her colleagues while the brats had their midday break.

"Oh, there you are Sakura," a female voice called out from behind her. "I was hoping I'd run into you."

Sakura turned to see Suzume, the academy level kunoichi specialist. The woman had often joined her and the other staff in the lounge during down time. Sakura waved, giving her a bright smile. "What's up, Suzume sensei? Did you need something?"

The woman bristled, looking somewhat agitated while pushing a pair of glasses up the bridge of her noes. "Yes, well, your male friend stopped by looking for you."

_Male friend?_ Sakura wondered skeptically. With the way Suzume seemed flustered, it sounded like she was referring to a boyfriend. The woman did have a tendency to act more formal than necessary - _'Civilian women take far less liberties than kunoichi, one mustn't forget to be a lady._' Sakura suppressed a shiver. Thank goodness _she_ was wholly unsuited to infiltration work. Perhaps Sai had stopped by? It certainly couldn't have been Naruto, not even Suzume would make that connection. And the Kakashi rumour had already been cleared up when she'd taken Sakura aside and refreshed her on the lesson about child grooming and how to spot and report such disgusting practices. Now that had been embarrassing.

"I know it's not my place to say, dear, but look, I've known him for a long time and... Well, there really is more to him than meets the eye." Sakura stared, completely lost. "When I was younger, _well..." _The woman flushed. "But he was always going off with Raidou and his gang, they were such rascals back then. I mean, I'd tag along sometimes too, but it eventually became all too much for me and plus they all moved on up the ranks while I became an academy Chunin."

Sakura blinked. Okay, obviously they weren't talking about Sai, who else did they both know? Iruka? He was a Chunin too. "Uh, I'm not really sure I know what you're getting at."

"I admit I still wonder, what if, and I don't want you to do the same. Ebisu can come off quite intimidating, but he means well." Sakura immediately stilled. "He just doesn't realise how his strength and confedance can appear sometimes. Anyways, I wish you two luck. He's waiting for you in the prep room."

The woman once again straightened her glasses before turning back to her own classroom.

Sakura felt the blood drain from her face. Maybe she could make a run for it? But they were expecting her, and Suzume already knew she was there. But that meant her only other option was ahead of her.

..._fuck_

_._

* * *

.

A/N: so, do you ever reread your stories and think to yourself 'this is such crap'? I'm kind of having that, i feel like half of this desprately needs rewriting and I have no idea why half of you still read it. so yes, as i'm sure i'm probably a lot harder on myself than you guys i'd still like a little bit of direction, basically what bits don't work and what bits do? i'm not talking pairing preferences, but more just areas of the story so i don't repeat any mistakes or try to focus more on one thing than another. i don't know, i just feel this fic is all over the place sometimes.

anyways, thanks again for reading and for taking this into the 1000+ territory. it's seriously amazing.

.


	37. Suspicion

.

A/N: Alright, this one's coming out earlier than I intended. I'm actually in the middle of writing a Tenten/Zetsu one shot complete with lemon, because i'm insane like that, that I really hoped to get out first, but this one was finished first and I didn't want to hold you guys hostage an extra week just to indulge my love of crack pairs, cannibalism, and unhealthy, morbidly demented relationships. Anyways, hopefully next week.

As always, thank you so much for all the reviews and support. You guys are awesome and I can't believe some of you have stuck with me from the start of this monstrosity. I do want to address one thing though:

**Please, Please, Please,** sign in if you have an issue with my fic. It's really hard to respond in reviews without giving away plot points and I feel like a douche for artificially inflating my review count when I do so. I'm not an irrational person, I actually enjoy debating my plot, I won't PM back, flinging obscenities. I will say that this fic is very preplanned, there are reasons for everything. There are two things said in my A/N on the very first chapter that I never usually put in any of my fics because I feel it gives things away. I put them there because I knew there would people who would start reading this, roll their eyes, and move on.

* * *

.

Suspicion

.

"Kakashi!" Tenten cried as she struggled against her bonds. The tower cell was cold and dark. The skimpy dress she wore, thin and in tatters. And her dark hair was loose and wild. The guards, three ugly brutes, were upon him as soon as he busted down the door.

"You think I'd leave you behind?" he called in a winded breath, flashing her a mask covered smile as he easily took all three on at once.

"Never," she replied in a voice full of promise. She rose to a kneeling position while shaking the loose hair from her face. Her hands were chained to the wall, near the floor so her knees was the farthest she could raise, but still, everything about her was beautiful.

The three guards dropped one by one as Kakashi made quick work of them. Not a glance was spared to them while he sheathed his tanto blade and sauntered over to the girl. Her eyes looked up in bright adoration.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Then hold out your hands."

The girl complied and instantly the room was filled with the loud chirping of birds. In a flash of movement, the chains that bound her were broken and he held out his hand. She took it eagerly, and he pulled her towards him while his arm encircled her waist.

"I knew you would come," she told him as her hands ran up his chest to rest upon his shoulders.

"I could never leave you," Kakashi rumbled in a low voice, brushing a few loose hair behind her ear.

She pulled him closer, one hand raising to his neck while the other caressed his cheek. Slowly the girl removed his mask. He let her, guiding her head to his own.

They kissed.

Their bodies moulded together.

Their mouths opened to one another.

The buzz of an alarm rung violently in his ear.

Kakashi awoke with a groan, slamming his fist down on the offending buzzer, sorely tempted to throw the thing across the room. Small streams of light created lines across his bed indicating it was already mid morning and he hadn't even awoken properly yet.

"This can't be happening," he muttered for what had to be the hundredth time in a week, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. It wasn't often that he slept in, but considering the dream he was having, he wasn't really surprised. The whole thing was ridiculous. The famous Copy Ninja, besotted with a teenaged girl, practically half his age. Fate always had a cruel sense of humour when it came to him, why should it stop now?

Grumbling a few more curses, Kakashi pushed himself from the bed and made his way to take yet another cold shower. He'd have to see her today. They were due for a book exchange and the last thing he needed was her sneaking into his apartment in the middle of the night. Knowing his luck, that would be exactly what would happen, and sooner rather than later.

.

* * *

.

Tonight, Genma decided as they exchanged another volley of senbon. Tonight he would make it happen. She wanted it to be special? Alright, he could do special. He could do better than special. He could do knock you off your feet, amazingly romantic, over the top, special. The problem was, he realised, that while he'd been treating her like a competent shinobi, he'd forgotten to also treat her like a proper lady. He'd never asked her for a proper date.

Tonight then. Tonight he'd invite her over, but then surprise and wow her with the most romantic dinner of her life. He was a pretty good cook, and could easily turn his living room into a small dining room. Dim lights, candles, soft music, he had it all, and to be honest, he didn't clean up half bad either when he made the effort.

Maybe he would buy her something too. A clip for her hair, perhaps? Something light in colour, it would contrast nicely against her dark locks.

He smirked as he narrowly avoided one of her chakra infused needles. Hinata had flung it with her left, just an instant after her right's shot. She was getting better; smarter. "How about a short break?" he called to the panting girl.

Hinata nodded her head, dropping her stance and waiting for him to come to her. Genma passed his canteen over, which she accepted with silent thanks.

"You're getting better," he told her as she wiped her mouth dry. "I think we should move to you using your bloodline at the same time next."

Hinata nodded her head. "Thank you, sen- Genma. I'll do my best."

Genma held back a laugh. The sensei thing really was too weird to hear coming from the girl. Made him feel like a creeper when she wasn't even one of his Genin.

"So, anything you wanna talk about? Any questions? Are you alright with the level of training we've been doing?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. When they'd met up, she'd been especially quiet, and that hadn't changed since. One line answers was all he was getting from her today and if he was bound and determined to get that kiss tonight, she would have to be in a better mood than this.

"Well, um, I- I guess..."

"Come on, Hinata, out with it," he said, smiling encouragingly at her.

"I was talking to Kiba," she began quietly. "He was talking about his sister..."

Genma sighed, easily guessing where this was going, considering her nervousness. Would that woman ever stay out of his life? "Let me guess, he told you about the break up?"

Hinata nodded, not able to meet his eyes.

Genma fought back a sneer as his anger rose. "Let me tell you something, and I'm only going to say it once, because I really don't feel it's anyones business but hers and mine." Hinata flinched back at the sharpness of his tone. "But that girl is either one of two things; a crazy bitch, or a lying cunt. And that's all I have to say on the matter."

Hinata's mouth dropped in shock. She'd never heard Genma talk like that, and immediately worried if that anger would now be turned to her, for bringing it up.

"Look, I'm sorry if that upsets you, and I know Kiba's your teammate and all, but I'm sick of people spreading shit behind my back."

"I'm- I'm sorry," Hinata mumbled, wishing she could just sink into the ground. It seemed all she was doing was getting people mad at her lately.

"No," Genma said, taking a calming breath. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I'd want to know too, if our positions were reversed. Now, I'll be honest, and think of it logically," he said, tilting his head and smiling towards her. "I love kids, would love to have one." Hinata looked up. "The truth is, I'm at that age, I'm financially stable and could support my own family." He shrugged. "I'm not some teen, ready to bolt for the hills if an accident happens. That's kind of how half the shinobi families start to begin with."

Hinata felt her face turn red, thinking about what he said.

"What about you?" he asked, wanting to change the subject. "Have you ever thought about kids?" Her mouth, once again, dropped. "I don't mean now," he added quickly. "I realise it's a bit soon for that, with you. But you know, in a couple years or so, have you thought about what kind of family you'd like?"

Hinata felt the heat in her already flushed face, double. _Was he, was he asking about their marital compatibility?_

"I, well my father, would like it if my, if my cousin would..." Hinata spoke automatically, not thinking because right now she couldn't think. "He though, Neji doesn't, and well... not that I do!" She continued to stammer on.

Genma's eyebrows slowly rose to nearly meeting his hairline as he heard the girls staggered confession.

"He's willing to hear offers from outside the clan too. Father wants, he wishes me to marry soon. Sooner. He wants a hand in raising his grandchild. That way he... he-"

"Hinata," Genma cut in, watching her queerly. "I was asking what you want. Not your father."

_That way he can pass leadership of the clan directly over me whilst keeping the line of succession in tact_, she thought dejectedly.

"Hinata?" he called again, reaching out to turn her head up.

Hinata blinked, clearing her head. "I- I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Well that's alright. You've still got plenty of time to think about it. And me? Well, men only get better with age." He smirked at her, giving his senbon an extra twitch.

.

* * *

.

"Way to go Lee!" Tenten cried, anxiously watching her two teammates spar. "Oh, you better do better than that Neji. Nice one!"

The girl pumped her fist in the air, continuing to watch from side where they had left their extra gear and lunches, for a day of training. In the distance, she could just make out Gai sensei and Ino moving much slower, likely going over the blonde's moves.

_Tch,_ she thought to herself, trying to keep her focus on supporting her actual teammates. Tenten still hadn't received the go ahead from Tsunade to resume physical activity. All this sitting around was driving her nuts, so the least she could do was go out and observe her teammates lessons. Lee and Neji continued on, moving away from her as their attacks became ever the more destructive, so Tenten was left to stand there, playing idly with the rock she'd been slowly wearing down, hoping it would finally crack.

A sudden puff of smoke at her side made her jump and as the air settled, Kakashi was standing beside her, smiling his trade mark smile, with one hand up in a wave and the other securely tucked into his pocket.

"Yo."

"Kakashi!" Tenten exclaimed, dropping the rock from her hand. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't do that."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Tenten rolled her eyes while waving him off. Truthfully she was just happy to see him again. The way things were going, it was looking like she'd have to track him down if she ever hoped for them to speak again. It kind of hurt, a small part of her thought, but she quickly dismissed it in favour of giving him her impish grin while relaxing nonchalantly against the large tree at her back.

"So what can I help you with? Or did you want me to call over Gai sensei?" she asked casually, her eyes flicking over him in appreciation quickly. A slight blush rose to her cheeks in realization, so she shifted her gaze out on to the field.

"Well, I figured it was about time I relent you Battles, and was hoping you perhaps had Pirates two on you?"

Tenten glanced back, eyebrow raising. "You mean '_Fates Enrapture'_?

"Yes." Kakashi hesitated distastefully. "_That _one_._"

It was all the girl could do to bite back a laugh. Really, the man had no shame reading it where ever he went, but was embarrassed by the name. _Men. _

"I've got it right here for you," she said, pushing herself from the tree and reaching into her back pocket. She'd been keeping it with her just incase such an occasion would present itself. You never knew when the elusive copy ninja would show up. Tenten handed it over, while he did the same with battles. "My bums been keeping it warm. Hope you appreciate that."

Kakashi resisted the urge to shake his head, holding the slightly warm object in hand. "Yes. Thank you for that."

She smiled at him, tucking Battles away. He was staring at her. Her grin brightened. "So..."

It was then a rustling noise could be heard from the forest beside them. Both turned to look, hearing two voices quietly talking to one another as they came towards them.

"They're just over here."

"It's alright, right. It's not that bad."

'I'm sorry."

"Will you quit apologizing. It's not your fault."

"I-, but, I'm sorry."

Tenten eyebrow rose, recognizing Hinata's voice. Kakashi watched as Hinata and Genma emerged from the foliage, Hinata helping to support the man while he held on to his limp arm.

"Oh!" the girl squeaked, feeling her face grow red once they came into view, and realizing they were being watched by both Tenten and Kakashi.

"Hey," Genma nodded, straitening up and doing his best to not look incapacitated.

"Hey," Kakashi called back with a small wave and crinkled eye.

"What the hell happened?" Tenten questioned, seeing a small amount of blood on the Jounin's shirt and his arm obviously limp.

Genma and Hinata glanced across to one another, the man's senbon shifting from one side to the other. He shrugged. "Hinata kicked my ass."

The girl at his side frowned and flushed at the same time. "I did not. It was, it was just a lucky shot."

Tenten grinned, seeing her friend look away, obviously embarrassed.

Genma smiled affectionately down at the girl at his side. "Hinata said she saw Ino over here. I figured it be easier to just get her to fix my arm, rather than running to the hospital." He grimaced, taking in the sight of Ino and Gai still aways away. He turned his attention to Kakashi. "That is unless you've got Sakura hiding somewhere?"

"Sorry," Kakashi replied, shuddering slightly at the purple, green, blur that was Ino. "She's still helping Iruka with the academy..."

Tenten looked up, noticing his voice trail off and seeing a frown form between his brows. All of a sudden the blood drained from her face as he looked suspiciously over at her and then to Hinata and Genma. Kakashi opened his mouth when the cry of a bird overhead stopped him. Both Genma and he looked up.

"Guess we've got to go," Genma said to the other man. "Didn't realise they were so soon."

Kakashi shrugged. "Not sure why they make us all go. How's your team?"

The Jounin rolled his eyes. "Ask me again when they've learned which end of a kunai to hold. It's a wonder Iruka kept them from poking their eyes out. Anyways, I gotta get Ino."

"One sec," Kakashi said. He then made a hand sign and disappeared in puff of smoke.

Genma snorted. "Just didn't want Gai to see him," he mumbled before shouting, "Hey Ino! Can I borrow you for a minute?"

The pair in the distance had also paused when the bird flew by. He could see the two talk quickly and then Gai too disappeared, much the same way Kakashi had. Lee and Neji had long since taken their fight to a larger field. Ino ran over to the small standing group with a bright smile on her face.

"What's up," the grinning girl asked once she arrived.

Genma nodded towards his arm. "My girlfriend beat me up and now I require medical attention."

Tenten could just hold back a laugh as she saw Hinata actually scowl at her apparent boyfriend. It was nice seeing them together, but right now Tenten needed him to leave. After that look she saw on Kakashi's face, she really needed to talk with the other girls.

"No problem," Ino told him, placing a green glowing hand to his upper arm. "I'll have this cleared up in a jiffy."

It really was only a couple of seconds and Genma was able to flex his muscles and shake his head in awe. "Thanks babe. You medic nin really are something." He turned towards Hinata. "I'll come find you later. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Hinata nodded her head. "Alright."

To everyone present, it looked as though Genma was going to kiss her, the way they sort of moved closer together with Hinata's head tilted up. Then he hesitated and took a step back. "Later," he waved, nodding to the other girls, and then turned, striding off to the Hokage tower.

"Awe, you two are so cute!" Ino squealed as soon as he seemed out of ear shot. "Tell me every thing. Are the rumours about his monstrosity of a bed true?"

"Ino!" Tenten admonished, seeing Hinata's face turn red. And then, just because, "Well, are they?"

Hinata gasped with wide eyes, taking a step back. "I haven't- I never..."

Tenten laughed. "It's cool Hinata. Considering how awkward that goodbye was, I willing to guess he still hasn't had much luck in the kissing department yet."

Hinata nodded her head, looking away while Ino frowned in confusion. "He hasn't? Damn, I thought you would have had this mission in the bag weeks ago."

"Well I-"

"Actually Ino," Tenten interrupted. "That's something I wanted to talk to you and Sakura about. Where's she been, anyways? I never see her around anymore, even at the hospital."

"She's been working the academy, hospital both," the blonde told her while placing a hand on her hip. "They've got her running ragged. I've decided to start taking bets to see how long it takes before she hospitalizes someone."

"And Kameme?" she added hesitantly. If they were going to have this talk, it would be better if there were no questionable witnesses.

"Oh, well it turns out he hates Gai sensei more than even me, so he prefers to disappear while training. That way Gai can't talk to him. It's a pain though, since then I get chastised for not taking my bonding seriously. All I need is another lecture about summoning contracts being voided. I swear, sometimes it feels like he wants me to cancel it. How do you do it, Tenten?"

Tenten shrugged, giving her a very level, unimpressed stare.

"Um," Hinata hedged in. "What was it you wanted to talk about, Tenten?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, about the mission. Look Ino, we need to call this thing off."

What ever Ino had been expecting to hear, that was certainly not it. "What? We can't call off the missions! I haven't-"

"Ino, listen," Tenten began seriously and trying to keep her voice as authoritative as possible. She was the oldest after all. "I've given this a lot of thought, and I'm sure Hinata will agree with me." She looked over and Hinata quietly nodded, also keeping her face serious. "If we keep this up, this thing _will_ blow up in our faces."

"How can you say that! Look at Hinata and Genma," Ino all but yelled. "And I'm no where near done yet. If you think I'm going to lose to Sakura-"

"That's just it," Tenten emphasized. "_Look _at Hinata and Genma. This isn't a game anymore. She won't let him kiss her because it's not fair that their first kiss be brought on because of some stupid joke of a mission Anko gave us." Ino's mouth dropped. "Not only that, but you should have seen the look on Kakashi's face a moment ago."

"What face, you can't even-"

"They don't call him a genius for nothing, Ino. Sooner, rather than later, he's going to piece it together. Thank goodness Sakura's attempts with Ebisu seem to have stayed under the standard gossip radar."

Ino snorted. "Well that's because she bagged him weeks ago." Now it was time for both Hinata and Tenten's mouths to drop. "I know right? I would have figured she-"

"What do you mean, bagged him?" Tenten interrupted, her face twisting comically. "She got him to kiss her?"

"Yep," Ino confidently replied. "Turns out he really was easy. So as you can see, there's no way I can give up now."

The other two girls stared.

"You have to stop," Tenten told her plainly. Ino's silly rivalry could wait.

"So, what?" Ino started, confused. "Hinata's gotta break up with Genma? And what about you and Kakashi?"

Hinata's eyes widened while Tenten rolled hers.

"No, this is _for_ Hinata." Tenten spoke as though trying to explain something to a small child. "_You_ are the only one doing anything suspicious. _I'm_ not dating Kakashi, we're just friends... well, sort of. It's a little complicated right now, but to tell it true, I stopped, just like Hinata did."

Ino startled in disbelief. "You're telling me, you've got Kakashi trying to kiss you?"

"Of course not," Tenten exasperated. _Just the opposite_, she added mentally. "He's just- I knew... It's hard to explain. I liked hanging out with him. I can be myself and I wasn't going to jeopardize that." Tenten shook her head clear. Thinking about Kakashi just made her head hurt. He didn't even say goodbye to her... "Hinata and Genma are explainable. Even me and Kakashi just hanging out sometimes, makes mild sense. You turning into Rock Lee version two point O however, does not."

"You know, there's a very easy way to solve this, without all my hard work going out the window," claimed Ino with some irritation. "Just sabotage your own missions."

"Huh?"

"I don't understand."

Ino shook her head at their naivety. "Kiss your own damn target. It's that simple. The rules were, he had to kiss you first, since obviously if you initiate it, he'll kiss back. So there you go, problem solved."

"I suppose..." Hinata wondered out loud, though her face was turning red at the thought of doing so.

"No freaking way," Tenten announced. "First of all, I am _not_ kissing Kakashi. He'd be so afraid of me compromising his unwavering virtue, that I'll never get the chance to speak to him again. And second, that still won't stop him from figuring it out."

"Figure what out, exactly?" Ino demanded. "Sakura's stopped, Hinata's engaged in an actual relationship, and since you've given up- and quite easily too, I'm kind of disappointed to be honest- there's just me left. And even if they do put some sort of weird theory together, you kissing them first ruins it. Actually, we should just count Hinata as a pass, because really, she has. It's just you and me left. Gai verses Kakashi. Who will crack first. Whose got the stuff real kunoichi are made of? Come on, get back into the game. Don't give up on your femininity yet, Tenten. Are you really afraid of loosing?"

"Ino, Gai sensei is _not_ going to 'crack'," explained Tenten, feeling a tick in her eye from the femininity comment.

"Sure he is. All guys do," revealed Ino, conspiratorially. "I'm almost there, I can taste it."

Tenten snorted. All guys were _not_ Gai sensei. And it was rather degrading to hear her compare him to such. When you considered everything he'd done for them, for her, Lee, and even Neji, well, he was pretty damn awesome actually. "How do you figure? He's never even blinked at any of your antics-"

"Oh really?" Ino smugly cut in. "Then where'd I get this sexy, green outfit?"

"You mangled that all on your-"

"And who's he been training one on one, even more so than Lee lately? He obviously wants to spend time with me."

Her head inclined as Tenten stared back, unimpressed.

"Who did he deem worthy of bringing out his nun chucks for? Certainly not his supposed 'weapons mistress'." There, that got a reaction. "And who signed his summoning contract? I know Lee can't, but you'd really think that sort of thing would go to an _actual_ student, like one who's proficient in sealing? It is, after all, like practically admitting you to family. You see, it's so obvious. Gai's just shy. He-"

"He's not shy, Ino," Tenten snapped. "And he's not stupid, either." She'd finally heard enough, had enough. On the inside she was seething. Ino wasn't just insulting her, but her entire team, Gai included. "Did you really think that by simply showing up, bouncing around while flashing your T and A, it would actually make him respect you? Like you, even? You insult his intelligence with every move you make! Don't you get it? Gai _sensei _ hasn't been trying to help you, he's been trying to get rid of you!" Ino's fallen mouth snapped shut. "Your training is torture next to ours and your summon, useless. I know it's shocking for you to hear, but not every man out there thinks you're gods gift to sex!"

The two stared at each other until Ino whispered quietly, "Which is all that I'm good for, right?"

Tenten shook her head in frustraition. "I don't know, is it?"

Hinata was unsure what to do. She'd never seen the two like this before. Tenten never snapped at people, and this quiet Ino was even more worrisome.

Ino's face darkened. Then, with her jaw set and fists clenched, she replied, "Fuck you, Tenten," before turning to storm off.

Hinata let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and Tenten muttered a few curses under her breath, bending to gather her belongings. But the blonde had only made it a couple of paces before she stopped.

"I know you think you're better than me," she called, not bothering to turn around. "But I know what it is that really pisses you off. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll marry into one, some day."

Tenten froze, so shocked she couldn't think of a single thing to say as Ino tossed her head back and proudly strode off from the training grounds.

Poor Hinata found herself once again stuck in the middle. "She shouldn't have said that," the girl stated quietly. "But, you really shouldn't have said what you did either."

Tenten refused to look at her. "Whatever. I'm out."

Hinata watched as the weapons mistress stalked away just as quickly. Hinata looked sadly at the empty clearing. Why was everyone getting so mad lately?

.

* * *

.

Ino hadn't made it very far before she started regretting her words. It wasn't fair for her to have said that, but what the hell, Tenten had it coming for the way she was acting. Hinata better hurry up and kiss Genma because there was no way in hell she was going to back down now. Torture? Ha! Sure, maybe Gai sensei worked her harder than Tenten and Neji, but harder than Lee? Even she knew how ridiculous that was. She saw first hand that that boy worked his ass off for everything he had, and if he could handle it, so could she. She'd show them all. And Gai sensei had simply seen that within her. That's all this was.

And her summon? Ino smirked, biting down on her thumb and casting the jutsu. Kameme's ugly little face glared up at her in contempt while a thin smile curled on her lips. He thought he could annoy her into cancelling their contract? She shook her head. Well he wouldn't get off that easily.

"Bitch."

"Hell spawn."

Ino picked him up and pressed him unceremoniously to her shoulder before continuing on her way.

Shikamaru and Choji were out. Shikamaru had been roped into helping organize the Chunin exams again and this time, he was dragging Chouji along with him. Sakura was, as always, busy with work. And Shino, well he'd make her tell him the whole story and then likely take Tenten's side in the matter.

"You reek, kunoichi. It's common curtesy to shower after training, you know?" The blonde rolled her eyes at her summons commentary. "Your eyes are red too."

Ino humphed, turning her direction towards the front gates. Right now she needed a laugh. Some simple, good company to cheer her up. She just hoped they were there.

Rounding a corner, the front gates came into view, and so too did everyones favourite pair of desk Chunin. She snuck to the side so that they wouldn't see her approach. And then, when they were both looking down, she skipped around, slipping right onto the desk between them. They both flinched back, startled as she innocently crossed one leg over the other, leaning back playfully.

"Good afternoon, boys," she cooed, smirking cheekily.

Realising that no, they were not suddenly under attack by buxom blondes, the two relaxed in their seats. Izumo closed his eyes and shook his head while Kotetsu grinned brightly.

"Afternoon, Ino. What's up?" Kotetsu asked, looking over to see if there was a team with her.

"Not much," she replied, inspecting her nails. "Just bored, thought I'd stop by, see if there's any fresh gossip in the area." Her eyes flicked up with a raised eyebrow. Desk job got you all the best goodies.

"Well it just happens-"

"Are you alright?" Izumo interupted, earning an annoyed look from his partner.

"Oh," she replied, running a hand over her hair. "I just came from the practice fields. Pardon the look."

Kotetsu shrugged though Izumo did not look convinced. "Anyways, it just so happens that-"

"Oi! Hey there Ino," Kiba called, jogging up to the desk. Ino nodded before smiling down at Akumaru, the dog was excitedly wagging his tail. "Sorry, just signing out for the day to take Akumaru training in the mountains."

Kotetsu grumbled at once again being interrupted, while digging around for his clip board.

"Hey, Ino," Izumo whispered. She eyed him questionably. He then motioned for her to follow him to the side. Ino slipped from her perch while Izumo got up and patted his partner on the shoulder, telling him, "You can handle things for a bit?"

Kotetsu waved him off without a second glance. He then passed the clipboard Ino'd been sitting on, over to Kiba. "What?" he asked, seeing the boy stare suspiciously after his partner as he and Ino walked away.

"Nothing," he distractedly replied. "It's just..."

"Chunin exams?" Kotetsu finished knowingly, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands behind his head.

Kiba's glare hardened, remembering the last party. "Yeah."

.

* * *

.

A/N: Thank you again so much for taking the time to read and for all your many alerts I get. I do make a point to read everyones profile. You guys are awesome.

.


	38. All For A Kiss

.

A/N: So I'm back. And a one shot short than I promised. Truthfully with all the drama going on with FFN, I figure it may be prudent to wait till I have an archiveofourown invite before posting a oneshot lemon. So i'm holding off on that. This is actually my second account, i've been deleted before so that is not something i want to repeat because some douchebags need to get their rocks off by destroying hundreds of hours of unpaid hard work from unsuspecting accounts. I can not express how sick those people make me, and I can be an incredibly harsh critic to other stories, but i would never dream of deleting them. that's my issue, if ffn just suspended stories till they were fixed, you know, a reasonable reaction, I'd have less of an issue. Anyways, sorry for the rant, it's just something that really pisses me off.

on to my story! I am so happy right now, i'm finally back to writing chapters that have been planned since this fics inception. I've had this chapter planned for years, years! and i'm finally here. huzzah. no more going in circles. i feel like the fic peeked around the early 20's chapters and hasn't recovered since, I _hope_ to finally fix that.

.

* * *

.

All For A Kiss

.

"Your father wishes to speak with you."

Seven words that always filled Hinata with dread. They never proceeded anything good. Not always bad, but never good, and alway tension filled. Hinata had only come home to grab lunch before heading back to the practice grounds. Genma would be looking for her later and the last thing she needed was for him to show up at the Hyuga clan's gate. Now that plan would have to wait. Hinata graciously nodded to the branch member who'd informed her, and began a slow walk to her fathers study.

"Hinata," her father greeted as she entered. With her head ducked, she surveyed the room. Her father sat stoically behind his desk, she could read nothing from him. To the side stood a man whom she did not recognize, very possibly a civilian. His clothing suggested someone of the upper class, but it was not uncommon for those less familiar with the clan, to dress more formally when entering the main home.

"Father, you wished to speak with me?" she answered, doing her best to hold her voice strong in the presence of a stranger.

He gave her a sharp nod. "Hinata, this is Atsushi Tanaka, he is part of the merchants council." He turned his attention back to the stranger. "Would you please repeat for my daughter what it is you just told me?"

"Of course," the other man replied with a grin she did not trust. "The other night, I regret to have witnessed your daughter in a common bar, acting in a manner most unbecoming of a lady. Surrounded by much older men, she was even sitting on one of their laps while they encouragingly plied her with drinks. Their party was increasingly loud and crude, drawing much attention. And when they left with her, she was most apparently drunk. I am sorry to have had to report this, but it is the truth."

The man stood with a smug expression, clearly pleased with himself. Hinata, on the other hand, felt all the blood drain from her face. The girl was an embarrassment, she'd always known that. Alway done her best to hide herself away and not draw attention, hoping that at least in this, her father would be grateful. Now, she had ruined even that. Even with Genma reassuring her, she should have known others would witness her behaviour.

She felt her fathers eyes on her, gaging her, looking for the guilt she was surely emoting.

"Look at my daughter and tell me what you see."

Hinata paused in her thoughts, confused. The man was taken aback by the Hyuga lords question. He frowned, evidently thinking about his answer and how best to please her father.

"My lord, the girl is young," Tanaka carefully began. "I bring you this news because of my respect for your clan and as one father to another, the wish not to see another naive young lady fall so, if it can be prevented. I am sure it is not too late and that her honour is still intact. A girl of her beauty and grace would flourish within the right crowds. Do not be too hard on her."

Hinata felt her face flush, looking up from her lowered eyes to see her father staring at her, his expression had not changed. She'd been fearing this moment ever since it became apparent that Genma was serious about his pursuit of her. Her father had always been disappointed in her skill as a shinobi, and now had she embarrassed the clan itself? He must be furious that she would damage her reputation so.

Hiashi looked back at the other man. "I see, but I am afraid you are mistaken. As a civilian it is understandable how such an assumption could be made, however, as a civilian in a hidden village, it should not have been. The Hyuga are a shinobi clan, and as such, held to a different standard."

Hinata's head shot up in surprise. Her father stared harshly at the man opposite, paying her no mind.

"Do you take me for one of your puffed up lords, to be waited on while my favour is underhandedly cultivated? My daughter as a highborn lady, bred for a life of leisure, only to be sold off for an advantageous connection? Her highest duty to marry well and provide an heir?"

The man began to fidget, slowly shaking his head. Hinata stood frozen in shock.

"She is a kunoichi, born and bred for hardship and battle. She is my eldest, and at present, my heir. When she marries, the clan will follow her rule, not her husbands. A ladies honour means little when at any time the Hokage could have it stripped, and I expect Hinata to do so without hesitation. For us, there is no higher honour than to serve one's village. If she _is_ foolish enough to fall prey to some man's charms, best she do so now and learn for the future what her stupidity brings."

The man swallowed nervously. Hinata was too surprised to do anything but gape.

"I say this not to be harsh, but as a caution," lord Hiashi continued. "I am far more understanding of civilian ignorance than most. Should you go to some of the other clans, claiming their daughters had dishonoured them by spending time in a shinobi bar with the Hokage's likely successor, two of the former Hokage's personal guard, and a girl I would have consented to be a daughter in law, they would not have responded as civilly. Yes, I know perfectly well where and who my daughter is spending time with, however I do thank you for bringing to light the exact nature of her relationship with her present sensei."

"I- my lord, I meant no disrespect."

Lord Hiashi remained impassive. "Of course not. You are dismissed."

The mans mouth snapped shut. He abruptly nodded before scurrying to leave the room, knowing he had over stayed his welcome. Hiashi's eyes flicked to his daughter who stood stunned that her father had defended her.

"Hinata, you see now how a clan as large and respectable as ours, has to walk a fine line between the villages perception and duty. We do not have the same freedom your comrades have, you especially as my daughter. The Hokage relies on clans like ours to prove to the civilian population, that same population that keeps this village alive, that we are more than a vicious attack dog, flung scraps of food simply because we protect their homes. I am disappointed in you."

Hinata felt all the air from her lungs leave her. She should have known this was coming. Of course it was coming. She was forever embarrassing the clan, and now even the civilians had found fault. He had only defended her because the man was insulting the clan, as well as her, with his words. She was a pathetic kunoichi and even worse civilian. If only the floor would open up and swallow her whole. If only she knew Genma would be waiting for her, just out side those doors. For once she had thought she was actually doing something right. The Hokage had sanctioned her new lessons, she was being noticed and cultivated, but now...

"What is the nature of your relationship with Genma Shiranui?"

Hinata's breath caught. She'd embarrassed him and now even Genma would be taken from her. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Genma... she hadn't realized how much knowing he stood behind her meant, not till now. She wanted him there, to stand with her. She would not let him go.

With the stranger gone from the room, it seemed her father was dropping some of his stoic guard. His brow pinched just slightly. "Is your relationship physical?"

His voice still gave nothing away and Hinata once again felt her face turn beet red. Was he, could he be asking...

"Have you slept with the man, Hinata?"

The girl could not look at her father, not knowing what he would read there. Instead she focused on a speck of lint, discolouring the floor by the desk's leg. "N-no."

She knew she needed say more, that she should elaborate, but show could she bring herself to do so? Not on such a topic.

If possible, it seemed her father had let out a breath of relief. "But you do have a relationship."

Hinata nodded her head, not able to do anything else.

"I have, of course, heard rumours a relationship but had, perhaps naively, brushed them aside. The man does have a reputation. Hinata-" The girl looked up. "When did this begin?"

She wasn't really sure what to say. Did it start with the girl's mission? When she and Genma had their mission? When she decided he meant more to her than just a kiss? When he'd asked her to go out with him and his friends? When she confessed that she'd be willing to let Naruto...

"Hinata, you have a tongue, use it." Hinata felt her back straighten at her fathers impatient tone. "He requested you specifically for the mission you two went on not long ago. Did his interest in you begin before, during, or after that mission?"

"I- I..." Hinata was not sure what to say, knowing that if she remained quiet her father would be even more angered. It was not after, she knew that. But was it before? She had put herself out there to be noticed by him, but nothing had really happened... "I'm- I don't know."

"Don't know if it was before or during, or during and after?"

Hinata looked away. "Before or during..."

She was just able to see his jaw clench as a slight wave of killer intent was snuffed almost as soon as it flaired, causing her to step back. Surprised, Hinata looked up, her mouth agape. To see such an emotional response from her father...

"To clarify, this man, whom is over twice your age, well recognised and of respectable rank, noticed you, had you assigned to his team, made his intentions toward you clear, recommended you for promotion while instating himself as your sensei, and now you have a less than innocent relationship with him?"

The girl swallowed, not knowing what else to do but nod. Her father's normally unreadable face, darkened. "Hinata, let me make this clear. I do not approve of this relationship. You do not have my blessing and that man will not be permitted on this premises as long as I'm alive. I will go to the Hokage and make a formal complaint about your last mission, and then request that a more suitable sensei be found for you if she still wishes you to continue this path of training."

"What? No, father!" Hinata gasped out, not believing how suddenly harsh he'd become. She's expected him to have some reservations about Genma's age but she'd been sure if he'd only let her explain things...

"Hinata, I'm doing this for your own good. Do you not see what he's been doing?"

What? Doing? He hasn't been doing anything but be supportive of her, helping her. He's been the best thing that ever happened to her ever since, since she joined team eight!

"No," she said, feeling her indignation grow. Her feelings for Genma gave her strength. She would not back down, not when she knew she held the right of it. "Genma cares for me. And I do him. We, we're happy. You have it wrong. I know he's older, but, but that doesn't matter. It's different-"

"Different?" her father mocked. "Oh yes, I'm sure. And I'm also sure that you are _so_ very thankful for all that he has done for you. I am sure that you can't help but think how wonderful he is to take time out of his busy schedule to train you, that he alone has seen a potential in you and even spoke up to the Hokage for you. I am sure that you feel so very _very_ much in his debt. But how ever could you repay him for his kindness? How could a mere girl, such as yourself, ever truly tell him what you feel for all that he has done for you?"

Hinata's eyes slowly widened, having expected to hear her father rage about the man's age, but not expecting this. Could he read so much into her?

"Hinata, as a kunoichi, I respect all that you have done for this village and understand the sacrifices you have made, even if they are less than your contemporaries. But in many ways you are still just a naive little girl, you are still very gullible to the ways of men."

Wait, he was suggesting that Genma planned all this? That he was orchestrating some grand scheme to- to sleep with her? Genma cared for her! That was glaringly obviously to anyone who saw them. He respected her, otherwise he would have stolen a kiss long ago. How could her father believe she'd fall for such a trick?

"No," she said, feeling her strength return. "You're wrong. Genma does cares for me. I care for him! It's not- not some delusion I've convinced myself of believing. He is not so manipulative."

Her father stood abruptly, causing her to step back in surprise. His scowl was fierce. "Manipulative? He is not so manipulative? Tell me, what does it matter whether the intention is deliberate or not, if the outcome is the same? I stand by my words, Hinata, you will not work with that man again. Must you be that foolish girl? I am trying to protect you."

"No," she said, feeling her anger close to release for the first time. He didn't understand, he didn't know, truly know what Genma was like. How he could be such a big kid at times. How he just couldn't help himself with some of his ridiculous comments but always made her laugh right after. How his eyes had this certain glow when they locked on to hers. She had no doubt as to his feelings and only felt guilty about her own. She had lied to him for too long. She needed to come clean as to how this all began. That weight of guilt was crushing her, keeping her for doing what she truly wanted, to show him just how much she was beginning to care for him.

"Hinata, women are a game for people like him. He may not even know it himself. The harder the chase, the sweeter the prize. Have your never heard this?"

"No! Father you don't understand. I know, I understand what you must think, but it's not true. It's not. If you met him, father, I know how skilled you are at reading a person, tell me then that he in insincere and I will listen." She couldn't believe it, that she was being so bold. Never had she challenged her father in such a way. He must be so furious at her. "Please, just give him a chance."

His eyes closed and his head shook. She could just barely make out the mutter, "_It had to be girls_," under his breath.

"Father?"

He looked up, his eyes once again cold and stern. "I stand by my words. Do not embarrass this clan again. You are dismissed."

Knowing not what else to do, the girl nodded before quickly making her exit. This wouldn't be the end of it, it couldn't be. She'd make him see, somehow he would. Quickly grabbing her lunch, Hinata ran from the building.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi glanced around the room, just itching to bring his novel back out. It was the Chunin exam's nomination, and not for the first time, Kakashi was wondering why all squad captains were required to attend. Those in charge of Genin would have been enough... Oh, right...

"Genma Shiranui," the Hokage called out. "Will you be nominating any of your team?"

The man in question swished his senbon in bored disinterest. "Are you kidding? Do you know how much paper work is in involved when one of them dies?"

Several people scoffed or snickered at the new Jounin's reply.

"Oh, and way to be an asshole, whoever started that pot," he continued after a moment, turning to look over the group with barely squinted his eyes. "Betting on when I'd manage to get the whole team hospitalized? Real classy. Those are my kids you're talking about."

"Thank you, Genma," the Hokage finished for him before sharing a few words with Shizune, sitting at her side. Kakashi's eye widened fractionally as he saw a few bills passed from one woman to the other. Shizune grinned smugly, tucking the paper away all the while keeping eye contact with the senbon chewing Jounin, now raising an eyebrow in her direction.

Well that wasn't subtle at a-

"Kakashi." The man shifted his focus to Lady Tsunade. "Kindly inform Naruto that we once again do not have an available placement for him on an exam team." Kakashi cringed inwardly but gave a curt nod. Dealing with the blusterous blonde's disappointment was not something he was looking forward to.

A moment later and all the Jounin were dismissed. Most took off but as he saw Asuma and Kurenai heading towards the Jounin lounge, he followed after them. After entering, he immediately lifted a brow at the sight of Anko stuffing her face by one of the many platters laid out around the room.

"Eh, don loog an me tha way," she said between bites, seeing him staring.

"Anko, please!" Kurenai cut in. "Those are for the foreign guests. And swallowing first would go a long way." Anko froze while a slow smile began for form. "Don't you dare."

Kakashi bit back a laugh, guessing Kurenai caught Anko's mind going to the same place his had.

"Pfft," the younger woman scoffed after she swallowed her food. "Sure they spring for a bunch of foreign nin, but do you think they could keep this place stocked during normal hours? Excuse me while I take my fill while I can." She turned back to the platter. "Though could you keep the details about you and Asuma to yourself? I'm eating."

Alright, coming to the lounge was definitely worth it as he watched both Kurenai and Asuma turn bright red.

"Great, I missed something, didn't I?" Genma announced, coming in just a moment later and surveying the two red faced Jounin and Kakashi's grinning eye. "Anyways, Asuma, I saw Ino this afternoon. What the hell did ya do to her? She's all-" He made a indecipherable gesture with his hand. "_Green_, and-" Another wave. _"Youthful_."

Asuma surprised everybody by throwing up his own hands and pointing in accusation towards Anko, who was back to stuffing her face. "Don't ask me, ask her!"

"Ey wugh ouw?"

"You! This is all your fault."

Everyone stared, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Ino was fine before you got your grubby hands on her." Anko blinked, cracking open a bottle of sparkling water. "Do you know I've even got Ibiki breathing down my neck now? You know what that's like?"

"Damn sexy?" the woman skeptically replied.

Asuma chose to ignore her. "The man's been just about salivating to get her into the TI department, he was planning on offering her the apprenticeship as soon as these exams were done, but now..."

Anko caught Kakashi's eye. "I am so fucking lost right now."

Kakashi shrugged, a little lost himself.

"One week. One week of kunoichi classes with you and she's running for the hills. It's like she's going as far from infiltration and information as possible, doing everything she can to change her specialty. As if medic wasn't enough, she's now going full combat!"

"Hey, don't lay that crap on me. My classes were awesome," Anko defended, finally catching on. "Just look at Hinata. When I got her, the girl was as timid as a virgin on her wedding night." Kurenai scowled while Genma slapped a hand over his face. "Now the Hokage's got her training for infiltration, on the short list for possible ANBU fill ins, and even managed to get _this_ dog on a leash practically the next day." She jerked her head towards Genma, who was shaking his, still with that hand over his face. "Whatever happened to Ino, wasn't me."

Kakashi found himself frowning as his mind began to sort through the pieces of information, seeing an interesting pattern emerge. "Genma," he asked, not liking where his thoughts were leading. "When was it, exactly, that you first noticed Hinata?"

"I am not on a leash," he grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I really mean it. When was it?" Kakashi again asked, keeping his voice pleasant though all eyes were now on him.

Genma shrugged. "I don't know, I guess the day Lady Tsunade told me I was taking a Genin team. I bumped into her in the hall. We started talking after that." He shot a glare towards Kurenai. "And _that's it._"

The woman scoffed.

"But when was that?" he repeated.

"I got this," Anko cut in. "It was the day after my classes. Like I said-" The woman took a moment to jab both thumbs towards herself. "Awesome."

Kakashi's frown only deepened. "It's a little funny, don't you think?"

"Funny, how?" Kurenai asked wearily, the first to catch that something may not be quite right.

"It's just funny how at the same time Ino's decided to become a full fledged Gaiaphile, Hinata began showing up on Genma raider."

"That's just a coincidence," Asuma dismissed.

Kakashi shook his head. "Not when you also take into account that on that same day Sakura offered to help Iruka at the Academy-"

"Hey, if Sakura has aspirations of becoming a desk Chunin, they have nothing to do with me," Anko briskly interrupted, putting up her hands.

"And that Tenten stole my book, demanding I come to her apartment to retrieve it." Kakashi paused. "It's just, _funny_."

Everyone frowned, knowing that that was a bit more than a simple coincidence, especially if it happened right after-

There thoughts were disturbed by a loud cackle of laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Yes! Ahahahahooo, oh my."

"Anko, what the hell?" Kurenai asked what they were all thinking, seeing the woman nearly double over in mirth. Anko had to brace her hand against the wall as she continued howling in glee, just to keep herself up right. Tears leaked from her eyes as she took in the sight of the increasingly concerned and angry shinobi.

"I can't- I can't believe they did it! They really did it!" She cackled some more, now clutching her stomach.

"Did what?" Genma sharply cut in, sorely tempted to smack some sense into her.

The woman took a moment to calm herself, if only slightly. "Oh my god. Those girls. This is amazing. I owe them a prize."

"Anko, can you please speak some sense," Asuma asked, beginning to dread what she'd say next.

"Alright, look, I gave the girls a mission at the end of our last class. I swear, I never thought any of them would actually go through with it. I'm telling you, those girls have some serious guts, even Hinata..."

"What about Hinata?" snapped Genma, now holding his body rigidly against the wall.

Anko continued to grin as though she were in on the greatest joke in the world. "I told them they needed to test their skills. That they needed to go out and try their hand at seducing one of you old guys since teenagers are too easy. And you fell for it!"

Kakashi felt his body go cold. He'd been slowly suspecting it was something like this, but hearing it put so plainly hit him like a bag of bricks. So, everything Tenten had done was calculated. All that he'd been wrestleing with in his mind, was just some game to her...

_That conniving little bitch!_

"So then Ino..." Asuma trailed off.

"Yep," Anko confirmed, watching Asuma grimace. "Probably went for Gai as a challenge. That girl really didn't need my help to begin with. Which means-" She turned to Genma, apparently blind to his darkening demeanour as he stared at the opposite wall. "Hinata was likely purposely looking for someone easy, and wow, did she find him." Genma's eyes flicked to hers, making no other movement. "Genma, do you realise that this officially makes _so_ easy, that all a girl has to do is literally '_bump into you_,' to make you want her."

"Oh yeah, hilarious," he answered in a dead voice. "Forgive me, but I'm laughing on the inside."

It was as though the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. Only Anko was grinning, seemingly oblivious.

"Excuse me," he hissed, pushing roughly past Anko.

It was only at the slamming of the lounge room's door that Kakashi was roused from his thoughts, seeing that their party was now one man short. He'd known all along that it was foolish to become emotionally involved with a teenager. Maybe he _should_ have just fucked her and been done with it, if that was the game she wanted to play. His damn morals and respect to Gai...

"Gees, what's his problem?" Anko muttered, rubbing the shoulder he'd made no effort to avoid.

"Would you stop grinning like that," Kurenai finally snapped. "This isn't a joke! You put our girls up to sleeping with their superiors. Did you even _think_ about the consequences to that?"

Anko's body straightened up. "Sleeping with? Who said anything about sex? I just told them to get a kiss without being the one to initiate it." Seeing the surprised look on the remaining three, she scowled in disgust. "Come on, what do you take me for? I'm not stupid!"

"Well, that's a relief," Asuma breathed, though he was clearly less concerned about his charge than the others.

_A kiss? That was it?_ Kakashi who had only a second earlier been entertaining the idea of hate sex, wiped the thought from his mind. It seemed Tenten wasn't even trying for a kiss. He just had the problem of growing increasingly infatuated with her. And then Hinata...

"Um, what the hell happened to Genma?" a new voice asked. They all turned to see Raidou cautiously enter the room. "He seemed a little pissed."

Kurenai sighed. "It's a long story."

"He just found out that Hinata only started talking to him because I challenged the Chunin girls to seduce one of you guys into kissing them, and Genma happened to be just that easy," Anko explained.

"Less long than I thought," Kurenai mumbled.

"You what!" the man practically shouted. With his arm shooting out, he took hold of her jacket and yanked her forward. "Are you fucking insane?"

"Wow, you must really not like your hand," she casually replied. He released her and took a step back.

"You really are a piece of work, you know that?" he spat. "Do you have any shame at all?"

Anko snarled. "Oh shut the fuck up, you self righteous piece of shit. You need to calm yourself down."

_Great_, Kakashi thought, glancing wearily to Kurenai and Asuma. Now instead of getting answers, they were going to have to deal with an Anko induced lovers spat.

"Where did Genma say he was going?" Raidou demanded, giving no room for argument.

"I don't know, probably to get drunk," she answered as though it were an incredibly stupid question to ask.

"And you just let him leave?" he exclaimed, his voice raising with every word. Raidou whipped around to face Kurenai. "Where's Hinata?"

"Shit," the woman breathed out, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Probably in the training fields. We should go."

"I just told you to calm down. He's not going to do anything," Anko explained in frustration.

"Not- not going to do anything?" Raidou repeated incredulously. "You just told my best friend that the girl he's half in love with, has been playing him for a fool. Do you really believe he's thinking straight right now?"

"Holy fuck, it's like you've all gone deaf. What did I say? The mission was for a kiss."

Not wanting to drag this out any longer, Kakashi filled in what Raidou and Kurenai had yet to grasp. "Hinata stopped playing weeks ago. She's hasn't let him kiss her."

Anko waved her arm out. "There, at least we got one person in this room with some ears. You, of all people, should know just how much Genma's been bitching about not getting any. Hell, I was this close to convincing him he needed to see a doctor about a wicked case of halitosis. Truth be told, I just pegged the girl as frigid. I mean she's so shy, Hinata's probably been trying to work up the courage to tell him the truth so they could have a proper first kiss, or something. She obviously cares for him."

Both Raidou and Kurenai seemed to relax as they digested the new piece of information. For being so brash, Kakashi had to concede Anko could be quite insightful at times. But she did miss one little detail.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "You're forgetting that Genma left the room before you mentioned the kiss."

And just like that, the calm was gone and both Raidou and Kurenai were heading for the door.

"I'll look for Hinata, you go find Genma," Kurenai said, giving Asuma a light pat on the arm before turning away.

"Somehow I get the feeling that we'll be heading for the same place," Raidou grumbled, following after her.

An awkward silence fell over the remaining three once the two had left. Asuma shifted on his feet, pulling out a cigarette now that Kurenai was gone. "Well this is going to be an interesting week."

"I'll say," Kakashi agreed.

"Hey, Shizune, how long are you going to stay hiding out over there."

Both Kakashi and Anko looked over to see Shizune sheepishly smile from the window. It was a testament to how distracted they all had been if in a room full of Jounin, only Asuma had noticed the extra presence listening in.

"Sorry," she said, stepping inside. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just didn't want to interrupt. I'm honestly a little shocked with all of this."

"Welcome to the club," Asuma muttered, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"What are you guys going to do?" she asked, moving to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Kakashi sighed. He wasn't all together sure what to do about Tenten. Aside from that first night, which suddenly made a hell of a lot more sense to him, he was sure she hadn't purposely tried to seduce him. In fact, she'd actively tried to avoid him for a time.

"Well," he began, knowing he'd have to clarify things for the group. "I can't be mad. Tenten quit playing too."

Anko snorted. "You mean, she won't let you kiss her?"

"No, I mean she hasn't tried to get me to." _Not that she would have had to work terribly hard_.

"Because you would if she had, right?" Anko added with a knowing smirk.

Kakashi stared. _Too perceptive by half._ "And weren't you just last week, telling everyone that Sakura was pregnant with my child?"

Shizune choked on the coffee she'd just taken a sip of.

Anko shrugged. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Anyways," he continued on. "Just you leave Tenten to me. I'm sure I'll think of something... _appropriate_. As for Sakura, I'll tell Iruka what's up and leave it to him. And maybe threaten him a little," he added, remembering his last confrontation with the man.

Asuma chuckled, wishing he could be a fly on the wall for that conversation. But there was still the issue of Ino. "From the looks of it, Ino still hasn't given up on Gai," he commented. "She has a snowballs chance in hell, mind you. Better luck seducing a tree."

"Don't let Tenzou hear you say that," Kakashi joked, not catching the knowing glance passed between Asuma and Anko.

"Anyways, Gai's already on to her. Told me as much when I asked why she was training with them."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Asuma shrugged. "He told me she was in love with him. What was I supposed to make of that? Either he'd lost his mind, or she had. I was opting for him."

Anko nodded her head. "Fair enough."

"So what's he been doing about it?" Kakashi asked. "From what Tenten's said, I gather the two have been training just as hard as ever. If I didn't know better, I'd even say she was a bit jealous over the whole thing."

"Not sure," Asuma replied. "Trying to dissuade her, I guess. But Ino's as stubborn as they come. She's not going to give up easily and Gai's the last person I would ever worry about dealing with her..."

His voice trailed off. The two men stared at each other, a grin slowly forming on each of their faces.

Kakashi was the first to speak. "I won't tell him, if you won't."

"Deal," Asuma agreed.

"Ladies?"

"Hey, I won't say a thing," Anko answered, grinning like a wild cat. "I'll also tell Genma and Raidou to keep their mouths shut."

"You guys do what you like," Shizune replied, putting down her empty cup and heading for the door. "It doesn't involve me. Though I do have to add that I think this village is in a sad state if Gai is the only man amongst you that can be trusted around a teenaged girl."

"Hey, what did I do?" Asuma called defensibly.

"Apparently nothing," the woman replied before the door shut behind her.

Anko sniffed. "Well someone sure needs to get laid.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Finally! The cats out of the bag. I've mentioned before that I love grey characters and I think Hiashi is one guy that really gets unfairly bashed in most stories. Certainly, he's not winning father of the year award any time soon but it bugs me when people portray him as a social climbing scheming scumbag or toady to Danzou. I see him as being incredibly proud, but his pride is in being a shinobi, not in social standing. Anyways, just my thoughts. Another pet peeve is the whole arranged marriage to a civilian for political gain cliche. I'm just going to plain out call bull shit on that. Quite frankly I can't see the aristocracy even really viewing kunoichi as real women, they'd be more of a curiosity than anything. anyways, i'm not going to go into detail, it's just something that bugs me. Oh and to the few who've commented about the Genma/Hinata relationship, like i said, Hiashi's speach was written years ago, I hope that alleviates some anxieties.

what else... oh in my original version, there were a lot more people in the jounin lounge, particularly Tenzou who guesses that Sakura was targeting him, only to have Kakashi look at him queerly and wondering what he and Sakura's been getting up to. obviously it got cut when Tenzou's role got shaved down to a sliver. I really hope i can figure out a way to bring in princess puffkins the second though.

**Thank you as always for all the wonderful reviews. **

oh, one last thing. i came across this other fic that had a very similar premiss to mine, the who draw names to seduce an older man, just thought i'd share the link since some of you may like the genre enough to check it out. I do warn, there is Ino bashing but aside from that, i was pleasantly surprise with it. s/7997902/1/

.


End file.
